


Redemption

by Spartan5271



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Gen, The End of the Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 132,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan5271/pseuds/Spartan5271
Summary: Myra Owens was the sole ranch hand for the Adler Ranch and was like a daughter to the Adler family. But after a set of events, their lives are forever changed. Now, she's surviving with the Van der Linde gang. As she lives alongside the gang, Myra begins to feel a parental bond beginning to form with one member of the gang in particular, while also noticing the changes in her other parental figure. Can Myra escape the Life? Or will it claim her like it has others.
Relationships: & Means Like Family, Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Sadie Adler & Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**This piece will be a re-enactment of Red Dead Redemption 2 with an OC known as Myrna Owens, a ranch hand that worked for the, now late, Adler family that was rather close to the family when the O’Driscolls come by. During this re-enactment, Arthur will be at max honor.**

**Name: Myra Owens**

**Age: 12**

**Occupation: Ranch Hand for Adler Ranch (former), Outlaw**

**Hair: Brown Ponytail**

**Clothing: Varies**

_‘Today marks the forth month that I am was hired by the Adler Ranch. Mr. and Mrs. Adler treat me like family and I am forever grateful for this opportunity.’_

“Myra.”

The young Myra Owens shot up and saw Jake Adler standing in front of her. Scrambling up from her bed, Myra said, “M-Mister Adler, I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you.”

Jake started chuckling, “Don’t worry about it. It ain’t like we got any crops to harvest today. Here,” Jake said as he handed Myra the coffee.

“Thank you, sir,” Myra said as she accepted the offer and sipped from the cup, “What would you like me to do for today?”

“Well, for starters, get dressed. We’re going to go to Lake Isabella to catch some salmon.”

“Really,” Myra asked with some enthusiasm.

“You bet.”

“I will get dressed as quick as I can then, sir.”

“Great, then I’ll leave you to it. Meet me by the stables when you’re ready to go. By the way, Sadie made you some breakfast.”

And with that, Jake proceeded out of Myra’s room, which was in the cellar, to allow Myra to get dressed in private. After putting on a few layers for the cold, she put a pair of worn out gloves and boots on and began to climb up the ladder. Opening the hatch from the cellar, Myra saw Sadie was eating some canned corned beef and peaches.

“Good morning, Mrs. Adler.”

Sadie looked at Myra and smiled, “Good morning, Myra. Have a seat and get some food in you before you go out.”

“Thank you Mrs. Adler,” Myra said as she sat down and began to eat.

“No problem. So, I hear that you are going to be fishing today. Where are you planning on going?”

“Mr. Adler mentioned fishing at Lake Isabella,” Myra said as she took another bite of the peaches, “he said that he wanted to catch some salmon.”

“That man may not be able to tell the difference between a salmon and a stick in the water, but with you there, he might just catch something. Just be back before dusk. I saw some bad clouds heading this way from over them mountains and I don’t wanna be worrying about the two of you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Myra said as she finished her bowl.

“Go ahead and leave that there. I’ll take care of it,” Sadie said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Adler,” Myra said as she walked out of the Adler home and proceeded towards the stables.

“Hey Myra, over here,” Jake waved as he held the reins of two horses.

“You’re letting me ride Mrs. Adler’s horse?”

“I’m sure that Sadie wouldn’t mind. Besides, I think Lena likes you, eh girl,” Jake asked the horse.

The horse responded by releasing a neigh and shaking its head.

“See?”

“It’s more that I am scared of riding Lena, Mr. Adler. After that incident last spring, I think that my hip is still sore.”

“Oh Lena was just cranky that day. Just give her a pat and a carrot and she will be fine,” Jake said.

As Myra slowly approached the horse, Myra removed her glove and gently placed her hand on the horse’s neck and whispered, “It’s okay, girl.”

The horse lifted its front legs up and released a bellowing neigh.

“Do it again,” Jake said calmly.

“It’s okay, girl,” Myra said.

The horse suddenly looked at Myra and seemed relaxed. Taking this opportunity, Myra climbed on top of Lena and grabbed the reins. Myra could not hide the smile on her face as she looked towards Jake, who was already on his horse.

“See? She likes you. All right, Myra, let’s go,” Jake said as the two rode for the lake.

As the two left the ranch, Myra said, “Mrs. Adler wanted me to tell you that she wants us to come back before dusk. She’s worried about the clouds coming in from the West.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back before she knows it,” Jake said, “Besides, she worries too much. Those clouds don’t look too bad.”

“The last time you said that she worries too much, one of the wheels to the wagon broke off on our way back from Strawberry, Mr. Adler,” Myra said.

“Oh I remember that. Sadie nearly skinned me alive for that,” Jake chuckled as the two rode out of the gorge, “Speaking of which, I was planning on making a trip down to Strawberry to pick up a gift for Sadie. You want to come with?”

“If it’s warmer there, then yes, Mr. Adler,” Myra shivered under all of her warm layers.

“I bet anywhere is better than here,” Jake chuckled as the two passed the abandoned town of Colter, “Are you enjoying that journal we got you?”

“Yes, I am. I write about almost every night before going to bed.”

“Good, Sadie was worried that you might not like it,” Jake said as they came up to Lake Isabella, “Okay, why don’t we hitch up over near the shack and then we can start fishing.”

Myra hopped off of Lena and gave her a pat on the neck as Jake walked up with two fishing poles. Extending one to her, he said, “Ready to catch some fish?”

Myra grabbed the fishing pole and proceeded to their safe spot for ice fishing. Placing their lake lures on, Myra and Jake flung their hooks into the water and waited. As they stood there, Myra heard Jake chuckling, “Myra, how long have you been with us now?”

“This would be my forth month working on the ranch, Mr. Adler.”

“Just a few months and it feels like just yesterday…”

“I’m very grateful.”  
  
“Believe me, Myra, Sadie and I both know that. You know… I’ve been talking with Sadie and, well, we were planning on going to Blackwater once this winter passes. We uh We were wondering if…” Jake began before he felt his fishing line snag something, “Oh hold that thought, I think I have a bite. Come on… just a bit more… GOTCHA! Oh, we got something big, Myra! Come give me a hand!”

Myra ran up and grabbed the pole and helped Jake pull back, “What is it?”

“Whatever it is, it’s big,” Jake said as he continued reeling.

“Come on, Mr. Adler. We almost have it,” Myra said as she saw how close the line was.

“COME HERE…” Jake yelled as he shot the rod up, sending the fish right out of the water and sending both of the two to the ground. As Myra looked at the fish, she saw that it wasn’t a salmon that they caught, it was a Northern Pike!

“M-Mr. Adler, we got a pike!”

Jake looked bewildered as he started laughing, “Well I’ll be… must be around eighteen pounds.”

As the two stood up, Jake placed a hand on Myra’s shoulder and chuckled, “Hey, I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Adler.”

Jake let out a small chuckle as he said, “We should get this back to the ranch. Oh I can smell the stew already.”

“With the thyme herbs and diced berries,” Myra continued as they carried the fish over to Jake’s horse.

As they loaded the fish onto the horse, Jake looked towards the path home and squinted his eyes, “What was that?”

“What,” Myra asked as she looked towards the direction that Jake was staring at.

“I thought I saw… maybe it was nothing. Let’s get home,” Jake said.

Myra walked up to Lena and gently got on before the two trotted back to the ranch.

“You know, maybe Sadie was right. Those clouds are coming awfully fast,” Jake said as he saw the clouds were closer than before.

“Mr. Adler, who are they,” Myra asked.

Jake looked ahead and saw multiple horses were outside of the house. His eyes widened as he said, “Oh no.”

“What?”

Hopping off of his horse, Jake grabbed his carbine repeater and said, “Myra, you know that abandoned town down the way?”

“Colter?”

“Yes, go there and stay there until either Sadie or I come for you, okay? If we aren’t there by sunrise, you ride for Valentine, okay?”

“Why? What’s happening?”

“Just do what I say,” Jake said sternly.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Adler. Come on, Lena, *tsk tsk*,” Myra said as she sent Lena into a gallop away from the ranch.

As Jake watched Myra ride away from the ranch, he hopped up onto his horse and said, “Let’s go girl,” and rode towards the ranch.

Myra and Lena headings towards the gorge when she heard gunshots coming from the ranch. Only five shots rang… and then silence.

“Mr. Adler,” Myra said as she quickly turned the horse around and shouted, “Come on, Lena!”

Myra rode as fast as she could back towards the ranch as the winds began to pick up to the point where it was getting hard to see. But since her and Jake’s tracks were still relatively fresh, she relied on following those to get back home. Traveling over the last ridge just outside of the ranch, Myra saw the horses were still out front. Reaching into Lena’s saddlebag, Myra pulled out the revolver Sadie let her borrow for protection when going far from the ranch. After seeing the gun was loaded, Myra cocked the hammer, hopped down from the horse, and ran towards the house without a second thought.

  
As she got closer, she could hear laughter and screaming coming from inside. Voices she had never heard before… and the sounds of Sadie grunting.

“Oooh, she’s a fighter, that’s for sure.”

  
As Myra reached the door, she could feel her hands shaking and her breath was short. But as she reached for the door to open it, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her by the neck and stomach.

“AGH! LET GO OF ME,” Myra shouted as she reached her armed hand up to fire a warning shot. But the stranger was faster and quickly shoved her hand down as the shot rang.

“What was that,” She heard from someone yell from inside.

“We got ourselves a little hero here,” Myra heard the man say.

  
The doors opened up and Myra saw the inside of the ranch. Food spilled on the floor, multiple bottles of various liquor smashed or dropped, the body ofJake Adler with three bullet holes in his stomach… he was dead. Looking up, Myra saw Sadie was pinned against the table, her clothes torn to near shreds, and… a drunk man was on top of her. As they made eye contact, Sadie looked away from Myra out of shame.

“What should we do with her?”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER,” Sadie yelled.

“Shut the hell up,” One of the strangers said, “Take her back to the others. They deserve to have some fun too.”

“NO,” Sadie yelled as she tried to break free, but was unable to move after another man pinned one of her arms and her neck to the table.

“MRS. ADLER,” Myra screamed as she was thrown to the ground and felt the rope wrap around her, “STOP! PLEASE!”

“Jesus shut her up. I don’t have time for a headache.”

“Colm, t-this don’t seem right. She’s just a kid.”

“If I would like your opinion, Billy, I will ask for it. Until then, just shut up and do what I say.”

Myra looked at Sadie and yelled, “MOM—”

Sadie stared at Myra’s unconscious body as the monsters picked her up.

“PUT HER DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“I said SHUT UP,” Colm said as he punched Sadie in the face. Sadie watched as they put Myra on one of their horses, “Tom, take this one back to the others. We can sell her to that guy in Saint Denis when we’re done with the train job. No one is to touch her.”

“Right away, Colm,” Tom said as he hopped onto the horse and rode off into the night, leaving Sadie to release a gut wrenching scream.

**Three Days Later**

It’s been about three days since these people raided the Adler Ranch, and Sadie was awake for almost every single moment. Every day, she was given a cup of water and a single piece of bread, but she refused to touch any of it. She was forced to stay in the cellar as the pigs were laughing and drinking up above…the only time that she was allowed out was for the bastards’ entertainment. But with every moment that she was in the cellar, she would be crying as memories of the times that she, Jake, and Myra spent together. The time that they found her in Valentine, the time they trained her to take care of horses and cattle. But those once happy memories were tainted by the images of Myra screaming and Jake’s dead body.

“Hello?”

Sadie looked up at the cellar door to hear the laughter stop.

“Shut up, Billy! Shh, shh, shh!”

“Excuse me! Hello? Oh well, hello friend.”

“What you want?”

Sadie stood up and approached the ladder to hear the conversation a bit more clearly.

“I am very sorry to disturb you. Uh,, my friends and I, well we got into, some… trouble up the way. Lost in the storm… Ah, gentlemen.”

“We can’t help you mister.”

“I got folks… dying on the trail.”

“Awww some folks…”

“I-I just need some cans of food or something. Gentlemen… please.”

“I think you should go now, buddy.”

“…Now, friend… I ain’t asking for much. Please, I am… kinda desperate.”

“Hey… I don’t believe it. Come here, partner. Come here!”

  
There was a brief silence before Sadie heard, “It’s goddamn Dutch van der Linde you mor—”

Suddenly, Sadie heard shots outside. Quickly, Sadie ran under Myra’s bed to hide, only to find a book underneath. Grabbing it, Sadie saw that it was Myra’s journal.

Suddenly, the firing stopped and Sadie heard the new stranger, now known as Dutch, yell, “That’s my boy, Arthur. Good shooting. Goddamn O’Driscoll’s boys here? Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe the same reason as us,” Another voice replied.

“Micah, go bring the horses closer to the house. Arthur, let’s go search the cabin.”

As Sadie heard the door open and footsteps above, she covered her mouth to stay quiet.

“Smells like a party in here,” Sadie heard a third voice, who Sadie assumed was Arthur.

“Turn the place upside down, grab as many supplies as you can. We need the essentials: Food, medicine… whiskey,” Dutch said.

“Ugh I’m starving,” Arthur said.

“You should eat something now. Get your strength up for the ride back,” Dutch said.

“O’Driscolls! I don’t believe it.”

“It’s a strange one alright. Maybe they’re hiding up here too. There’s a big price on Colm O’Driscoll’s head… nearly as big as the one on yours. Hold up, looks like there’s a big old pool of blood here.”

“I saw.”

“Probably the poor bastard who lived here. Micah found a dead body in the wagon outside.”

‘Oh Jake…’ Sadie kept herself calm.

“Wanting Colm dead is about the only thing me and Uncle Sam agree on.”

“You know, the place is dry, and warm, we could maybe move the women and Jack down here.”

“Maybe. We’ll see how they are when we get back. I don’t really want us to split up,” Arthur said.

“I’m going to start packing the horses. You keep looking. Grab anything you think that we can use, then meet me out here.”

“Hmph, poor bastard was married too… and it looks like there was a kid here too… Jesus…”

Sadie heard the footsteps leave the house, prompting her to slowly get out from under the bed, Myra’s journal still in hand, as she heard Dutch say, “Arthur, go see if there’s anything in that barn. Micah, you search the cabin, see what we missed.”

“Sure,” Arthur said.

The door opened again and this time, Sadie heard lots of thrashing and banging. Whoever was up there was practically destroying the place… what was left of it, anyways.

“What’s this,” She heard.

Suddenly the cellar door opened up and Sadie saw a shadow descending from above. Once he was off, he looked around and chuckled, “What do we have down here?”

Sadie watched the boots of the man approach the bed before turning to the nightstand that sat beside the bed. The man opened the drawers and sighed, “Nothing…”

Stepping back, the boots turned towards the bed and the man kneeled down and made direct eye contact with Sadie.

“Well, ain’t you a cutie.”

**Outside**

Arthur was bringing the new horse that he got from the stable towards the house when he and Dutch heard screaming from inside.

“GET AWAY FROM ME,” Sadie yelled.

“Micah, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Arthur and Dutch entered the house to see Sadie on one end of the table and Micah on the other, with Sadie throwing things wildly and screaming. Arthur noticed that she was clutching to a book with one hand and throwing things with the other.

“Oh, Look what I found in the cellar. Wild thing, ain’t ya?”

“Leave her alone,” Dutch said.

“I wan’t doing nothing. She’s one of them O’Driscolls.”

During this time, Sadie grabbed a knife and aimed it at Micah.

“No, she ain’t Micah. Look at her. Miss, miss, are you—” Dutch was interrupted when Micah suddenly knocked the table over, breaking the lantern and setting the place on fire.

“Oh, you fool, Micah.”

The sudden fire caused Sadie to drop the book and she was unable to grab it as Micah suddenly approached her. Dutch stopped Micah and pushed him towards Arthur, who quickly pushed him away as Dutch tried to comfort the O’Driscoll victim.

“Miss, now it is gonna be okay. We mean you no harm,” Sadie raised the knife, but Dutch calmly placed his hands on her shoulder and armed hand, “Miss! Miss…”

Sadie looked at the book and saw that the flames were getting closer to it, “No!”

Sadie dropped the knife and quickly grabbed the book, Dutch walked towards Sadie and helped helped her up, “Come on, it’ll be okay.”

Knowing that she was going to comply, Dutch said, “We need to get out of here, and quick. Come on now.”

Dutch quickly grabbed a curtain and wrapped it around Sadie for both protection from the weather and for privacy as they left the house.

“You okay, miss?”

“They came three days ago… and my husband, they… a-and my daughter… they took her…”

“Okay, miss. You are safe now… and you can’t stay here. Come with us. Arthur.”

Arthur approached Sadie and offered her his hand, “Miss, it’s okay, alright? We’re bad men, but… we ain’t them, so… it’s okay,” Arthur said as he helped Sadie onto the horse, “We’ll keep you safe until you figure out what you wanna do."

“I-I need to find my daughter.”

“If the three of us won’t last the night outdoors in this cold, you won’t last five minutes, miss. I promise that we will help you find your daughter if she is alive,” Dutch said.

Sadie slowly nodded as the four of them began to head back to Colter.

“What’s your name miss? Miss?”

“Adler. Sadie Adler. Mrs… I… they… they were my family.”

**Location: Colter**

“Hey, somebody’s coming,” The group heard, “Looks like it’s Dutch. Hey everybody, Dutch is back.”

“How’d you get on,” Hosea asked.

“Micah found a homestead, but… he weren’t the first. Colm O’Driscoll and his scum, they beat us to it. We found some of them there… but there is more about apparently… scouting a train.”

“That’s the last thing we need right now, Dutch,” Hosea said.

“Well, it is what it is… but we found some supplies, some blankets… a little bit of food… and this poor soul, Mrs. Adler. Miss Tilly, Miss Karen, would you warm her up… give her a drink of something. And Mrs. Adler, it’s gonna be okay… you’re safe now.”

As Sadie left, Dutch continued speaking to the group.

“They turned her into a widow and kidnapped her daughter… animals.”  
  
“She’s probably dead then… or worse,” Hosea said.

“Mrs. Alder mentioned that Colm had them take her to an old mining camp.If we’ve been in the storm the last three days, then it’s possible that she may still be there,” Dutch said.

“It may also be the same place where that O’Driscoll in the barn said they were holed up,” Arthur said.

“Very well. With some faith, she may still be alive… but three days with the O’Driscoll gang… I think I would have preferred to be dead… I need some rest. I haven’t slept in three days,” Dutch said as he was escorted to his new quarters.

**Location: Inside the main house in Colter**

Sadie was sitting in a chair, surrounding by women and a little boy as she was holding a cup of coffee, her eyes still shedding tears.

“Mrs. Adler, we are so sorry about what happened…”

“If there is anything that we can do, please.”  
  
“I…I just want to find my daughter… she’s all I have left now…”

“Ladies, I think that we should give Mrs. Adler some time to cope… come on, Jack. It’s time for some rest.”

Sadie continued to stare at the journal, refusing to open it as she was worried about how she would feel, before looking out of the window and into the storm, thinking to herself, ‘Myra… I pray that you’re okay…’


	2. Enter, Pursued by a Memory

Sadie was tossing and turning in her sleeping area of the cabin when she suddenly opened her eyes and quickly shot up and asked, “Jake? Myra?”

But when she processed where she was, she quickly realized that her nightmare was a reality. Sadie saw one of the women, who introduced herself as Tilly, look in her direction and said, “Good morning, Mrs. Adler. Would you like to come sit by the fire.”

Sadie walked over and sat beside the other ladies.

“How are you,” Mary-Beth asked.

Sadie was silent, which was as close to an answer as Mary-Beth was going to get.

“He ain’t been seen in days,” Sadie heard Abigail say, “The weather ain’t let up. He’s strong and he’s smart… strong at least.”

The door opened and the ladies, Hosea, and Javier saw Arthur walk in.

“Hello, Arthur.”

“Abigail,” Arthur said as he warmed up by the fire.

“Arthur…” Abigail said as she stood up, “How you doing?”

“Just fine, Abigail… and you,” Arthur said, seemingly trying to understand why Abigail was acting the way that she was.

“I need you to… I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry to ask but—”

Arthur just began chuckling, “It’s little John, he’s got himself caught into a scrape again.”

“He ain’t been seen in two… two days,” Abigail said.

“Your John’ll be fine. I mean… he may be as dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron… but that ain’t changing because he got caught in some snowstorm.”

“At least go take a look,” Hosea said before turning to Javier, “Javier?”

“Yes?”

“Javier, will you ride with Arthur to take a look for John? You’re the two best fit men we’ve got.”

“Now?”

“She’s… we’re all… we’re pretty worried about him.”

“I know if the situation were reversed and… he’d look for me,” Javier said as he handed Arthur a gun.

“W-What about Myra? She’s still out there with those men,” Sadie said.

Hosea raised his hands and softly said, “Mrs. Adler, Colm likely has a lot of men with him and John is one of our best shooters. Getting John will help us even the odds and get your daughter back.”

Sadie turned to Arthur and said, “Please… hurry…”

“…Okay,” Arthur said as he proceeded to the door.

“Thank you,” Abigail said.

The group watched Arthur rand Javier leave and look for John.

“God…” Sadie said as she sat down again and placed her head in her hands, “My little girl…”

**Location: Ewing Basin**

For three days, Myra has been tied to a column inside of a run down shack. The leader of these people, Colm, said that Myra was not to be touched and these men actually kept their word.

Myra woke up to the sound of her makeshift cell door being opened. She quickly stood up and ran to the corner of her cell, but didn’t make it far due to the chain that tied her to a column of wood.

The O’Driscoll entered the room with a plate of food and placed it on the ground. This was confusing for Myra since she was fed only once a day, and even then, she was only given a slightly open can of beans and a cup of water. The O’Driscoll quickly raised his hand and said, “I-I’m not here to hurt you. I-I just figured that you might be hungry…”

Myra continued to stay as far from him as possible.

“W-What is it?”

“It’s venison. We just got some deer a few miles from here. Please eat.”

Myra stared at the venison and her starvation overcame her. Rushing over, Myra quickly began to eat the meat.

“Here,” the O’Driscoll said as he handed her some water.

Myra saw the drink and quickly drank it. Once she was done, she could not help but begin panting after finally having some food and water.

“I-I’m glad you like it. It was hard to get it away from the others.”

“Why are you helping me,” Myra asked.

The O’Driscoll looked towards the door and whispered, “Because I wanna help you.”

“What?”

“I wanna help.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Well… because I’m the only one you can trust here.”

“…How can you help me?”

“I have a plan, but I need to wait for the right time.”

“Hey Kieran, you better not be doing any funny business in there. Colm said—”

“I know what Colm said, Tommy. I-I was just making sure that she’s alive is all.”

Tommy chuckled and said, “Sure you are.”

As they heard Tommy walk away, Kieran looked at her and said, “I have to go before they get suspicious.”

Proceeding towards the door, Kieran looked back and asked, “Can you trust me?”

All Myra cared about was getting home as soon as possible. She didn’t know why… but she felt that this Kieran person was being honest.

“Okay…”

**Location: The Mountains**

“So… you were there, Javier. What happened on that boat?”

“We had the money,it seemed fine, then suddenly they were everywhere.”

“Bounty Hunters?”

“No, Pinkertons. It was crazy. Raining bullets,” Javier said, “What about that woman you brought back?”

“Mrs. Adler? I don’t even want to imagine what’s going on in her mind right now.”

“She woke up, asking for her husband and daughter… I would have offered her some help, but I didn’t know what to say. Do you think that her daughter’s…”

“Colm’s a son of a bitch, but I’ve never heard of him killing children. He’s above killing kids, but not selling them. Especially girls,” Arthur said.

“Hold up. Take it slow, big ravine here,” Javier said, “Speaking of which… During the job, Dutch killed a girl in a… bad way, but it was a bad situation. The tracks go left, down here.”

“So what else happened,” Arthur asked.

“Well… Davey got shot, Mac and John… both got shot too. Sean, we don’t even know. I’m surprised we escaped at all. By the time you boys showed up from the other side of town, we were only just holding on.”

“Bad business alright,” Arthur said.

A sweeping wind caused the horses to slow as Arthur continued, “Damn snow’s coming in hard again.”

“We’ll lose these tracks if we don’t move fast,” Javier said as they moved up the mountain.

The trek was silent for the next few moments to keep themselves from making the wrong move. They walked up the mountain, through narrow safe spaces to the point where the horses almost collapsed from exhaustion.

“I-I don’t know, Javier. We can’t follow nothing,” Arthur said.

“Let’s push on a little bit, maybe we’ll pick up the trail again.”

The two made it to a flat space on the mountain where one could see most of the Grizzlies West. And one particular thing caught the attention of the two outlaws…

“Hey, look. Over there, you see that?”

Trotting over, Javier commented, “John was riding that horse when we left Blackwater.”

“Oh… that’s…” Arthur gagged.

“Let’s see if he can hear us,” Javier said as he pulled out his Cattleman and fired twice.

“HEY! HELP! HERE,” The two heard John’s voice.

“Come on, up there…” Javier said.

“Hello?! Over here!”

“It’s coming from up ahead somewhere,” Javier said as he looked ahead, “I don’t think we can go much further on the horses. We’ll have to walk from here. I’d grab that shotgun from your horse. Just in case. Who knows what’s up ahead.”

Arthur grabbed the sawed off before hopping into the snow and trudging in the direction of John’s voice. But upon seeing how unsteady some of the ground seemed, Arthur asked, “Are you sure about this?”

“HELP!”

“It’s coming from this way.”

“Okay…” Arthur said as they went down a small slope.

Once reaching the bottom, Javier said, “Mierda, we’re high up here.”

“You’re telling me,” Arthur said as he looked down, “Hey hold up, look.”

Javier looked back at Arthur and saw him pointing down, “What is it?”

“I think I see something.”

Arthur pulled out his binoculars and looked through them to see it was an abandoned… something. Then the thought occurred to him that, maybe, it was the mining area where Colm and his boys are.

“It looks abandoned, but big enough for a group of Colm’s boys?”

“You think that it’s the mining camp,” Javier asked.

“I can only assume that it has to be. It’s the only other thing out here that would be big enough for a group in this weather other than our town,” Arthur said.

“HEY!”

“Let’s let Dutch know when we get back,” Javier said as he continued again.

The two traveled through the many natural obstacles leading to John. But luckily, they managed.

The two made it through a small opening in the mountain and Javier yelled, “John, where are you? John, can you hear me?”

“Marston, you hear me,” Arthur asked.

“I’m here! Out on the ledge!”

“That’s John! We’re coming,” Javier said.

“Hey!”

“ALRIGHT. Pipe down, Marston,” Arthur said as the two made it to the ledge.

Looking down, they saw john. His face was scarred and he was bleeding, freezing, and starving.

“That’s quite a scratch you got there,” Arthur said.

John slowly looked up and said, “Never thought I’d say this, but… it’s good to see you, Arthur Morgan.”

Arthur hopped down and said, “You don’t look so good.”

“I don’t feel too good neither,” John said as Arthur picked him up, “Agh… I’m freezing.”

Arthur handed John to Javier and said, “Don’t die just yet, cowboy.”

As Arthur climbed up, Javier helped John to his feet and said, “Come on, compadre.”

“Let’s get you home, Marston.”

**Location: Colter**

Sadie stared at Myra’s journal, making multiple gestures to open it before retracting her hand, when Hosea walked up and sat down beside her.

“You know, I lost someone once too… someone I cared about deeply.”

“…”

“Look, I am not going to pretend that I know the full extent of what you are going through… but I uh… I do, at least, know some of what you’re going through.”

“Can we get some help here,” the group heard Arthur yell.

“They’re back,” Abigail said.

Sadie quickly stood up and proceeded to look outside and saw Arthur and Javier return with someone.

“Can we get some help?”

“C’mon, help him down,”

Abigail ran out of the door and nearly cried as she said, “You’re alive! Oh you’re alive!”

“C’mon, here we go. There we go,” Javier said as he helped John down. However, the group was a bit rough with John as they pulled him down, causing John to groan, “Ay, careful idiotas, it’s his leg.”

“Come on, let’s get you warm,” Abigail said before looking at the two, “Thank you. Thank you both.”

Looking back at John, Abigail said, “This is a new low, even by your standards.”

“Thank you, Arthur. Thank you.”

“By the way, Hosea, Arthur thinks that he found the O’Driscoll hideout,” Javier said.

“Is that right,” Hosea asked.

“Maybe. It was hard to see, but it may be worth checking out once this weather lightens up.”

“Speaking of which, I was just discussing with Herr Strauss about our current situation.”

“And,” Arthur asked.

“I… I suppose we’ll have to keep heading east.”

“East? Into all that… that civilization,” Arthur asked.

“I know… the West is where our problems are worse. Come on, Herr Straus. Let’s get warm.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan.”

“And talk with Dutch about what you found,” Hosea said.

“I will,” Arthur said a she proceeded towards his quarters for warmth.

"Mr. Morgan."

Arthur turned back to see Mrs. Adler approaching him and said, "You said that man would help find my daughter. How can he help when he's bleeding out in the cabin?"

"I ain't sure if you noticed, Mrs. Adler, but he just survived three days on his own in the middle of the storm. When we found him, he was fending off wolves that would have loved to kill him. Do you think that kind of person isn't capable of dealing with O'Driscolls?"

"..."

"I have to go," Arthur said as he walked away from Mrs. Adler.

Arthur entered thebuilding to see Dutch sitting by the fireplace.

“Ah Arthur, come. Sit.”

Arthur did just that and removed his gloves so that his hands could have easier access to warmth.

“And?”

“John’s alive, but he’s wounded. Pretty badly too.”

“How bad?”

“He’ll live, but he won’t be able to lend hand any time soon.”

“He’s alive. That’s all that matters,” Dutch said.

“I have something else.”

“Hm?"

“I think,” Arthur said as he pulled out a map, “I think that I found the spot where the O’Driscolls are.”

“Oh, the potential for killing O’Driscolls? You’ve got my attention.”

“Okay, so while Javier and I were out getting John, I noticed a structure around here,” Arthur pointed at the map, “It looks like it’s abandoned, but it also looked big enough to hold handful of people. My guess is that this place is where that O’Driscoll said the others are."

“Interesting. Unfortunately, we can’t do much right now with this weather. But, I think that this storm is finally beginning to thin out. By the looks of it, we may be able to go by first light tomorrow. Until then, I would prefer that we keep this from reaching Mrs. Adler. No need in giving her false hope when she’s already… in her mind set.”

“Yeah, I had the pleasure of her company on the way here… Anyways, I think I am gonna catch myself some shut eye,” Arthur said as he stood up and stretched his arms.

“Get some rest, son. We have work to do tomorrow.”


	3. Old Friends

**Location: Ewing Basin (Night)**

Myra was sleeping against the wooden column that she was bound to when the sound of her cell door being opened woke her up. Looking to the door, Myra saw that it was the O’Driscoll that gave her some venison. Kieran, she thought that his name was.

“Miss, are you awake?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Kieran said as he approached Myra and pulled out the key to her chains, “Most of the boys are asleep or they’re out with Colm. I don’t know when they’ll be back, but now’s the best time.”

So, Kieran quickly unblocked the chain and removed it from Myra’s body. Once the chain was off, Myra placed her hands on her throat and mumbled, “Water.”

Kieran quickly offered her his canteen, which she promptly drank all of its contents. Handing it back to Kieran, she slowly stood up, needing to balanced herself on the wooden column as Kieran walked to the door and cracked it open to look outside, “We have two guards at the main entrance… Now, I have a plan. But for it to work, you need to follow my lead, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then here is what we’re gonna do…”

**A few minutes later**

“This cold is gonna be the death of me,” One of the guards said.

“At least it seems to be getting better, but I still don’t know why we didn’t just kill the brat. Why the hell do I have to be some maid while the others are somewhere warm,” The other said.

“If Colm asks you to guard an overflowing outhouse for a month, you do it. That man has an itchy trigger finger and I’d prefer to be on the other side of the gun when he pulls the trigger.”

Hearing a horse behind them, the guards turned around and saw Kieran and Myra approaching. Kieran had Myra was hog tied by Kieran’s lasso, gagged, and placed on the back of Kieran’s horse. Upon seeing the two, the guards quickly lifted their guns up and asked, “Hey Duffy, where you going with the kid?”

“Colm told me to ride out to Saint Denis with her when the storm begins to lighten up. Plus, the horses need something other than snow for food.”

“We never got no order from Colm.”

“That’s because he knows I’m the most likely not to soil the valuable parts before getting to Saint Denis,” Kieran said.

The guards looked at Kieran and began to chuckle before one of them said, “Fair point. All right then, get a move on.”

Kieran nodded and proceeded to leave the basin when he heard them suddenly say, “Wait a minute.”

Turning back, he saw one of the guards was now on their horse and said, “If you’re going all the way to Saint Denis, you might run into those raiders.”

“O-Oh yeah, s-sure,” Kieran said.

“You alright, kid,” The guard asked.

“Just cold is all,” Kieran quickly replied.

“Alright, well let’s get going.”

“Bring back some food,” The other guard said.

“You think that we can make a stop in Valentine? I wanna collect the gang’s cut from that doctor,” The O’Driscoll asked.

“S-Sure,” Kieran said as they reached Lake Isabella.

“You sure you’re able to handle this trip?”

“Of course,” Kieran said as they reached the crossroads between heading down from the mountain and heading to Colter. Once they reached that crossroad, Kieran came to a stop and got off of his horse, “H-Hey hold up, I wanna check on the prisoner.”

“Sure. Just make it quick. I heard that Van der Linde’s gang is up here too and I wanna be far from that Morgan feller.”

Kieran walked up to Myra’s body and suddenly said, “O-Oh my god.”

“What, did she wink at you,” The guard chuckled.

“N-No, I think she’s dead.”

“What,” The guard said with some concern as he hopped off of his horse.

“Yeah, come look. She’s dead, man.”

The guard jogged over and looked at Myra and said, “Wait, she looks AGH…”

The guard was suddenly interrupted when Kieran used the butt of his cattleman to knock the guard out.

“O-Okay… now let’s get you down,” Kieran said as he picked Myra up and put her on the ground before cutting her binds and removing her gag. Once free, she looked at the man and asked, “Is… Is he dead?”

“No. Just unconscious, but I don’t know how long that will last. So you should get out of here before he wakes up. Here,” Kieran said as he grabbed the reins to the guard’s horse and handed them to Myra, “Take the horse and don’t look back, okay? Avoid the main path since there are still O’Driscoll patrols and other gangs out in these mountains.”

  
“O-Okay,” Myra said as she hopped onto the horse, “Mr. Duffy, is it? Thank—”

“Go, quickly,” Kieran said.

Myra nodded and rode off. Kieran sighed as he turned to the unconscious O’Driscoll and said to himself, “Oh man…”

**Location: Colter (Morning)**

Arthur was walking out of his quarters when he saw Javier guarding one of the other houses.

“How you doing, Javier?”

“I’m freezing… but alive.”

“Well, at least we ain’t got any Pinkertons on us… for now anyways. How are the others?”

“The same as usual,” Javier said, “The boys are inside if you want to talk to them.”

“Okay, I’ll catch you later then.”

“Sure thing, Arthur,” Javier said.

Arthur entered the house and heard the group was in mid-conversation as Micah was saying, “I put up with you boys because I though you liked action. Couple of days on the lam…” Micah said as he handed Arthur a beer, “and you lot have all turned yella. Apart from you, of course,” Micah said as he looked at Lenny.

“Shut up, Micah,” Lenny replied.

“I ain’t never seen so many long faces.”

At this point, Javier walked back inside after freezing from the cold as Bill said, “I guess… I guess folks miss them… that fell.”

“Well, when I fall, I don’t want no fuss.”

“When you fall… there’ll be a party,” Lenny said as the entire room began laughing.

“A party… probably,” Bill chuckled.

However, Micah stood up and decided to target one person specifically… Bill.

“That funny, huh?”

“Sure,” Bill chuckled.

However, Micah quickly punched Bill in the jaw and walked away as Arthur, Lenny, and Javier had to keep the man from attacking Micah, who said, “Maybe I don’t feel like being laughed at by the likes of you two.”

But before anyone could respond, Dutch opened the door and yelled, “Stop it! Now! You fools punching each other… when Colm O’Driscoll’s needing punching, hard. You wanna sit around waiting for him to come find us? All of you, we got work to do.”

Arthur proceeded out of the cabin with Dutch close behind.

“So, we heading for that mining camp?”

“Yes, I believe that we have given Colm enough peace and Mrs. Adler enough stress for her daughter,” Dutch said.

“Folks been through a lot recently… we hardly back on our feet yet.”

“And the last thing we need is to get bushwhacked by Colm O’Driscoll. Let’s go.”

“I know you hate him, Dutch.”

“He’s here for us.”

“I doubt that.”

“No, you’re just doubting me.”

“I would never doubt you Dutch. You… you always said revenge is a luxury we can’t afford.”

“This is the right call, Arthur. Take these,” Dutch said as he handed Arthur a carbine repeater and a lasso, “and this is about more than revenge for business long ago. It’s about saving an innocent life from a fate that she does not deserve. And it is an opportunity, Arthur. They were talking about trains and detonators. Colm always had good information. Come on.”

“And you think now is the right time to hit a train,” Arthur asked.

“Now you might fancy living on deer piss and rabbit shit…” Dutch said as he got onto The Count, “I’m getting too old for that life. Mr. Matthews, Mr. Smith, Mr. Pearson… would you please look after the place… there are O’Driscolls about. H’yah!”

And with that the gunslingers left Colter. Sadie watched them go and clutched on to the book for dear life as she had that last glimmer of hope that Myra was still alive.

**Location: Ewing Basin**

Kieran rode back into camp after taking care of the body. He didn’t kill the O’Driscoll. He just left him tied to a tree. As he rode in, he saw Colm was back with the others and quickly devised a plan.

“Colm! Colm,” Kieran yelled as he rode in.

“Eh,” Colm asked as he looked over to Kieran as he hopped onto his horse, “What is it?”

“You remember when you told me to take the girl to Saint Denis once the weather began to get better?”

“Did I say that? Maybe I was drunk… anyways, what?”

“I was on my way when one of the guards last night followed me, knocked me out, and ran off with her, heading towards Valentine.”

“What?! Do you realize how much money we just lost,” Colm said as he suddenly grabbed Kieran and slapped him around a few times, “Get out of my sight. The rest of you, follow me. We’re going to Valentine and skinning the bastard alive. And if the girl even puts up any fight, just kill her. Waste of my damn time.”

“Yes, boss,” Kieran said as he got back on his horse as he, Colm, and his group rode off.

**Location: Mountain near Ewing Basin**

“Alright, let’s go pay our old friends a visit,” Dutch said as he and Arthur put away their binoculars after witnessing the conversation between Colm and Kieran.

Walking back down to the others, Dutch looked at Lenny and Javier and said, “You two, get up there and keep us covered.”

“Sure thing,” Lenny said.

“Good. Come on, let’s go,” Dutch said to Arthur, who was grabbing his carbine, “Seems easiest to take the same path down as Bill and Micah. Like you said, revenge is a luxury we can’t afford.”

“Yeah, I just wasn’t sure you agreed with me,” Arthur said.

“Arthur, Arthur, have you completely lost faith in me? Our needs right now are supplies, equipment, Mrs. Adler’s daughter, and a way out of here. Everything else, including Colm, can wait. There’s enough bastards to deal with as it is.”

“I still feel like we should have just told Mrs. Adler the hard truth. Either she’s dead or will be wishing for death once we find her,” Arthur said.

“I remember how I felt when I lost Annabelle. I felt like my whole world had come to an end. I imagine that’s how Mrs. Adler feels at the moment. The only difference is that girl is the last of her piece of the past that Mrs. Adler has to cling onto. I would rather be six feet under than allow Colm to destroy someone else’s life.”

“Okay,” Arthur said as they continued following Micah and Bill’s path.

As they reached the bottom of the mountain’s slope, Arthur suggested, “Maybe I should take the lead on this.They’re going to be gunning for you.”

“They ain’t got me yet,” Dutch said.

“No, but the way our luck’s been running…”

“Hush, let’s get down there first,” Dutch said, “But get that gun ready. Just in case.”

Arthur pulled out his carbine and readied the weapon to fire as they rejoined with the others.

“Good to see the two of you joining us,” Micah whispered.

“Any idea where the kid is?”

“Well, there are two shacks that are likely where she would be held. Since there are more O’Driscolls near the shack next to the tower, I would suggest that shack,” Bill pointed at the one straight ahead.

“Okay, gentlemen, draw the fire away from the shacks. We don’t need a stray bullet hitting her. Arthur, how you wanna handle this,” Dutch asked.

“I say… we surprise em,” Arthur said.

“Surprise attack would be the best approach,” Bill said.

“I am inclined to agree,” Micah said.

“It’s settled then,” Dutch said as he pulled out his Schofield revolver, “now.”

**Location: Grizzlies West (slightly east of Colter)**

Charles was keeping watch as he heard a massive firefight starting in the distance.

“I hope that’s our boys winning,” Charles said.

“You worry too much, Mr. Smith,” Uncle said as he was drinking a bottle of Pearson’s rum. Lowering the bottle, Uncle narrowed his vision and asked, “Eh, what’s that?”

Charles looked and saw a lone rider far off in the distance.

  
“Likely an O’Driscoll,” Charles said as he raised his carbine and fired off three shots. Two of the bullets missed, but one of them hit the rider in the shoulder. The horse quickly galloped as fast as it could to get away from the sudden danger as Charles heard a cry from the rider as they ran off.

**Location: Ewing Basin**

An O’Driscoll was crawling on the ground, trying to escape when a shot was fired into the man’s back as Arthur proceeded towards Dutch and the others.

“The cowards are running away. Good work, boys. Back to the camp.”  
  
The group gathered at the center of town as Javier and Lenny joined after coming down from the mountain with the horses.

“Good job, boys. Now, let’s tear this place apart. Bill, you go search that wagon over there. Micah, search the building near the tower. Arthur, you take the building to the left. Our priorities are food, medicine, information, and the girl.”

“You got it, boss,” Micah said as he proceeded towards the shack.

Arthur opened the shack door to see a wooden column with a chain attached to it.

“Oh no… Dutch?”

“What is it, Arthur?”

“I think I found where the girl was held.”

Dutch walked in and saw the chain, “Damn… we’re too late…”

“So what now?”

“We tell Mrs. Adler the truth. Can’t do nothing about it now. Search this place for anything useful.”

Arthur searched the place up and down, only managing to find some bread chunks and some half empty health cures. There was only one last place to search.

Opening a large crate, Arthur saw a few clumps of dynamite.

“Here… this looks good… what you think Bill?”

Bill walked up and grabbed one of the clumps and said, “Looks fine,” Bill said as he sniffed the dynamite, “Smells good.”

Arthur picked up a crate of dynamite and handed it to Bill before walking out.

“Did we get everything?”

“Think so, boss. Found this on one of them,” Micah said as he handed Dutch a map.

“Thank you… This is perfect. Oh yeah, interesting… this appears to be something about the train they was gonna rob. A Mr. Leviticus Cornwall. Mount up, let’s keep moving.”

Once they all got back on their horses, Dutch said, “Alright, let’s get outta here.”

As they proceeded, Dutch began chuckling as he said, “Not a man down. Good work, fellers. Not bad for some starving down-and-outs. They can pummel us as hard as they like, but we will always get back up and fight. That’s who we are. Outlaws for life, fellers. Wait until we have John, Mac, Charles, and Sean back riding with us, and I believe… I know… they will all be back.”

“You didn’t get Colm, but this hit will hurt him a lot more than any bullet in the head,” Arthur said.

“Especially when we rob this train, too,” Dutch said.

“Yeah, I guess we’ll see about that,” Arthur chuckled.

“Oh, indeed we will,” Dutch said.

“You know… he’ll come after us.”

“Oh, of course he will, just like all the rest. But we’re going to stay a step ahead of them, make sure we always know where they are before they know where we are. We allowed ourselves to get a step behind in Blackwater. That won’t happen again.”

“Hey, was the girl there,” Javier asked.

“When we got there, we were too late. She was already gone…” Dutch said.

“Damn… What are we gonna do about Mrs. Adler?”

“I promised that we would find her daughter, so I’ll tell her,” Dutch said as they rode by Lake Isabella.

As they approached the stream leading to Colter, Dutch said, “Hey, you see that feller? Wasn’t he at the camp with Colm.”

Kieran saw the gang and quickly got onto his horse and ran off.

“Yeah, he was. Leave him to me,” Arthur said as he rode off after Kieran.

“Alright, we’re heading back. Just bring him back alive. He could be useful,” Dutch yelled.

It didn’t take long for Arthur to catch up. Arthur quickly lassoed Kieran, hogtied him, and placed him on the horse.

“You’re coming with me,” Arthur said.

“Shit, no! I’m no use to you, really.”

“What’s your name boy,” Arthur asked as he rode back towards Colter.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know your name?”

“It’s Kieran.”

“Kieran what?”

“Duffy. Kieran Duffy.”

“Well, I ain’t gonna lie to you… this is a real bad day for you, Kieran Duffy.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere you ain’t gonna like?”

“Why? What are you gonna do to me?”

“Some THING you ain’t gonna like. So I’d advise you save your breath for screaming.”

“No! Please! I-I’m no use to you.”

“You better shut your mouth, you little shit, or I will shut it for you,” Arthur said.

“Oh god, mister, please no. C’mon, just name your price. Have a heart, mister.”

“Are you trying to test me, is that it? Because I will break every bone in your body.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… okay?”

“Not one more goddamn word, am I clear?”

“Okay, Okay!”

“That’s two bones, right there.”

Kieran was silent for the rest of the ride as they entered Colter. Arthur hitched his horse and hopped off before saying, “Here we are, you sack of shit. Let’s introduce you to the boys.”

“Don’t hurt me, please.”

As Arthur approached one of the cabins, the two heard screaming from inside. From the voice, Arthur knew it was Sadie.

“Oh boy…” Arthur said.

“Mrs. Adler, I am so very sorry,” Dutch said from inside as Sadie walked out, shortly followed by the boys and Uncle.

Sadie turned and yelled, “You… You should have gone sooner. She would be here if you just went sooner…”

“I am very sorry, Mrs. Adler.”

“W-Wait a minute,” Kieran said.

“Shut it,” Arthur said.

“You’re talking about a girl? Maybe thirteen or so?”

Sadie turned to the bound man and said, “Do you know where Myra went?”

“Y-Yes, yes. I-I helped her.”

“Put him down, Arthur.”

Arthur set Kieran down and Dutch walked up and placed a boot on Kieran’s back, “Where is the girl?”

“Agh… she rode north of Lake Isabella. She must have gone past here.”

“Who was on patrol?”

“It was Charles,” Uncle said.

“Smith,” Hosea yelled.

Charles jogged over and asked, “Yes?”

“Did you see anyone while we were gone?”  
  
“There was a lone rider. I thought that it was an O’Driscoll, so I fired some shots.”  
  
“You did WHAT,” Sadie yelled.

“I missed twice, but I think I hit an arm.”

“Which way did they head,” Dutch asked.

“North.”

“Oh god, she must have gone back to the ranch,” Sadie said, “I-I have to—”

“You should stay here, Mrs. Adler. The weather is picking up. Arthur, do you remember the way to the ranch?”

“I think so.”  
  
“Good. Go back there and search for her. Bill, Uncle, help me with this O’Driscoll. If he’s telling the truth and helped Mrs. Adler’s child, we might let him live. Maybe.”

Arthur hopped back onto his horse and rode towards the ranch.

**Location: Adler Ranch**

The wind was picking up with every minute, but Arthur managed to find the ranch.

“Hello,” Arthur called out.

No response. As he got closer to the ranch, Arthur noticed a horse was hitched to the stables. Someone was here.

“Hello,” Arthur said louder.

Silence.

Hitching to the post next to the horse, Arthur walked up and saw blood was on the horse’s saddle. Then, he noticed some faint, but still visible prints. Following the path, Arthur came across the cellar where Micah found

  
“Jesus,” Arthur said as he backed up.

“S-Stay back,” Arthur heard a child’s voice yell.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you,” Arthur yelled as he looked back down the cellar to briefly see Myra before he saw the wheel of the revolver move and ducked a third shot rang.

“Y-You’re just here to r-rob what’s left of this place.”

“Jesus, kid, I am here because of Mrs. Adler!”

Silence.

“Y-You know Mrs. Adler?”

“Yes. My group rescued her from the men who did this to your place. She’s with us and she’s been worried sick for you. We just went to where they were holding you. Ewing Basin?”

“…”

“Please, kid, the weather’s getting worse the longer we stay here and you won’t survive if you stay here.”

“…I… I’m coming up.”

Arthur heard the sound of wood creaking as the young girl got out from the basement. Once she was out, Arthur noticed that she did not look like Mrs. Adler at all. But decided that now was not the time to discuss it. Removing his coat, he wrapped it around Myra, who was still in her filthy clothes from the night they took her.

“Come on,” Arthur said as he guided her back to the horses, “Take the one on the left, he’ll follow me.”

“Okay,” Myra said as she hopped onto Arthur’s horse and Arthur got on Myra’s, “I’m Myra. Myra Owens.”

“Arthur Morgan. Come on, boy,” Arthur said as they began to move, “So… how do you know Mrs. Adler?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Adler found me when I was an orphan in Valentine. I was being approached by some… less than desirable people when Mrs. Adler made them leave me alone. She asked me where my parents were and when I told her, she and Mr. Adler offered me a job on their ranch. Ever since then, I was working for them.”

“I see… Well, I am going to be honest with you, Miss Owens. The group I come from are also some less than desirable people. We kill and rob, but we have rules. We take from those who wouldn’t mind losing some money. We don’t hurt kids. And we don’t go out for revenge. We care for one another like a family.”

“If Mrs. Adler trusts you, then I will too, Mr. Morgan.”

“Fine. So what was it like living with the O’Driscolls?”

“I’m not dead and they did not have laid a finger on me, so it could have been worse. But it was no Saint Denis hotel neither. They chained me up in an old shack and barely fed me. If it wasn’t for this one O’Driscoll, then I think I would have been dead by the time you found me.”

“This O’Driscoll… was his name Kieran Duffy?”

“Yes. Is he…”

“He’s alive. He’s actually the reason I found you. He’s currently tied up back at camp, awaiting to see if you were actually at the ranch. By the way, when we found where they were keeping you, well, your mother nearly yelled so hard, I thought an avalanche would come down on us.”

“She and Mr. Adler always did care for me… I just wish that I didn’t hesitate that night.”

“Trust me, if you killed anyone that night, we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Arthur said.

Myra was quiet as the two reached the last slope before seeing Colter.

“You ready,” Arthur asked.

“Yes, Mr. Morgan.”

**Location: Colter**

“Hey, hey, hey, I see two horses coming from the north,” Lenny yelled.

Sadie ran outside and saw the two riding closer.

“Who goes there,” Hosea yelled.

“It’s me,” Arthur yelled back.

Arthur got off of his horse and approached Myra as she was slowly getting down and gave her a helping hand.

“Let me through,” Sadie yelled, “Mr. Morgan?”

Arthur turned to Sadie and stepped aside, allowing Myra and Sadie to make eye contact.

“MYRA,” Sadie yelled in joy.

“Mrs. Adler,” Myra laughed as the two embraced.

“Oh god, I thought I lost you,” Sadie said with tears in her eyes.

“Not yet, Mrs. Adler,” Myra said with a slight smile.

“She was in the cellar of your home. Damn near took my head off,” Arthur said as he lit a cigarette.

“Come on, it’s getting late. Everyone, get some shut eye.”

As everyone proceeded to their cabins, Sadie turned to Arthur, “Mr. Morgan.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you… Thank you.”

“Oh, it was not problem,” Arthur said.

**Location: Inside of one of the houses in Colter**

After being given some water and some proper food, Myra laid next to Mrs. Adler in the corner of the room, resting as she was finally safe with her mother once again.

“Myra,” Sadie said.

“Yes, Mrs. Adler?”

“I managed to grab this… before the place went up,” Sadie said as she handed the journal to Myra.

“Oh I was so scared that I thought I lost it,” Myra said as she took the journal back, “Thank you, Mrs. Adler.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” Sadie smiled, “Now get some rest.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Myra said as she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Aftermath of Genesis

**UPDATE: I have changed it, so Myra has worked for the Adlers for only a few months**

**Location: Colter**

' _It's been a few days since I found the kid. Seems as though she was saved by that O'Driscoll I found on the way back to camp, Kevin or something like that. She's practically the reason that he is breathing at the moment… that and he may know something. Who knows? Who knows anymore…'_

Arthur shut his journal and leaned off of the post to one of the destroyed houses to go see how everyone was doing. Walking into the big house, Arthur saw Sadie was asleep while Myra sat beside her, alongside Miss Tilly, Karen, and Mary-Beth as Abigail, Jack, Uncle, and Reverend Swanson were standing beside John, who was still recovering. Strauss and Miss Grimshaw sat on opposite ends of the room, remaining quiet, and Charles was keeping watch by the window.

"Morning Arthur," Charles said.

"Charles," Arthur nodded, "How is everyone?"

"As well as you can expect," Charles said as he looked over at Sadie and Myra as they were still processing the events of the last few days.

"Okay, well, if something happens, let me or the boys know," Arthur said as he walked back out.

"You got it," Charles said.

As Arthur proceeded out of the house, Myra looked at Sadie sleep as Tilly asked, "Miss Owens, do you have any family to reach out to?"

"Well… I have an uncle in a town near Cumberland Forest. But I didn't exactly leave on the greatest terms," Myra said.

"What about Mrs. Adler," Karen asked.

"None that I know of…" Myra said as she looked at the door as Arthur left, "If you wouldn't mind, can you stay by Mrs. Adler's side for a moment?"

"Of course, Miss Owens," Mary-Beth said.

Myra stood up and proceeded over to the door, where Charles looked at her as she asked, "Excuse me, mister…"

"Mr. Smith or Charles is fine," Charles said, "How's the arm?"

Myra looked at the binding wrapped around her arm from the gunshot wound and said, "It stings, but it was just a graze."

"I'm sorry about that. I hope you can understand."

"You were protecting the people that you care about. I understand," Myra nodded.

"That's good. Well, is there something I can help you with?"

"Mr. Smith, I was wondering if you could point me to where Mr. Morgan went."

"Sure, follow me," Charles said as he walked outside.

Proceeding towards one of the buildings, the two saw Arthur and Pearson discussing some things.

"We'll survive, we always have… and if needs be, we can eat you, you're the fattest," Arthur said.

"Mr. Morgan," Charles said, "You have someone that wants to talk with you."

With Charles stepping to the side, Arthur saw Myra walk up to him.

"Miss Owens, how is Mrs. Adler," Arthur asked.

"She's resting. I just wish that I could do something more for her."

"You being by her side seems to be helping her," Arthur said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I- I just wanted to say… I never got the chance to say this, so I… I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what," Arthur asked.

"For saving Mrs. Adler and myself. If you and the others hadn't come to the ranch, both of us would likely be dead… or worse."

"Well, don't be thanking him just yet, Miss Owens. We're low on food and there isn't any game for miles," Pearson said.

"And I am trying to tell you that you are wrong," Arthur said.

"I sent Lenny and Bill hunting and they found nothing," Pearson said.

"Well, Lenny's more into book learning than hunting. Bill's a fool," Arthur said, "Unless those mountains are full of game that wanna read… ain't no wonder they found—"

"Enough of this," Charles said, "We'll go find something. C'mon Arthur."

"Wait a second, hold on," Pearson said as he ran over to his stash to grab something before tossing it to Arthur, "Here… you're gonna need something to eat out there."

"Assorted, salted offal… starving would be preferable," Arthur said.

"Come on, let's go," Charles said.

"You can't go hunting. Look at your hand."

"Well, I can't sit here, listening to you two. Look, if there's game in those hills, I'll find it and you can kill it."

"You need to rest, Charles," Arthur said.

"You think this is rest?"

"Can I come," Myra asked.

The three men looked at Myra as Arthur asked, "What did you say?"

"I want to go hunting with you."

"Kid, why don't you just go back inside and look after Mrs. Adler," Pearson chuckled.

"Mr. Morgan, when I was working on the Alder Ranch, I would go hunting with both Mr. and Mrs. Adler for fish and deer. Besides, I know this area and I know where some game spots are," Myra said.

"And what are we supposed to tell Mrs. Adler if you get hurt," Arthur raised his voice.

"What's going on here," Dutch asked as he and Hosea walked up.

"It appears that Miss Owens here wishes to go hunting," Arthur said.

"Is that so," Dutch asked.

"I may be young, Mr. Van der Linde, but I know how to hunt in these regions… at least when it isn't snowing, but I still know how to hunt!"

Hosea started chuckling, "She reminds me of you, Arthur."

"Another pair of hands could provide more meat, Dutch," Charles said.

"Hm… fine. Let the kid prove herself. Arthur, I trust her in your care," Dutch said.

"What? Why should I look after the kid," Arthur asked.

"Because Charles can barely hold a gun right now. You, on the other hand, are our healthiest gunslinger."

"And what am I supposed to do if she gets hurt," Arthur asked.

"I have made my decision. If she can prove herself, then we get more food. If she does not meet your level of expectations, then she won't go on another hunting trip," Dutch said.

Arthur looked at Myra and sighed, "Kid, go let the others know."

Myra smiled and ran back to the cabin to see Sadie was awake.

"Myra," Sadie said.

"Hello Mrs. Adler," Myra said as she approached her, "I have some news."

"What is it," Sadie asked.

"Mr. Van der Linde is letting me go hunting with Mr. Morgan and Mr. Smith," Myra said.

"What," Sadie asked, her eyes widened.

"Oh, if she's going with Arthur and Charles, then she's more than fine, Mrs. Adler," Tilly said.

"But—"

Arthur walked in and said, "Kid, let's go. We don't got all day."

Sadie stood up and walked right up to Arthur and said, "Will you be watching her?"

"As if she were my own, Mrs. Adler," Arthur said.

"Good, so if she gets hurt, I will hold you solely responsible," Sadie said.

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur said, "Come on, kid."

The two walked out of the cabin to see Charles holding a pair of bows in his good hand, "Here Arthur, you take this one. Miss Owens, you can take this one. I can't use them, but with you two, we'll have more than enough meat."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong," Charles asked.

"I don't really know that much about archery. But I do know how to use a carbine," Myra said as she took the bow.

"Oh, you're joking…" Arthur sighed as he took his bow.

"No guns. You use a gun… and we'll scare off every animal for miles around," Charles said as he hopped onto his horse, "You're never too old to learn. I imagine."

"What horse do I use," Myra asked.

"Use the O'Driscoll's," Arthur said.

Myra hopped onto the horse and the three rode off into the mountains.

**Location: Grizzlies West**

"How are you holding up, Charles?"

"I'm okay, apart from this hand."

"What happened," Myra asked.

"Stupid mistake," Charles said.

"Still bad?"

"It will be fine in a day or two. I just can't pull a bow right now."

"I sure hope I can. I never really got the hang of it."

"You'll be fine," Charles said, "You have potential. You just need practice," Charles said.

"So… you reckon we're gonna find something to kill that ain't an O'Driscoll?"

"There's meat up here for sure. Pearson doesn't know what he's talking about. Now the weather's eased off a bit, they'll be needing to feed."

"Head up this way. We'll find some higher ground," Charles said.

"Woo… Been a wild few days, alright. That ride north from Blackwater, getting stuck in this storm, going out for John, Miss Owens here, that thing with the O'Driscolls."

"You've had a lot put on you… I wish I could have done more."

"I didn't mean it like that, just… a lot to think back on."

"I still don't really know what happened on that boat."

"Me neither… well, Javier told me a bit, but…"

"It sure weren't good."

The three continued on through the storm until they came across a stream.

"This is where animals around here usually come for water," Myra said.

"Good, let's hope that some were thirsty," Charles said as he looked down, "See some of the ground uncovered here. Come on, let's try this way. Keep your eyes peeled for movement. The wind's died down too."

"And that's good," Arthur asked.

"No wind at all is bad, but if it's too strong, they won't move. Now, shh… stay quiet," Charles said as he saw something, "Hey, stop here a second. I see something."

The two of them hopped off of their horses and grouped up near Charles, who was kneeling on the ground.

"There's deer been here… recently."

"How can you tell," Arthur asked.

"How can you not," Charles said, "Let's walk it from here. You are going to need your bow, don't leave it on your horse. Remember, a gun will scare everything around."

Arthur grabbed his bow and proceeded back to Charles.

"I think I see some tracks leading that way," Myra pointed.

"Good. Stay low and move slowly," Charles said.

"Stick behind me, kid," Arthur said.

"Okay," Myra said.

Following the tracks along the river, the three came over a ridge and saw a pair of deer at the river.

"I see 'em," Arthur said.

"Are you two ready with your bows," Charles asked, "Try to hit them in the neck or head."

Myra drew back her bowstring and let go. Two shots… one hit. The arrow that Myra fired, unfortunately, missed and the deer she was aiming for ran off.

"No! I'm sorry," Myra said.

"We don't just become experts on the first try, Miss Owens. I'll grab that deer and take it back to the horses. Arthur, you and Miss Owens look for more deer," Charles said.

As Charles walked away with the deer, Myra and Arthur proceeded ahead and tracked the deer that ran off. Tracking it through the trees and to another segment of the stream.

"Mr. Morgan," Myra said.

"Okay, you ready?"

"I-I don't know if I can hit them," Myra said.

"Here, follow what I do," Arthur said.

Myra watched Arthur line up his shot and did the same.

"Breathe in… and wait until all of the air is out of your lungs to fire," Arthur said.

Myra inhaled and waited until all of the air was out of her lungs before letting the arrow go. Myra watched as the arrow landed… two shots… two hits.

"Yes," Myra cheered.

"Alright, let's go get them," Arthur said.

The two grabbed their kills and proceeded back to Charles. However, something was on Myra's mind.

"Mr. Morgan, I hope that I don't come off as harsh when I ask this…"

"Okay?"

"Why were you so against me coming with you back at camp?"

"Because I don't have the time or energy to be worrying about you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Myra said.

"I don't doubt that. But you never know what's out here," Arthur said, "I will admit, however, you ain't half bad with that bow."

"I just followed what you said to do," Myra said.

**Later**

Charles saw Arthur and Myra walking back to their horses with two deer on their shoulders and a smile on both of their faces.

"See? I said you two had potential," Charles chuckled.

"Miss Owens here is the one that tracked and spotted 'em," Arthur said.

"Although it would have taken longer had Mr. Morgan not taught me his trick for hunting with the bow."

"Tie your game to the horses and we'll get going," Charles said.

The two tied their deer to their horses before hopping on and beginning the journey back.

"Come on then, let's head back," Charles said, "Good job, you two. Should be more than enough meat here to keep us all fed for a few days."

"I didn't do much, it was the two of you who found 'em."

"I'm surprised that we managed to get this much meat."

"It's easier when they ain't shooting back," Arthur said.

Charles chuckled, "We've seen enough of that."

"Considering how things were looking a couple of days back, maybe our luck is finally on the turn."

"Seems to me that we should be putting our effort into getting off this mountain now."

"Soon. People are still weak and you've seen how snowed in those wagons are…they ain't going nowhere until we get some more thaw."

"You're probably right. And, even if we do get off here… what then? We'll still have the price on our heads."

"This is a big country… we'll find somewhere to lie low. Dutch and Hosea will have a plan."

There was a brief moment of silence before Arthur said, "You ever notice how Pearson's had a bottle in his hand ever since we fled Blackwater? We give the camp cook five minutes to grab the essentials and go, and he doesn't even bring a crumb of food."

"Good that we caught more than one. We've only been up here a few days and have already picked up three more mouths to feed… no offense, Miss Owens."

Myra opened her mouth, but was cut off as Arthur said, "Two more. We ain't feeding the O'Driscoll a damn thing… except maybe that can of salted offal Pearson was kind enough to give us."

"Mr. Duffy ain't a bad man, Mr. Morgan. He helped me escape," Myra said.

"Which is why he's tied up in the warm stables instead of a shack like he likely chained you to."

"You know, there is something about that woman you found at the ranch… she has a wild look in her eye."

"Mrs. Adler can be quite intimidating when she gets mad," Myra said.

"That don't surprise me. She lost her husband, her house, everything she had other than Miss Owens here."

"So what do you plan do after this weather breaks, Miss Owens?"

"Once Mrs. Adler is safe, I don't know. I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Arthur rode up next to Charles and softly said,"What do you think?"

"I don't know, Arthur. She seems like she's only here because the Mrs. Adler's here too. I don't know if she should stay… Jack was born into this life, but she and Mrs. Adler still have a chance."

"She may not have gone through as much as Mrs. Adler, but trust me, she ain't a girl to mess with. Damn near took my head off when I found her. Said that they starved her and I saw where she was held. It wasn't good."

"Who knows, maybe they'll deal with the O'Driscoll for us," Charles said, causing Arthur to chuckle.

"I know who my money's on in that fight. He's weak, but that makes him much more useful. Maybe we can get to them before they get to us."

Myra stayed behind the two and maintaining a safe distance to respect that they were discussing things in private.

**Location: Colter**

"Brought some food back, boys," Arthur yelled out as the three returned to camp.

Myra, Arthur, and Charles rode in with three deer on their horses as they hitched the horses to the posts closest to the cooking area.

"Come on, let's get these over to Pearson," Arthur said, "Oh and, thank you, for showing me how to use the bow properly."

"I only showed you a little. Takes a lifetime of practice to master," Charles said.

Myra walked up to Charles with her bow and said, "Thank you for letting me use your bow."

"Keep it. I was planning on making a new one anyways," Charles said as he grabbed his deer.

Myra smiled and said, "Oh! Thank you, Mr. Smith."

"Come on, kid. Bring your kill over to Pearson," Arthur said as he untied the deer from his horse.

"Sorry, Mr. Morgan," Myra said as she quickly grabbed her deer and proceeded to Pearson.

The three walked into the cooking area and set the deer down as Arthur made eye contact with Uncle and said, "What a surprise… to find the camp rat loitering around the kitchen."

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? I feel like we haven't spoken for days."

"I do my utmost best to avoid you," Arthur said, noticing the small smile that Myra was trying to hide.

"Aw He loves me really," Uncle said to Myra, "It's his sad way of showing affection."

"No, it isn't. Now shoot, get lost," Arthur said.

"Well, see you all later," Uncle said.

"I see you got on just fine," Pearson said, looking at the deer.

"Charles is a wonder and Miss Owens wasn't half bad herself," Arthur said.

"Have a drink boys… you earned it," Pearson said as he handed a bottle to Arthur.

Arthur took a swig and his face clearly showed how he felt as he handed the bottle to Charles, "Jesus, what is that?"

"Navy rum, sir… it's the only thing… the only thing," Pearson chuckled, "Keeps you sane it does."

"Yes, seems to have done a treat on you," Arthur said as he looked to Charles, "You go rest that hand, Charles."

"It'll be fine in a few days," Charles said.

"You two mind helping with the skinning, Mr. Morgan and Miss Owens?"

"Do I get to skin you?"

Pearson chuckled, "You're always one with the jokes aren't you? Come on."

"This really isn't a job for a man with a burnt hand," Charles said, "I'll see you all later."

"I'll take care of skinning the one Charles dropped. You two can skin the ones you dumped on the floor there,"

"Miss Owens, you know how to skin a deer?"

"N-Not really, Mr. Adler was usually the one who did the skinning," Myra said.

"Alright, then watch closely, Miss Owens," Arthur said as he began the process.

Myra paid attention and watched where to cut, what to save, and what to get rid of. Once Arthur was done, he pulled the pelt off and handed it to Pearson, who said, "Not too bad, Mr. Morgan. Yeah, they always said you were a butch. You know you could trade these or sell these in pretty much any town… if you're looking to make a legitimate bit of money of course."

"Right now, I'm just looking to get off this mountain alive," Arthur said as he saw Myra was beginning to skin the deer.

"Yeah, well if you catch anything else… you bring it to me."

"Sure," Arthur said as Myra pulled the pelt off.

"Like this," Myra asked.

"It's decent. You went a bit jagged, but the meat should still be good," Arthur said.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan and Miss Owens. Heck, Arthur Morgan's first decent bit of hunting, after all these years," Pearson chuckled.

"Mr. Morgan, can I go see Mrs. Adler and let her know that I am alright?"

"Of course. Good work today," Arthur said.

"Thank you again for bringing me along with, Mr. Morgan," Myra said before going back to the cabin.

Arthur nodded as he proceeded back to his quarters. Walking in, he saw Hosea and Dutch sitting by the fireplace.

"Ah Arthur, welcome back. How was the hunting trip with Mr. Smith and Miss Owens," Dutch asked.

"I must admit, Dutch, the kid shows potential," Arthur said as he held his hands to the fire.

"Good, now take a seat. I was just discussing the plans for the train job that the O'Driscolls were planning on doing."


	5. Eastward Bound

**NOTICE: I decided to skip “Who the hell is Leviticus Cornwall” since there was no real reason to change anything from it. If you would prefer that I add chapters that would likely not be different from the game, let me know.**

**CHAPTER 5: Eastward Bound**

‘ _It’s been a quiet couple of days since Mr. Morgan and Mr. Smith let me go hunting with ‘em and I think I managed to not disappoint them. Mrs. Adler wasn’t too keen when I left, but was convinced to let me go by the other ladies. They are really nice, especially Miss Roberts. This morning, I was going to ask Mr. Van der Linde if there was anything that I could help with, but Mr. Matthews told me that Mr. Van der Linde and the others went to go do something involving a train. I was unsure what he meant by that, but he told me that I should not worry and just be ready to leave when the others get back. When they returned, Mr. Van der Linde announced that we were going to be leaving. I can’t wait to get out of this cold. Mrs. Adler can’t be up here another mome—_ ’

“Oh for Lord’s sake, Miss Owens. Put that book away and go help,” Miss Grimshaw said.

“Sorry, Miss Grimshaw,” Myra said as she quickly set the journal down and ran off to go help with supplies.

“So, we getting out of this hellhole,” Arthur asked.

“We’re gonna try, weather seems stable,” Dutch said.

“And we just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train,” Hosea said.

“We got money in our pockets… the worst is behind us, gentlemen. So the question is, where now?”

“Hey kid, can you give us a hand here,” Arthur turned to see Lenny, Javier, and Myra helping John into one of the wagons.

“I know this country a little… I told you, we should set up camp in… Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We’ll be able to hide out there no problem… as long as we keep our noses clean.”

“Well, then let’s go… clean noses and everything else. Arthur, you’re in that one, bring Hosea… I know you two like to talk about the good old days and what’s gone wrong with old Dutch.”

As Arthur approached his wagon, he saw Myra picking up a heavy box of Pearson’s supplies and sighed, “Here kid, that box is too heavy for you."  
  
“Oh, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said, “I-I got this.”

“That box looks like it weighs more than you. Here,” Arthur said as he picked up the box with ease.

“Sorry…”  
  
“It ain’t no big sweat. Ready to get outta here?”

“More than anything. I think that a change of scenery may help Mrs. Adler,” Myra said as she looked over at Sadie, who was sitting in one of the wagons and looking at her.

“Well, then get a move on. We wanna be off this mountain as soon as possible,” Arthur said.

“Yes sir,” Myra said as she ran off.

“She’s a good kid,” Hosea chuckled.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Arthur said as he placed the box onto their wagon.

“Let’s move out,” Dutch yelled as the caravan began to move.

**Location: New Hanover**

The caravan was crossing a stream when Arthur heard a loud noise and the wagon tipped to the side and knocked some stuff over.

“Ah shit,” Arthur yelled.

“You alright back there,” Bill asked.

“Does everything look alright,” Arthur responded.

“Well, what’s going on,” Javier asked.

“Agh I broke the goddamn wheel.”

“Alright, let’s get it fixed,” Hosea said.

“You need any help,” Javier offered.

“I reckon we can handle it… Alright Charles, you and me hold the thing up while you try and put the wheel back on, Arthur.”

“You still strong enough to hold up a wagon,” Arthur chuckled.

“Shut up,” Hosea quickly said.

“I’m just saying—” Arthur said as he placed the wheel back on.

“Well, say less.”

Arthur was quick to set it back into place before Hosea said, “There…”

“See? You ain’t so useless after all.”

Hosea cackled, “Not quite.”

Charles, Hosea, and Arthur began packing their fallen goods when they saw four Native Americans staring at them from above.

“What you think,”Arthur asked.

“If they wanted trouble… we wouldn’t have seen them,” Charles said.

Hosea raised his hand and said, “Poor bastards… we really screwed them over down here. C’mon… let’s not push our luck.”

“What happened,” Arthur asked.

“Well… get in, and I’ll tell you.”

With Arthur and Hosea sitting up front, Charles sat in the back of the wagon to ensure nothing fell out.

“Not too far now. Stay on this trail. We’ll follow the river then cut left inland,” Hosea said.

Arthur quickly followed Hosea’s directions and sent the wagon moving.

“So… yes, the Indians in these parts got sold a very raw deal. This is the Heartlands we’re going to, good farming and grazing country, they lost it all. Stolen clean away from them it was, every blade of grass. Killed or herded up to the reservations in the middle of nowhere.”

“And how’s that different from anywhere else,” Charles asked.

“Well, maybe it’s not. I just heard some of the army out here was particularly, uh… unpleasant about it.”

“‘Unpleasant’? How do you rob and kill people pleasantly,” Charles asked, “We don’t, in spite of Dutch’s talk.”

“I fear I was perhaps trying to simplify something more complicated for the benefit of our blockheaded driver here.”

“Hey, don’t blame it on me. Never forget, this here’s a conman, Charles, born and bred. Just ‘cause it sounds fancy don’t mean he knows a damn thing about what he’s talking about.”

“Well, I do know one thing, at least as of last night. I had the chance to speak with Mrs. Adler about our dear Miss Owens. Got to learn a bit about her. Arthur, Charles, what do you know of her,” Hosea asked.

“Not much,” Charles said.

“When I found her, she said that Mrs. Adler offered her a job after she stopped some fellers from hassling Miss Owens.”

“Well, Mrs. Adler was telling myself and Miss Roberts that she ran into Miss Owens when she begged them for food. Over the next few visits, Mrs. Adler and Miss Owens had a few chats, and learned that Miss Owens does have an uncle that lives near the town. Apparently, he prefers the bottle and gambling over everything else if you know what I mean. Then one time, when Mrs. Adler was waiting for Miss Owens in their usual spot for chatting, she saw that Miss Owens was being shoved around by a couple of thugs in between some buildings. Mrs. Adler said that she was worried about what may happen, so she threatened to report the thugs to the sheriff if they didn’t leave.”  
  
“Heh, that must have sent the bastards running,” Arthur said.

“Well, here’s the kicker. Mrs. Adler asked Miss Owens why she would let them push her around like that and she revealed that they were friends of her uncle, who lost a bet of keeping her.”

“No…” Charles said.

“Yes. So, Mrs. Adler almost instantly offered Miss Owens a job as a ranch hand. As you can clearly see, that didn’t last long.”

  
“And she still seems so innocent….” Arthur said.

  
“Well, according to Mrs. Adler, she has always acted like that. She assumes that Miss Owens was abused by her uncle into being obedient, which could explain why she’s so quick to try and impress and quick to apologize.”

“Well, I know that bridge,” Arthur said.

“She may not be with a perfect group, but at least we can say that we’re somewhat decent,” Hosea said.

“Like I said, nowhere is different than what happened to the natives around here,” Charles said.

“So what happened to your tribe,” Arthur asked.

“I don’t even know if I have one… least not that I can remember. My father was a colored man. They told me he lived with our people for a while, a number of free men did, but… when we were forced to move from our lands, the three of us fled. I was too young to really remember much. All life, I’ve been on the run. A couple years later, some soldiers captured my mother, took her somewhere. We never saw her again. We drifted around… He was a very sad man and the drink had a mean hold on him. Around thirteen… I just took off on my own.”

“That was about the age we found young Arthur here, maybe a little older. And A wilder delinquent than Arthur you never did see. But he learned fast.”

“Not as fast as Marston, apparently,” Arthur replied.

“Wait… I don’t understand. What’s the problem between you?”  
  
“Arthur,” Hosea quickly said.

“It’s a long story. Any way, are we still heading the right way?”  
  
“That depends… are we still heading west, in search of fortune and repose in virgin forests as we planned? No. Are we heading in the correct direction on our desperate escape from the law eastwards down the mountains? Yes, I believe so.”  
  
“You know this area,” Charles asked.

“A little, I’ve been through a couple of times. As I mentioned, there’s a livestock town not too far from here, called Valentine. Cowboys, outlaws, working girls. Our kind of place.”

“O’Driscolls,” Arthur asked.

“Probably them too,” Hosea replied.

“Pinkertons?”

“Let’s hope not.”

“What about this uncle of Miss Owens? You think he can cause any trouble?”

“I don’t know. I decided not to ask yet,” Hosea said.

“Fine. So we’re gonna have O’Driscolls and possibly an uncle. And this place we’re going… wait, what’s it called again?”

“Horseshoe Overlook,” Hosea said.

“I’s a good place to lie low?”  
  
“It’ll do for now. And how low do you think Dutch is really going to lie? It’s just… you know, maybe it’s me who’s changed, not him, but, we kept telling him that ferry job didn’t feel right. You and me had a real lead in Blackwater that could’ve worked out.”

“Maybe,” Arthur said.

“It just… isn’t like Dutch to lose his head like that.”

“Things go wrong sometimes. People die. It’s the way it is, always has been. Me, you, Dutch… we’ve all been in this line of work a long time, and we’re still here, so… I figure we must’ve got it right a hell of a lot more than we got it wrong,” Arthur said.

The three proceeded quickly to Horseshoe Overlook and came across Javier, who they gave a lift, and made it finally to camp.

“Here we are, gentlemen. Home sweet home,” Hosea said as Arthur came to a full stop.

“You weren’t wrong, Hosea. This place is perfect,” Dutch said.

“I hope so,” Hosea said.

“Gentlemen, we have survived,” Dutch said.

“For now,” Hosea quickly said.

“Now it is time to prosper,” Dutch said as he sat down at the table.

“Arthur and I were about to prosper in Blackwater. We were on to something big… then Micah got you all excited about that ferry and here we are.”  
  
“We have all made mistakes over the years, Hosea,” Dutch said as he stood up, “every last one of us. But I kept us together… kept us alive… kept the nooses off our neck.”

“I guess I’m just worried. I ain’t got that long, Dutch. I want folks safe before I go,” Hosea said.

“Me too,” Dutch said.

“And now we are stuck… east of the Grizzlies and out of money… and a long way from our dream of virgin land in the West.”

“I know, my brother, but we are safe. We make a bit of money here, then we move again… head out around them, be West of Uncle Sam… in a few months buy some land.”

“I hope so,” Hosea said.

Dutch stepped back and said, “Would you just look around you?”

Dutch approached the edge of the camp and raised his arms, “This world has its consolations.”  
  
“Gentlemen,” Herr Strauss said, “I’m going to head into the local town, and you know… see if I can strike up a little business.”

“Of course, Herr Strauss,” Dutch said before mumbling, “I prefer robbing banks to usury… seems more dignified somehow. Now, everyone put your tools down for a moment. Come on gather round, quickly now.”

“Miss Tilly, what’s going on,” Myra asked as Sadie stood beside her.

“Oh, Dutch is about to give one of his classic speeches,” Tilly said.

“I know that things have been tough… but we are safe now, and we are far too poor. So it is time for everyone to get to work,” Dutch said.

“Get to work, but stay out of trouble. Remember, we are itinerant workers,” Hosea began.

“Laid off when they shut down our factory to the north. Now, get out there, and see what you can find. Uncle, Reverend Swanson… no more passengers,” Dutch said, causing everyone to laugh, “It is time for everyone to earn their keep.”

“There is a town a little way down the track… name of Valentine… live stock town. All mud and morons if I remember right. That seems a decent place to start,” Hosea said.

“And… we need food… real food… that means every day, one of you,” Pearson said.

“And remember, whatever it is that you find,” Dutch slammed the collection box onto the barrel next to his tent, “the camp gets its slice. Now, be sensible out there.”

“Now, the girls have your tent ready, Mr. Morgan, come with me. You two will be ready shortly,” Miss Grimshaw said to Arthur.

Myra watched Arthur walk away as Dutch approached both her and Sadie. Taking off his hat, he asked, “Miss Owens. Mrs. Adler.”

“Mr. Van der Linde.”

“How are you two today?”

“Like I am living in a nightmare…” Sadie said.

“I understand. Well, despite that big speech, I won’t force you to do much. Just gather your thoughts about what your plans are for the future. You are more than welcome to stay with us if you wish,” Dutch said.

“Thank you, Mr. Van der Linde,” Sadie said.

Dutch nodded and walked away, leaving Sadie and Myra next to the cliff. Myra turned to face the sunset as she said, “Mrs. Adler, we made it.”

Sadie weakly smiled and said, “Yes, Myra, we made it…”

Arthur watched from his tent with a smile on his face as he thought to himself, ‘At least something is going right around here.’

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

_‘We got off the mountain… and rode east into some pretty enough country called the Heartlands. Ain’t been this far east in many a year. Dutch seems a little better. His eyes are sparkling once more and… I can see he’s thinking a little clearer. I think we all feel a little happier in spite of Blackwater and that whole mess. As for the kid and Mrs. Adler, they decided to stay, at least until they know what to do next. This life ain’t fit for someone like Miss Owens…’_


	6. Polite Society, Valentine Style

**Chapter 6: Polite Society, Valentine Style**

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Morning**

Arthur had just finished chopping wood for the fire tonight and set the axe down. It's been a few weeks since they had come down from the mountain. The camp was finally set up, but in desperate needs of supplies.

Walking over to the cooking area, Arthur saw Sadie was pouring a cup of coffee.

"Mrs. Adler," Arthur said as he poured a cup of coffee himself.

"Mr. Morgan."

"How are you?"

"It's like a nightmare I can't wake up from…"

"Well, if you need anything," Arthur said as he walked away from Sadie to see Hosea cleaning his gun, Dutch reading his book, and Uncle was sleeping by the wagon. Dumping the coffee onto the ground and placing the cup back into his satchel, Arthur approached Uncle and delivered a swift kick to the old man's knee and waking him up.

"Careful not to work yourself to death there, Uncle," Arthur said.

"Hey, it ain't my fault that kid offered to take my job," Uncle said.

Arthur turned to see Myra carrying a bale of hay towards one of the horses, "Myra! Put that down and come here."

Myra quickly dropped the bale of hay and ran over to the two and said, "Yes, Mr. Morgan?"

"Did you offer to take this fool's jobs for today?"

"He said that he wasn't feeling well, so I offered to do his chores for today."

"See, Arthur, at least someone here has a heart," Uncle said.

"Miss Owens, let me fill you in on something. This man here is what we like to call the vermin. He may act all weak and frail, but if he catches a whiff of alcohol or money that is left around, he will tear the place apart to find it."

"Oh, you love me, Mr. Morgan. He really does, even if he doesn't show it often," Uncle said to Myra, "Besides, I was thinking."

"Does it pay well," Arthur asked.

"Eventually," Uncle said as Arthur placed a hand on Uncle's shoulder.

Arthur guided Uncle away from Myra as he said, "So while the rest of us are busy… stealing, killing, lying, doing jobs for you… fighting to try to survive… you get to think all day."

"It's a strange world we live in, Arthur Morgan."

"Do you wanna head into town… see if we can find anything out?"

"Sure, I got some errands to run."

"Great. Go check the horses are ready."

"Sure, hey Miss Owens—"

"And stop pushing your chores onto others," Arthur said.

Uncle grumbled and walked away as Arthur heard Karen say, "If you're gonna take the old man into town, could you take us too?"

"Why," Arthur asked as he lit a cigarette, "what you got planned?"

"Nothing, we'll find something for y'all to do… we always do," Karen said as she and the other ladies walked towards Arthur.

"We're bored out of our minds. Been cooped up here for two weeks now. Karen's about to murder Grimshaw."

"Well, can Miss Grimshaw spare you," Arthur asked, which was received poorly by the ladies.

"'Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?' What's happened to you, Arthur? Three young healthy women want you to take 'em robbing… you're worried about house chores," Karen said, "Let's go!"

Arthur chuckled, "Fair enough, you got me. Come on then."

The three ladies all cheered.

"I can't believe we're going to see civilization… feels like weeks since we did."

"Yeah, Valentine… the very embodiment of civilization," Uncle began his speech.

As Arthur was about to walk towards the wagon, he saw Myra standing there.

"You alright," Arthur asked.

"Can… Can I come too?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Owens," Arthur said.

"What? Why?"

"You think I don't know about your uncle that lives in Valentine," Arthur asked.

"…"

"I don't need to be watching out for someone that can bring us trouble," Arthur said.

"B-But Mr. Morgan, I can stay by the wagon while all of you go and do your errands. I promise I won't go anywhere," Myra said.

"You're right. You won't be going anywhere," Arthur said as he walked away.

Myra looked down when she heard, "psst."

Myra looked up to see Tilly and Mary-Beth motioning for her to hop on. Myra looked back and saw Dutch was watching her and chuckled before nodding his head, so Myra quickly hopped on. As she got on, Mary-Beth took off her shroud and placed it over Myra as she laid on the floor of the wagon.

"What was that," Arthur asked.

"I saw a bug," Mary-Beth said.

"Heh, probably hopped off of Uncle," Arthur said.

"You are a sad man, Mr. Morgan. Truly."

"Come on," Arthur said to the horses, getting them moving.

"Alright, out through the trees here, then take a left," Uncle said.

Myra stayed on the floor of the wagon as the group went to Valentine. She heard the ladies singing a song that she was unfamiliar with before hearing Uncle say, "Look at that coach, he… he's all over the place."

"Is one of you gonna get that feller's horse?"

"Oh, I got lumbago, it's very serious!"

Myra heard Arthur say, "Alright, I'll see what's going on… You alright there, friend?"

"Oh hey, you couldn't help me get my other horse back from over there, could you?"

"Sure, no problem," Arthur said.

"Thanks mister. It's the white one over there."

"See, Uncle? That is a gentleman," Myra heard one of the girls say.

"Well, ever since he came across that kid in the mountains, he's been acting differently."

"Who, Miss Owens," Karen asked.

"Of course. If you haven't noticed, he's more friendly when she is near."

"Well, maybe Arthur is thinking about having a family," Tilly said.

"And just who do you think would deal with that buffoon? That Mary woman? Haven't heard from her since she ran off," Mary-Beth said.

"Quiet, here he comes," Uncle said,

"Here… here you go," Arthur said.

"You're a gentleman, sir, a gentleman!"

"No, not really… I was just… trying to impress the women."

"Well, anyway, thank you."

Myra heard Arthur hop on as Uncle said, "C'mon, let's go."

"To Valentine," Karen said, with the other ladies cheering shortly after.

"You're turning into a regular old fairy godmother, Arthur."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've got a heart," Mary-Beth said, "A small one perhaps, hidden deep inside, but a real one. And you haven't, you repulsive old lizard."

"Lizards have hearts!"

Myra couldn't help but release a small giggle.

"Well, Arthur, I'm proud of you."

"To be honest, if you lot hadn't been here… I probably woulda robbed him."

This caused a small round of chuckles as Mary-Beth said, "Well you didn't! Wooo smell those sheep, or is that Uncle?"

"Very funny," Uncle said.

"This is a decent little town," Karen said.

"Other people… finally," Tilly said.

"Look at all that snow on the mountains. Sure don't want to be back up there," Karen said.

"You think we should've asked Molly to come with us," Tilly asked.

"Oh no, Miss O'Shea is far too high and mighty now for the likes of us… or to do any real work. She's a society lady, now."

"Go left here, down the main street. Sheriff's office on the right. Sure you can pick up some bounties there, Arthur," Uncle said.

"Heaven forbid you put your head on the line."

"That's a young man's game," Uncle replied.

"Ooh yes, we can get up to some mischief here alright," Karen said.

"Just remember, keep a low profile."

"Will you remember that, though, Arthur," Karen asked.

"Probably not."

"Let's park up down the end there, near the stables," Uncle said.

Arthur pulled the wagon to a halt and hopped off of the wagon to see the ladies getting off.

"Mary-Beth, what happened to your—" Arthur looked and saw Myra sitting in the wagon with Mary-Beth's shroud over her, "Miss Owens?"

Myra lifted the shroud and gave a small smile, "H-Hello Mr. Morgan."

"Get outta the wagon," Arthur said with a sense of anger in his voice.

Myra quickly hopped out and handed the shroud back to Mary-Beth, "Thank you, miss."

"What the hell did I tell you back at camp? What if Mrs. Adler starts looking for you?"

"Oh, don't be blaming her, Arthur. I said that it was okay," Karen said.

"You did, did ya?"

"It's boring at the camp. Not that you would know since you've been away from camp half the time and sleeping the other half,"

"Besides, she said that she would look after the wagon, right kid?"

Myra nodded.

"See? Now stop acting constipated and let's go have some fun," Karen said.

"I…" Arthur turned to Myra and said, "You… ugh… You stay at this wagon until we get back, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Morgan," Myra said as she hopped back in and sat in the wagon.

"God dammit… Uncle, what're we doing?"

"Well, we're gonna do what any self-respecting maniac does… put the women to work."

"Heh With pleasure… we'll start at the saloon."

"Okay, just stay outta trouble and don't get yourselves noticed. As for you," Arthur said, "if I so much as see you a foot away from the wagon, I'm making sure that you wash all the dishes in the camp for the next three weeks."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan," Myra said.

As the ladies walked away, Uncle said, "Right, I-I need to get something from the stores."

"Okay, well we'll see you at the general store when you're done," Arthur said to the ladies.

"Come on ladies… imagine we're in Paris."

Arthur took a few steps forward before sighing and walking back to the wagon and saying, "Hey kid."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan?"

"Is there uh… anything you want from the general store?"

"Oh, well if they have any candy bars, Mrs. Adler loves the chocolate bars that they have here," Myra said.

"Alright."

"Mr. Morgan," Myra said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for hiding," Myra said.

Arthur sighed, "It's fine, just stay here and we can get back before Mrs. Adler notices your gone."

With that Arthur and Uncle proceeded away from the wagon, leaving Myra to herself. Sitting back in the wagon, Myra waited and recalled many moments that she had in Valentine.

'Hey, kid, you wanna make a quick dollar heh.'

'She probably has fleas…'

'Where the hell were ya?'

'I-I was just talking with Mr. Downes, Uncle ChestAH!'

'I told you to stop talking to that man.'

'H-He's just being nice.'

'I don't give a shit, you hear me kid? HUH? KID?'

"Hey kid."

Myra opened her eyes to see Arthur was standing next to the wagon, holding two chocolate bars.

"You okay," Arthur asked.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Morgan," Myra said as she wiped her eyes.

"…Here. I figured that you should have one too," Arthur said as he handed two chocolate bars to Myra.

"Oh, Thank you Mr. Morgan."

"You're welcome. Now just wait here. Won't be long now," Arthur said as he walked back to the general store.

As Arthur walked away, Myra looked down at the candy bars before looking out in a specific direction. Meanwhile, Arthur walked up and sat down as Uncle walked out of the shop with a bottle of whiskey.

"Here's to your health, sir," Uncle said as he handed the bottle to Arthur, who took it and drank.

Arthur and Uncle watched as Karen and a gentleman ran off.

"It's a funny world. This time in my career… I pictured myself being married to an heiress…"

**Later**

Arthur slowly woke up after what felt like a few hours went by as Uncle was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Gentlemen," Mary-Beth said as she approached them, "I think I've got something good. I snuck into this fancy house… and acted like a servant girl… usually works. Someone was saying her sister was taking a trip from New York or someplace. Train full of rich tourists, heading to Saint Denis… and then cruising off to Brazil."

"Okay," Arthur said.

"A train laden with baggage and passing through a bit of deserted country at night as to get to the docks in time for the tides… in some place called Scarlett Meadows," Mary-Beth said, with Arthur growing more and more of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know it… yeah, yeah, it's right out near New Hanover. Right, it's real quiet out there," Uncle said.

"Sounds good," Arthur said, "Where's Tilly and Karen?"

"I think at the hotel… they were picking up some drunken fellers that they was going to rob."

Arthur leaned up, "Why?"

"It seemed easy," Mary-Beth said, "They have been gone fro quite a while."

"I guess I'll go see if there's any trouble," Arthur said as he stood up, "Mary-Beth, Uncle, head back to the wagon. Myra's probably hung herself from boredom."

"Okay, Arthur. Oh, there's Tilly over there," Mary-Beth said as she pointed towards Tilly and a man going in between two buildings, "that does not look ideal."

"Excuse me," Arthur said as he went over to save Tilly.

"You thought I wouldn't find you, Tilly," The man asked.

"You can go kiss a damn snake for all I care… get off me," Tilly said loudly as Arthur approached them.

"Get your hands off her, friend," Arthur said.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of mine…" Tilly said.

"Get off her," Arthur said more sternly.

The man got off Tilly and asked, "Or what, exactly?"

"You wanna find out," Arthur asked.

The man stood there for a few moments before slowly backing up, pointing at Tilly, and saying, "You're making a big mistake, Tilly Jackson."

"Just get lost," Tilly said.

"I ain't doing this with you right now," The man said as he walked away.

Arthur looked at Tilly and said, "Go wait with Uncle, Mary-Beth, and Myra, they're across the street near the wagon."

"Okay, thanks Arthur," Tilly said.

Walking inside of the hotel, Arthur was met with the manager.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, did a blonde woman and a feller come in here earlier?"

"Well, yes, actually. They bought a room on the second floor. Second room on the right from the stairs," The manager said as Arthur began walking up the stairs, "No trouble now, please!"

Arthur walked up to the second floor and heard Karen yell, "Get off of me!"

Arthur grabbed the door nob to find it locked as a drunk man said, "I'm getting what I paid for!"

Stepping back, Arthur swiftly kicked the door open to see Karen on the floor and the man standing in his undergarments as he asked, "Who are you?"

"A friend of her's," Arthur said.

"Get outta here, buddy. I paid," The man said.

"Ain't paid to hit her, you goddamn animal," Arthur yelled.

The man threw the first punch, but Arthur quickly blocked it and delivered a swift punch that knocked the man out in an instant.

"What the hell were you doing here," Arthur asked.

"Trying to play him… Not very well," Karen said.

"You okay," Arthur asked.

"Fine…"

"You sure," Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Nothing… nothing to worry about, just… men, but… stupid bastard… stupid bastard was boasting about the bank," Karen said as they walked into the hall.

"The bank," Arthur asked.

"Sure, I know small town banks are usually a waste of time, but… this is a livestock town, there's lots of cash sometimes."

"Okay… keep investigating," Arthur said as they began walking down the stairs.

"I will," Karen said.

"I hope, uh, everything's okay up there," The manager asked as the two proceeded out of the hotel.

"Thank you, Arthur," Karen said as she rubbed her cheek, "I don't like being saved, but… when I have to be."

"I understand," Arthur said as he saw the others running towards him.

"Arthur, we have a problem," Uncle said.

"What is it?"

"Miss Owens is missing," Tilly said.

"What," Arthur looked to the wagon.

"You told us to head over to the wagon and when we got there, she was gone. These were left behind," Mary-Beth said as she handed Arthur the two candy bars.

Arthur took them and placed them in his satchel and sighed.

"You think she went to the sheriff," Karen asked.

"Oh hush, Karen. You know that Miss Owens wouldn't risk Mrs. Adler's safety like that," Tilly said.

"Will you all keep it down," Arthur asked as he saw the man standing behind a strongbox, "Stay here."

As Arthur approached the man, he looked at Arthur and asked, "Hello sir, won't you help those that can't—"

"I ain't got time for that. I'm looking for someone. A kid. Has a black ponytail?"

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be regarding Miss Owens, would you?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Well, I haven't seen her since this nice couple hired her. But I know that her uncle lives on the far side of town."

"Goddammit, which way would that be?"

"If I may ask, how do you know Miss Owens?"

"Because I," Arthur sighed, "I'm running an errand with Miss Owens for our bosses. I wanna get back before the roads get dangerous."

"The roads can be awfully dangerous at night, friend. Her uncle is located in that direction. Go down the main road and turn right, it's the blue house right there."

"Thank you, and uh… here," Arthur placed five dollars into the donations bin.

"Thank you kindly, sir," the man smiled.

Arthur walked back to the others and said, "I'll be back."

Following the man's directions, Arthur came across the blue house and quickly approached the door. Knocking on it, Arthur waited a few moments before the door cracked open and Arthur saw a man staring at him.

"What do you want," The man's breath reeked of alcohol.

"Hello there, I'm looking for someone. A kid with a black ponytail—"

"No kids here," The man said as he slammed the door.

Before Arthur could even have a moment to process this, he heard Myra scream.

"Goddamn it," Arthur said as he kicked the door open.

Running in, Arthur saw Myra was on the ground, holding her cheek and crying as the man stood above her.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"You goddamn monster. Who hits a little kid," Arthur yelled.

"Bitch needs to learn what happens when she runs away," The man said as he grabbed Myra by the neck, causing her to mumble "Uncle… C-Chester…" as he began to squeeze down on her neck.

Arthur quickly pulled out his cattleman and aimed it right at the man's temple, "You will let go of her. Right now!"

Her uncle looked at Arthur and dropped Myra, causing her to start coughing.

"Myra, step outside," Arthur said.

"M-Mr. Morgan, I—"

"Do what I say," Arthur said sternly.

As Myra quickly stood up, Arthur saw that blood was falling down her lip and she was holding her hand. As she stepped outside, Arthur lowered his revolver.

"You ain't got the stones to shoot me, boy," Uncle Chester said.

"Nah, but I have the stones to do this," Arthur said as he approached the man and punched him in the face, knocking him down. Pulling out ten bucks, Arthur threw the money onto the ground and said, "Go drink yourself to death, you pathetic bastard."

Stepping outside, Arthur saw Myra holding her hand.

"Follow me," Arthur said before walking around the corner.

Myra followed him as Arthur said, "One thing. I asked you to do one thing AND YOU COULD'T EVEN DO THAT!"

"…"

"Had me running around the goddamn town, do you have any GODDAMN idea," Arthur turned to see Myra looking down and holding back her tears as she held her hand. Looking down, Arthur sighed and pointed at the ground before he said, "Here, take a seat."

Myra looked and sat beside the gun shop as Arthur kneeled down beside her to see her wounds, "What did he do to you?"

"…"

Arthur pulled off his bandana and wiped the blood away from her mouth and her cheek, and

"Let me see your hand," Arthur said.

"…"

"Myra, let me see."

Myra looked away as she held up her arm and showed a large cut on her palm. It was at this moment that Arthur noticed that there were multiple scars on her palm.

"Jesus," Arthur said as he removed his handkerchief, "keep this tied around your hand."

Myra winced as Arthur tied the knot around Myra's hand. When he was done, Arthur stood up and offered his hand to Myra and said, "Come on, let's go before he wakes up."

Myra saw Arthur's hand and used her uncovered hand to grab onto it before being lifted up.

**Later**

"Oh my goodness, Miss Owens," Mary-Beth said.

"Are you alright, kid," Uncle asked.

"She had a run in with her uncle, but she'll be fine," Arthur said, "We all set?"

"Hey, who's that guy over there looking at us," Mary-Beth asked.

The group turned to see a man on his horse staring at them before asking, "Weren't you in Blackwater a few weeks back?"

"Me? No, sir. Ain't from there."

"Oh, you were. Well, I definitely saw you. With a bunch of fellers."

"Me," Arthur asked as he turned to him, "No. Impossible. Listen, buddy. Come here for a minute."

"I saw you," The man said as he turned his horse.

"Come here."

"Come on, get," The man said to his horse as he took off.

"I don't like this," Uncle said.

"Me neither," Arthur said, "Go get the girls home. I'm gonna have a word with our friend."

"Be careful, Arthur," Tilly said.

The group watched as Arthur ran off with the horse that was next to them as Uncle said, "You heard the man, move it. Myra, why don't you sit up front."

"Yes, sir…" Myra said.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

Sadie was making a final scrub on one of the stew bowls when she saw the wagon returning. Setting down the bowl, she approached it, yelling, "Myra Owens, in what world did you think that it was okay to leave without asking and giving me a heart atta—" Sadie's eyes widened at the sight of Myra. Her bruised cheek and neck and her hand having a handkerchief wrapped around it, "My god, Myra, what happened?"

"…"

Sadie thought that she may want to speak in private, so she grabbed Myra by the uncovered hand and walked towards a more secluded part of the camp.

"Myra, tell me who did this? Was it Mr. Morgan?"

Myra shook her head, "…Uncle Chester."

Sadie's eyes widened, "What on earth were you doing with that man?"

"…I wanted to ask him to help us… to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"I wanted to ask him if he would help rebuild the ranch…"

"Myra," Sadie sighed as she placed a hand on Myra's shoulder, "the ranch is gone."

"…"

"I appreciate what you wanted to do, but don't endanger yourself for my sake again. You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Good. Now go see Mr. Strauss about those bruises," Sadie said.

"Okay, Mrs. Adler. Oh, I almost forgot," Myra turned back and reached into her pocket, "Aw…"

"What's wrong?"

"I asked Mr. Morgan if he could get you one, but it got all melted," Myra said as she pulled out the melted chocolate bar.

"Oh you sweet thing, come here," Sadie smiled as she pulled Myra in for a hug, "I'll still take it. Now go."

As Myra walked away, Sadie smiled as she licked her fingers of the melted chocolate, "Oh crud, that is pretty messy."

**Time: Night**

Arthur rode back into camp to see that while most of the camp was asleep, Dutch and Hosea were awake discussing their situation.

"Hosea, Dutch."

"Ah Arthur, how was Valentine?"

"A bit more eventful than I expected," Arthur said.

"I heard that Miss Owens had a run in with her uncle. Are we safe here," Dutch asked.

"We should be. Man was almost passed out from the bottle when I found him beating Miss Owens."

"Only animals would do something that cruel to a child," Dutch shook his head.

"You know, Miss Owens really should learn how to fend for herself. She won't always have you to be looking out for her Arthur," Hosea said.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, you could mentor her."

"Jesus, didn't we have this conversation in them mountains," Arthur asked.

"And did you not agree that she proved herself a capable hunter?"

"Yeah, after I had to hold her hand through it all, Dutch. I ain't a goddamn nanny," Arthur said.

"Look, Charles told us that she mentioned knowing how to fire a gun. Look, why don't you and I take her for some target practice tomorrow morning and if she's capable, then we can have her go on hunting parties."

"What about Mrs. Adler, what does she have to say about this?"

"Believe it or not, she's the one who came up with the idea," Hosea said.

"Nah," Arthur said.

"I know. She's a bold one, I'll give her that one," Dutch chuckled as he smoked his cigar.

"Well, I'm gonna get some rest. I'll catch you later then."

"Alright Arthur," Dutch said.

"I plan to leave at first light," Hosea said.

Arthur waved his hand as he walked into his tent.

But as Arthur sat in his bed, he saw a piece of paper on his table. Grabbing it, Arthur saw a decent sketch of Arthur tying the handkerchief on Myra's hand.

' _Thank you, Mr. Morgan. I told Mr. Pearson that I will be washing the dishes like you said._ '

Arthur sighed as he pulled out his journal and placed the paper in his book and shut it before going to sleep.


	7. Who is Not without Sin

‘ _I… I went to go see Uncle Chester yesterday. I thought that he may have changed since I left with Mr. and Mrs. Adler. But that seems to have only made him worse. If Mr. Morgan hadn’t found me, I don’t know what would have happened. Mr. Strauss cleaned out the wound on my palm, but told me that it would scar over most likely… Another one to add…_ _Afterwards, I was given the day off. I spent it by playing with little Jack, who seemed to enjoy playing with a pair of sticks like swords. Mr. Marston walked by and Jack asked if he wanted to join. Mr. Marston said no... Then, I was walking by Mr. Duffy and he asked me for some food, so I snuck him an apple and a few pieces of the leftover prime beef joints that Pearson grilled the other night. Luckily, no one caught me._ ’

Myra looked up and saw Arthur and Hosea approaching her, so she quickly shut her journal and placed it on the ground and watched the two walk in front of her as Arthur said, “Hey there, Miss Owens.”

“Hello, Mr. Morgan. Hello, Mr. Matthews.”

“How’s the hand, Miss Owens,” Hosea asked.

“Mr. Strauss took a look at it and said that it isn’t too bad,” Myra said as she looked at her hand.

“That’s good for what Arthur and I have in mind for you today,” Hosea said.

“What do you mean,” Myra asked.

“Back in the mountains, Arthur and Charles me that you were quite the hunter. So we’re going to go for some target practice to see how you do with a gun,” Hosea said.

“Really,” Myra asked.

“Yes, and if you manage to meet our expectations, Dutch has agreed to let you go on hunting parties with other members of the gang.”

“Really,” Myra stood up and asked with a smile on her face.

“And don’t worry about Mrs. Adler, she already said that we can do this,” Hosea said.

Myra looked towards Pearson’s wagon and saw Sadie smiling in her direction.

“Let me get ready,” Myra said.

“Meet us by the horses when you’re ready,” Arthur said.

As the two walked away, Hosea was chuckling as he said, "She reminds me of you when Dutch and I took you hunting for the first time.”

“Shut up,” Arthur said as they reached the horses, “I said that she can go on hunting parties, that don’t mean I want her following me like a goddamn dog I just gave a piece of venison.”

“You may think that you’re getting away with it, Arthur, but everyone can see through your little act,” Hosea said as he saw Myra walking over.

“What act,” Arthur asked.

“Ready to go, Miss Owens,” Hosea said, obviously pretending to not hear Arthur’s question.

“Yes, Mr. Matthews,” Myra said as she was in her new outfit: A white shirt, blue jeans, worn out rancher boots, and a tan cowboy hat on her head.

“Then get on your horse,” Hosea said.

“Where’re we headed, Hosea,” Arthur asked as he hopped onto his horse.

“There’s a tree west of here,” Hosea said as he hopped onto his horse, “Has a bunch of bottles hanging from it. Weird sight honestly… You’ll agree when you see it.”

Myra hopped onto her horse as Dutch approached the three, “If you three are going out, make sure to stop by that run down train station east of here. Our friend, the reverend, went that way and has been gone for some time now.”

“He’s probably asleep from drinking again,” Arthur chuckled, “Fine. Let’s go and get this over with.”

**Location: Glass Bottle Tree in the southern region of the Heartlands**

The three came to a halt and Myra could not help but stare at the tree with a sense of awe. The different colors from the bottles being reflected by the sun’s light was truly astonishing. Myra reached into her saddlebag and pulled out her journal.

“Whatcha doin there, Miss Owens,” Hosea asked.

“When I see something that I like, I try and draw it in my journal here,” Myra said, “I also like to write down my thoughts sometimes.”

“Heh Kinda like you, Arthur,” Hosea said.

“Shut it,” Arthur said as he hopped off of his horse.

“Arthur, go grab some bottles. Miss Owens, what weapons are you familiar with?”

“Mr. Adler let me use his carbine repeater when we went hunting and Mrs. Adler gave me a cattleman for defense,” Myra said as she shut her book.

“Well, that’s a pretty good start. How good is your aim?”

“Well… not too good,” Myra said.

“That’s okay. The first time we took Arthur for practice, he shot one round and the gun flew into his face,” Hosea said quietly so that Arthur couldn’t hear him.

Myra and Hosea shared a small chuckle as Arthur returned and asked, “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Nothing Arthur,” Hosea sighed as he grabbed a carbine from his horse, “Come on down, Miss Owens. Let’s see your marksman skills.”

Myra hopped down and faced Hosea, who handed her his carbine.

“Stand here and aim at the closest bottle to us,” Hosea said.

Myra looked out ahead and saw a few bottles scattered in multiple spots in front of her. Taking aim at the closest bottle, Myra concentrated and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed a good two feet down from the bottle. Looking to Hosea and Arthur, Arthur chuckled said, “Well, if Colm were here and you were planning on making a chest shot, I know where that bullet would end up.”

“S-Sorry,” Myra said as she tried again. Taking aim at the closest bottle again, Myra raised her gun up and did the same thing before firing again. This time, the bullet hit the tree.

“Well, at least this is just for hunting and not for sharpshooting,” Hosea laughed.

“…”

Arthur stepped up to Myra and said, “Show me how you hold your gun.”

Myra took her stance, which caused Arthur to chuckle.

“What is it, Mr. Morgan,” Myra asked.

“Your stance is all sloppy. Here, you gotta hold steady and firm,” Arthur said as he grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed the carbine back into Myra’s arm, “Take aim.”

Myra looked down the sights as Arthur said, “You just focus… breathe slowly… and like I said in them mountains—”

“Let go of the arrow when your lungs is empty,” Myra repeated.

“Exactly,” Arthur said, “Now, you don’t wanna be snatching the trigger. Just aim with the inhale, fire with the exhale.”

Myra took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled until she fired. Within a second, the three saw a bottle shatter.

“I… I did it,” Myra smiled, “I did it!”

“That is very good, Miss Owens,” Hosea smiled, “Now, do it again with the next bottle.”

“Yes, sir,” Myra said.

Myra took aim and waited until her lungs were empty to fire.

The three saw the bottle shatter upon the bullet’s impact, causing Myra to jump up and down with joy.

“Yes!”

“Congrats, you managed to shoot a glass bottle,” Arthur said.

“Come on, Arthur, give her some credit,” Hosea’s chuckle died down.

“An O’Driscoll ain’t going to be standing still and easy to hit,” Arthur said as he walked a few feet away and said, “Kid, come here.”

Myra approached Arthur, who placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed out into the distance.

“See that moving pronghorn?”

“Yes,” Myra said.

“Shoot it.”

Myra raised her gun and aimed at the pronghorn. She inhaled, but as she exhaled slowly, Arthur suddenly yelled, “BANG!”

Myra yelped and shot wildly, missing the pronghorn by a mile. Looking to Arthur, he just shrugged and said, “You took too long and now an O’Driscoll has shot you.”

“But, I did what you said,” Myra said.

“Yes, I taught you how to hunt. When you are hunting, you are in charge of when to shoot because the animals aren’t shooting back. Shooting to survive is different, especially when what you’re shooting at can shoot back. When you are shooting to survive, you take short breaths, exhale all of the air in your lungs by the time the target is in your sights and not a second longer, block out everything other than the target, and pull the trigger.”

  
Arthur looked out and saw a deer pacing into view.

“See that deer,” Arthur asked.

“Yes,” Myra said.

Arthur stepped behind Myra and said, “Imagine that deer is an O’Driscoll. He sees you and he is now charging at you. You have only moments before he fires. Mrs. Adler is behind you, terrified and screaming as that O’Driscoll is coming for the two of you.”

Myra took a short breath, raised her gun, and saw the deer in her sight.

“He fires at you. BANG! BANG,” Arthur yelled. Myra shook a bit, but quickly recovered and fired. The shot went far, but it hit the ground next to the deer, which quickly ran off.

Myra lowered the gun and mumbled, “Sorry, Mr. Morgan…”

Myra walked away from Arthur, who just continued to stare out at the spot. Myra walked to Hosea, who was standing a few feet behind the two, and handed him the repeater.

“Well, I guess this means that target practice is done for today,” Hosea asked.

Myra was silent as she got back onto her horse. Arthur turned around and approached Hosea and Myra as Hosea asked, “Alright well, I suppose that I will be heading back. Miss Owens, will you be accompanying me?”

Myra looked to Arthur, who was hopping onto his horse, and said, “Yes, Mr. Matthews.”

Hosea nodded and said, “Alright, let’s—”

“Hold it,” Arthur said.

“What is it Arthur,” Hosea asked.

“I don’t believe that I have given my, as Dutch liked to phrase it, evaluation, of Miss Owens’ shooting skills.”

“I already know that I failed, Mr. Morgan.”  
  
“You may have failed to hit a moving deer that was across a plain, but I saw that shot come awfully close. I think that if you have some more training, there could be some potential.”

“You mean…”

“Hosea, tell Mrs. Adler and Dutch that I’m willing to mentor Miss Owens,” Arthur said.

Myra’s eyes widened as she looked to Hosea as he asked, “You sure about this?”

“Well, unless the kid says otherwise, I think I can fit in some training and hunting from time to time,” Arthur said.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Morgan. Of course,” Myra said.

“Very well, I’ll go let them know,” Hosea said as he rode off.

“Come on, let’s go see how the Reverend is doing.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Morgan,” Myra smiled.

**Location: Flatneck Station**

Arthur and Myra rode up to the hitching posts of the station and got off of their horses.

“Dutch said that this is where the Reverend was,” Arthur said.

“A reverend… here?”

“The man may call himself a reverend, but he’s drinks more than any sinner I know of,” Arthur said.

“That’s sad,” Myra said as Arthur opened the doors to see two men and Reverend Swanson at the tables.

“Mr. Morgan,” Reverend Swanson drunkenly said, “*Gasp* And Miss Owens. How are you two?”

“What are you doing here, Reverend,” Myra asked.

“Well, Mr. Morgan, I took your advice, sir, I took your advice,” Reverend Swanson said.

“Then your God has finally deserted you, what you talking about,” Arthur asked.

“I took your advice, sir. I have removed myself from Morpheus’ embrace,” Reverend Swanson said as he stood up and placed his hands on Arthur, “No more shall I sink, sir. I am free, I am free!”

The sight of Reverend Swanson caused Myra to look away with a feeling in her stomach that made her feel sick.

“You don’t seem free, friend. You seem drunk,” Arthur said.

“Sit down, Reverend. We ain’t finished.”

“You ain’t finished,” Arthur asked, “Look at him, he’s finished.”

“None of us forced liquor down his throat, friend. I-I just want him to play,” The man said.

Arthur placed his hands on the poker table and said, “Now firstly, we ain’t friends. Don’t make no mistake on that subject. Now secondly, he can’t hardly see, let alone reason. Now reasoning ain’t never been one of my strong points neither… but seeing I do just fine. You wanna step outside, or deal with business here?”

Myra’s eyes widened at the tone that Arthur had given as the man said, “I just want him to finish the game!”  
  
“Why can’t we all just get along? These are good men, Arthur. They’re children of God… they’re children of God…” Reverend Swanson said as he fell to the floor.

The man who spoke stood up with a sense of concern before saying, “Oh… well. How’s about you play in his place, huh? That seems fair.”

“Fair,” Arthur asked.

“Sure, you wanna game,” The man asked.

Arthur looked at Myra and Reverend before saying, “Miss Owens, please help the Reverend outside while I take care of this.”

“Yes, Mr. Morgan. Reverend, can you hear me?”

“I-I believe that I am swimming through the Earth, Miss Owens,” Reverend Swanson said as he began crawling out of the station.

Arthur sat down and began to play.

**Outside**

Myra helped the Reverend out of the station and guided him to her horse.

“My dear Miss Owens, you are quite different from everyone.”  
  
“Thank you, Reverend,” Myra looked away to avoid his alcoholic breath.

“Why? Oh dear, I need to rest…”

“Well, because I like to think, Reverend, that if you are nice to everybody, everybody will eventually be nice to you,” Myra said as he set the Reverend down for a moment.

“That is… such an incredibly nice way of seeing the world, Miss Owens,” Reverend Swanson said.

Myra was shifting some of her horse’s gear around before saying, “Okay, Reverend, why don’t you just—”

Myra turned around and stopped when she realized that he was crawling away.

“Reverend, come back,” Myra said as she followed him.

**A Few Moments Later**

Arthur walked out of the station with a smile on his face, “Better luck next time, fellers. Alright, Miss Owens, why don’t we…”  
  
Arthur saw both horses were still there, but neither of them had the Reverend or Myra in their saddles. Looking to the right, Arthur saw two men talking and said, “‘Scuse me, I’m sorry… y-you see a drunken idiot, a priest, wandering about?”

“The one with the kid? Sure, we saw him… smelt him… and avoided him,” The man chuckled, “They went that way, I think.”

“Thanks…”

“The guy looked kinda crazy, mister.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Arthur said as he ran in the direction that the man pointed in.”

“Hey, calm down,” Arthur heard the Reverend say as he saw a rather tall and burly man holding the Reverend.

“Sir, please accept my apologies for my friend. He isn’t thinking clearly,” Arthur saw Myra pulling on the man’s arm.

“Shut up, you stupid brat,” The man slapped Myra to the ground.

“HEY,” Arthur yelled.

The man let go of the Reverend, who quickly ran off, as he faced Arthur and said, “You stay out of this.”  
  
“Get your hands off him now, you son of a bitch,” Arthur said as he approached and shoved the man.

Meanwhile, Myra looked and saw the Reverend climbing the side of the cliffside and quickly gave chase.

“Reverend, please come down! You’ll get hurt,” Myra said.

“I believe that our freedom lies at the top of this mountain, Miss Owens. Come help me climb it, so that we may seek our Paradise,” Reverend Swanson said.

‘Is this what Mr. Morgan deals with regularly,’ Myra thought to herself as she began to safely climb the cliffside.

When the two were at the top, Myra saw the Reverend was heading towards the track.

“Reverend,” Myra yelled.

“REVEREND! GET OFF THE DAMN TRACKS,” Myra turned and saw Arthur running towards them.

Myra ran to the edge of the cliff and saw the Reverend’s leg fall through as Arthur ran past her.

“Mr. Morgan—”

“Stay there,” Arthur said as he approached Reverend Swanson, “Come on, my friend… It’s just a simple mistake… You can… still be… s-saved… What have you done with your foot?”

“It appears to like this place and wants to stay.”  
  
“MR. MORGAN! TRAIN,” Myra yelled.

Arthur leaned down and yelled, “Get your foot outta here, twist your leg, you drunken bastard!”

Arthur got the foot unstuck and shoved the Reverend to the side before joining him.

“God it, come on!”

The train was what felt like mere centimeters away as Myra screamed, “MR. MORGAN!”

When the train passed, Myra saw Arthur and the Reverend and sighed. Arthur helped the Reverend back onto solid land and the Reverend said, “Thank you, sir. Miss Owens, I am glad that you care for my safety.”

“Ah-ah-ah, oh no you don’t,” Arthur yelled as he shoved Reverend Swanson to the ground, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Throwing me off a bridge like that,” Reverend Swanson yelled as he stood up.

“There was a goddamn train you crazy bastard! Not to mention that Miss Owens here tried to save you from being killed and look what happened,” Arthur yelled back as he pointed at Myra’s bruised cheek.

The sight of the bruise caused the Reverend to seemingly hyperventilate before asking, “Have I been bad again, Mr. Morgan? Miss Owens… I’m sorry… ”

The Reverend started bawling as he said, “I wish I was different.”

Myra turned away and Arthur could hear sniffling, so he said, “Wait here.”

The Reverend responded by sitting down as Arthur stepped in front of Myra and said, “What’s wrong?”

“I… The Reverend is just… reminding me of Uncle Chester…”

“Okay… let me see this,” Arthur said as he saw her bruised cheek, “Well, at least you can tell Mrs. Adler that today was eventful.”

“…”

Arthur patted her on the back and said, “You did good for your first day out,” before walking back towards the Reverend.

Myra looked at Arthur and smiled as Arthur said, “Come on, Reverend. Let’s get you home.”

“Home,” Reverend Swanson said as he stood up quickly, “Yeah, that’s a wonderful idea. I could have tea with Margaret.”

“Margaret? Who’s Margaret,” Arthur asked.

“My…”

But it appears that was all the Reverend had, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Arthur sighed as he looked to Myra and asked, “Miss Owens, could you lend me a hand?”

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

As the two arrived at camp, they saw Dutch and Sadie waiting for them.

“Go on, I’ll take care of the Reverend,” Arthur said, “And I meant what I said about today. Good job.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan,” Myra nodded as she approached Sadie.

“What happened to your cheek,” Sadie asked.

“Miss Owens was trying to protect this drunk from a rather angry imbecile,” Arthur said.

“Did she win,” Dutch asked.

“Is he standing here,” Arthur and Dutch laughed.

“Well, then go get a rag and dip it in water,” Sadie said.

“Yes, Mrs. Adler,” Myra said as she ran off.

“You know, she was pretty brave out there,” Sadie heard Arthur say as he lowered the Reverend from his horse.

“Hosea told us about your decision, Arthur. I would like to confirm one more time that this is what you want,” Dutch said.

“Yeah, why not?”  
  
“Very well, Mrs. Adler, I leave him to you,” Dutch said as he walked away.

Sadie followed Arthur as he carried the Reverend to his bed and set him down, “Mr. Morgan, I… I…”

“Look, Mrs. Adler, if you’re about to give me some list about what you want me to do or not do while Miss Owens is in my care, know that it don’t work like that. No, I won’t be taking her on anything that is planned to be dangerous, but I can’t promise that it won’t be dangerous. If it gets nasty, I promise that I will look after her.”

“Well… thank you then, Mr. Morgan. I will go let her know.”

“Before you do so, I need to ask you something.”  
  
“What is it?”

“Tell what you know of her uncle.”


	8. Americans at Rest

**Location: Valentine**

**Timing: Before Sunrise**

“Oh whiskey, you villain, you’ve been my downfall…” Uncle Chester drunkenly sang as he walked out of his home.

As the drunk wandered towards the saloon, Arthur stepped out from behind the side of his home. Looking around, Arthur pulled out his lock breaker and got to work. Arthur quickly unlocked the door and entered the home. Sneaking up the stairs, Arthur saw three doors. Opening the first door, Arthur saw a storage room. Arthur managed to grab some whiskey, and some food for the camp. Going into the second closest door, Arthur opened it and saw a small bed. The bed had no sheets, no pillows, was essentially a cot. A cot that was old and disgusting…

‘Bastard,’ Arthur thought to himself as he looked next to the cot and saw a safe, ‘Jackpot.’

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Timing: Morning**

Arthur rode into town after his adventure to Valentine and saw Myra was already awake and carrying a bucket of water. She looked over and waved with a smile on her face, “Good morning, Mr. Morgan.”

  
“Miss Owens,” Arthur said, “What are you doing? It ain’t your day for filling the cleaning station.”

“I know, Mr. Morgan, but Reverend Swanson is still not feeling well,” Myra said as she and Arthur looked to the cliffside and saw the Reverend was puking with Miss Grimshaw standing next to him.

“Alright, finish that up, then you’re following me.”

“Where are we going,” Myra asked.

“I’ll explain on the way. Hurry up now, before I change my mind,” Arthur said.

“Right away Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she waddled off with the bucket.

“Hey Arthur,” Javier said as he, Bill, and Charles walked towards the horses.

“Where are you boys off to,” Arthur asked.

“Javier said that he heard about a possible lead on something in Valentine. Going to go check it out. See if it’s legit,” Charles said.

“The three of you,” Arthur asked.

“Dutch already gave us consent to go, Morgan,” Bill said as the three of them got onto their horses.

“Alright, jeezus, I was just askin,” Arthur waved off Bill.

“We’ll be back before you know it, Arthur,” Javier said as they rode off.

“Okay, Mr. Morgan. I’m ready,” Myra said as she ran up.

“Alright, come on,” Arthur said as the two of them walked to the horses.

“Okay, Skye, you ready?”

“Skye,” Arthur asked.

“My horse’s name, Mr. Morgan. Mr. Adler told me that naming your horse establishes a great bond,” Myra said as she patted Skye’s neck, “What’s your horse’s name?”

“Come on,” Arthur said as they trotted out of camp, “Well, I had a good horse a few months back. Boadicea. She was a good horse…”

“What happened to her,” Myra asked.

“She grew old. I knew that she didn’t have that much left in her, so I took her for one last ride. Rode from our camp near Cholla Springs all the way to Stillwater Creek. By the time we arrived, the sun was setting… she passed that night.”

“Losing something close to you is hard, Mr. Morgan… I know what that is like,” Myra said as they were riding along the tracks, heading towards Valentine.

“Since then, this horse has been by my side, but it just ain’t the same.”

“What about that horse Mr. Van der Linde has?”

“The Count? He don’t listen to no one other than Dutch,” Arthur chuckled.

“It’s a beautiful horse,” Myra said.

“I’ve been looking for a fine horse like that, let me tell you,” Arthur said as he saw Valentine up ahead, “Alright kid, follow me.”

The two rode into Valentine and hitched their horses up next to the Sheriff.

“Mr. Morgan, what are we doing here,” Myra asked, her eyes glancing over to the saloon as she scratched her arm nervously.

“Come on,” Arthur said as he walked across the path to the gun store, “I said come on, kid.”

Myra jogged over to the gun store and followed Arthur in.

“Welcome,” The clerk said, “How can I help you today?”

“I’m here to buy a gun for the kid here.”

Myra’s eyes widened as she said, “M-Mr. Morgan?”

“That cattleman of yours is rusted to hell,” Arthur pointed at Myra’s holstered gun, “I spok ewith Mrs. Adler and she agrees that you need a fresh gun, a gun that you can take care of. Speaking of which, add some gun oils to that tab,” Arthur said as he grabbed the catalogue and handed it to Myra, “Now, I gave the man enough for one gun in this here catalogue. Choose one.”

“Mr. Morgan, I—”

“I’ll be outside,” Arthur said as he walked out.

Myra watched Arthur leave before looking back to the clerk, who said, “Well? You gonna buy something?”

**An Hour Later**

Arthur was sitting outside of the gun store when he heard the door open and saw Myra walking out.

“And?”

Myra reached down and pulled out her new gun. It was a cattleman. Ironwood grip with mahogany, and iron through and through.

“I see that you are a fan of the classics,” Arthur said.

“It’s the only gun that I feel like I am familiar with,” Myra said.

“Well, how about we head back to the tree and we can get some target practice in.”

“If it is not a bother, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said.

“Nah, let’s go,” Arthur said as they proceeded to horses.

However, out of the corner of his eye, Arthur turned to the saloon and saw… three horses from camp?

“What the,” Arthur asked.

“What is it, Mr. Morgan,” Myra asked.

“Stay here,” Arthur said as he walked towards the saloon.

“Oh, okay,” Myra said as she stood there.

**Inside of the Saloon**

Arthur walked into the saloon and saw Charles, Javier, and two… ahem… ladies.

“Alright, there we go,” Javier said as he saw Arthur, “Oh, Arthur. Arthur, come here, come here. I want you to meet our friends.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you,” Arthur lied.

“Well ain’t you just the tough as teak mountain man,” One of the women asked.

“Oh, you be quiet, Anastasia… anyone can tell this one is a pussy cat.”

“Exactly, yes he’s a pussy… cat,” Javier paused as he smirked at Arthur, “Ain’t that so, Arthur?”

“Whatever you say… How much you cost, anyway?”

“Well ain’t that a nice way to talk to a lady?”

“Oh, I didn’t know I was talking to a lady,” Arthur said.

The two women quickly left the three behind, with Javier saying, “Well, I must say… you got a fine way with the women, amigo.”

“Yeah, a regular dandy and charmer,” Arthur said as he called the bartender.

“What are you doing here,” Charles asked.

“I got the kid a gun,” Arthur said.

“Why do you care so much about that pipsqueak, Arthur,” Javier asked.

“Who says I care about her,” Arthur asked.

“You kidding,” Charles asked, “You’re taking her target practicing, hunting, and now you’re buying her a gun?”

“I don’t see you fools hunting. Besides, the kid does half of the jobs around the camp, so why shouldn’t she be rewarded,” Arthur asked.

“Whatever you say, Arthur,” Javier chuckled.

“Anyways, where’s Bill,” Arthur asked.

“Oh, man, I dread to think about it.”

**Location: Outside of the Sheriff’s Office**

Myra was waiting by the sheriff’s office when she heard someone yell, “Help the blind!”

Myra looked around the corner and saw a man. He was old and filthy, his eyes were milky white, and he had a cup in his hand.

“Help the blind!”

Myra reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar. Walking up to the blind man, Myra said, “Hello, mister.”  
  
The blind man looked towards her and extended his cup, “Help a blind man, my dear.”

Myra placed the money in his cup and said, “Here you go, mister.”

The man lowered the cup and said, “She will give in to her feelings, and you will give up your feelings.”

“Who do you mean, mister,” Myra asked.

“Help the blind,” The man said.

“Miss Owens?”

Myra turned towards the familiar event to see an old friend of hers.

“Mister Downes,” Myra smiled as she ran to him and give him a hug.

However, Mister Downes stopped her as he started coughing, “I’m sorry, Miss Owens. I am not feeling good as of late.”

“Oh,” Myra said.

“What are you doing here? Last I saw you, you were leaving with those nice folks.”

“Well…”

But as Myra was about to form up a story, there was a loud crashing noise and the two looked down the path and Myra saw Arthur was in the mud after being thrown from the saloon’s window.

“Mr. Morgan,” Myra yelled as she ran towards him.

  
As she got to the saloon, she saw Uncle Chester proceeding down the steps.

“Come on, pretty boy…” Uncle Chester said.

“Pretty boy? You’re kidding me,” Arthur sighed as he saw Myra behind Uncle Chester, “Well come on, you damn fool!”

Myra watched the two beginning their fight before seeing Javier and Bill in front of the saloon.

“Mr. Escuella, Mr. Williamson, what happened,” Myra asked.

“Well, Arthur came in, Bill got into a fight, and now we’re here,” Javier said as Uncle Chester punched Arthur to the ground.

Without thinking, Myra ran up and grabbed Uncle Chester’s arm and begged, “Uncle Chester, please stop this.”

“You,” Uncle Chester said as he let go of Arthur and quickly wrapped his hand around Myra’s throat, “You robbed me.”

“Agh… Uncle… please,” Myra choked out as she tapped his hands.

Arthur quickly composed himself and kicked Uncle Chester in the lower regions, forcing a painful yelp from the man and forcing him to drop Myra. Myra fell to the ground and Mr. Downes quickly ran up and said, “Miss Owens, are you okay?”

“Y-Yes,” Myra said as Arthur pulled Uncle Chester to the ground and began to beat him ruthlessly.

“Kill that peabrain, Morgan,” Bill yelled.

With every hit, Myra felt disgust building up.

“Hey, stop! That’s enough,” Myra heard.

“Stop! Stop! Please! Please, I beg you,” Mr. Downes yelled as he ran in front of Arthur.

“Back off,” Arthur said.

“Mr. Morgan,” Myra said.

Arthur looked at Myra as she said, “Stop… please…”

“Please sir. You won the fight already, surely that’s enough,” Mr. Downes asked.

Arthur looked at Uncle Chester and scoffed as he dropped him.

“What business is it of yours,” Arthur asked.

“No business,” Mr. Downes said in between coughs, “No business, sir. But, please… I beg you.”

Arthur walked away from Mr. Downes and Myra to go clean up. Myra walked towards her uncle and knelt beside him.

“Miss Owens, how do you know that man,” Mr. Downes asked.

“He saved my life,” Myra said.

“…He may have regained some sense, but he acted like a monster,” Mr. Downes said, “I need to take Chester to the doctor. You can come if you’d like.”

“You… bish…” Uncle Chester slurred..

Myra looked down and said, “No…”

“I understand. Please look after yourself,” Mr. Downes said before coughing, “Can someone help me over here?”

“Yeah,” Another citizen said.

Myra walked up to Arthur, who was sitting down in front of the general store.

“Mr. Morgan,” Myra asked.

Arthur turned to Myra and sighed, “What were you doing back there?”

“What?”  
  
“I thought I told you to wait by the horses,” Arthur said.

“You were being hurt by Uncle Chester.”

“And look what happened. You got hurt,” Arthur raised his voice, “Next, just do what I goddamn tell you!”

Myra took a step back and lowered her head, “Sorry, Mr. Morgan. I’ll go stay by the horses.”

With that, Myra walked away as Arthur groaned, “Kid… Myra…”

But she just kept walking away.

“Making new friends again I see, Arthur.”

Arthur turned to see Dutch and Josiah Trelawny approaching him, with Dutch saying, “Look who we found sniffing about.”

“Josiah Trelawny,” Arthur said.

“The very same,” Trelawny said.

“Well, well… I thought you’d gone to New York,” Arthur said.

“And miss all this glamour? You must be joking.”  
  
“How are you,” Arthur asked.

“Well, quite well indeed. I went to Blackwater looking for you gentlemen. You’re not very popular there it seems,” Trelawny said as he looked over to the saloon, “Ah Javier and Charles. I’ve missed you… and Bill looking as well as can be. I can’t say that I knew who the child was.”

“Miss Owens is Arthur’s ‘apprentice’ if you would phrase it that way.”

“I see. Well, gentlemen, always a pleasure.”

“You’re right, we ain’t too popular in Blackwater,” Dutch said.

“We left a lot of money there,” Arthur said.

  
“And young Sean it seems,” Trelawny said.

  
“Sean? You’ve found him,” Dutch asked.

“Yes, I have,” Trelawny said, “He’s being held by some bounty hunters… trying to see how much money the government will pay them. I know he’s in Blackwater… but there’s talk of them moving.”

“Well, if we step foot in Blackwater…” Arthur said as he massaged his jaw, “well, then we’re dead men for sure.”

“There’ll be Pinkertons all over the place, but… if he’s alive, we gotta try,” Dutch said.

“Yeah, of course,” Arthur said.

“It’s you they want, Dutch,” Trelawny said.

“Always is,” Dutch said.

“Charles, go find out what you can, carefully. Josiah, take Javier. Arthur, go get yourself cleaned up. Join them when you’re ready. I don’t think I have to remind you to leave the kid behind.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur said.

“Well, what about me,” Bill asked as Arthur walked over to clean himself up.

“Well exactly, what about you?”  
  
“W-What does that mean,” Bill asked.

“Oh Bill… come on.”

Arthur washed his face and walked back towards the horses to see Myra was wiping her eyes as she said, “Mr. Morgan.”

“Let’s get back to camp,” Arthur said.

Myra said nothing. She just followed Arthur out of Valentine, taking one last glance at the doctor’s before riding back.


	9. The First Shall be the Last/Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego (Altered)

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Afternoon**

Myra and Arthur made it back to camp after a silent ride from Valentine, with Myra making a few glances towards Arthur.

“Who’s there,” Tilly asked.

“It’s us,” Arthur said.

“Oh jeez, Arthur, what happened to you,” Tilly asked.

“Just got into a tussle,” Arthur said.

Myra and Arthur guided their horses to the hitching posts, hopped down, and hitched the horses. Once she was done, Myra walked away from Arthur without saying a word, which Arthur noticed.

“Oh good lord, Arthur, what happened to you,” Miss Grimshaw asked.

“I just got into a bit of a fight, no big deal, Miss Grimshaw,” Arthur chuckled as he proceeded to his tent.

“The kid seems to be in a mood,” Miss Grimshaw said as she looked towards Myra as she walked away, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Arthur said, “I’m going to be heading west for a few days. Have her do some chores around here while I’m gone or something.”  
  
“Fine,” Miss Grimshaw said as she walked away.

Arthur looked down and sighed, “Jesus, I need some fresh clothes.”

**A Few Days Later**

‘ _When I woke up this morning, Mr. Morgan was in the process of leaving camp. Said that he was going to go try and rescue a friend of his that was trapped near New Austin. When I asked if I could help, he told me that I had to stay, said that I would just get in the way. I wonder if it is because I didn’t listen to him… Then this morning, Mrs. Adler said that she was going into town for something. When I asked her if I could come with, she said that it was something special for me. I wonder what—_ ’

“Miss Owens,” Hosea said, causing Myra to look at him, “Come here.”

Myra put her journal down and walked towards Hosea, who was brushing down his horse.

“Hello Mr. Matthews,” Myra said, “How can I help you?”

“What do you know about horses,” Hosea asked.

“What do you mean,” Myra asked.

  
“Have you ever tried to break a wild horse, Miss Owens,” Hosea asked.

“Yes, Mr. Adler taught me. But that was with a tame horse… and I didn’t really do too good with that one.”

“Well, I’ve been scouting a spot for where some horses like to graze. You wanna go try and break some horses with me,” Hosea asked.

“I guess, since I finished all of my chores for today,” Myra said.

“Great,” Hosea said before yelling, “Going to go try and rustle up some horses.”  
  
“Stay safe,” Karen said.

**Location: Near Blackwater**

Arthur snuck up beside Javier and Charles, who were watching the town through binoculars, and said, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Charles said.

“Where is that little Irish bastard?”  
  
“I’m not quite sure. Trelawny’s off trying to find out,” Charles said.

“Has anyone been into Blackwater to see how things lie,” Arthur asked.

“Place is crawling with Pinkertons… bounty hunters… pictures of Dutch and Hosea,” Javier said.

Arthur groaned before saying, “We got a lot of money sitting in that town.”

“We could try and send Mrs. Adler or the kid in to collect it,” Charles said.

“You think that won’t be suspicious,” Arthur asked, “Besides, the kid ain’t that good at listening to directions when it matters.”

“Either way, that money is where it will remain, for now,” Javier said as Arthur took the binoculars from Charles.

“Why haven’t they hanged Sean, I wonder,” Arthur said.

“I think he’s bait… or they want to trial him publicly,” Charles said as Trelawny snuck over next to them.

“Gentlemen. Sean is being moved to Upper Montana… then to a federal prison out west,” Trelawny said.

“Damn… We can’t be rescuing people from some federal prison,” Arthur said, “We either rescue him now or… cut him loose.”

“We’re not cutting anyone loose,” Charles said.

“Of course not,” Arthur said.

“Ike Skelding’s boys are moving him to a camp nearby… before handing him over to the government.”

“So, I guess… we need to stop them before they get to camp,” Arthur said before looking to Charles, “Charles, why don’t you head up on the north side… and then we’ll head up on the other side of the valley and meet you. That way, we have them either direction.”

Charles nodded and walked away as Arthur said, “Javier, Josiah, come on. Let’s go see.”

**Location: Heartlands**

Myra and Hosea were calm riding their horses along the path, enjoying the cool breeze and the warm sun as Hosea said, “So I heard that Arthur yelled at you after that scuffle with your uncle.”

“…”

“Care to talk about it?”

“I… I don’t wish to speak ill of Mr. Morgan, Mr. Matthews. However, I guess that I was… I was confused.”

“About,” Hosea asked.

“I guess I just don’t understand why Mr. Morgan got mad at me when I was trying to help him.”

“Could it be that he was not mad that you were helping, but scared that you were in trouble,” Hosea asked.

“…”

“Arthur may be a fool, but he is a caring fool despite his profession. If he didn’t care about you, he wouldn’t have gotten you that revolver of yours.”

Myra looked down at her gun and couldn’t help but feel… better.

“Mr. Matthews, if I might ask. Why has Mr. Morgan been so nice to me?”

“Well, I can assume that you remind him of himself. Arthur was also living on the street when Dutch and I found him. In a way, he saw Dutch and I like how you see Mrs. Adler. Like family.”

“…When the Adlers took me in, I thought that I was living in some fantasy. I thought that I would be waking up in the same filthy cot and go out to beg for some food. If it wasn’t for kind folk like Mr. Downes and the Adlers, I don’t know what would have happened to me.”

“Well, no use in thinking of other lives now. You’re here and that’s all that matters,” Hosea said as the two felt the breeze of the wind, a smile formed on his face as he said, “You know… I was in this area with someone I cared about once… years ago.”  
  
“What was their name,” Myra asked.

“Bessie…”

Hearing the tone in his voice, Myra knew and asked, “How long has it been since…”

“Oh, it’s been some time now…”

“But you still miss her?”

“Every day.”

“I still miss Mr. Adler…”

“I suppose we all have our share of ghosts,” Hosea said.

“Was she also a part of your group?”

“She was, even though she was not proud of this life.”  
  
“This life… what is it like living in it?”

“You mean what’s it like looking over my shoulder every moment, hoping I don’t see an outlaw or bounty hunter aiming their gun at me? Well, it has its fair share of positives to balance out the negatives,” Hosea said.

“Have you ever thought of leaving it, Mr. Matthews,” Myra asked.

“I did leave it once with Bessie, but it was brief. I drifted back into it… Bessie understood, she knew what I was.”  
  
“…”

“Why? Has Arthur been talking about this with you?”

“No, not at all, Mr. Matthews, Mr. Morgan seems more loyal to Mr. Van der Linde than anyone. I was asking because, well, Mrs. Adler… Yesterday, I saw her dump Mr. Duffy’s food onto the floor and stepped on it. When I asked her why she did that, she told me that he and all the other O’Driscolls deserve worse for what they did to us…”

“Well… I can’t say that I blame her after what happened up in them mountains,” Hosea said, “The truth is… you and Mrs. Adler didn’t have the luxury of choosing this life. But now, you’re in it now. And the truth is, there’s never really any getting out, and staying in… it’s hard. The only way to get through this life is by having those you trust with your own.”

Hosea looked back and saw Myra had a grim look on her face, before he said, “Listen, Dutch has a list of grand plans. If we can get one of those plans to work, and we can make enough money to go some place new, really new, maybe we can all have a new start.”

“I just want Mrs. Adler to be happy…”

“I know… you know, you two care about each other a lot,” Hosea said.

“Well, she’s like a mother to me…”

“I see. You know, when we were in them mountains and you were with the O’Driscolls, she kept referring to you as her daughter.”

“Really?”

“I bet that if it wasn’t for Charles noticing you riding towards the ranch, we’d all be dead up in them mountains because of Mrs. Adler’s fury that night. But anyways, that is all in the past now. For now, let’s go find some horses to break,” Hosea said.

“Yes, Mr. Matthews.”

**Location: Valentine**

“Can you explain why exactly you are here again, Mrs. Adler,” Strauss asked as they rode into Valentine on a single horse

“Because Dutch said that I could come with,” Sadie said as the two approached the post office, “Stop here, I have something waiting for me in the post office.”

“Very well, I shall be in the town, gathering more customers,” Strauss said as he rode into town.

Sadie got down from Strauss’ horse and walked into the post office. Approaching the post office employee, Sadie said, “Afternoon, mister.”

“Afternoon, ma’am. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I’m here to pick up a package that was delivered from Blackwater?”

“Name?”

“Adler. Sadie Adler.”

“Adler… Adler,” The man said as he looked at the mail, “Ah, here we go.”

The man pulled out a small folder and handed it to her, “That’ll be two dollars.”

Sadie reached into her pocket and paid for the mail before leaving. Once she was out of the post office, she stared at the mail with tearful smile and held it close. After a few moments, Sadie walked to the town’s main drag and saw Strauss shaking hands with Mr. Downes.

“Thank you, Mr. Downes. You shall not regret this,” Strauss said with a smile on his face as he saw Sadie, “Ah, Mrs. Adler, are you ready to head back?”

“Yes.”  
  
“Great, let us be off then.”

**Location: Along the border of New Austin**

Arthur and the others saw a boat heading up river and started trailing it from the cliffside above. Once the boat came to a halt, the three pulled out their binoculars and looked to see where Sean was.

“So who are these bounty hunters,” Javier asked as they saw a tied up man being taken down from the boat.

“Don’t know too much about Ike Skelding’s boys, but I hear they’re a big crew and wild. Built some reputation in the last year or two,” Arthur said as they saw one of the bounty hunters removing the man’s sack hood.

“That looks like Sean to me…” Javier said.

“Certainly kicking up enough of a fuss,” Arthur said as the hunters pushed Sean to the ground and began kicking him, “Yep, that’s definitely Sean.”  
  
“Oh, they’re giving him a decent kicking,” Javier said as the three of them continued watching.

“Well, you can only imagine the shit he’s been giving them,” Arthur said.

“Oh yes,” Javier quickly acknowledged as they picked Sean up and dragged him away.

“They’re taking him up the canyon,” Trelawny said.

Arthur looked up the canyon and saw Charles making hand signals, “There’s Charles, on the other side.”

“Let’s go,” Trelawny said.

“What about the other two down there,” Javier asked.

“I’ve got an idea, follow me,” Trelawny said as the three began to descend from the cliffside.

Arriving at the opposite end of the river, Arthur and Javier got off of their horses and approached Trelawny as Javier said, “We should do this quietly.”  
  
“Leave it to me, gentlemen,” Trelawny said, “I’ll go around and create a distraction, then you two sneak across and do the dirty on them.”

“Okay,” Javier whispered.

As Trelawny walked off, Javier whispered,“Crouch down out of sight… take out your knife. Let’s get in the river. Wait until he’s got ‘em off guard before crossing.”

As Arthur and Javier crossed the river, Trelawny had ridden across the river and pretended to be some husband who was having a panic attack. Arthur and Javier managed to sneak up and take down the two bounty hunters.

“Come on,” Javier said as he kicked the bounty hunter’s corpse, “Let’s get up there.”

“A pleasure as always, gentlemen. I think that you have it from here,” Trelawny said as he got back on his horse and rode off.

“Come on. We got two halfway up the canyon to deal with,” Javier said as he and Arthur snuck up beside the canyon walls.

Arthur snuck up beside Javier, who looked at him and asked, “Ready?”  
  
“Always,” Arthur said as he got up to open fire.

**Meanwhile**

Hosea and Myra rode over the hill to see a team of horses scattered around a small lake, completely unaware of the two watching them.

“Ain’t that a sight,” Hosea said.

“It’s very nice, Mr. Matthews,” Myra said.

“Okay, here is what we’ll do. I’ll go lasso another and you can break the one I catch, okay” Which one do you want to try,” Hosea asked as he pointed towards the scattered team of horses. As she looked at the cluster, Myra saw one horse that caught her eye.

“That one,” Myra pointed out at the gold looking horse.

“You sure about that one, Miss Owens. A Turkoman can be quite wild, Miss Owens. Hell, Ol’ Silver Dollar here is almost as old as me, and he’s still a mean old bastard. ” Hosea said.

“Yes, the Turkoman,” Myra said as she got back onto Skye.

“Okay,” Hosea said as he rode to lasso the horse.

Myra rode alongside Hosea before the two split off to pincer the horse. The Turkoman was fast and ran around Myra, which caused Hosea to miss the lasso.

“Damn,” Hosea said, “Get after it!”

Myra turned and gave chase. As the two horses ran along the path, Myra pulled her lasso out and threw it at the Turkoman. Her lasso missed, but a second lasso quickly came out of nowhere and wrapped around the Turkoman’s neck.

“Got it,” Hosea said as he rode up beside them.

Veering off of the path, the two guided the Turkoman to a plain.

“Miss Owens… go ahead,” Hosea said as Myra hopped down to approach the horse.

“H-Hey there, feller,” Myra calmly said, “My name is Myra. I’m a friend.”

The horse lifted its legs up and extended them in a defensive position.

“Slow, Miss Owens,” Hosea said.

Myra slowed down her pacing as she extended her hands up into the air, “I ain’t gonna hurt you, feller.”

The horse whipped its head away and neighed. Myra thought of something and pulled out carrot from her satchel, “Would you like a treat?”

The horse looked towards the carrot and backed up.

“It’s fine. It’s just a carrot, see,” Myra took a bite, “I ain’t gonna hurt you…”

At this point, Myra was a few inches from the horse and extended her hand with the carrot towards the horse, who sniffed the carrot and took the carrot. As the horse ate, Myra placed her hand on the horse’s neck and rubbed it. Slowly stepping alongside the horse, Myra kept calming the horse and patting its neck until she was ready. Myra jumped onto the horse, causing it to take off as she slowly got on top of it.

“OH JEEZ, NICE HORSE,” Myra said as she held onto the lasso for guidance.

“Miss Owens,” Hosea said as he rode after the two.

The horse stopped and began jumping around and around, trying to buck Myra off. But the entire time, she had Jake’s guidance repeating in her head.

**Some Months Back**

“Ow,” Myra said as she landed on the ground, “This is too hard, Mr. Adler.”

“Well, Lena ain’t just gonna let anyone ride her,” Jake said, “You have to move in the same direction as her, or else, you’re just gonna fly off. And when you fly off, you get back up and try again.”

**Present**

Myra concentrated and held on tightly as the Turkoman continued jumping back and forth. When the horse turned left, she did as well. When the horse, turned right, she turned right. She held on for dear life, while repeatedly saying calming things to the horse until it slowly began to grow tired and stopped jumping. When it was done, Myra just started laughing.

“Well, well, well… most impressive, Miss Owens,” Hosea said as he approached Myra.

Myra just slowly raised a thumbs up. Looking towards Hosea, she saw that he had three horses behind him, her’s included.

“How…”

“I may be old, but I still got some tricks up my sleeve, Miss Owens. Let’s head back,” Hosea said.

“Okay, Mr. Matthews.”

**Location: Bounty Hunter Camp**

“Fellers, you gonna cut me down,” Sean yelled as he stared at the multiple bodies while being strung up from the tree.

“Arthur, you have the honor,” Javier said.

“Aw gee, thanks,” Arthur said sarcastically as he shot the rope and sent Sean to the ground.

“Jesus shite, Arthur Morgan. If this is how you treat your friends, I fear how you treat the ladies,” Sean said as he sat up.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he cut Sean loose, who continued talking, “You know… you’re a lot less ugly from that other angle, Arthur.”

Arthur tossed the rope away and offered a hand, “Come on.”

Once Sean was up, Arthur began to walk away but stopped as Sean asked, “Do I get a hug, Arthur? A warm embrace for a lost brother, now found?”

Arthur laughed as he placed a hand on Sean’s shoulder and said, “You know… nothing means more to me than this gang. The bond we share… it’s the most real thing to me. I would kill for it, I would happily die for it… but in spite of all that… I would have easily left you here to rot if Charles hadn’t stopped me.”

“I don’t believe a word of that, Arthur,” Sean said.

Arthur shoved Sean and said, “Get him out of here.”  
  
“You’re a great man, Arthur Morgan… the kind a young whippersnapper can really admire.”

“Oh shut up. Right, we should split up. Javier, will you escort Mr. Macguire back to camp. Charles, best you ride separately,” Arthur said as the others called their horses, :Be careful, there’s patrols everywhere.”

“What about you,” Javier asked.

  
“I’m gonna see what’s worth taking here. I’ll meet you back there as soon as I can,” Arthur said as he patted Javier’s shoulder.

“Alright. Okay, come on,” Javier said as he hopped onto his horse.

“Oh I’ve got some stories for you,” Sean said happily.

“Yea… I can’t wait,” Javier said.

“I imagine you all missed me a lot… but fear not, the joy’s back in your lives now,” Sean said.

Arthur had to block out all noise just to keep himself calm as the three rode off. Arthur entered the run down shack to see that there was a small pile of money, maybe a few hundreds. Looking around, Arthur found some canned food and some medicine. But as he was leaving, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and grabbed it.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

“We’re back,” Hosea said as he and Myra rode into camp, “Managed to grab a few horses.”

Sadie was the first one to jog over and saw Myra guiding the Turkoman in.

  
“My, ain’t that feller a beauty,” Sadie said.

“Do you like him, Mrs. Adler?”  
  
“He reminds me of Lena. Has a wild look in his eyes,” Sadie said as she stroked the horse’s chin.

“I got it for you,” Myra said as she hopped off of her horse.

“What? Really,” Sadie asked.

Myra nodded, “Since I knew that yellow is your favorite color… I figured that you would like this one.”

“You sure?”  
  
“I still have Skye here,” Myra said as she patted Skye’s neck.

Sadie smiled, “Well thank you, Miss Owens. I certainly do appreciate the gift… Hey Myra.”

“Yes, Mrs. Adler,” Myra asked as she looked at Sadie.

As Sadie opened her mouth, the two heard Tilly yell, “Javier is coming back! I can see Sean with him!”

The two heard the entire camp cheering as Dutch said, “Quick, let’s get the beers out.”

“Why don’t we wait till later,” Sadie said.

“Oh, alright then,” Myra said as they joined the others.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook  
Time: Evening**

Arthur returned to see that the party had started without him. There was drinking, dancing, singing, everything. And at the center of it all was young Sean.

“Oh Mollie, Oh Mollie, it’s for your sake alone that I leave my own parents, my house, and my home,” Sean sang.

Looking around the camp, Arthur saw Myra and Sadie were talking by the cliffside, away from the others. As he approached the two, he pulled out his apology gift for Myra, a new holster that he found hanging in the shack. But as he got closer, he saw Sadie hand Myra something. A piece of mail.

“Jake and I were planning on giving this to you after the new year,” Sadie said.

Myra opened it and pulled out the mail’s content.

_Certificate of Adoption_

_This is to certify that_ **_Myra Elizabeth Owens_ ** _has been formally adopted_

_into the_ **_Adler family_ **

_Confirmed by_ **_The State of New Hanover_ **

_On this_ **_December_ ** _Day of_ **_1899_ ** _._

“M-M-Mrs. Adler, what is this?”

“This… is an official document that names you Myra Owens-Adler,” Sadie said.

Myra’s eyes were saucers as she looked at the paper while Sadie said, “Myra, you may have been with us for half a year, but during that time, Jake and I saw you as our own flesh and blood. Then one day, Jake read about this adoption thing that’s all the craze in the big cities. So after talking about it… Jake and I asked for one, signed the forms, and sent them in. We got a letter that the request was approved and the certificate came into Blackwater the morning of… you know,” Sadie said.

“…”

“Myra? Are you okay?”

Myra closed her eyes and slowly nodded as she started crying. Looking up at Sadie, Myra said, “I’m okay, Mrs… mom.”

Sadie was now crying too as the two hugged each other tightly and started laughing.

“What’s got you two so excited,” Arthur asked.

Myra looked to Sadie with a wide, tearful smile on her face as Sadie said, “Show him.”

Myra handed him the paper and Arthur could not help but chuckle, “Well, well, well, I suppose that we should be calling you Miss Adler then.”

Myra could not help but start laughing.

“Look, I’ll leave you two to your own celebration. I just wanted to say sorry about getting so riled up yesterday, Miss Ow— sorry, Miss Adler. Here,” Arthur said as he handed her the holster, “Found this while I was rescuing Sean. Figured you could use a new one.”  
  
“The one you have IS pretty old, Myra,” Sadie said.

Myra looked at it and took it before saying, “Thank you Mr. Morgan.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, go celebrate. Tomorrow, we’re going for some more target practicing.”

As Arthur walked back to the others, Myra and Sadie just looked at each other and smiled.

**Later that night**

Myra wrote one line in her journal before going to sleep.

‘ _I… I am Myra Elizabeth Owens Adler._ ’


	10. Paying a Social Call

**‘** _I must admit that when I woke, I expected last night to be but a fantasy. But when I did wake, my fantasy became my reality… I’m Myra Adler… I’m too excited to write any more for now.’_

Myra set her journal down with a smile on her face as she pulled out the paper from her satchel and looked at the adoption certificate. The words ‘Myra Adler’. No, it wasn’t exactly just those two words… but it was something that Myra has dreamt of ever since she met the Adlers.

“You just going to stare at that paper or get to work, Miss Adler,” Miss Grimshaw asked as she approached Myra.

“Apologies, Miss Grimshaw,” Myra said as she got to work.

She did the usual chores assigned to her. She fed the chickens and horses, refilled the cleaning station, and hung the clothes to dry. All that was left was to feed Mr. Duffy. As Myra walked up to the pot of stew and poured some into her bowl, Sean walked up and said, “Well, I ain’t seen you around here before.”

“Hello,” Myra said as she extended her hand, “I’m Myra Owe— Adler.”

“Myrowe Adler? That is a strange name,” Sean said as he shook her hand.

“It’s Myra Adler, as of last night,” Myra said.

“Well, Miss Adler, the name’s Sean Macguire. Pleased to see someone that doesn’t look as old as me da’s ball sack.”

Myra’s brow furrowed as she was unsure how to reply, releasing a small, “Um…”

Before the two could continue talking another second, Grimshaw grabbed Sean by the ear and pulled him away, “You may be back, Mr. Macguire, but that doesn’t absolve you of your own chores. Now move it!”

“Okay, okay jeez, I was just being nice to the new girl,” Sean said before walking away.

“Don’t you be bother Miss Owens, Mister Macguire,” Miss Grimshaw said.

  
“Owens, she just said Adler,” Sean said.

“I don’t care if she said her last name is Christ! During the time Myra has been more helpful in a few weeks than you have during your entire time with the gang, Mr. Macguire. Now get to work,” Miss Grimshaw said.

  
“Okay, for the love of…” Sean sighed as he walked away.

Miss Grimshaw looked at Myra and said, “So the news is correct. Congrats, huzzah, now go on and feed the O’Driscoll, Miss Adler… Miss Gaskill, unless that book has food or money pouring from it, put it down and get to work!”

Myra made sure to add a little extra for Mr. Duffy and proceeded towards him.

“Oh! Miss Owens,” Kieran said as he saw her.

“Hello Mr. Duffy. I brought you some food,” Myra looked around and whispered, “I put some extra meat in for you.”

“Thank you Miss Owens…”

“It’s actually Miss Adler now,” Myra said as she scooped some of the stew into a spoon and fed Kieran.

“Really,” Kieran asked.

“Yes, Mrs. Ad— er, my momma told me about this thing that’s sparking up near New York called adoption.”

“Huh… never heard of it,” Kieran said as he took another bite.

“I see that your throat ain’t dry,” Arthur said as he approached the two, “Miss Adler, why don’t you run along?”

“But Mr. Duffy’s—”

“Now,” Arthur said.

Myra set the bowl down and walked away as she heard Arthur say, “You got some speaking to do of your own… about that old gang of yours.”

Instead of going back to her tent, Myra stuck around Pearson’s wagon and watched.

“I said… I told you… I don’t know nothing.”

“That’s what I thought,” Arthur said as he cracked his knuckles.

  
“Whoa, hold your horses there,” Dutch said as he and Bill approached Arthur and Kieran, “It seems the cat has got our friend here’s tongue. I was thinking Mr. Williamson could have a word.”

Bill approached Kieran and asked, “You ready to talk boy?”

“I told you mister,” Kieran said as his voice became shaky, “I told all of you. I don’t know nothing, okay? They-They ain’t no friends of mine. I just been ridden with them for a while—”

“Horse shit,” Bill yelled, “You see, we heard that part, so how about you tell the truth.”

Bill turned to Dutch and asked, “Dutch, what do you want me to do?”

“Hurt him! So the next time he opens his mouth, it is to tell us what is going on! Ah,” Dutch sighed as he looked at Kieran, “Who am I kidding? One of O’Driscoll’s boys couldn’t open his mouth… be he’d tell a lie. Screw it. Let’s just have some fun… geld him.”

Myra’s eyes widened at the order that Dutch just made.

“Oh yeah!”

“What’s he doing? Where’s he going,” Kieran asked.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Dutch said as he pulled down Kieran’s pants, “they’re only balls boy… just gonna cause you trouble.”

Myra saw Bill pull some tongs from the fire as Dutch continued, “You know, in Imperial Rome… eunuchs was among the happiest and most loyal of courtiers.”

“No, no, no, no, you’re kidding right,” Kieran said as Bill approached them.

“Of course,” Dutch laughed as Bill got even closer with the tongs.

“You sick bastards,” Kieran yelled.

Myra ran up and barely pushed Bill, yelling, “Stop it!”

The laughter stopped as Bill yelled, “The hell do you think you’re doing, you stupid brat?!”

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Myra stuck out her arms.

“Well, it looks like we have a princess in shining armor,” Dutch said.

“Kid, get out of here. This ain’t the time for heroics,” Arthur said.

“No, Mr. Morgan. He helped me, so I’m helping him,” Myra said.

“Ah forget this,” Bill said as he held the tongs in one hand and shoved Myra out of the way with his now free hand.

“The hell is wrong with you, Bill,” Arthur yelled as he managed to catch Myra before she hit the ground, making sure to cover Myra’s eyes from Kierans… more personal area.

“I’m following Dutch’s orders, Morgan.”

“For the love of God, just geld him already,” Dutch yelled.

“Okay! Okay! Listen,” Kieran said, “I know where O’Driscoll’s holed up… and you’re right… he don’t like you any more than you like him. He’s at Six Point Cabin.”

At this point, Bill backed away with a sigh of disappointment.

“I’ll take you there… serious. I don’t like him. I mean, I like him even less than I like the lot of you… with the exception being Miss Adler here… no offense.”

“Oh, none taken,” Dutch said.

“Okay then, partner,” Arthur said as he guided Myra to the side and pulled out his knife, “Why don’t you take a few of us up there… right now. I got this, Dutch. Should be fun. Miss Adler, it appears that we will not be going for target practice this morning. Why don’t you look after Little Jack and we can go when I get back?”

“Okay, Mr. Morgan. Promise not to hurt him,” Myra asked.

“That’s all up to him now, isn’t it,” Arthur said, “Let’s go. Let’s both hope you ain’t trying to trick us, O’Driscoll.”

As Myra watched Arthur, Bill, and Kieran walking towards the horses, she heard Dutch chuckle and saw him light a cigar, “I must admit that I admire your bravery, Miss Adler.”

“I-I apologize, Mr. Van—”

“Oh don’t you worry about it,” Dutch said as he placed a hand on Myra’s shoulder, “But the next time you try to defend an O’Driscoll in my presence… I won’t be laughing.”

  
Myra looked at Dutch and saw that his usual calm behavior was swapped with a rather distasteful glare. But in an instant, Dutch smiled and said, “Now why don’t you go see if there’s anything Miss Grimshaw wants you to do.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Myra said as she quickly walked away from Dutch, who was staring in the direction that Arthur in the others had gone in.

**Location: Outside of Camp**

“Hey… Hey… I-I-If I got my bearings, it’s over here,” Kieran said as the four traveled along the railroad, “Yeah… I know this country, take this track up through the rocks.”

After a brief moment of silence, Bill spoke up and said, “Morgan, you need to keep that brat of yours in line.”

“What’s he talkin about,” John asked.

“Tell you what Bill, the next time I see you near another man’s balls, I’ll make sure that she stays FAR away from you,” Arthur chuckled.

“The way she’s fending and feeding this snake,” Bill said, “Makes me wonder if she’s loyal to Colm.”

Arthur looked at Bill and said, “Are you even softer in the head than I assumed you were, Williamson? Exactly where did you get that logic from?”

“Well, she feeds this idiot—”

“It’s her chore,” John said.

“W-Well what about her fending for him.”

“That’s because he saved her up in them mountains. Speaking of which… O’Driscoll,” Arthur said.

“Y-Yes,” Kieran asked.

“Why did you do decide to save Miss Adler?”

“Well—”

“Probably wanted her to himself. Any one that rides with Colm would the type to do that,” John said.

“N-NO! Not at all! In fact, I was keeping the others from doing things like that. But I knew that it was only a matter of time, so I decided to save her before that happened.”

“An O’Driscoll saint, I guess there is a first for everything,” Arthur said.

“Now we go left, road’ll take us up and round,” Kieran said.

“Alls I’m sayin is that you need to teach that kid to just mind her own damn business,” Bill said.

“And I will make sure to let everyone know that Bill Williamson is intimidated by a girl who couldn’t kill a man even if you had a gun to her head,” Arthur said, causing him and John to start laughing.

“Those are the hills,” Kieran pointed, “Head for ‘em. You know… you all ain’t that different from the O’Driscolls.”

“What did you just say,” John asked.

“You callin us child likers, you son of a bitch,” Arthur asked.

“NO! I mean I… I just been watching you all these weeks and, uhh—”

“You been tied to a tree… you don’t know nothing about this gang,” John said.

“Yeah, well, I’d… I’d say you don’t know much about the O’Driscolls… but maybe I know more about you than you know about them… and I know all about them, so…”

“Tell us then… how we like those mongrel dogs,” John asked.

“You’re outlawed like them… you’re out to survive like them… you live rough… you live hard… fighting the law… nature… you’re out for yourselves…”

“See,” John asked, “This is why you’re an O’Driscoll, O’Driscoll. You’re out to survive… we’re out to live… free. Colm’s a sneak thief and a killer… Dutch is… Dutch is more like a teacher.”

“From where I been, you just look the same is all…”

“Then you looked, but ain’t seen,” John said.

“John? Shut that boy up,” Arthur said.

“Enough out of you,” John said as the continued towards their destination.

“Boys, we’re almost on ‘em,” Arthur said, “Now… who knows if this son of a bitch we got with us is talking true… but if it’s what he says it is… and Colm O’Driscoll’s here… we can end years of fighting. Here and now.”

“Okay, now-now cut left up here. W-We go down the, into the forest,” Kieran said.

The three riders turned their horses and trotted down the hillside as Arthur continued, “We’re going in quiet, taking them out as we find ‘em, trying not to set things off. But if we do… we move quick and hard. We settle this like we know how. Okay?”

“Okay by me,” John said.

“With you, Morgan,” Bill said.

The riders got closer, as Kieran said, “Hey, we’re real close. I’d leave your horses the other side of this clearing…”

“I’ll get my guns off my horse and I’m ready,” Bill said.

“Easy, Bill. Quiet,” Arthur said as they started going up a nearby hill.

  
“This is it. The cabin’s just the other side of this hill,” Kieran said.

“Okay. Off your horses… let’s go,” Arthur said.

“You gonna get them knives,” Bill asked.

“I got ‘em already,” Arthur said as he hopped down and grabbed his bow.

“Good,” Bill said as he hopped down.

Kieran hopped down and said, “Follow me, alright? It ain’t far.”

“We might’a shared a horse, but we ain’t friends. Remember, I’m watching you. Every moment,” John said.

“I ain’t going to shop you now, come on. It’d be suicide,” Kieran said.

“You’ll die boy,” Bill said, “But you’ll lose your balls first.”

“Jesus Christ… Come on,” Kieran said as they approached a small cliffside, “Okay, get down.”

The four crouched down and stared out as Kieran said, “The cabin’s in the clearing down there. There’ll be a bunch of fellers hiding out there too.”

  
“Are these fellers armed,” Arthur asked.

“Armed. Drunk. Wary of strangers,” Kieran said.

“And Colm O’Driscoll,” Arthur asked.

“Oh, he’ll be holed up in his cabin. Be passed out, booze blind, likely as not,” Kieran said.

“Over there, someone’s coming,” Bill pointed.

The four saw three O’Driscolls walking by, with one of them asking, “So uh, who’s gonna tell him we ain’t got nothing for the pot?”

John quickly grabbed Kieran, covered his mouth, and placed his cattleman against his temple.

“Feller that spooked the game, I reckon.”

“I’m gonna drain it, I-I’ll catch up,” One of the O’Driscolls said as they stopped next to a tree.

“Nah, we ain’t gonna fall for that… we’re gonna wait, so you can tell him yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

“If anyone’s the person to shoot the messenger, it’d be that mean son of a bitch.”

“What’re we doing about the pisser, Morgan? One by the tree,” Bill asked.

Arthur pulled out his bow and shot the man in the head with an arrow, killing him quickly and quietly.

John let go of Kieran and said, “Now stay here, don’t you damn move.”

“Morgan,” Bill said, “The next two… what’s the plan?”

“Keep back where they won’t hear us… when I move, you move,” Arthur said as he pulled out a throwing knife.

Both Bill and Arthur threw their weapons at the same time, hitting both O’Driscolls simultaneously.

“I left our guide up there. He’s meek as a little lamb,” John said.

“He better be,” Arthur said.

“Feller on the log… what we doing about him,” Bill asked as the three saw the O’Driscoll sitting on the log.

  
“Take him quiet, Marston,” Arthur said.

“Okay,” John said as he approached the man.

  
“Get your hands dirty for a change,” Arthur said to Bill, who only snorted.

John approached the O’Driscoll, grabbed him and stabbed him in the jugular multiple times, brutally killing him instantly.

“Jesus,” Arthur said.

“Alright, Morgan, what’re we doing? No way to stealth the rest of this,” Bill said.

“I got an idea… You still got some dynamite, Bill,” Arthur asked.

“I already like this idea,” Bill said as he handed Arthur a stick.

**A Few Moments Later**

The O’Driscolls were all sitting around the campfire, spending some drunk time with a few rentable ladies when they saw a stick of active dynamite land in the middle of them all.

“OH SHIT!”

In an instant, a majority of the O’Driscolls had been killed, alongside the two prostitutes, as the three Van der Linde members ran out and opened fire. Due to the lot of them being drunk and being lousy shots, it didn’t take long before the rats ran from the nest.

“That’s it. They’re turning tail,” Bill yelled.

“Leave ‘em. Colm’s still here,” Arthur said as he looked towards the cabin.

“He said Colm’d be in the cabin,” John said.

“I’ll check. You look out here,” Arthur said as he walked up to the door to the cabin.

But before he could open the door, it was kicked towards Arthur, knocking him down, as an O’Driscoll stood over with and aimed a carbine at his head and began laughing before he was shot in the gut by… Kieran. The O’Driscoll leaned against the cabin wall before falling to the ground dead.

“You alright,” Kieran asked.

“Sure, thank you,” Arthur said as he got up and looked inside the cabin to find it empty.

“Colm O’Driscoll… he ain’t here,” Arthur said as he walked out, “You set us up.”

Seeing Kieran, Arthur yelled, “Come here!”

“What,” Kieran asked as he holstered his gun.

“You set us up,” Arthur said.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did, Colm O’Driscoll ain’t here,” Arthur said as he aimed his gun at Kieran.

“HE WAS HERE, I SWEAR, I sw… If I was setting you up… I-I wouldn’t have saved your life.”

“It’s a good point, Arthur,” Bill said as he and John walked over.

Arthur lowered his gun and said, “Alright then, go on, get out of here.”

“Eh,” Kieran asked.

“I won’t kill ya.”

“I didn’t set you up,” Kieran said.

“Get lost.”

“Get lost,” Kieran asked.

Arthur grabbed Kieran by the collar and said, “I’m letting you run away… now go on, get out of here.”

“That’s as good as killing me,” Kieran said, “Out there… without you… Colm O’Driscoll’s gonna lose his mind about this.”

“So,” Arthur asked.

“So I’m one of you now,” Kieran said.

Arthur rubbed his nose and said, “Give me a break… Well, it’ll save me the trouble of Miss Adler asking me what happened to you. Alright then.”  
  
Arthur walked past Kieran and said, “But I’m warning you…”

“Oh, I know…”

“Come on, let’s get to camp,” Arthur said.

“So you got the cash then,” Kieran asked.

Arthur turned and asked, “What cash?”

“Yeah, there’s usually some cash… in the chimney,” Kieran said as he ran towards the cabin.

Arthur quickly stopped him and said, “I’ll check it. Rest of you boys get to camp, quick.”

“See, Arthur? I ain’t so bad,” Kieran said.

“Hey, Bill… you tell Dutch, old Kieran ain’t worth killing… just yet,” Arthur said as he walked into the cabin.

“Yeah, right you are,” Bill said.

Arthur searched the cabin and found a bit of money on the table, some alcohol, and all that was left to check was the chimney. Arthur reached in and pulled about six hundred bucks out, a hefty bounty to say the least.

Arthur leaned back up and saw the shotgun that was on the mantle of the chimney. Grabbing the shotgun, Arthur shook his head at how dirty the gun looked. Pulling out some gun oil, Arthur cleaned the gun.

“Hm…”

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

Arthur returned to camp to see Kieran was talking with Sadie as Myra was grabbing some stew.

“Ma’am, I understand.”  
  
“I hope so, O’Driscoll, but if you so much as breathe funny near Myra, I will add your eyes, ears, tongue, and balls to the stew,” Sadie said.

“I understand,” Kieran said.

“Good, now get out of my sight,” Sadie said as she looked to Arthur, “Can’t believe you fools let him stay.”  
  
“Well, he was telling the truth about the O’Driscoll hideout. He even saved my life,” Arthur said, “Plus, I didn’t want to have to deal with Miss Adler asking me what happened to him.”

“Myra needs to learn that not every fool needs to be saved,” Sadie said as she walked away from Arthur.

“Kid, where you at,” Arthur yelled.

“Here, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she jogged over, “Is there something I can help with?”

“I promised you target practice, didn’t I?”

Myra’s eyes widened as she said, “I’ll get ready right away.”

Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle at the enthusiasm that Myra had as she ran towards her sleeping area. Proceeding over to Dutch’s tent, he saw Dutch and Molly sitting on Dutch’s bed.

“Arthur,” Dutch said.

“Dutch. Miss O’Shea,” Arthur said.

“It looks like we have yet another mouth to feed,” Dutch said.

“Well, I figured he proved himself at the cabin,” Arthur said.

“Well, I trust your judgement as much as Hosea’s. I must say that it feels like we are finally getting back on our feet,” Dutch said as he stood up.

“You find a buyer for them bonds we stole,” Arthur asked.

“Not yet, but Hosea’s working on it,” Dutch said as the two stood beside one another.

“When we heading West,” Arthur asked.

Dutch turned to Arthur and said, “Soon…”

But then, Dutch shook his head as he sat down and said, “I don’t know.”

Arthur leaned against one of the tent poles and said, “Feels like… things have changed. The whole world has changed. That they don’t want folk like us no more. We’re being hunted—”

“We are smarter than them,” Dutch said, “Only the feeblest of men take jobs in the government.”

“I hope so,” Arthur said.

“Trust Dutch, Mr. Morgan. You have to,” Molly said.

“Mr. Morgan,” Myra said, “I’m ready for target practice.”

  
  
“Alright, let’s—”

“They got Micah,” The four of them heard.

Looking towards the entrance, they saw Lenny running towards them, saying “Dutch… Arthur…”

“What’s going on,” Dutch asked.

“They got Micah.”


	11. A Quiet Time & Bison Hunting

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Afternoon/Evening**

Myra ran to her sleeping area and grabbed her new holster.

“Where are you off to,” Sadie asked as she walked towards her.

“Mr. Morgan is taking me to go target practicing again,” Myra said with a smile on her face.

“Alright then, be careful,” Sadie said as she patted Myra’s shoulder.

Myra attached her holster and ran back over to see Arthur and Dutch talking with Molly in the background.

“Mr. Morgan,” Myra said, “I’m ready for target practice.”

  
  
“Alright, let’s—”

“They got Micah.”

  
  
Myra and the others looked towards the entrance and saw Lenny running towards the camp, saying “Dutch… Arthur…”

“What’s going on,” Dutch asked.

“They got Micah. He… He’s been arrested for murder,” Lenny rambled, “He was in Strawberry and…”  
  
Dutch raised his hands and said, “It’s okay, son. Breathe…”

Lenny leaned down and said, “They nearly lynched me…”

Looking back up, Lenny continued, “They… they got Micah in the sheriff’s in Strawberry… and there’s talk of hanging him.”

“Here’s hoping,” Arthur said.

“Arthur,” Dutch said.

“What? That fool brought this on himself. You know my feelings about him, Dutch.”

“You think I can’t see past his bluster to the heart inside? He is a fine man,” Dutch said.

As this happens, Molly touched Myra’s and Lenny’s shoulders and nodded before walking away.

  
“Come on, Miss Owens,” Lenny said as the two of them walked over to a nearby table.

“Actually, it’s Miss Adler,” Myra said as she pulled dates adoption certificate out and showed Lenny.

  
The two sat down as Lenny grabbed the paper and stared at its contents, “What’s adoption?”

“It means that I am now Mrs. Adler’s child… I guess,” Myra scratched her head.

“Huh… wait,” Lenny said as he saw Kieran talking with Karen, “Isn’t that the O’Driscoll?”

“Mr. Morgan let Mr. Duffy join you all. Mentioned that he saved Mr. Morgan’s life,” Myra said.

“What happened while I was gone,” Lenny asked as he looked down, “Oh god…”

“You okay, Lenny,” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, course I’m okay,” Lenny said.

“You don’t seem okay,” Arthur said.

“You take Mr. Summers into town. Valentine, not Strawberry… get him drunk… and Arthur,” Dutch said, “No crazy business.”

“I’ve given that up,” Arthur said.

“And you get Micah out of that jail,” Dutch said.

Arthur sighed and turned to face Myra, “Well kid, it looks like we won’t be going target practicing today.”

“Oh… okay,” Myra said as her enthusiasm faded.

  
Seeing this, Arthur looked to see Charles eating some stew and yelled, “Charles! Get over here.”

Charles approached the group and asked, “What is it?”

“Lenny and I are heading into Valentine. Think you could take Miss Adler here for some target practice.”

“I think that Miss Adler here is ready for something a bit more challenging than glass bottles, Arthur.”

“Like an unguarded stagecoach,” Arthur asked.

“No, you simple minded fool. Bison,” Charles said.

“Bison,” Myra asked.

“Bison,” Charles repeated, “from which you can get anything. There’s some over on the plains, I believe. I saw a couple a long way off earlier.”

Charles looked to Myra and asked, “You wanna come with me?”

“I-I can’t say that I know how to hunt one,” Myra said.

“I’ll teach you. Maybe you can teach Arthur something next time,” Charles said.

“Can I ask my ma,” Myra asked.

“Of course,” Charles said before Myra ran off.

“Come on, Lenny. If you need us, we’ll be in Valentine,” Arthur said before looking to Dutch, “I’ll get to it, Dutch. Just… can’t drop everything.”

Charles waited for Myra as Arthur and Lenny went to Valentine, sharpening his blade when Myra came back, saying, “She said I can go with.”

“Good, let’s go before it gets too dark,” Charles said, noticing the sun setting.

**Location: Path to Valentine**

Arthur and Lenny rode out shortly after as Lenny said, “I rode as fast as I could. Didn’t stop for nothing.”

“You look like you’ve been through it,” Arthur said.

Lenny sighed, “I’m beat… We finally got off that mountain, then this… Micah’s got a crazy side, Arthur.”

“What were you boys doing? You’re supposed to be scouting ahead for us,” Arthur said.

“I kept asking him what we was doing, but he was ‘you worry too much, kid” , “just some business to attend to, kid”… you know how he is,” Lenny said.

“Yes I do,” Arthur said.

“He was half-soaked before we even got there. Then we ran into some fellers, one of them Micah knew, drank some more… and this is supposed to be a dry town we’re in too.”  
  
“And then he shoots one of them… I know how that goes,” Arthur said.

“Couldn’t even tell ya quite how. It happened like the strike of a match. The law was on us fast too… They was ready to sting me up there and then but I got away, just about.”

“You’re alright now. We’ll take care of it.”

“So you’re gonna go get him? I’ll come with you,” Lenny suggested.

“No, you leave it to me. For now, let’s drink something, forget about Micah,” Arthur said.

“It was drink that started all this,” Lenny said.

“We’ll just have a couple, settle you down, then head back, okay,” Arthur asked.

“Okay,” Lenny said, “So what has happened since Micah and I left? Miss Owens is… what was it? Adopted? And now, that O’Driscoll is riding with us?”

  
“Look, I’ll tell you everything that happened when we reach the saloon. Now… I should warn you, me and a couple of the other boys got in a bit of a fight last time we was here.”

Lenny plainly asked, “What kind of fight?”

“Nothing big, we kept it clean. We’re all good,” Arthur said as they got into the town.

Lenny scoffed, “If you say so, Arthur.”

The two rode down the main drag and hitched their horses in front of the saloon.

Hopping down, Arthur and Lenny entered the bar, with Lenny reminding Arthur, “Just one or two… right, Arthur?”  
  
“Course, just a drink… no big drama.”

**Location: The Heartlands**

Myra and Charles arrived on the plains of the Heartlands as Charles was telling Myra the story ofthe respect between the Bison and his mother’s tribe.

“They lived almost as one. Where the bison went, my people went. They were the center of all life… we couldn’t survive without them. They provided us with everything… food, clothing, shelter, tools. There was a lot respect…”

“It reminds me of the Adlers when they took me in,” Myra said.

“I suppose that it can be viewed that way.”

“Before that, well, I guess you could say that my uncle tended to move with the whisky.”  
  
“Well, my father did that too,” Charles said as he looked towards the hills and said, “Let’s try over here to the left.”

The two got to the top of the hill and stared out across the field at a herd of bison. Charles could not hold in his admiration of the wild beasts as he said, “Over there, you see them all? Incredible aren’t they?”

“Back at the ranch, there was a time when I thought I saw this huge white bison. But when I told Mr. Adler, he said that a bison like that couldn’t exist nor survive up there.”

“Well, nature has a way of exceeding our knowledge of it. For now, we should focus on these bison. We should only kill one of them. Would you like the honor to kill the bison, or would you like me to do it?”  
  
“I can try, Mr. Smith… but what should I use,” Myra asked.

Charles extended his hand to give Myra a bolt action rifle and said, “This. Clean as you can.”

“Okay, Mr. Smith,” Myra said as she took the rifle.

“I’ll ride first, keep them ringed in and you see if you can bring one down,” Charles said before riding down.

Myra watched Charles startle the bison and guide them in her direction. Myra aimed the rifle down and tried to pick one of the bison. Seeing which of thetarget, Myra placed her finger on the trigger, followed the bison, and fired. The next thing Myra realized, she was on the ground and staring up at the sky, her heart racing and an immense pain in her shoulder.

“Myra,” Charles yelled as he rode over, “What happened?”

Myra leaned up and rubbed her shoulder, mumbling, “Ow.”

  
“First time using a rifle,” Charles asked.

“Yes, Mr. Smith,” Myra said.

“Well, I must say that it seems that your aim has improved,” Charles said as he looked at the fresh bison corpse, “But it isn’t over yet.”

Charles hopped down, pulled out his knife, and extended it towards Myra, “We need to skin and butcher it, take its horns too. It can all be used.”

“Uh, Mr. Smith, I don’t think I—”

“You made the kill, you must collect the bounty,” Charles said, “I’ll guide you.”

Myra took the knife and approached the bison. As they kneeled down, Charles placed his hand on the bison’s head and whispered, “You roamed free, you fought hard, you have earned your rest…”

Looking towards Myra, he guided her to skinning the bison, which then switched to Charles skinning it as Myra began vomiting from the stench.

“I-I’m sorry,” Myra wiped her mouth.

“You did well for your first bison kill,” Charles said as he set the pelt on Skye and turned to Myra, “When I was given the chance to hunt bison, I…”

Myra noticed Charles trail off as he stared out into the distance before saying, “Miss Adler, mount up. I want to check something out.”

“Is everything okay,” Myra asked as she mounted Skye, “Where are we going?”

“I thought I saw some scavenger birds over here… just wanted to see what attracted them,” Charles said as he and Myra rode forward.

As they reached their destination, Myra and Charles were met with a horrific sight.

Four dead bison…

“No…” Charles said, with a hint of sadness in his voice, “They were shot and left for dead, it looks like.”

Myra looked to Charles and saw the emotion he expressed. He had a sense of sadness… and fury.

“Why would someone do this,” Myra asked.

“I don’t know but I see tracks heading in this direction. I say we follow them,” Charles said.

“Mr. Smith, are you sure I—”

But Charles had already rode off, so Myra decided to follow him.

“Could it have been an animal,” Myra asked.

“No, they’d been shot. I just don’t know why anybody would just leave them to rot like that,” Charles said as he looked up and said, “Look, another dead bison. On that hill to the right. Come on.”

As they approached the corpses, Charles said

“Mr. Smith, I don’t think that I should be out here much longer.”

  
“Myra, these bison were shot and left for dead for no reason. I need to know why,” Charles said, “You think that your mother would just run away if she found you the same way? Shot and left to rot in the dirt?”

“I guess not.”

“Come on, I think I see a campsite up ahead,” Charles said.

The two rode up to an abandoned camp as Charles said, “Damn… we missed them. Logs haven’t gone cold yet. Maybe half a day since they left.”

“Mr. Smith,” Myra said.

“What?”

“Look,” Myra pointed.

  
The two looked out and saw smoke just a small distance from them.

“Let’s go check it out,” Charles said as the two rode off.

“Is it possible that we can talk this out,” Myra asked.

“You don’t have to worry, Miss Adler. I don’t kill for fun. I kill when I need to,” Charles said.

The two rode closer to the smoke and saw more bison.

  
“Look, more dead bison. It has to be them. Come on,” Charles said as he galloped away.

“W-Wait, Mr. Smith! Come Skye,” Myra said, sending Skye into a gallop after Charles.

Myra rode up as Charles hopped down from his horse, noticing Charles grabbing his gun, and approaching the camp. Myra jumped down and approached the camp as Charles said, “Did you fools shoot those bison?”

The two men stared at Myra and Charles and asked, “What’s your problem?”

“I said, did you fools shoot those bison,” Charles asked again.

“Calm down, you black or red bastard, whatever the fuck you are,” One of the men said as he stood up.

“Did. You. Shoot them?”

“Yeah, we did. We shot them bison and we will shoot you too, if you don’t get,” The second man said as he placed his hand on his holster.

The first man chuckled and asked, “What business is it of yours what we—”

But as the man said this, Charles pulled out his gun and shot the second man. Myra screamed at the sight of witnessing a man being killed for the first time as Charles yelled, “IT’S THAT BUSINESS OF MINE!”

“Good god, you’re crazy,” The man said.

Myra did not hear any of it… all she could hear was a loud ringing as she stared at the dead man. The large hole in his gut, the blood that poured out as he desperately tried to hold it back, the look of pain and fear on his face. But in an instant, she saw his eyes dilate and his hands fall to his sides.

“I-I got a family… a family! Don’t shoot me,” The man begged.

“Tell me why you are here, killing those bison and leaving them to rot,” Charles said as he aimed his gun at the man.

“Okay! We… we were told to kill as many bison as we could… to make it look like it was Indians…”

“Well… hope it was worth it,” Charles said.

Myra ran up and stood in front of the man, extending her arms.

“Kid, get out of the way…”

“He… He doesn’t need to die…”  
  
“Kid—”

“Enough… please…”

Charles looked at Myra and lowered his gun, “You. Get out of here.”  
  
“T-Thank you, miss. I—”

“NOW,” Charles yelled.

The man immediately ran off.

“You can’t save everyone Myra,” Charles said as he holstered his gun.

“He can go tell the others what happens when they poach bison,” Myra said.

“…I’ve seen enough of this… let’s go,” Charles said.

Myra looked back at the dead man before walking back to her horse and riding back into camp.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

Myra and Charles rode back into camp, with Myra remaining silent as the sight of the dead man replayed over and over in her mind.

“Hey,” Myra heard Charles said, “You okay?”

“…No…”

“First time seeing a dead person?”

“No, Mr. Smith… It’s just the first time seeing a person die,” Myra said.

“Unfortunately, I can’t promise that will be the last,” Charles said.

Myra only nodded as she walked away.

  
“Hey, how was—” Sadie began, but stopped as Myra walked past her, “What happened?”

“Came across some poachers… some things happened and I shot one of them in front of her,” Charles said.

“Oh… I’ll talk to her,” Sadie said as she walked away from Charles.

Myra sat down in her sitting in her sleeping area, a blank expression on her face as Sadie began approaching her, “Hey, Myra… Charles told me what happened. You wanna talk about it?”

“…”

“Listen,” Sadie said as she sat beside Myra and placed a hand on Myra’s shoulder, “I know what you saw was terrible… but those were bad men and they did bad things, you understand?”

“I understand…”

“Tell you what. Tomorrow, you and I can go into town and get some more of those candy bars. How’s that?”

“I guess,” Myra said as she laid down, “I think I’m gonna rest for a bit.”

  
  
“Well then, I'll stay with you," Sadie said as she laid down next to her.

  
Myra rolled over and placed her hand on Sadie's, who gladly took it.  
  
  
"Good night, Myra," Sadie said.

**Location: Valentine Saloon**

**Time: Night**

Arthur and Lenny were drunkenly laughing on the second floor of the bar, laughing, drinking, and screaming hysterically. This went on for hours, with some conversations between one another.

“Tell me something, why do you care so much about the kid,” Lenny asked.

Arthur’s smile vanished and he looked at Lenny and said, “Cause she reminds me of my own…”

The two then started laughing and returned to their drunken antics. Arthur doesn’t remember much, but he remembers passing out in the middle of the town as the sheriff walked up to them and arrested them for their drunken tomfoolery.


	12. Blessed are the Meek?

**Chapter 12: A Trip to Valentine & Blessed are the Meek?**

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Morning**

Myra woke up after a night of uncomfortable rest and walked over to the pot of stew to get some breakfast.

“Morning, Miss Adler,” Hosea said as he approached her.

“Good morning, Mr. Matthews…”

“You okay,” Hosea asked.

“I… I’ve been better,” Myra said as she began eating her food.

“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I watched a man die yesterday…”

“Oh… Charles told me about yesterday. The first one is always the toughest,” Hosea said.

“Have you killed people,” Myra asked.

“You’re part of a gang, Miss Adler. Everyone here has killed someone.”

“…”

“But… we don’t kill out of pleasure. We kill to survive. To defend ourselves and those we care about,” Hosea said, “Don’t think of it as murder. Think of it as justice, Miss Adler.”

“Okay…”

“Good,” Hosea said.

“Where is that fool,” Dutch asked as he approached the two.

“What is it Dutch,” Hosea asked.

“Arthur and Lenny went out yesterday and haven’t come back,” Dutch said.

“You think they had too much fun,” Hosea asked.

“Perhaps. I can’t risk going to find out,” Dutch said.

  
“Mr. Van der Linde?”

“What is it,” Dutch asked as he looked to Myra.

“My mother was suggesting going into Valentine. Maybe the two of us could go and see if he’s at the sheriff’s?”

“You think the sheriff could recognize you,” Hosea asked.

“I don’t know… I did bail out my uncle a few times, but that was so long ago.”

“I can go and get them,” Sadie said as she walked up, dressed in her blue skirt and white top.

“Then it’s settled. Take the wagon, the boys might be a bit… inebriated,” Dutch said as he walked away.

“Come on, remember how Mr. Johnson always puts the best chocolate out in the morning,” Sadie asked.

“I remember,” Myra smiled as the two approached the wagon.

“Wait,” The two heard.

Turning back, they saw Charles approaching them with an object in his hands.

“Miss Adler, I just wanted to apologize for what you saw yesterday. I hope that you can understand…”  
  
“I do, Mr. Smith,” Myra said.

Charles nodded and said, “To ask for forgiveness, I wanted to offer you this.”  
  
Charles extended his hands and revealed that it was a carved bison horn.

“A bison horn,” Myra said, admiring the designs on it.

“When I returned with my first bison, my mother carved its horn like this and gave it to me. She told me that the buffalo’s spirit will always be with me and grant me its strength. Now, I offer you your own talisman,” Charles said.

Myra looked to Sadie, who nodded, before grabbing the gift and attaching it to her side, “Thank you, Mr. Smith.”

“Thank you, Charles,” Sadie said.

“Good luck out there,” Charles said.

The two attached their horses, got onto the wagon, and rode to Valentine.

“I think I’ve finally thought of a name for this horse you got me,” Sadie said.

“What?”

“Bob,” Sadie said.

“Bob,” Myra laughed.

“Don’t you laugh, I’m serious,” Sadie chuckled.

“Why Bob?”  
  
“Well, why not?”

“I hope that he’s a good horse,” Myra said.

“That he is,” Sadie said.

**Location: Valentine**

**Time: Morning**

Arthur slowly woke up, feeling his head was going to split in two as he heard his name being called repeatedly.

“Arthur… you alive, Arthur?”

Arthur groaned, “Shut up… I wanna die.”

Slowly leaning up, Arthur asked, “Where are we?”

Arthur took in his surroundings and quickly realized that they were in separate cells. Sighing, Arthur asked, “What did we do?”

“I don’t know,” Lenny said.

“Me neither… shit,” Arthur said.

“You pair of degenerates,” Arthur turned to see the sheriff sitting outside of their cells, “there’s a fine for drunken violence in this town. You’re just lucky no one was killed.”

“Hey we didn’t start a thing,” Arthur said.

The sheriff chuckled and said, “Yes you did.”

“Well… I don’t remember.”

“Either of you fools got any money? It’s ten dollars and you’re free to walk,” The sheriff said.

“Shit, I left my money back at my house… Arthur, how about you?”

“Nah… I spent all of mine last night,” Arthur said as he patted his pockets.

“Well shit, looks like the three of us are gonna be acquaintances for some time,” The sheriff chuckled.

**Outside**

Myra and Sadie pulled up to the Valentine sheriff and hopped down.

“Alright, Myra, I have to go deal with Mr. Morgan and Mr. Summers. Why don’t you go get us some chocolate bars from the general store,” Sadie said as she gave Myra ten dollars.

“Okay,” Myra said as she took the money and jogged over to the store.

Sadie turned and walked into the sheriff’s office.

Myra walked into the general store and saw the clerk.

  
“Hello, sir.”  
  
“Ah, Miss Owens, how are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?”

“Well, I ain’t dead yet, so that’s all I can be thankful for,” The clerk chuckled, “What can I do for you today?”  
  
“I was wondering if you have a new order of chocolate,” Myra asked.

“Right next to you.”

Myra grabbed two bars as the clerk said, “If you want to know, your uncle managed to survive that beating from that feller."  
  
“He did,” Myra asked.

“Yeah.”  
  
“…That’s good to hear,” Myra said as she walked up with the bars and pulled out ten dollars.

“Alright,” The clerk said as he took the money and gave back the change, “Well, don’t you be a stranger in these parts."  
  
“I’ll try, sir,” Myra said as she walked out of the general store and towards the wagon.

As she passed the saloon, she heard, “You…”

Myra turned towards the voice and dropped her candy bars…

“Uncle Chester…”

**At the Sheriff’s**

Arthur, Sadie, and Lenny walked out of the Sheriff’s after paying for their release. As they walked out, Lenny ran and threw up onto the ground.

“Oh Jesus,” Arthur sighed.

“You fools had Dutch worried sick,” Sadie said, “What were you thinking? Drinking all night?”

“Well…” Lenny turned, vomit still on his lip, “Arthur said it was gonna be a quiet drink.”

“Oh, you call that a quiet drink, do ya,” Sadie asked.

“First one was pretty quiet,” Arthur said.

Lenny started laughing, “Yeah, the first one was pretty quiet.”

Arthur sighed, “At least it took your mind off of goddamn Micah…”

“Well, that’s certainly true… I gotta get outta here,” Lenny said.

“Get onto the wagon,” Sadie said, “Arthur how about you?”

“I’m just gonna… have a little sit down and… feel sorry for myself…”

As Lenny slowly dragged himself onto the wagon, the three heard a scream coming from one of the small gaps between buildings.

“That sounds like the Miss Adler,” Lenny said.

As Arthur slowly got up, Sadie ran up to him, grabbed his gun and ran.

Arthur quickly said,“Hey! Ugh…”

Before he could even reach his feet, Arthur fell back to the ground and groaned.

Sadie ran towards the scream, hearing Myra say, “I-I didn’t rob you, Uncle Chester.”

“You lying bitch!”

*SLAP*

Sadie turned the corner to see Uncle Chester standing over Myra, who was on the ground. Gun raised, Sadie said, “You so much as take a step closer and I will end you, you bastard!”

“Speaking of bitches,” Uncle Chester said as he turned to Sadie.

“Myra, come on,” Sadie said.

Myra stood up and ran behind Sadie as Uncle Chester said, “Let her go, woman. She’s mine.”  
  
“No, she ain’t. She’s an Adler now, by law. So I don’t want you to ever approach her, look at her, even think of her again. Because if you do, I will shoot you in a place I know won’t feel too good.”

“She robbed me.”

“I don’t care if she shot you. Now go, before I shoot you.”  
  
Uncle Chester scoffed and said, “Fine, the bitch is yours.”

Uncle Chester walked away from the two as Sadie turned to Myra and asked, “You okay?”

“Nothing that won’t heal,” Myra said, rubbing her cheek.

“Come on, let’s get the fools home before your uncle gathers some form of drunk courage”

Myra and Sadie walked back to see Lenny in the wagon and Arthur throwing up.

“Did you kill him,” Arthur asked, “And where’s my gun?”

“Take it, you drunk. If I did kill him, would we be walking back?”

“Fair… How are you Miss Adler?”

“Well, I feel better than you look,” Myra said.

“Heh, can’t argue with you there kid…”

“Come on, let’s get back,” Sadie said.

“I gotta go do something first,” Arthur said.

“Now,” Sadie asked.

“Yeah…Yeah, go on, I’ll be back soon. I gotta go deal with something in Strawberry.”

“Alright, come on Myra,” Sadie said.

As Sadie got onto the wagon, Myra approached Arthur and handed him the chocolate bar and said, “Here, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur saw the candy and asked, “Why?”

“My uncle also has terrible headaches after drinking too much… so I gave him some of a chocolate bar I,” Myra looked around before whispering, “ _borrowed_ once… and he seemed to have gotten better sooner than usual.”

“Well,” Arthur said as he took the bar, “Tell you what…”  
  
Arthur stood up, opened the candy bar, and snapped it in half, “Why don’t I take half and you take the other half? That way, we both have some.”

Arthur handed half of the bar back to Myra, who took it and nodded, “Okay.”

Arthur watched Myra hop onto the wagon before Sadie had the horses start heading back to camp.

“See you back at camp,” Sadie said.

“Goodbye, Mr. Morgan,” Myra waved.

Arthur chuckled as he bit off some of the chocolate, “Damn, that’s kinda good…”

Walking back to his horse, he sighed as he said, “Alright boy… let’s go get Micah…”

**Location: Trail back to Camp**

“I’m sorry about my uncle, mom,” Myra said.

“Oh baby girl, it ain’t your fault,” Sadie said as she wrapped her free arm around Myra, “But I swear if that man so much as goes near you again… rrg…”

“You weren’t really gonna shoot him, were ya mother? You were just being tough, right?”

Sadie saw the look fo concern in Myra’s eyes and said, “Nah, of course not…”

“Good,” Myra said, “I may not like him… but no one deserves that to happen…"

“Ugh,” Lenny groaned in the back of the wagon.

“Here, Mr. Summers, this can help you feel better,” Myra said as she handed Lenny the second half of the chocolate bar.

“Thanks, kid,” Lenny said as he took the candy and began eating.

They turned down the path leading towards camp as Bill yelled, “They’re back!”

The wagon pulled in before Lenny was helped down by Sean and Miss Grimshaw.

“Well, young Lenny, look at you. Couldn’t even handle a good pint, eh?”  
  
“I can handle a pint, Sean… but I can’t say the same for… I don’t even recall how many we had.”

“Well there he is, how are you Lenny, my boy?”  
  
“Like I wanna die, Dutch…”

“Well, I guess we should’ve figured that Arthur would enjoy himself a bit too much. Take the day off. Uncle, take care of Mr. Summers’ chores for today.”

“Alright,” Uncle said as he sat down to take a nap.

“As for Arthur— wait, where is he?”

“He said that he had some business in Strawberry,” Sadie said.

“Ah, well, then I look forward to welcoming back him and Micah,” Dutch said.

**Location: Strawberry**

**Time: Morning/Noon**

Arthur approached the door of the sheriff’s office and sighed, rubbing his eyes and knocking on the door. The door opened to see a sheriff with a rifle in hand as he said, “Yeah?”

“Hello sir, I’ve er… I’ve come from Blackwater,” Arthur said.

Another sheriff waved Arthur in.

“Thanks, I’m on the trail of a dangerous gang… Colm O’Driscoll. Heard you had some sort of incident.”  
  
“We don’t deal with bounty hunters round here, son,” The sheriff said.

“I-I was just wondering if I could get a description,” Arthur said.

The sheriff turned to Arthur and said, “Well they weren’t friends. They got into a fight… two men got killed. Now one of ‘em’s an idiot… the other’s some kind of dumb mick… so maybe them’s your boys. You can look right enough… when we hang ‘em.”

Arthur nodded and proceeded out, “Thank you, Sheriff.”

As Arthur left the sheriff’s, he heard Micah yell, “Let me outta here, you maggots!”

Arthur walked towards the side of the building and saw Micah was looking through the iron bar window.

“Arthur? Arthur,” Micah asked.

“Hello, old friend. Had a good time, did you,” Arthur chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

“You gonna get me outta here,” Micah asked, a sense of fear in his voice.

Arthur sighed, “I ain’t decided yet…”

“Real funny.”

“Oh I ain’t joking, cowpoke. I heard so much bluster out of your mouth these last six months… and now I got an opportunity to watch you be silenced.”

“Well you gotta do something.”

“Why?”

“I always looked up to you, Arthur.”

“Well that’s your first mistake.”

“Come on, Morgan. What if I was that kid that you’ve been training? Would you leave her to hang?”

“She doesn’t go and kill two people. Listen, there’s one little problem… there’s only one of me and there’s a whole town full of people wanting to see you swing.”

“You gotta do something, Arthur…”

Arthur looked straight ahead and saw a steam donkey.

“Well?”

“Hang on, I got an idea…"

Arthur approached the steam donkey and grabbed the claw.

“Yes, hook that over the bars, see you can pull them off.”

Arthur walked back over to the cell window and hooked it around one of the bars.

“What a modern disaster this is going to be,” Arthur said as he activated the steam donkey.

In seconds, the steam donkey ripped down the wall of the sheriff’s building. Micah hopped through the hole as Arthur handed him a cattleman.

“Let’s get outta here, come on,” Arthur said.

Micah took the gun and shot the other cell member who was crawling through the hole.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“He was an O’Driscoll,” Micah yelled.

Arthur saw the sheriffs coming out as he grabbed his guns and said, “Shit… here we go.”

“I knew you was scum, moment I laid eyes on you,” The sheriff yelled.

Arthur leaned up and shot the sheriff right in the neck, killing him instantly.

Micah shot the other sheriff as he drew his gun on Arthur, “Come on, Arthur!”

As Arthur began to head for the horses, he saw Micah running in the direction of the gunshots.

“Don’t go that way, let’s get the hell out of here,” Arthur yelled.

“I got some unfinished business. Trust me, Morgan!”

“Trust you? You have finally lost your mind,” Arthur said.

Micah ran up and shot three deputies while laughing as they crossed the bridge.

“You goddamn maniac, I should’ve left you to hang,” Arthur said.

“We’re in it now, Morgan. What do you wanna do? I’ll kill this whole town if I have to!”

The two turned left from the bridge and started heading down the path, killing the deputies that were in their way.

“We should be long gone by now,” Arthur said.

“They got something of mine I ain’t leaving without.”

“Who,” Arthur asked.

  
Micah reloaded his gun and said, “Let’s go.”  
  
“Where we going,” Arthur asked.

“Making a house call,” Micah said as he ran towards a house.

“We really should get outta here,” Arthur said.

“Calm yourself, woman. Like I said, I need to see someone,” Micah said as he got up the steps, “Skinny, get out here! Skinny!”

The door opened slightly as the man said, “Mi—”

Micah shot the man in the head and said, “You always was a letdown, you fat sack of crap. Excuse me a moment, Arthur.”

Arthur heard a woman scream, some more shots, and then Micah walked out and said, “They had something of mine… my guns.”

“Goddamn fool, let’s go,” Arthur said.

“I showed him… and I’ll show the rest in this town,” Micah yelled.

“You have really lost it this time,” Arthur said.

“See the horses? Come on, follow me,” Micah said as he hopped onto the horse, “Reckon its time we got out of here, Morgan.”

“Now you wanna get out of here? Let’s ride,” Arthur yelled as they rode out of the graveyard that was Strawberry.

**Location: West Elizabeth**

“That was some good shooting, Morgan. I gotta hand it to you,” Micah said.

“What the hell was that you pulled back there,” Arthur asked.

“Got a bit wild alright,” Micah said.

“Wild? Making a house call in the middle of all that?”

“Ain’t much I care about more than those guns,” Micah said.

“That much is clear. Who was that feller,” Arthur asked.

“Skinny? Yeah, we ran together for a while. Did a bank job down south, didn’t end well.”

“I saw how it goddamn ended,” Arthur said.

“He was gonna let me hang,” Micah said.

“I’m starting to wish I had… and you owe Lenny, too. If he hadn’t found us in time…”

“Yes, you will all be thanked profusely, I promise.”

“You’re lucky Dutch has got your back, for some unknown reason.”

Micah looked back and said, “I think we finally lost ‘em.”

“Well, I hope so.”

“I’m giving you a holster… my way of saying thank you,” Micah said.

“And thank you… there I was having a dull day only for you… to liven it up by letting me help you shoot up half a town.”

“You’re a funny feller, Arthur. Real funny. Why you act all sour all the time,” Micah asked.

“Yeah, well, you ain’t funny at all… so why you gotta act like the court jester?”

“Alright, listen… I’m sorry, but we’re family now, Arthur. You and me,” Micah said as he turned around, “sons of Dutch. Makes us brothers… and sometimes brothers make mistakes. Now, I’m heading back to my little camp round back of Strawberry… come see me, maybe I can make things up to you?”

“So you ain’t heading back to Dutch?”

“No, I’ve been a bad boy, Arthur,” Micah said, “I ain’t seeing Dutch till I can bring him a peace offering. Bye now.”

  
Micah rode off as Arthur said, “Damn fool…”


	13. A Fisher of Men and An American Pastoral Scene

**Location: West Elizabeth**

**Time: Noon**

Micah was sitting next to his campfire when he saw Arthur ride in and said, “Hey, Arthur. Good to see you.”

“Why? You want rescuing again do you,” Arthur asked.

“Ha ha No, I got a plan to make it up to you.”

“Oh, a plan like the Blackwater ferry job? Or… like you going off scouting and ending up in jail,” Arthur asked as he sat down beside the fire.

“Dutch said you was a big shadow cast by a tiny tree.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Arthur said.

“I though you was a tough boy… not one of those gentlemen… trying to protect his riding clothes. But I guess I was wrong.”

“I just know whenever things get real… you turn yellow, and lose your head.”

“Yellow?”

“Sure seems that way,” Arthur said.

“So I guess you won’t be riding with me to rob the banking coach… comes about this time into Strawberry? I heard one of the O’Driscoll boys yapping about it while I was inside.”  
  
“You and me? Do a robbery?"

“That’s what I said, didn’t I,” Micah asked.

“After you,” Arthur said, which Micah chuckled at.

“Come on. I know an overlook where we can watch for them coming in,” Micah said.

As they rode towards their destination, Arthur asked, “What are you doing anyway, camping out here like some crazy hermit?”

“Can’t exactly stay in town now, can I? And like I told you, I ain’t going back to Dutch without a peace offering.”  
  
“So what’s the deal with this coach,” Arthur asked.

“What do you mean? Comes through about this time every day, like I said. The end.”

“I mean how many men? Guns? Riders?”

“Nothing serious. It’ll be fine,” Micah said.  
  
“I heard the banks been hiring every trigger man they can get of late. The meaner the better.”

“You worry too much,” Micah said.

“Forgive me if I ain’t wholly faithful in something an O’Driscoll told you, when you was half-drunk in a jail cell.”

“He kept yapping about it, saying how they been hitting it on the regular/ That’s a good lead in my book,” Micah said.

“Damn O’Driscolls are everywhere now.”

“Bastards got a hold of most of Big Valley. Heard they took over some big ranch, north of here,” Micah said.

“Yeah, I saw it on the way to your camp. How the hell you and Lenny end up down here anyway?”  
  
“You know how it is. A few loose ends, drink here, drink there.”  
  
“What loose ends,” Arthur asked.

“Nothing that needs to concern you. I always pay my share,” Micah said.

“It concerns me when you put us in danger and we don’t realize till it’s too late. Like that move you pulled in Strawberry, making me kill half the town just for your precious guns.”  
  
“Precious, they are… you need to roll a little looser, Morgan.”

“Looser? I seen you come full undone more than once now. And you only been running with us a few months.”

“Are we gonna rob this coach or bicker about it? What’s done is done,” Micah said as they rode to a cliff side, “Alright, this is the spot. Hold up on this ridge.”

Arthur rode up as Micah pulled out a pocket watch, “They should be here in a little bit. Hold tight.”

“Which way will they be coming in,” Arthur asked.

“Should be from over there,” Micah pointed, “We’ll need to hit them fast, before they get into town.”

“Just don’t lose your head this time,” Arthur said.

“Course, tough guy. They should be here soon.”

“Okay,” Arthur said as he grabbed his repeater and shotgun.

  
Just a few moments passed before Micah said, “Look, there they are… right on time.”

Arthur saw the stagecoach as Micah put his bandana on, “Get covered up. Come on… ride!”

Micah and Arthur charged at the stagecoach. As they approached, Arthur quickly shot all four of the stagecoach’s guards.

“This is a robbery! Stop that coach right now!”

But the driver kept on driving, so Micah shot the driver in the head.

“Come on, the horses will follow,” Micah said as he hopped on, “No need to keep your face covered now. It’s just you and me, sweetheart. I’ll give it to them, they put up half a fight at least.”

Arthur took the reins and sent the horses forward. Micah looked around and picked up a lancaster rifle, “Lookie here, a fine new rifle too. Here you go Arthur, from me to you. That’s more your style than mine.”

Arthur took the gun and wrapped it around his back.

“What did I tell ya? Like licking butter off a knife.”

“Something like that,” Arthur said as they turned towards the river, “You don’t want to just break it open here and be done with it?”

“Could be more than we can carry,” Micah said.

Taking another turn, Micah and Arthur saw a tree falling with an O’Driscoll staring at them.

“Shit, now we’re being robbed,” Micah yelled.

“Turn towards the river,” Arthur yelled.

But as they turned, an explosion blew the stagecoach up, sending the horses running across the river in a panic and the humans into the air before landing in the water.

The two slowly got up as Arthur asked, “What the hell?”

Micah stood up and pulled out his guns, firing wildly at the O’Driscolls that were swarming them.

“Come on, Arthur. Get out of there,” Micah yelled.

Arthur grabbed the Lancaster and said, “You dumb bastards!”

Arthur fired three shots and hit two of the O’Driscolls as he ran behind Micah’s rock.

“Damn,” Micah said as he loaded his gun.

“You okay?”

  
“Yeah, let’s just tend to these weasels,” Micah said as he fired again.

Arthur came out of cover and hit three more O’Driscolls as Micah said, “Look out, Morgan. Wagon coming down the track.”

Arthur aimed towards the wagon and shot the lamp attached to the wagon, setting the reinforcements on fire.

“Shit! Fall back,” One of the O’Driscolls yelled.

“Look at the cowards! They’re running away,” Micah yelled, “That’ll show

‘em.”

Micah proceeded back to the stagecoach and saw the trunk.

“Come on. Let’s see if all this was worth it,” Arthur said as Micah ripped the trunk open and saw the lockbox.

  
“All I see is you, me, a river full of dead O’Driscolls and a lockbox,” Micah said as he and Arthur pulled out the lockbox and placed it on drier land. Smashing the lock open, Micah opened the lockbox and said, “I’d say we’re gold here, Morgan.”

“Look at that,” Arthur said as he collected the money.

  
“What’s the cut here,” Micah asked.

“It’s good,” Arthur said as he handed Micah his share and the gang’s share, “Just make sure the gang gets its piece.”

“Yeah yeah… Like I said: Big shadow, tiny tree,” Micah said.

“Yeah, and like I said, that still don’t mean nothing,” Arthur said.

“You wanna come back to camp with me,” Micah asked.

Arthur looked at the bodies and said, “Sure, I can make sure you actually hand over the gang’s share.”

“You’re the boss,” Micah said as Arthur got onto his horse.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Noon**

Myra refilled the dish station as she saw Micah and Arthur riding back and yelled, “Mr. Van der Linde! Mr. Morgan is back.”

Dutch left his tent and saw both Micah and Arthur riding up to camp.

“I see that you managed to find Micah,” Dutch said.

  
“Yes, yes, and for some unknown reason, I decided to help him,” Arthur said as he hopped down.

“Get some grub, Arthur, you deserve it,” Dutch said.

“Dutch, I’d like to apologize for my actions. To make it up to you, Arthur and I did a job. Got a good score,” Micah said as he pulled out the gang’s cut.

“Well the camp appreciates it,” Dutch said.

Arthur walked to the pot and grabbed some stew when he saw Myra was washing dishes. Noticing Arthur coming towards her, Myra put down her dish and said, “Mr. Morgan, welcome back.”

  
“Hey kid,” Arthur said, “How have things been while I’ve been gone?”

“Well, Charles took me hunting and I got a deer,” Myra said.

“Good work,” Arthur chuckled.

“By the way, Mr. Marston said that he wanted to talk with you.”  
  
“Where is he,” Arthur asked.

“Over there,” Myra pointed.

“Thanks, take care kid,” Arthur said as he approached John, who was looking at a map and said, “Martson!”

John turned to see Arthur and said, “Hey Arthur.”  
  
“You called for me?”

“Uncle told me something about a train,” John said.

“What did he say,” Arthur asked.

“Mary-Beth overheard something about a train… full of wealthy folk rolling down through Scarlet Meadows just south of the state border.”

“Yes,” Arthur said.

“You need help with it?”

“I ain’t even sure about doing it,” Arthur said as he began walking towards the cliffside.

“Come on… at night, not too guarded, it’s perfect,” John said as he followed him.

“I ain’t thought it through.”  
  
“You know, stopping a train… pain in the ass,” Arthur said.

“Sure, but what if… we could force a train to stop.”

“Well, of course,” Arthur said.

“We get a wagon full of something flammable… put it on the tracks. They see it… they know they either have to stop, or die. Ain’t no train driver wants to be cooked alive.”

Arthur looked down and said, “That is… kinda brilliant. Uh, for you. And this is a real idea… I think that’s the first time you ever had one of them. Tell me, did you come up with this or did someone else some come up with it? Is Myra secretly some kind of mastermind?”

“Shut up,” John said.

“You might be the first bastard to ever have half his brains eaten by a wolf and ended up more intelligent.”

“So, we doing it?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna need ammunition, guns… look real frightening… and some dynamite to open up the train,” Arthur said as John began walking towards the horses.  
  
“I’ll get the supplies, gotta head into town for Abigail anyway. Don’t even ask. If you need help finding us an oil wagon, they’re always heading into that refinery. There’s an old rundown shack just over the border… north of a place called Dewberry Creek. Leave it hidden somewhere near there,” John said.

  
“You got it,” Arthur said.

“What are the two of you up to,” Abigail asked as she approached Arthur.

“Nothing,” Arthur said.

“Okay… can I ask you a favor,” Abigail asked.

“Probably not,” Arthur said.

“Would you do something with Jack,” Abigail asked, “He seems kind of down. Myra tries to help by playing with him, but still… all this upheaval can’t have been easy on the poor kids.”

“Why? Because I’m your preferred nursemaid,” Arthur asked.

“Because he likes you and, well… you know his father’s useless.”  
  
“…Okay,” Arthur sighed.

“Thank you… maybe take both Myra and Jack fishing,” Abigail said as she walked away.

Arthur walked towards Jack and yelled, “Myra, get over here.”  
  
“Coming, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said.

Arthur walked up to Jack, who was playing in the dirt and asked, “Whatchu up to?”

“Playing,” Jack said.

“Anything fun?”

“I guess…”

“What is it, Mr. Morgan,” Myra asked as she jogged up.

“You two wanna come fishing with me,” Arthur asked.

“Fishing,” Jack asked.

“Sure,” Arthur said, “You’re… It’s about time that you started to earn your keep like Myra here.”

“Okay,” Jack said.

“Kid,” Arthur asked.

“Well, I suppose that I can since I was just polishing the dishes,” Myra said.

“Good. Let’s go get the poles then. You two have fishing poles, don’t you?”

“I sure do. Uncle Hosea made me one,” Jack said.

“Good. Well let’s go get it then and catch us some fish,” Arthur said enthusiastically.

“Yeah,” Jack said as he ran off to go grab his pole.

Arthur looked at Myra, who replied with, “Um…”

“You can borrow mine for today. How’s that,” Arthur asked.

“Okay,” Myra said before releasing a small giggle.

“What’s so funny,” Arthur asked.

“Nothing, Mr. Morgan… I just haven’t heard you sound so energetic before,” Myra said.

“Well I had to do something to get the kid moving,” Arthur said as he walked towards the horses.

Myra and Arthur hopped onto their respective horses as Jack ran back over with his fishing pole.

“You ride with me Jack,” Arthur said as he helped Jack up, “Alright, let’s go then.”

The three rode to the entrance where Sadie was keeping watch.

“Where are you three off to,” Sadie asked.

“I’m taking them fishing,” Arthur said.

“Is that okay mom,” Myra asked.

“Where exactly?”

“Just down to the river near here. We aren’t planning on going too far from camp.”

“Okay, just be careful Myra,” Sadie said.

“I will. Promise,” Myra said.

“Let’s go,” Arthur said as the two horses trotted towards their destinations, “So Jack, you feeling better? I know you was a little sick.”

“Oh I’m fine,” Jack said.

“You’re a brave kid,” Arthur said as he looked back at Myra, “Both of you are.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said.

“So just like you,” Jack said.

“Well, I don’t know about brave… I ain’t much of a kid no more. Though your momma might disagree. Her and a few other women, I guess…”

“What do you mean,” Jack asked.

“Ah I’m just talking silly… it’s been a tough few weeks up in that snow.”

“I liked the snow.”

“Yes, but not like that,” Arthur said.

“When are we going back to the other camp,” Jack asked.

“The one near Blackwater?”

“Yeah,” Jack said.

“Well… we’re not. This is our spot… for now, anyway. Why?”

“I forgot a story book there. We left so quick.”  
  
“Mr. Adler said that the store clerk in Strawberry had a few children’s books. Maybe we can go there,” Myra said.  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea for the time being. But if I come across any, I’ll bring them to you,” Arthur said as they arrived alongside the river, “Alright, this looks as good a spot as any.”

Myra, Jack, and Arthur hopped down from their horses as Arthur pulled out two fishing poles.

“Here kid,” Arthur said as he handed Myra his pole.

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she took it.

“Where should we stand, Uncle Arthur,” Jack asked as Arthur handed Jack his pole.

“Down by the shore. Come on, you two, follow me.”

The three walked to the edge of the river and stood still.

“First, you need some bait. Here, use some cheese,” Arthur said as he pulled out a chunk of cheese and broke it into a few pieces and handed them to both of the kids.

“Cheese,” Jack asked.

“Mr. Adler liked to say ‘smellier the better,’” Myra chuckled as she hooked the cheese on.

“Now, to cast yourline, swing the rod back over your shoulder and bring it forward in a smooth motion,” Arthur said.

Myra followed Arthur’s instruction and easily flung the line out into the water.

“Good job, Miss Adler,” Arthur said.

“Well, Mr. Adler taught me a bit. Though, mom did not approve of it since it was when the lake was frozen.”

“I see,” Arthur said as Jack tossed the line out just a bit, “Good, Jack, now use your wrist, not your elbow.”

Jack tried again and this time, it went farther, “Like that?”

“That’s better,” Arthur said, “All we do now, Jack, is wait for a fish to take the bait.”

“How do I know when I’ve got a bite,” Jack asked.

“Well, if you feel the tip of your fishing rod just… twitching? Don’t yank it yet, that means one’s nibbling. But if you feel a hard tug, that's a fish going for the bait, so yank hard to hook it.”

Myra was reeling slowly when she felt a large tug on the line.

“Something’s tugging at your rod, Myra,” Jack said.

Myra flung her rod up, hooking the fish and began reeling in.

“Is it a big one,” Jack asked.

“No, feels small,” Myra said as she reeled in.

Pulling the fish in, Myra saw it was a bluegill.

“Heh, look Jack, it’s a bluegill! It’s almost as small as you,” Arthur said.

Myra unhooked it and tossed it back into the water.

“Good, Miss Adler, we should really throw the smaller ones back, give ‘em a chance to grow up a bit.”  
  
“Can I take a break from fishing? I want to make something,” Jack said.

“Okay,” Arthur said.

“Here, Jack, why don’t I take your fishing rod and Mr. Morgan can have his rod back. That way, two of us are still fishing,” Myra said.

“Okay,” Jack said as the three made the exchange.

Myra stood next to Arthur as they both flung their lines back into the water.

“Where’d you get the bison horn,” Arthur asked as he saw it attached to her hip.

“Mr. Smith made it for me after we hunted bison,” Myra said.

“Was it fun,” Arthur asked.

“It was… but then we came across some poached bison and Mr. Smith… killed someone,” Myra whispered, “… right in front of me.”

“Well… it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Arthur said, “You wanna talk about it?”  
  
“When it first happened, I felt sick… I still feel sick when I think about it…”

“… I was a bit younger than you when I landed my first. It was a stick up… some fool tried to be brave and I… uh… well y  
  
“How many people have you… you know…”  
  
“Too many to count now,” Arthur said.

“And… do you remember them?”

Arthur looked at Myra and said, “Every waking moment… Despite what you’ve seen these past few weeks, I ain’t a good man, Miss Adler.”

“Well, if it’s okay with you Mr. Morgan, I don’t agree with that,” Myra said.

“…”

“Hey, look at this,” Jack said.

“At what,” Arthur asked as he reeled in his rod.

“This necklace I made,” Jack said.

“Necklace,” Arthur asked.

“For momma,” Jack said.

“Sure.”

With her back facing away from the river and focusing on the fish, Myra did not hear the footsteps but felt the barrel of the shotgun against her back, causing her to gasp.

Arthur turned to see the two men, one of them aiming a shotgun at Myra’s back.

“What fine children… and in such complex circumstances. Arthur, isn’t it? Arthur Morgan,” The man asked.

“Who are you,” Arthur asked as he looked at Myra, who had her hands raised and seemed frightened.

“Yes, Arthur Morgan… Van der Linde’s most trusted associate. You’ve read the files, typical case… orphaned street kid seduced by that maniac’s silver tongue and matures into a degenerate murderer. Agent Milton,” Milton said before motioning to his partner and said, “Agent Ross. Pinkerton Detective Agency seconded to the United States Government. Nice to finally meet.”  
  
As Milton spoke, Ross slowly went forward, pushing Myra via his shotgun. Meanwhile, Myra kept her eyes shut and her tongue between her teeth to keep herself from doing anything sudden. Milton turned and asked, “And who is this?”  
  
“She’s nobody. Let her go.”  
  
Milton turned to Ross and nodded his head. Ross lifted his gun and pushed Myra slightly, causing her to yelp.

“Kid, why don’t you run along,” Arthur said.

But instead, Myra ran behind Arthur as Milton said, “Well this nobody seems to put a lot of trust in you.”

“What can I say? The kid doesn’t listen to rules.”  
  
“Then the two of you have something in common. But we are not here to discuss that, now. We are here because you’re a wanted man, Mr. Morgan. There’s five thousand dollars for your head alone.”

“Five thousand dollars? For me? Can I turn myself in,” Arthur asked.

“We want Van der Linde,” Milton said.

“Old Dutch,” Arthur asked, “I haven’t seen him for months.”

“That so? Because I heard… a guy fitting his description robbed a train belonging to Leviticus Cornwall up near Granite Pass.”

“Oh, ain’t that a little… old fashioned nowadays,” Arthur asked.

“Apparently not. Listen, this is my offer, Mr. Morgan… bring in Van der Linde… and you have my word, you won’t swing.”

“Oh I ain’t gonna swing anyways Agent, um…”

“Milton.”

“You see, I haven’t done anything wrong… aside from not play the games to your rules.”

“Spare me the philosophy lesson… I’ve already heard it from Mac Callander.”

“Mac Callander,” Arthur asked.

“He was pretty shot up by the time I got to him… so really it was more of a mercy killing. Slow… but merciful.”  
  
Arthur lowered his head for a moment before throwing his pole down prompting Ross to aim his gun at Arthur.

“You enjoy being a rich man’s toy do you,” Arthur asked.

“I enjoy society… flaws and all. You people venerate savagery,” Milton leaned in and pointed, “And you will die… savagely. All of you.”  
  
Myra gasped as Arthur said, “Oh, we’re all gonna die, Agent.”

“Some of us sooner than others,” Milton said as he looked at Myra, “I suggest that you also think about your association with this man, for it will only lead to your death. Good day, Mr. Morgan.”

“Goodbye,” Arthur said.

“Enjoy your fishing… while you still can,” Ross chuckled as he got back onto his horse and the two rode away.

“Who are they,” Jack asked.

“No one to worry about… no one at all. Come on, let’s pick up your things and get home,” Arthur said as he motioned Jack to move.

Looking towards Myra, who looked to be in shock, Arthur placed a hand on Myra and said, “You okay kid?”

Myra slowly looked to Arthur and could not stop herself from hugging him. Arthur took a moment and patted her on the back, saying “I know, I know… come on, let’s get the two of you back.”

Arthur guided Myra to her horse and helped her up before getting himself and Jack up onto his horse.

“Why did you lie about where Uncle Dutch is,” Jack asked.

“Because… well because those are disagreeable men and I don’t want them to hurt him.”  
  
“Myra, are you okay?”

“…”

“She’s just surprised is all,” Arthur said.

“What did they mean about Mac? Is he in jail?”

“No… I don’t, err, think so… I just hope he’s just fine where he is. Like I said, don’t you worry about them. World is full of disagreeable men… that’s why you got all of us. To protect you from folk like them,” Arthur said as they rode back into camp.

As they rode in, they saw Abigail and Sadie talking by the hitting posts when Abigail noticed them.

“There you are,” Abigail said, “How you three getting on?”  
  
Myra got down and walked up to Sadie.

“Hey, what’s—”

Myra just hugged Sadie tightly. Sadie looked at Arthur with a confused look as Jack said, “Great, we caught a fish… and I made you this necklace.”

“Ain’t that pretty? Ain’t I the luckiest… did you thank Uncle Arthur?”

“No need… we had a good time,” Arthur said as he handed Jack’s pole back to him.

  
Jack ran off, leaving the four alone.

“Myra? You okay?”

“We uh… had an encounter with some folk. I’d better go speak with Dutch,” Arthur said.

“Did you get hurt,” Sadie asked.

Myra shook her head.

“She’s just spooked is all, but she was real brave.”  
  
Myra nodded.

“Come on, let’s sit you down,” Sadie said as she led Myra back to her sleeping area.

Arthur walked over to Dutch’s tent and said to Dutch, “We got a problem.”

“What?”

“I just met some guys out near the river… a feller named, erm… Milton and, erm… I don’t remember the other feller’s name.”

“Ross…”

“Milton and Ross…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And… they are employees of the Pinkerton Detective Agency… and they know about the train… and they know we’re here.”

“Were you followed back here?”

“No… they know we’re near here and they want you, Dutch. They offered me my freedom in exchange they did.”

“Why didn’t you take it,” Dutch asked as he walked out of his tent.

“Huh, very funny,” Arthur said.

“What about the kid, I seem to recall her coming with?”  
  
“They used her as a human shield so I couldn’t do anything until they were to close for me to draw… she’s in shock.”  
  
“Hm…”

“What are we gonna do now?”

Dutch walked in a semi-circle and said, “I say we do nothing… just yet. They’re just trying to scare us… into doing something stupid. We have turned a corner… we survived them mountains. We just need to stay calm.”

With that, Dutch walked away from Arthur. Looking towards Myra, who was sitting beside Sadie in their sleeping area, Arthur approached the two.

“Hey you two,” Arthur said.

Sadie turned to Arthur and said, “Can I speak with you?”  
  
“What is it,” Arthur asked as Sadie walked away from Myra.

The two wandered a few meters away when Sadie turned and slapped Arthur, “She told me what happened… How could you let that happen?”  
  
“I’m sorry I don’t have ears like a fox, woman,” Arthur groaned as he rubbed his jaw.

“…She mentioned leaving.”

“She’s in shock… she’s bound to say something she don’t mean.”  
  
“In the last three days, she’s witnessed a man bleed out and die and has been used as a human shield, Arthur.”  
  
“Well, what about you?”  
  
“…This is the safest place for her… compared to the alternative. I’m just worried for her is all, okay?”

“Look, it was a mistake on my part. I promise to be more careful,” Arthur said.

“Okay, but i think she should stay around camp for the next few days,” Sadie said.

“Fine, I got some things to attend to anyways.”

Sadie walked away from Arthur as he rubbed his jaw a bit more, “God damn…”


	14. Mr. Downes & Mary

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Dawn**

_‘It’s been a few days since what happened at the river. The kid seems to have gotten better, but I can tell that these past few days have been tough on her. I still can’t believe that I let those agents sneak up on us… But, anyways, I’ve maintained some distance from both her and Miss Adler. During that time, I’ve managed to get the oil wagon that John wanted and left it at Dewberry Creek and did some jobs for Strauss. That man turns my stomach… I just have one last job for Strauss and then we’re going to do the train job.’_

Arthur shut his journal and saw Myra was sitting at the edge of the cliffside, watching the sunrise and having her breakfast. Walking up to her, Arthur removed his hat and said, “Hey kid…”

Myra turned and said, “Oh… H-Hello Mr. Morgan…”

“Mind if I sit here,” Arthur asked.

  
“I suppose not,” Myra said.

Arthur sat down and said, “How have you been?”

“I’m okay,” Myra said, “I’m just bored I guess…”

“Well, your mom wants you to stay around camp for a short while.”

“I know…”

“Okay, well I guess that I should get going.”

As Arthur stood up, Myra said, “…Mr. Morgan, can you help me get somewhere?”

“Where?”

“The mountains.”

“The mountains? Why?”

“Well, mom was talking about her harmonica and I wanted to search the ranch."  
  
“It’ll have to be another. I got some business to attend to,” Arthur said.

“Okay,” Myra said.

“Tell you what, if your mom allows it, we can go after I tend to my business.”

“Okay, Mr. Morgan.”  
  
“Until then, why don’t you relax. You’ve done enough around camp for the past few days. Tell Grimshaw that I gave you the day off.”

“Can you do that, Mr. Morgan,” Myra asked.

“Well no, but I can’t say that I’ve tried it before.”

Myra could not help but smile.

“Well, I should get back to it then,” Arthur said.

“Goodbye Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she looked back out at the horizon.

Arthur walked over to the horses and rode towards his last debt collection.

**Location: Downes Ranch**

**Time: Noon**

Arthur rode into the ranch and saw a man plowing a small piece of farmland. As Arthur got closer, he heard a familiar cough.

The man from Valentine.

“Thomas Downes,” Arthur asked.

Mr. Downes looked up and said, “It’s you. The feller from Valentine with Miss Owens. How is she?”

“She ain’t your concern at the moment…”

“…What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to collect your debt,” Arthur said.

“Oh no,” Downes said as he readied his plow.

Arthur looked down before glaring at Mr. Downes.

  
“Come here, you little maggot,” Arthur said as he rushed towards Mr. Downes.

Mr. Downes gasped as he swung his plow at Arthur, who caught it and punched Mr. Downes to the ground.

“Really? Threaten me, would you?”

“W-What is this about? Surely not the fight,” Mr. Downes coughed, “Please, I have a family sir.”

“This ain’t about the fight and I don’t care about your family. You have a debt to collect.”

“No…”

Arthur got on top of Mr. Downes and throttled him, “Why did it have to come to this?”

  
“Please… I just need some more time.”  
  
“Should have thought of that when you tried to hit me. Now pay up,” Arthur said.  
  
“P-Please… What would Miss Owens say if she were here?”  
  
“Well she ain’t,” Arthur picked Downes up and threw him against the fence.

As Downes got up, with the help of the fence, Arthur turned him around and said, “You borrowed money from my business partner, Herr Strauss. You owe him and took the money. He wants it back, what’s not to understand?”  
  
Downes looked at Arthur and involuntarily coughed up some blood, getting some in Arthur’s beard and mouth. Arthur quickly spat it out and yelled, “Where’s our money?”

Downes sighed, “I don’t have it…”

Arthur looked at the house and said, “Sell your place.”  
  
“We already owe more than it’s worth.”

“Then sell your wife,” Arthur said as she and their boy ran towards them, “or your family or something. We ain’t your idea of charity. Is that clear?”

Downes simply continued coughing. Arthur sighed and let go of the man, letting him fall to the ground as his wife yelled, “Thomas.”

“Whatchu looking at?”  
  
“Thomas…”

“I said whatchu looking at, woman?”  
  
“My husband ain’t well. If we could just have more—”

“Like I said, we ain’t nobody’s idea of charity, GET US THE MONEY,” Arthur said as he walked away.

Hopping back onto his horse, he road to the crossroads leading back to camp and through Valentine. Looking towards the path to the camp and towards Valentine, Arthur opened a letter that he found in his quarters. Shutting it, he turned and rode towards Valentine.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Noon**

“And so the man says, ‘What? It just a coincidence that I guessed where her birthmark is.’”

Myra chuckled as she sat across the table from Uncle, who was sipping his bottle.

Myra sighed as she said, “Okay, here’s one I heard near the saloon a few months back. A mean lookin' cowboy was sitting by himself in a Saloon. He was a pretty intimidating sight, so no one bothered him as he downed a few whiskey and beers. After chugging his last drink he slammed some coins on the tabletop and got up to leave. Right after he left though he came storming back in and said,” Myra put on a gruff accent, “‘Listen up you mangey er… fellers’ and everyone, terrified, immediately fell silent. ‘Someone done took my horse. Now here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna order me another drink, finish it, and when I walk back outside this time my horse BETTER be there or else I'm gonna do what I did in Armadillo... and believe me, I don't want to do what I did in Armadillo!’ So, he finished his drink, walked outside and sure enough, someone had returned his horse. He was getting on it when one of the bar patrons ran up to him and sheepishly asked, ‘Sir I don't mean to bother you but I just have to know, what did you do in Armadillo?’ The cowboy looked at him square in the eyes and replied… what?”

Uncle shrugged. Myra leaned in and put on the gruff voice again as she said, “I walked home.”

Uncle started cackling as he said, “Oh I love it… Hey kid, think you can go grab me my banjo? I left it by the fire.”

“Okay,” Myra said as she walked over to the fire place.

“Good after noon, Miss Adler,” Reverend Swanson said as he carried his

“How are you, Mr. Swanson?”

“I have finally recovered from that day of drinking, my dear.”

“That’s good. If you would like anything, just ask,” Myra said.

“Thank you, Miss Adler. Good day.”

Myra walked to the campfire and saw the banjo.

“There you are,” Myra said as she grabbed it.

  
“Mm Mmm, my you look dashing today.”

Myra turned around and saw Micah standing just a few feet from her, drinking some whiskey.

“Oh, Mr. Bell, how are you?”

“Well, my dear, I have a bit of an issue and I was wondering if you could help me,” Micah burped as he walked towards her.

“And what issue would that be, Mr. Bell,” Myra asked.

“You see,” Micah said, “if it wasn’t for me, we would have never found you. Your momma would be dead and you, well, you’d be doing more useful things. So, perhaps you could… thank me… for saving you?”

“I’ve thanked you and the others profusely, Mr. Bell. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go,” Myra said as she tried to walk past Micah.

But Micah grabbed her by the arm and said through gritted teeth, “You should show more respect, you little brat.”

But before a second passed, a pair of hands grabbed Micah and threw him to the ground. Looking up, Micah saw Charles standing above him.

“She’s just a kid.”  
  
“You just want her for yourself, don’t ya,” Micah asked.

“Get out of here, you drunk weasel.”

Micah started cackling as he said, “I was just kidding.”

But no one else laughed. Micah stood up and said, “Fine.”

“Come on,” Charles said as he escorted Myra back to the table, “You okay?”

“Yes… I’m used to it.”

“He’s tried that before?”

“My uncle and his friends,” Myra said.

Charles came to a stop, realizing what that likely meant as Myra continued to the table, where Sean was talking to Uncle.

“Ah, our newcomer returns,” Sean said.

“And you brought the banjo. Perfect. You ever hear of the song, ‘Rye Whiskey’?”

“No, sir, I can’t say that I know a lot of songs,” Myra said as she handed Uncle the banjo.

“Then sit down and prepare to learn the joys of singing,” Uncle said.

**Location: Around Valentine**

Arthur knocked on the door to the house from the letter and waited. Turning around for a split second, Arthur looked back to see a woman pointing a cattleman at him.

  
“Yes?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you ma’am. Is erm… is Mrs. Linton in?”

“I’ll go see,” The woman said as she shut the door, “Mrs. Linton, a caller for you.”

Arthur heard footsteps approaching the door before he saw her again… Mary Linton.

“Hello, Arthur,” Mary said.

Stepping outside, Mary shut the door as Arthur said, “Mary. I erm…”  
  
“I heard you and your friends was around, I…”  
  
“Okay. Where’s what’s his name?”

“Died.”  
  
“Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, me too. Happened a while ago… pneumonia.”  
  
“Bad business.”

“Sure… Erm, M-My friend told me that she saw Miss Owens was with you in Valentine a few days back.”  
  
“You know her?”  
  
“Everyone around here knows her… What happened to them folks that took her in?”

“They were attacked. Her and the woman survived and they’ve been staying with us.”

“I see…”

“So uh… well, y-y-you’ve been… you’ve been made a widow and… you come here looking for me, is that it?”

“No, ain’t like that, Arthur.”

“Oh, okay,” Arthur said, somewhat relieved that Mary thought better of him.

“I… My family… I need your help.”

“You mean the family that always looked down on me. You want me to help them?”  
  
“…It’s my little brother, Jamie.”

Arthur scoffed and walked away, saying, “I always liked Jamie… at least compared to the rest of them.”

Mary walked up next to Arthur and said, “He’s broken daddy’s heart.”

“Daddy has a heart?”

“Don’t make me beg you, Arthur…”

“My money, my life, me,” Arthur said as he turned to Mary, “I wasn’t good enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Mary said.

“We need your help real bad. Little Jamie’s joined the Chelonians… that strange religious order.”

“Good for him,” Arthur said.

“They’re quite mad, Arthur. They’ll kill him. You’re the only person he’d listen to.”  
  
“So, I’m too rough to marry into your family, but it’s okay to ask me to help in saving your family.”

“I understand if you don’t wanna help me, but…but I think of you often.”

“A long time ago now… I’m begging you, Arthur.”  
  
“I say let Jamie live Jamie’s life, and not the nightmare that his daddy dreamed up for him,” Arthur said as he walked away from Mary.  
  
“Jamie’s so innocent, Arthur… like Miss Owens. I don’t know what your thoughts are of her, but think if she was up there…. Please, Arthur. Will you help me?”

Arthur sighed, “Where is he?”

“Somewhere out near Carmody Dell, I think. The rancher there said he’d… seen him around the Cumberland Forest area. I just want him back, Arthur. If you find him, bring him to me at the station.”  
  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Arthur said as he walked down the steps.

“I’ll owe you,” Mary said.

Arthur turned and said, “…You already owe me.”

**Location: East Grizzly Mountains**

Arthur rode up to the campsite and saw five men were wearing cultish outfits, one standing and the others sitting. Arthur walked up and said, “Gentlemen.”

The four members immediately got up and surrounded the standing cult member, supposedly their leader, and mumbled, “Shell of safety.”

“Can I speak to the boy,” Arthur asked.

“Arthur,” Jamie asked.

“Hello, son. Your sister is very worried.”

“The boy has chosen a path, sir,” The Chelonian Master said, pushing past the others, “The path to truth.”

“Well… his sister just wants to speak with him.”

“Arthur,” Jamie took a step, but was stopped by the others, “I’vechosen a path.”

“The boy has chosen a path, he’s chosen safety… what path have you chosen, sir?”

Arthur sighed, “I’m… still searching, I guess.”

“We are all searching… Chelonianism is about searching. What do we search for, do you think?”

“I don’t know, safety,” Arthur asked, “Safety and, and meaning?”

The Chelonian Master looked at the others and nodded, “Jamie knows the truth. But of course you may speak with him.”  
  
“Exactly,” Arthur said, “If your teachings are so great… what harm can I do?”  
  
The Master nodded before stepping aside as Arthur extended his hand to Jamie.

“I’m,” Jamie backed up, “I’m not… I’m not coming with you, Arthur!”

Jamie ran off as Arthur yelled, “Just come and speak with Mary, then make up your mind!”

Jamie got onto a horse and rode off.

“Goddammit,” Arthur said as he got onto his horse and rode after him.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Noon/Evening**

Sadie was helping Pearson prepare the stew and looking towards Myra as she was at the campfire as Sean and Uncle were singing Rye Whiskey.

“I’ll eat when I’m hungry, I’ll drink when I’m dry; and when I get thirsty, I’ll lay down and cry,” Sean and Uncle sang.

The sight of Myra laughing put a smile on Sadie’s face as Hosea walked up beside her.

“Mrs. Adler,” Hosea said.

“Hello, Mr. Matthews. How are you?”

“Fine, all things considering. I heard about what happened with Micah. Are you okay?”

“If by okay, you mean I want to geld the oily bastard, then yes I am okay.”

“Trust me, he could be shot dead tomorrow and this camp will not care. Listen, I uh… I want to show you something. Follow me,” Hosea said as he stood up.

Sadie stopped what she was doing and followed Hosea to the cliffside as she asked, “Is everything okay, Mr. Matthews?”

“Yes, yes, everything’s…” Hosea looked towards the others as he pulled out around two hundred bucks from his pockets. Turning to Sadie, he handed the money to her and said, “Here.”

“Mr. Matthews?”

“This is a few hundred bucks, but it should be enough to get you and young Myra some tickets to wherever you wish to go, and maybe a bit to spend afterwards.”  
  
“Mr. Matthews, I don’t understand.”  
  
“Look, you have been with us for a month now and since then, I’ve seen or heard you get choked, punched, covered in blood, and used as a human shield. Most of the gang here… this is all they’ve got, but you and Myra… you two still have a chance. You can find somewhere else, somewhere quieter… you can restart the ranch for all I care, but please… all I ask is that you go before you are stuck with us.”

Sadie looked at the money in Hosea’s hands and looked back at Myra. She was singing and laughing, chuckling over Uncle acting like a fool. The sight of Myra being happy… Sadie looked back at Hosea, placed her hands on the money and pushed his hands down.

“I appreciate the offer, Mr. Matthews… but no thank you…”

“But…”

“My daughter and I have nowhere else to go… and besides, the agents know what Myra look like. It’s either we run from them alone or with you now, and seeing how happy this gang makes her, this is where we belong now, Mr. Matthews.”

Hosea watched Sadie turn and walk back to the campfire as he put the money back in his pocket and said, “Then you have signed your tombstone then, my dear… and your daughter’s…”

**Location: The Heartlands**

Arthur rode after Jamie through the Heartlands until they reached a railroad. Jamie crossed and halted as Arthur jumped down as well.

“Please, Arthur… I’m a man now… I’ve found something… a calling.”  
  
“You’re just a kid,” Arthur said, “You’re making a big mistake.”

“I’m not taking advice from you… you’re an outlaw! You leave me alone… they’re good people.”  
  
The train finally passed completely and Arthur saw Jamie wielding a cattleman.

“I’m warning you, Arthur Morgan,” Jamie fired a warning shot that scared Jamie’s horse, “Leave me alone!”

“Please, kid… put that gun down.”  
  
“I warn you, Arthur! I’m… I’m gonna… I don’t wanna live anymore!”

“Kid, just calm down…”

“Leave me alone,” Jamie yelled as he put the gun to his head.

A lone shot went off.

Jamie looked at the gun that was shot out of his hand before looking at Arthur, who was putting his cattleman back in his holster.

“Now calm down,” Arthur said as he walked up to Jamie and grabbed the gun, “Let’s go see your sister.”

Jamie slowly nodded and hugged Arthur, “Okay… okay…”

Arthur patted Jamie’s back as he said, “It’s okay, kid.”

“Have I been a terrible fool, Arthur?"

“I don’t know,” Arthur said as they broke the embrace and guided Jamie to his horse, “I don’t know enough about it… but one thing I do know there ain’t no shame in looking for a better world.”

“I missed you, Arthur. Are you and Mary sweet on one another again?”

“Oh, no… That’s all a long time ago, son,” Arthur said as they rode towards Valentine.

“Well, this wasn’t how I thought today would turn out.”

“It’s been a long time, Jamie Gillis. You were a kid last time I saw you, and didn’t try to kill yourself.”

“You know, you taught me how to ride a horse”  
  
“Too well, apparently. Chelonia, though? Really, you’d fall for that?”

“They were very nice to me. They’re decent."

“I’m sure. Please tell me you didn’t give them any money.”  
  
“Of course I did. They rely on charitable donations.”

“Jesus, Jamie. Come on.”

“I just wanted to believe that there might be something good coming my way one day. Guess that’s dead in the water.”  
  
“With the turtles,” Arthur said.

“Shut up,” Jamie said. “All father kept telling me was ‘you won’t amount to anything’, ‘you’re not enough of a man’… I had to get away. I couldn’t take it any more.”

“Forgive me, but your father’s a bully and a coward, don’t listen to him.”  
  
“Hey, don’t talk about him like that.”

“What do you want me to say, Jamie? He’s a good father? A nice man?”  
  
“He won’t be happy I saw you,” Jamie said.

“Please send him my worst regards,” Arthur said as they rode into Valentine, “Here we are. She must be waiting inside.”

Arthur rode up and hitched the horse before walking into the station with Jamie to see Mary waiting for them.

“Jamie,” Mary said happily as she stood up.

Jamie ran to Mary and hugged her tightly as she said, “Jamie… Come home… please, you’ve… Father’s been very sad.”

Jamie quickly backed away and said, “Father wouldn’t know sadness if it died in his bed… but I’ll come home… for you…”

“My boy, my sweet boy,” Mary said as the horn train blew, “come on.”

Jamie grabbed Mary’s luggage and walked towards the train as Mary said, “Oh, Arthur… thank you… thank you.”  
  
Mary extended her hand, but Arthur simply grabbed her bag and said, “It’s good to see you, Mary.”

“And you, Arthur, and you,” Mary said.

The three walked out of the train station and onto the platform. Arthur helped Mary up and handed her the bag. As she reached the doorframe, Mary turned and said, “I’ve… You’re… Oh, you’ll never change… I know that. Just… promise me you’ll look after Miss Owens.”  
  
“I will…”

Mary nodded and entered the train compartment as it began to drive off, leaving Arthur behind.

_‘I feel like… the luckiest man alive and… I feel like a fool. I don’t know why I keep promising to look after the kid, but I suppose it was to try and impress Mary. That woman confuses me and plays me for a fiddle like no one else alive. I trust I will not make a godawful fool of myself once more, but… somehow, I imagine I shall._ ’

Opening his pocket watch, Arthur saw that the time was coming.

“Let’s go see that train,” Arthur mumbled to himself as he rode off towards Dewberry Creek.


	15. Train Heist & Burying the Past

**Location: Dewberry Creek**

**Time: Night**

Arthur rode up to the spot where he left the oil wagon and was surprised to see Sean was trying to shoot some bottles… and failing horrifically.

“Take all you want, lady, it won’t make no difference.”

Arthur hopped down from his horse and approached Sean as he let off another shot and missed.

“Well, at least it ain’t your job.”

“Ah, shut up, Arthur,” Sean said as he fired again, hitting a can.

“Yeah, your job’s starting the fights… it ain’t winning them.”

  
“I can scrap, Arthur… I’m just no good at home work,” Sean said as he fired again, hitting too low.

“I can see. Hell, the kid is a better shot than you,” Arthur chuckled.

“Yes, yes, we all know that the kid is a prodigy in your eyes. We are all very impressed,” Sean said as he fired again, shooting too high, “Besides, what do you care, Englishman…”  
  
“About what?”

“That kid. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been treating her better than you have most of the camp. Hell, you could have trained both Lenny and I the same way you train the kid, but you’ve got no time for us. I tried to find you work… but then you’re off cutting jobs with other folks and your boy Sean doesn’t get a look in.”

“Guess I just don’t wanna get shot, that’s all,” Arthur said.

“Ah, you’re a real fucking funny shit, Arthur Morgan, huh? Real fucking funny,” Sean said as he reloaded his gun.

“Calm down,” Arthur said.

“You better sleep with one eye open,” Sean said.

“Yeah, well you’re gonna sleep with your chest open,” Arthur said as he stepped towards Sean, “if you ain’t careful, boy.”

Sean just started chuckling, “I love ya, Arthur Morgan… I love ya. Come on, take your shot. Come on, take your best shot please.”

Arthur whipped his gun out and shot a bottle tight in the center, shattering it.

  
“Grow up,” Arthur said as he holstered his gun.

Sean holstered his gun and said, “Let me come on the raid with yous…”

“Raid,” Arthur asked.

“Don’t be playing coy with me, son, it’s unbecoming. The bloody train you and him has set up. What you’re doing out here, you’re going to need guns… you’re going to need men. I half expected that you’d bring the kid along for this.”

“Well, if Miss Adler weren’t against this life, I’d highly consider it. It ain’t a big show… I need calmness. If I take you, I might as well bring Micah along.”  
  
“Compare me to that oily turd again… and you’re a dead man,” Sean said.

“Fair enough,” Arthur said as he hitched the horses to the wagon.

“Anyway, Arthur… what’s your problem with me? In fact don’t tell me, I already know. You’re threatened by me.”

“Threatened by you?”

“Yeah, my youthful vigor, it intimidates ya.”  
  
“Does it?”

“It’s a story as old as the hills. The changing of the guard… the fading of the light. You’re toast, old man.”

“Okay,” Arthur said as he examined the wagon, “and what are you?”

“I’m the future, in all its glory.”

“Okay, and since you have been keeping an eye on me training Miss Adler, what does that make her?”

“Well like I said, your prodigy, your heir. You are making sure that at least someone remembers your old ways before you go into the dirt,” Sean said.

“To be in that mind of your’s,” Arthur said as he saw John and Charles walking towards them.

“What are you doing here, kid,” John asked.

“I’m coming, John… on the job.”

“I said you weren’t coming,” John said.

“Yeah, well Arthur says I am… and it’s his party, boy, so come on, let’s go,” Sean cackled as he hopped onto the wagon, “Me and the big cheeses, love it. Can’t wait to slit some bastard’s throat.”

“You sure about this,” John asked.

“No… Are we ready,” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, train’s due through tonight.”  
  
“Alright then, it’s on. Charles?”

“I’m ready,” Charles said.

Arthur got onto the wagon and said, “Gentlemen. Let’s go earn some money.”

As the four rode off on the wagon, Charles asked, “Hey, are the horses untethered?”

“Think so,” John said.

“Good, they should follow behind us,” Charles said.

“You find a good spot, Wolf Man,” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, follow the trail south west, there’s a spot that’s… remote, but should still give ‘em enough time to spot the oil wagon.”

“They see this blocking the tracks, they’ll stop soon enough,” Arthur replied.

“Apparently, it picks up a new team of guards at the state line, so shouldn't be much in the way of guns to deal with,” John said.

“See, this is what I mean. I disappear for a couple of weeks and you cut me out of all the action,” Sean said.  
  
“Just the action that requires a brain,” John said.

Sean sarcastically chuckled, “Oh, you're funny feller, John Marston. From what folk say, you had your feet up the whole time playing sick, and fondling that new scar like you're going to buy it breakfast in the morning.”

“Bear left here, towards Rhodes,” John said.

“You don't know what you're talking about,” John said.

“You know what, you're right, I forgot to mention that the kid appears right next to you whenever you so much as blink to ask if you need help.”  
  
“Shut up,” John said.

“Stay close on this, wouldn't want you getting scratched by a squirrel or something, that could put you outta commission for the rest of the year.”

“Why do you have to speak so much? It's… incessant,” Charles commented.

“‘Cause I've still got some blood in me veins! You old bastard's have forgotten how to live.”

“I blame you two for rescuing him,” John said.

“Far too much trouble for what we got out of it,” Arthur said.

“Yeah, takes a whole army of bounty hunters to bring in Sean Macguire. And look at me now, and the gunner’s seat! Back in business, boys! Do you know my da always used to say…”

“Not the da, please,” John begged.

“No, no,” Charles said quickly.

“Not this again,” Arthur groaned.

“Fine! Damn, you three… Sulky, Angry, and Scar Face. All right barrel of laughs. Any lower, and you’ll be trying to hit on the kid like Micah.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“I suppose that you were doing that job for Strauss,” Charles said, “While you were gone, Micah tried to be a flirt with Miss Adler. I managed to step in between them and he tucked his tail between his legs and ran off."

“How’d you hear about it, Sean,” Arthur asked.

“The camp ain’t that big, Arthur Morgan. Besides, I watched it happen. Would have jumped in too if Charles hadn’t made the bastard run off.”

  
“Goddamn weasel. What did Mrs. Adler say?”

“I seem to recall that she cornered Micah and screamed that if she so much as thinks about doing that again, she will shoot his balls until the gun is empty,” John said.

Arthur chuckled, “Now I wish I was there to see it in person. Is the kid okay?”  
  
“She’s fine, but she said something strange. She spoke as if this kind of thing has happened before,” Charles said.

“We’re getting close,” John said.

“So we block the tracks with the wagon then jump ‘em? That’s the plan?”

“Pretty much. Charles, you deal with the engineer. John, secure the passenger car fast, take charitable donations and make sure everyone behaves. Sean, try and find the luggage cart,” Arthur said as they arrived at the tracks.

“Here’s good. Stop the wagon over the tracks,” John said, “Remember, these are innocent folks. We handle this right, nobody needs to die here.”

Arthur rode over the tracks before the four hopped off. Charles and Arthur unhooked the horses and sent them off as Arthur said, “Mr. Marston… Mr. Smith… Mr. Macguire… get over there. When she slows…. board her.”

“And you,” Sean asked.

  
“I’m gonna make sure she slows,” Arthur said as he placed his foot on the track.

“It’s do or die with you,” Sean chuckled, “I like it.”  
  
Arthur looked down as he felt his foot vibrating on the track. Looking to Sean, he said, “Get moving.”

As Sean walked off, Arthur got on top of the wagon and put on his bandana. Hearing the train horn, Arthur said, “Here she comes…”

As the train got closer and the screeching of the train’s brakes grew louder, Arthur pulled out his repeater and loaded his weapon. The train went for a few more feet before coming to a complete halt.

‘Here we go,’ Arthur thought to himself as he jumped down and began the heist.

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Night**

Myra was sitting at the camp fire with most of the gang, who were singing and laughing. The only person who Myra was waiting to see there was Sadie, who was watching from Pearson’s wagon.

“You’re turn Myra,” Uncle said.

“Oh! I’m a wild free rover,” Myra said as others joined in, “I sing a merry song; The wide, wide world, I wander over, With a light, light heart, I rove along. With a light, light heart, I rove along.”

“Miss Jones, you next,” Myra chuckled.

Sadie watched the sight with a smile on her face as she heard horses riding up to the camp. Turning towards the entrance, Sadie saw that it was Arthur and the others.

“Okay boys, good job out there,” Arthur said.

The others nodded and walked away with the gang’s share to hand to Hosea and Dutch. Arthur walked up and grabbed a cup of coffee and looked at Sadie, “You ain’t joining the others?”  
  
“That kind of stuff ain’t for me no more,” Sadie said.

“Oh come now. Look at how happy Myra is. I bet she’d be even happier if her momma was sitting next to her,” Arthur said as he sipped the coffee, “…I heard about what happened with Micah.”

“…”

Arthur then saw Micah walking to the edge of camp to take a piss, “I’m gonna go have a chat with him and then go join the others. You don’t have to join, but I think Myra would appreciate it.”

“Okay, Arthur,” Sadie said as she stood still.

As Arthur walked away, Sadie looked back at Myra and sighed.

Arthur walked up to Micah as he finished his business and turned to see Arthur approaching him.

“Morgan, I see that you’re done with the job. Get anything good?”

But Arthur did not respond. He simply grabbed Micah and shoved him into a nearby tree.

“What the hell Morgan,” Micah asked.

“You listen and you listen well. That kid is under my care, so that means that she ain’t yours to mess around with. So, if ever so much as lay a finger on that kid, I will break every bone in your damn body, you understand me?”

Micah groaned, “Save it. I already got the speech from Dutch, Hosea, and that bitch Adler woman. I won’t touch the brat.”

Arthur released Micah and walked away from him. As he walked towards the camp fire group, he saw Sadie sitting next to Myra, but was not singing.

“Oh, look who graces us with his presence,” Uncle said.

“And look who’s still somehow here and doing nothing,” Arthur replied as he sat next to Sadie and Myra.

“Mr. Morgan, would you like to start the next song,” Myra asked.

“Hmmm Okay,” Arthur said, “Come bustle bustle drink about and let us merry be.”  
  
“Oh, I LOVE this one,” Karen laughed.

“Our can is full we’ll pump it out and then all hands to sea,” The gang sang.

**Time: Midnight**

The gang was done with partying and heading to bed, leaving Sadie, Arthur, and Myra at the campfire.

“I guess we should be hitting the hay,” Arthur said.

Sadie turned to see that her daughter was sleeping on her arm. Shaking her gently, Sadie said, “Come on sleepy head, it’s time for bed.”

“Okay momma,” Myra said lightly as she slowly woke, stood up, and walked towards her sleeping area.

“She adores you, you know that?”

“Well, she shouldn’t,” Arthur said.

“You really think that? Or do you just want people to think that?”

“…”

“I thought so. Well, I better get some sleep too.”  
  
“Actually, I have a question I’d like to ask you.”  
  
“What is it?”

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

**Time: Morning**

“Kid, wake up.”

“Huh,” Myra woke up and saw Arthur in winter gear, “Mr. Morgan?”  
  
“Get dressed for the mountains.”  
  
“Really?”

“Do I look like I’m joking? Now move along before I change my mind.”

“Okay,” Myra said with a smile on her face.

“I’ll be by the horses.”  
  
“Okay,” Myra said as she grabbed some clean clothes and ran to a more private area.

“Hey Morgan, you heading out,” John asked as he walked out of his tent.

  
“Yeah, why?”

“I might have a lead on something in Valentine. Meet me there around noon,” John said.

“Alright.”

“Ready, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she ran up with her winter gear, consisting of three jackets, gloves, jeans, and two scarves.

“Okay, let’s go."

**Location: Lake Isabella**

**Time: Morning**

Arthur and Myra were riding the path along Lake Isabella, heading towards the ranch.

“Mr. Morgan, I hope that this wasn’t an inconvenience for you.”

“Nah, it’s all right.”  
  
“Okay,” Myra said.

“Did you have fun last night?”  
  
“I did. I don’t remember laughing that much except maybe when Mrs. Adler took me from my uncle.”

“You know, you two’ve been with us for about a month now. Have either of you discussed what your plan is?”  
  
“Momma spoke with Hosea and told him that we were going to be staying a bit longer. I hope that is okay with you.”  
  
“I ain’t the one in charge of you. At least not when it comes to your thoughts on staying. Tell me what you think.”

“I do not wish to sound rude, Mr. Morgan, but I have been wondering how long momma and I plan on staying with this gang.”

“If you were planning on leaving tomorrow, where would you plan on going?”  
  
“I must admit that I am not sure… Part of me wants to try and fix the ranch and part of me thinks that we should try and go to New York maybe… Then again, it would really be momma’s decision,” Myra said as the two saw what was left of the Adler Ranch.

It was completely destroyed. A giant charred ruin.

“You okay,” Arthur asked.

“…It still feels like a nightmare some times,” Myra said, “There are days when I go to sleep and think that I am gonna wake up either back here or back… with my uncle.”

“…”

“But I wake up and I’m still here. Mrs. Adler is still my momma, and I have people like you to look after me,” Myra said as she hopped down.

Arthur hopped down too before the two approached the charred remains.

“Any idea where to start?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Adler’s bedding was over here and she always had her harmonica on the bedside table,” Myra said as she tried to pry a piece of charred wood up.

“Here,” Arthur said as he gave her a hand on lifting the wood.

The two slowly progressed through the remains, seeing that mostly nothing had survived. Finally, the two came to a large pile of charred wood and Myra saw what looked like a charred bedside table.

“Mr. Morgan, I think the bedside table survived,” Myra said.

“Good, let’s see what we can find,” Arthur said.

After a few moments of moving more wood, the two got closer to the bedside table before finally getting close enough to open it and reveal a charred black harmonica box. Myra grabbed the box and quickly opened it.

“Well,” Arthur asked.

Myra turned to Arthur and showed him… Sadie’s harmonica.

Arthur and Myra slowly formed smiles on their faces before Myra began laughing.

“Okay, come on, we should get going,” Arthur said.

Myra and Arthur proceeded back to the horses when she saw a cart with a hand sticking out. Walking towards it, Myra lifted the cover to see a a preserved corpse of Jake Adler. Stepping back, Myra began hyperventilating.

“Kid, are you okay?”

Myra shook her head.

“What hap— oh,” Arthur said as he saw the corpse, “Here, why don’t you head back to the horses and I’ll uh… I’ll see what I can do.”

Looking around, Arthur saw the barn was still in tact. So, Arthur lifted the body carefully and walked towards the barn. Stepping inside, Arthur set the body down and grabbed a shovel.

**A Few Moments Later**

Myra was sitting next to the horses, memories of that night flooding into her mind as Arthur approached her and said, “I buried him in the barn if you want to say some final words.”

Myra stood up and walked towards the barn. Opening the doors, she saw the two broken boards in the shape of a cross.

“Hey… poppa… I know that you probably can’t hear me, but I… I’m sorry that I was too weak to help you that night… too weak to help momma. B-But we’re doing okay now… we’re with a group that takes great care of us. But Momma still misses you. Every night, I hear her crying. She pretends that she’s okay when I’m awake, but I can tell… I’ve gotten better with my shooting. Mr. Morgan helps me with that. I know how much you liked to mention that time I flew back a few feet from using the repeater for the first time,” Myra tearfully chuckled, “We miss you, poppa… and we both hope that you’re in a better place.”

Myra walked out of the barn and saw Arthur waiting for her outside.

“You okay?"  
  
“Yes… I… It feels like a hole just opened up in my heart…”

“I felt the same way when my momma died… You think that you’ll get over it, but you never really do. All you can do is just surround yourself by those you care about and trust to look after you and keep on living. It’s what those we lost would want for us.”

Myra looked at Arthur and quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Arthur sighed as he patted Myra’s back. The two broke the embrace and hopped onto their horses.

“Ready, Miss Adler?”

“Ready, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said.

“Let’s go to Valentine.”


	16. The Newest Addition to The Life

**Location: Wallace Station**

**Time: Morning/Noon**

Myra sat on the edge of the wooden platform, writing into her journal as Arthur was paying off his bounty to Strawberry for the incident with Micah with some of the money he got from the train job.

’ _I buried_ _Mr. Ad_ _Poppa today and managed to find Momma’s harmonica. I hope that she likes it. On the way back, I could have sworn that I saw this horse… it’s body as white as snow… it was a beauty. I wanted to go back to camp, but Mr. Morgan says that we need to make a stop in Valentine because Mr. Marston said he had a lead on something that could be good for the gang. I just hope things can stay civil this time._ ’

“Miss Adler,” Arthur said as he approached her, “You all set?”

“Are we okay?”  
  
“Yeah, we should be in a few days I think. But we should probably cut through the valley behind us and then head east towards Valentine.”

“Okay,” Myra said as she put her journal away.

The two hopped onto their horses and rode towards Valentine.

“So what do you think Mr. Marston has found?”  
  
“That moron may have his moments, but most of what he thinks is gold in a pile of shit is usually just a different colored piece of shit.”

“Mr. Morgan, if I might ask… why do you not like Mr. Marston,” Myra asked as the two rode down the path towards the Dakota River.

“Well, kid, when Miss Roberts found out that she was pregnant and John was the last one to erm… be with her, she told him that he was the father. The next morning, he just vanishes. Took off and abandoned us for a goddamn year.”

“Why?”  
  
“Cause when he’s forced to actually be a man, he turns yellow and runs,” Arthur said as they crossed the stream.

“But he came back.”  
  
“Probably because he had no idea where to go. It’s the only life he’s ever known… same goes for me.”

“…Have you ever thought about it?”

“About what?”  
  
“Leaving this life?”

“Nah… well that ain’t entirely true. Maybe once every few years, but I have no clue where I would go. Besides with the price on my head, I’d be a hunted man for the rest of my days,” Arthur said as they rode up the path towards Valentine.

“You sound like me,” Myra said as they rode by the Downes Ranch, “I wonder if Mr. Downes is okay.”  
  
“Downes? How you know him?”

“He would offer me food whenever he was in town. He’s a friend. Do you know him?”

“Well I uh… I’ve met him once or twice.”

“He didn’t sound too good though last time I saw him,” Myra said as they saw Valentine in the distance, “Was coughing a lot. Would it be okay if we come back around to see him when we’re done in Valentine?”

“If you behave yourself, perhaps."  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Morgan,” Myra smiled as they rode into the town.

Seeing John behind the auction area, the two rode along the right side and came to a halt.

“Let’s go,” Arthur said as the two hopped down.

As the two approached John, Arthur asked, “So… feeling better? How’s the scar?”

“I heal pretty fast,” John said.

“Lucky you.”

“One time I cut myself while cutting some venison, took me a month to fully heal,” Myra said as she shook her hand.

“…”

“…”

“Sorry,” Myra said as she lowered her head and stepped back.

“You brought the kid?”  
  
“Well, you was on the way back to camp and you said come by here around noon. It’s noon now and we’re here,” Arthur said.

John looked back at Myra and asked, “How are you Miss Adler?”

“Oh, I’m good Mr. Marston. Mr. Morgan and I just got down from the mountains.”

“The hell were you doing in the mountains?”

“That ain’t important at the moment. Look, are we just gonna be lazing about or… you got any leads?”

John looked at Myra again and whispered, “I got something. You see them?”

Arthur looked and saw the goats in the pen.

“Sure. What, you see yourself as a shepherd now?”

“Maybe,” John said, “Come on.”

“What about me?”

“Kid, this might be better if you stay here,” Arthur said.

“But what am I supposed to do?”  
  
“Marston, how long is this gonna take?”  
  
“Maybe half an hour,” John said.

“Okay then,” Arthur said as he reached into his satchel and grabbed some money and a list, “Pearson needed some supplies for the camp, so why don’t you take this list and some money, get the supplies, and head back to camp.”

“Okay,” Myra said.

“You still have that shotgun I loaned ya,” Arthur asked.

Myra nodded, “I cleaned it this morning.”

“Good, just keep it close in case anyone tries anything funny.”

“Okay, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she ran off.

“Okay, so where are we going,” Arthur asked as he whistled for his horse.

“Collect something to help us get some sheep,” John said.

“You know that attempt to seem all… enigmatic and interesting… that might work for Dutch, but for you… it just makes you look stupid,” Arthur said as he grabbed the reins of his horse.

“And your pitiful attempt to act tough and cold is completely shattered whenever you’re near that kid,” John said, “Come on. You’ll see. That train job was a start, but we need more money. ’Til we can get back to Blackwater and collect.”

“I’m here to tell you, we try to collect that money any time soon… It’ll come with a noose.”

“I was worried you’d say that,” John said, “Why don’t we just send the kid or that woman?”

“You think that Dutch would trust either of ‘em?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Besides, I saw some Pinkertons checking the cargo of wagons… and the amount we left behind… definitely would have needed a wagon,” Arthur said.

“Dutch says that we—”

“Dutch says a lot. Now, that’s his gift… saying things.”

“Oh yeah? What do you mean by that?”

“I was the prize pony once, now I’m the workhorse. Listen. Dutch is… but… but, well… you was at that thing in Blackwater. And we already seen Pinkertons here. New century’s coming. This life, this way? Well, we’re the last, I reckon. And we ain’t long for it.”

“Then that’s the way it goes, I guess.”

“For me, yes,” Arthur said.

“Alright,” John said, wanting to change the subject.

“So where are we going?”

“Just need to pick up something,” John said as he nodded towards the sheriff’s, “There’s a hitching post over there. Tether the horse and I’ll meet you across the street.”

“I already don’t like how this is going,” Arthur said as he proceeded to the hitching post and tethered his horse.

Walking towards John, who was at the gun store, and asked, “The gun store?”  
  
“Yep, can you head in and pick up a sniper rifle? I’ll explain later.”

Arthur walked in and the clerk asked, “Oh, well, hello again. How can I help you today?”

“Looking for a rifle, something with a sight on it.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” The clerk said, “If you wanna see what we’ve got, it’s all in the catalogue here. Check the rifle category and pick out whatcha like.”

Arthur flipped to the rifles and found the Rolling Block Rifle.

“I’m gonna have to take this on… credit,” Arthur said.

“Well, no, wait, we ain’t even discussed terms,” The clerk said, astounded by the request.

“Or I can take it in a way that… ain’t so polite?”

“Okay, okay, fine, you can… pay me later.”

Buying a longer scope, Arthur walked out of the store and saw John was cleaning his horse next to Arthur’s.

“You good,” John asked.

“Sure.”

“Let’s go.”

**Location: Valentine**

Myra was walked into the general store and saw the clerk was finishing a transaction with another client when he saw Myra, “Ah, Miss Owens, how are you?”

“I’m good, sir, how are you?”

“Oh, I’m just swell. So, what can I get for you today?”

“I was wondering if you have these items available,” Myra asked as she handed the clerk the list.

“Oh, why yes, we have all this. But, this is a lot. Do you have a horse?”

  
“Yes, I… Oh, I left her by the train station, I’ll be right back,” Myra said as she ran out of the general store.

**Location: The Heartlands**

John and Arthur rode up to the top of a hill that overlooked a good distance of ground as John said, “Let’s see what we can see from up here.”

Arthur and John hopped down and walked to the edge of the hill. John pulled out some binoculars and said, “Okay, I think that’s them over there.”

Arthur took aim and saw three shepherds herding sheep.

“Put a shot in near them, I reckon they’ll hightail it. They’re only ranch hands. Just watch the sheep.”

Arthur fired off a shot and made two of the shepherds scatter.

“Looks like one of them don’t scare too easy. Put another shot in close, he’ll get the message.”

Arthur fired again, this time the third shepherd rode away.

“That oughta do it. Alright, let’s go round ‘em up,” John said.

The two hopped onto their horses and rode down the hill.

  
“Let’s go gather the strays.”  
  
“You ever work on a ranch, Marston?”

“No,” John said, “You?”

“Oh, a day here or there, but not much.”

“Most cowboys I know are dumb as trees.”

“If someone like Miss Adler can do it, then how hard could it be,” Arthur asked.

“I guess we’ll soon find out,” John said as they got to the sheep.

**Location: Valentine**

Myra was walking down the path towards the train station when she heard a familiar voice yell, “Mary!”

Turning towards the second saloon, Myra saw Mickey, the homeless veteran.

“Yeah, Mary, it’s you!”

“Hi there, Mickey,” Myra smiled, not bothering to correct him.

“Where’ve you been? One moment, I sees you and then you vanish for months. I said to myself, no Mickey, Mary did not leave you. She wouldn’t do that without saying something. Then you come back and then you vanish again.”

“I’m sorry, Mickey, but a lot has happenedsince we last spoke.”

“I’ve been through a lot too… That war… so many things happened…”

“I know, Mickey…”

“You got sad eyes, Mary. Like you’ve seen things. What’s wrong? Did that Chester feller do something mean again?”

“No, Mickey… but some bad things have happened since we last spoke.”

“Is you safe?”

“Yes, I think so,” Myra said.

“I remember thinking the same thing during the war,” Mickey said, “I thought my captain was a good man. But then he sent us to do bad things. He said that it was good because the things we did were against bad people… but it just resulted in good people dying.”

“I know, Mickey,” Myra said as she saw Dutch and Strauss riding in.

“Mr. Van der Linde! Mr. Strauss,” Myra said.

“Miss Adler, what are you doing here,” Myra turned to see Dutch and Strauss riding up to them.

“I was just getting some supplies for the camp and forgot my horse at the train station.”

“Who’s your friend,” Dutch asked.

“Mickey, meet Mr. Van der Linde and Mr. Strauss. They’re good people.”

“Oh Hello misters,” Mickey waved.

“Pleasure,” Dutch nodded his head, “Where’s Arthur?"  
  
“He and Mr. Marston are following a lead. Mr. Marston said that they should be back within an hour. Mr. Morgan told me to get some supplies for the camp and head back.”

“Well Miss Adler, go grab your horse, get the supplies, and meet Strauss and I back here and we can wait for Arthur and John.”

“Okay,” Myra said as she walked away.

Dutch and Strauss looked back at Mickey, who looked at them for a few moments before smiling and saying, “I like your mustache, sir.”

“Well, I appreciate that. Here,” Dutch chuckled as he tossed Mickey a few quarters, “go buy yourself a drink at the saloon down the ways.”

“Thanks, mister,” Mickey said as he walked off.

Myra reached Skye and saw Arthur and John herding some sheep into the auction area. Looking down, Myra grabbed the reins and approached Arthur and John as they were apparently arguing with the head auctioneers.

“Folks swing for rustling livestock,” The man said, “Twenty five percent.”

“Fifteen,” John said.

“Twenty,” The man bargained.

“Eighteen,” John said.

“Done,” The man and John shook.

Arthur saw Myra approaching them and calmed himself, turning and shaking the man’s hand.

“Calm yourself, friend. Just think of it as… I’m buying your sins.”

“You’re buying, but we’re paying,” Arthur said as he walked away and towards Myra.

“Come back after the auction, you’ll get your money,” The man said.

“Kid, whatchu doing here? I figured you’d be back at camp by now,” Arthur said.

“I was at the general store when I… I realized I forgot my horse. I was on my way to grab her when Mr. Van der Linde and Mr. Strauss showed up. They’re at the saloon down this path and wanted me to stay and wait for you two.”

“Fine, come on,” Arthur said as the three rode back towards the main path, “Eighteen percent? I thought we was doing the robbing here.”

“Still good money,” John said.

“Thanks… for all the help with this,” Arthur said sarcastically, “Can’t herd, can’t swim…”

“Let me guess, Miss Adler here could have done it with her hands tied behind her back. Give it a rest, will you? We ain’t kids no more.”

“We never really was,” Arthur said as he looked back at Myra, “You okay, kid? You’re quiet.”

“I… I just found out that Mr. Downes past…. that’s all.”

“Oh… Well, I’m sorry about that… he uh… seemed like a decent fella,” Arthur said as they got to the saloon, “Miss Adler, why don’t you wait out here. We shouldn’t be long.”  
  
“Come on sunshine, I’ll buy you a whiskey,” John said, “Kid, you want anything?”

“Oh, no thank you, Mr. Marston,” Myra said.

“Okay then,” John said as he and Arthur walked in.

“Not everything… but, in the end, I don’t believe in absolutes, just shades of gray,” Strauss said, “Compromises.”

As the two approached Dutch and Strauss, Strauss saw them and said, “Gentlemen.”

“Dutch, Leopold.”

“Where have you been,” Dutch asked.

“Working,” Arthur said, “Marston’s thing.”

“Good… and?”

“We’re just waiting to get some pay on… a few sheep,” Arthur said.

“Leopold, my good friend… as long as you’re here… why don’t you and John go make sure there ain’t no funny business,” Dutch suggested, “And take the kid with you.”

“Of course,” Strauss said.

“Gentlemen,” John said.

“Drink,” Dutch asked.

“Sure,” Arthur said.

“Nothing like talking to old Strauss to make you want to blow your own brains out,” Dutch said as he waved over a bottle and began to pour the contents into their glasses, “I should have left him where I found him all those years ago. Bookish little Austrian fresh off the boat, his eyes out on the stalks.”

“Well, I guess the… Dutch van der Linde finishing school has some strange graduates.”  
  
“That it does,” Dutch said as he raised his glass, “To your good health.”  
  
“Thank you,” Arthur said as the two clinked their glasses.

Tapping their glasses on the table and drinking, the two sighed as the whiskey went down their throats.

“So… I’ve been speaking with Hosea, and he thinks that the Adlers should be on their way.”  
  
“Does he?”

“Well, think about it. Myra clearly doesn’t approve of our… hobbies. She was born to be a helper, nothing more,” Dutch said as he poured himself a glass

“The kid may not be a fan of our lifestyle, but she’s a good helper around camp,” Arthur said as Dutch poured another into Arthur’s glass.

“Look, I know that you care about the kid. For reasons that elude me, I see that you care about her. But if you wake up one day, and she and Mrs. Adler are gone, promise me that you won’t run off trying to bring them back,” Dutch said.

Arthur nodded, “I promise.”  
  
“Good. To Myra’s safety,” Dutch said.

“To her safety,” Arthur said.

  
Clinking glasses again, the two drank before hearing, “Van der Linde!”

The two looked outside as the voice continued, “Get out here.”

“What the hell,” Dutch said.

“Get out here now! Van der Linde!”

Arthur and Dutch proceeded to the window and looked out to see a well dressed man atop a horse, two heavily armed gunmen behind him and a lot more gunmen on foot around him.

“You don’t know me… but you keep robbing me. My name is Leviticus Cornwall. I am not a man to be messed with by the likes of you,” Cornwall nodded and suddenly three men brought out John, Strauss, and Myra, “Get out here, before I have these three killed!”

“What do you think,” Arthur asked.

“Well, I…”

“Get out here you depraved piece of trash!”

“Okay… You start spinning a yarn and,” Arthur looked out again, “when I think the moment’s right… I’ll make a move,” Arthur said.

“You think I got where I am by letting scum like you rob from me? You think that because you have involved children in your little game, I will not harm them? I will kill her, if you don’t get out her now!”

“Why not,” Dutch said as he grabbed the bottle and chugged it.

“Van der Linde, you’re done. Now get out here, now,” Cornwall yelled again, “Deal with this nonsense. If they don’t come out in ten seconds, kill the kid first.”

Cornwall rode off as the man holding Myra pushed her to her knees and placed the barrel against the back of her head.

The door opened and Dutch and Arthur walked out with their hands up.

  
“Please, gentlemen, this is a terrible mistake,” Dutch said, “This is a case… of mistaken identity.”

As Dutch continued talking, Arthur looked at Myra, who stared at him with only fear and tears in her eyes. He gave a small nod to Myra before looking at John, who nodded slightly back.

In a split second, Arthur whipped his cattleman out and fired three shots, hitting all three men in the head. Myra let out a scream as blood stained her clothes, skin, and hair. John grabbed a cattleman and Myra’s arm, yelling, “Don’t stay in one spot!”

Myra, Strauss, and John ran behind cover as more gunmen ran out. John handed Myra the cattleman he grabbed and said, “Take it.”

“I—”

“If you don’t we’re going to die,” John yelled.

Myra took the cattleman and cocked the hammer.

“ON OUR LEFT,” Arthur yelled.

John, Arthur, and Dutch began firing at the gunmen riding in via wagons as Myra ran beside Strauss.

“What are you doing,” Strauss yelled, “Shoot!”

“I can’t,” Myra yelled.

“Fine, then give me that,” Strauss said as he took the gun from Myra and fired a few shots before getting hit in the shoulder from behind. Myra looked and saw more gunmen coming from the main drag, “MR. MORGAN!”

“Dutch, Marston, push up with me,” Arthur yelled as he ran forward, “Strauss, Myra, stay here."

As the three experienced gunmen pushed up, Myra saw the bodies on the ground and could not help but feel her anxiety building. Arthur ran beside the gun shop, Dutch trying to flank them by running behind the gun shop, and John running to the Sherrif’s side.

“Okay, Strauss, come on,” Dutch yelled.

Strauss stood up and ran over to the others.

  
“We got more coming in,” John yelled, “A lot more!”

“I’m pushing forward,” Arthur yelled as he ran ahead.

As Myra waited for a clear from the others, she saw the door to her Uncle’s house open and her uncle walk out with a pistol.

“The hell’s with all the…” Uncle Chester said as he saw Myra, “YOU!”

Myra’s eyes widened as he aimed his pistol at her. Quickly ducking, the crate blocked the bullet from hitting her.

John turned and saw Uncle Chester firing at Myra and turned focus shoot Chester, but a hail of bullets interrupted him.  
  
“ARTHUR,” John yelled.

“WHAT,” Arthur yelled as he was reloading his cattleman.  
  
“WE GOT AN ISSUE! MYRA’S UNCLE,” John pointed down the way, “I CAN’T GET A SHOT!”

Arthur tried to move, but was pinned, “I CAN’T MOVE!”

Myra reached into her holster and pulled out the pistol she’s had for protection since the ranch.

“I should have figured that you were gonna be here, you ungrateful little shit,” Uncle Chester said as he got closer to Myra.

Myra closed her eyes, cocked the hammer on her rusted gun, and breathed. John ran to a crate that was beside the gun store and tried to fire a shot, but was hit in the shoulder by one of Cornwall’s men, causing him to turn and fire.

“KID LOOK OUT,” John yelled.

“There you are,” Uncle Chester yelled as he rounded the corner.

Myra opened her eyes, turned and John heard two gunshots…

Looking back, John saw Chester Owens clutching at his neck as blood poured from the fresh wound before falling on to the ground. The next thing he heard… was Myra as she screamed loudly.

Myra Elizabeth Owens, at just the age of 12… had killed her first person… and it was her uncle.

“We have an opening,” Dutch yelled as he ran back to the others, “John! Get the kid! Arthur, get Strauss! We’ll push this wagon for mobile cover!”

John ran over to Myra and grabbed her by the arm.

“DON’T TOUCH ME,” Myra yelled wildly.

“KID, IT’S ME,” John yelled back.  
  
Myra looked at John and began crying.  
  
“We ain’t got time for tears, Miss Adler, we have to move now or we’re dead,” John said as he picked Myra up.

Myra and John ran back and joined the others as Arthur helped Strauss into the wagon.  
  
“Let’s go. John, help me push this. Miss Adler, see if there’s something in the wagon for Strauss’ wound. Arthur, shoot someone,” Dutch said.

“I’m trying,” Arthur said.

Myra did not hear the order… she was in a state of shock as she stared at the blood on her hands.

“ADLER,” Dutch yelled.

Myra looked at him as he screamed, “HELP STRAUSS!”

Myra looked at Strauss as he held his arm, which had a bullet wound in it. Looking around, Myra saw some cloth. Grabbing it, Myra wrapped it around Strauss’ wound and tied it tightly, causing Strauss to yell, “AGH You need alcohol, you fool!”

“I’M TRYING,” Myra yelled.

“I can’t do this,” Strauss said.

“I don’t see you pushing this thing,” John said.

“There are horses over there,” Dutch said as he looked beside the stable, “Come on, grab Strauss and Myra.”

Arthur fired and killed two more gunmen before turning to the cart and extending his hands, “Come on, you two, more will be coming soon.”

Myra and Strauss came down from the wagon and the three ran over to John and Dutch, who were on horseback now.

“Strauss, you go with John. Miss Adler, you can ride with me.”

“M-My… My… Skye,” Myra said, lost in a state of shock.

“I’ll get her,” Arthur said.

“You make sure nobody’s following us,” Dutch said, “We’ll get back to camp… We’re gonna gather the troops and get ‘em to start packing up.”

“Sure… we can’t stick around after this,” Arthur said as he saw Myra staring at her hands.

“Let’s go,” Dutch yelled as he and John rode off with the others.

Myra looked back and saw Arthur running towards the saloon to get both his and her horse. Looking back at her hands, Myra thought only two things…

Not only had she killed her first person… She had just permanently entered the Life…


	17. Clemens Point

Arthur rode into camp on his horse, with Skye behind him, and saw John and Bill keeping watch.

“Morgan, were you followed,” Bill asked.

“Does it look like it,” Arthur said.

“I’m just being sure,” Bill said.

“Just keep watch,” Arthur said as he hopped down.

As he approached Dutch’s tent, he saw Sadie comforting Myra, who was just hugging Sadie closely.

“It ain’t your fault, Myra, it ain’t your fault,” Sadie said as she saw Arthur. Arthur looked down and walked past them, heading towards Dutch’s tent and saw Hosea and Dutch talking.

  
“And when do we stop, when we reach Paris,” Hosea asked.

“Oh that’d be nice, join the Commune? We stop when we find someplace sensible, shake them that’s following us and lie low, ” Dutch said.

“This is lying low,” Hosea asked, “We’ve turned into a bunch of killers, I mean it. We ain’t even got the delusion of being anything but a bunch of killers. Even Miss Adler, a girl who could barely hold a gun a few weeks ago, has killed someone.”

“Miss Adler killed her uncle to survive. We are all just trying to survive, Hosea. We didn’t have a choice,” Dutch said.

“So, we moving,” Arthur asked.

“Yeah,” Dutch said as Hosea stood up, “This’ll end soon.”

“Damn right it will,” Hosea pointed at Dutch as he walked out.

“Constipated as usual,” Dutch said.

Hosea walked over to the Adlers and knelt down.

“How is she,” Hosea asked.

“She’s been quiet this entire time,” Sadie said, “Hosea… what you said to me…”

  
“…I’m afraid that the opportunity is no longer available, Mrs. Adler. If what Dutch said is true, Miss Adler’s face, along with John, Arthur, Dutch, and Strauss’, is likely being printed on wanted posters all over Valentine.”

Myra began crying again as Hosea said, “I’m sorry… I knew that something bad was going to happen, but I don’t think that it would be something like this…”

“It ain’t your fault, Hosea, it’s mine,” Sadie said as Arthur walked out of Dutch’s tent.

“Looks like I’ve turned into the goddamn errand boy,” Arthur said as he walked away.

“You have turned into my son… you worry, because I worry. We are just the same,” Dutch said.

Arthur walked over to the Adlers and Hosea.  
  
“Hosea… Mrs. Adler,” Arthur hesitated before saying, “Miss Adler.”

“Mr. Morgan,” Sadie glared.

“It weren’t his fault, momma,” Myra said.

“Look, I just wanted to say uh… I’m sorry you had to go through with that,” Arthur said.

“…Dutch said that I was surviving,” Myra said.

“Dutch says a lot of stuff,” Arthur said, “I’m gonna go look for a potential new spot for us to stay at. Be ready to move out, okay?”

Myra nodded.

“Good,” Arthur said as he stood up, “Charles, come with me. We got work to do.”

“Now, where have I heard that before,” Charles asked.

Arthur and Charles hopped onto their horses and rode to Dewberry Creek, the potential new campsite.

“So where are we going,” Charles asked.

“Find a new spot to camp. We’re packing up and moving on.”

“Again,” Charles asked.

“We have to. And fast. We’d already pushed our luck too far before that mess we just made in Valentine,” Arthur said.

“Ah, that didn’t sound good.”  
  
“Killed a lot of law. Killed a lot of Cornwall’s men. They must know where we are by now.”

“What happened with the kid? She was covered in blood when Dutch and the others came back.”

“Well, from what John said, her uncle appeared during the fight and started firing at Myra. When he got close, well, Myra’s still with us, ain’t she?”

“I don’t know if she’s _with_ us, but she’s stuck with us now,” Charles said.

“I know…”

**Location: Horseshoe Overlook**

Sadie and Myra placed the last of their supplies on the wagon.

“Sadie, can you give me a hand,” Abigail asked.

“Sure, Myra wait here,” Sadie said.

Myra stood by the wagons as Sadie walked over to help take down the tent when Tilly walked up.

“I heard what happened,” Tilly said as she pulled out a cigarette, “Want one?”

“Oh um… no thank you,” Myra said.

“Suit yourself,” Tilly said as she lit the cigarette and looked at Myra, “The first one’s always hardest.”

“…”

“You think that your entire life is over. You think that you won’t ever return to how it used to be. You won’t ever be who you used to be again. But then, the next morning and you wake up, you realize… that’s what you was all along.”

Myra turned and snapped, “Don’t act like you know me, Miss Jackson.”

“I think I know more about you than most in this camp. That’s because I was you.”

Myra’s angered expression shifted to confusion, “What?”

  
Tilly sat down across from Myra and said, “I was taken from my mama when I was around your age. These folk took me, forced me take part in thieving, rustling, and even kidnapping some folks. I hated it. One night, one of these folk tried to make a move on me. In a desperate attempt, I grabbed a knife, and I slit his throat.”

“…”

  
“As I watched the life leave his eyes, I thought that my life was forever changed. That I would never go back to the old me. I didn’t know what to do, so I stole the man’s horse, rode as fast as I could. I rode halfway across New Austin when I ran into Dutch and the others. They took me in and raised me. When I told Dutch about what happened, he simply told me that I have nothing to be ashamed of. That I was defending myself from a monster. That’s who your uncle was, right?”

Myra looked at her palms and saw the scars on her hands before saying, “I tried to see the good in him. Every time he beat me, when he would yell at me, when he would let his friends…” Myra closed her eyes and looked away. Myra released a shaky breath as she looked at Tilly with irritated eyes, “I still tried to see some good in him, Miss Jackson. I used to think that if I just tried harder, he would actually appreciate me… see me as something more than a mouth to feed. But he didn’t care… he just missed having something to beat.”

“Anyone that beats a child deserves to burn in hell,” Tilly said as she put out the cigarette and tossed it.

Myra wiped her eyes, “The reason why I always try so hard at camp is because I worry that one day, I was gonna be sent back to my uncle…”

At this point, Tilly stood up and hugged Myra, who wrapped her arms around Tilly and sobbed.

“Well… You don’t have to worry about him no more,” Tilly said, “All that monster’s good for now is feed for the maggots.”

“Miss Jackson, Miss Adler, if you two are done cuddling one another like a pair of sportin' women, we still have more than enough packing for the two of you to do,” Grimshaw said, “And Miss Jones, I’ve seen young Jack carry more than what you’re carrying. Go back and get more.”

“How about we go finish packing and we can talk more when we finish moving,” Tilly asked.

Myra nodded, “Okay…”

The two then walked towards their different packing areas.

**Location: Clemens Point**

Arthur walked up to a Lemoyne raider as he held his hemorrhaging wound and shot the raider in the head.

“Well, that’s them dealt with,” Arthur said as he holstered his revolver.

When they reached Dewberry Creek, Arthur and Charles were far less than pleased. There were too many openings, no cover, easily could be ambushed. But then the two came across a ransacked camp and met a foreign family whose father was taken for ransom. Charles agreed to help the family and made Arthur come with.

“You get him untied and I’ll see what they’ve left behind,” Charles said, “You know, this is a better camp spot than back there. Much easier to defend.”

The hostage, still alive, began speaking in another language that Arthur was unable to understand.

“It’s okay, we’re getting you out of here,” Arthur said as he untied the man’s rope.

The man stood up and began speaking again in a language Arthur did not know.

“Yeah okay. You wait there a second. Charles, go find Dutch, get the caravan to divert here. This spot should work for us,” Arthur said as he got onto his horse.

“I agree,” Charles said.

Arthur motioned for the hostage to come towards him and said, “Alright, come on. I’ll take you back to your family.”

The man spoke again as he got onto Arthur’s horse and the two rode back to Dewberry Creek.

**Location: The Heartlands**

The caravan was heading to Dewberry Creek, with Myra and Sadie sitting in the middle cart.

“How are you doing, sweetie,” Sadie asked.

“It’s like a nightmare I can’t wake up from, momma,” Myra said.

Sadie wrapped her arm around Myra and pulled her in close.

“I’m gonna protect you, Myra, no matter what. I’ll be dead before I lose you, you hear me,” Sadie asked.

Myra nodded as they heard Dutch yell, “Charles, how you getting on?”  
  
“We managed to find a new spot. A bit more south from Dewberry, but it’s more secure.”  
  
“Where’s Arthur?”

“We ran into some raiders who was holding someone ransom. He’s taking care of him,” Charles said.

“Well, that’s either really good or really bad for the poor soul. Very well, hop on and we’ll follow your lead,” Dutch said.

**Location: Dewberry Creek**

Arthur rode back to the family, who began screaming in joy and hugging one another, all while speaking in the language that Arthur was unable to understand. They seemed to have begun compliment Arthur, who said, “Thanks… Go on now, get outta here. This place ain’t safe.”

After seeing the family not move, Arthur waved his arms and yelled, “Get outta here! Vamos! Vamos!”

The man reached into his wagon and said some more gibberish before Arthur saw him pull out… a gold ingot?

“Thank you,” Arthur said, dumbfounded.

The man spoke some more and patted Arthur’s arm before he got onto the wagon.

  
Arthur walked away and said, “Guess it was a pleasure.”

Turning to see the wagon moving, Arthur waved them off and rode back to Clemens Point.

**Location: Clemens Point**

  
As Arthur showed up at the new site, he saw the caravan arrive, with Dutch saying, “Oh, this place… it’ll be perfect for us. Hello, Arthur.”

“Dutch,” Arthur said.

Dutch hopped down from the wagon and said, “Miss Grimshaw, Mr. Pearson… put everyone to work. Make this place a home. Well, I don’t know where the hell we are,” Dutch pulled out a cigar, “but, we are going to make the best of it.”

**A Few Days Later**

‘ _More problems have befallen us. More running._

_Leviticus Cornwall. The oil, sugar, rail, and greed merchant whom we robbed a while back had us ambushed in Valentine. Seems he has added to the price on our heads. Bastard was willing to shoot Miss Adler just to make a point. We shot our way out of town, and narrowly escaped with our lives._

_During the fight, Miss Adler’s uncle, the drunk bastard, started shoot at her and she was forced to shoot him. It seems that the more that she stays with us, the more she is losing that sense of innocence. She even snapped at Strauss, who was acting like getting a graze from a shot would send him down the short trip to hell. After this, we fled the country and headed even further south and east, camping by a lake. This is pretty much new country for me. Charles and I saved a family of Germans who were in the process of getting themselves killed._

_He’s a better man than me. He does not need to think to be good. Both he and Miss Adler… it comes naturally to them, like right is deep within as opposed to this conflict between GOOD <—> EVIL that rages within me._

_A part of me wishes that we had fled west out of Blackwater. We could be free now, out where we belong beyond civilization with the savages and the animals. But then I wonder where some of us would be. Where Sean, Kieran, Mac, and the Adlers would be… had we gone another way.'_

“Mr. Morgan,” Myra asked as she approached Arthur, who was writing his journal entry.

“What is it,” Arthur asked.

“I was wondering if we could go hunting? Mr. Pearson said that we may need some more food soon and Charles said that there are some deer and boar around here.”

“Did he now,” Arthur asked as he sat up, “fine. Go get ready.”

“Okay.”

As Myra walked away, Arthur wrote one last line.

‘ _Yet here we are. Here, we won’t ever be at home.’_

Arthur put his journal back into his satchel and went hunting with Myra.


	18. Clothes Shopping In Lemoyne

**Location: Clemens Point**

**Time: Morning**

‘ _I have not slept well in days. Every time I try, I see the moment of Uncle Chester’s dead eyes staring at me. I think I have begun talking in my sleep since some of the ladies have been looking at me funny. I have been speaking with Reverend about it and he told me that he thinks I am simply dealing with the guilt of what happened in Valentine. I hope that he is right._

_I have also begun noticing something strange about Momma… She’s angrier, like one wrong move would infuriate her. Of course, this is with anyone other than me, but I still notice it. I feel as though I should ask her what our plan is with this gang… yet I fear what she may say._ ’

Myra shut her journal, fed herself some stew, and began to work on her chores. As she was busy doing chores, Arthur stood up and began to walk towards the stew pot when he began to hear Pearson and Sadie arguing again.

“I ain’t complaining,” Sadie said.

“That’s all you do, complain, complain, complain,” Pearson said.

As Arthur got closer, Sadie grabbed a knife beside her and aimed it at Pearson, “Say whatever you damn well please… but I tell you, if Myra and I don’t get out of here soon, I’m gonna kill somebody.”

Pearson, who had a cleaver in hand already, turned and said, “And if you don’t stop hissing at me or talk about that damn brat, I’m gonna kill you.”

“You talk that way about my daughter again, sailor… and I will slice you up!”

“You put that knife down or you’re going to be missing a hand, lady.”

“Jesus, what is wrong with you two,” Arthur said, rubbing his eyes, “I wake up just five minutes ago, and I can already hear the sound of you two bickering.”

Sadie plunged her knife into the table, “I ain’t chopping vegetables for a living.”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, madam,” Arthur said very sarcastically, “was there insufficient feathers in your pillow?”  
  
“Look, I ain’t lazy, Mr. Morgan,” Sadie said as she threw a rag onto the ground, “I’ll work, but not this.”

  
“Well ain’t cooking work,” Arthur asked as Sadie pushed past Pearson.

Arthur followed Sadie, who stopped suddenly. As he approached her, he saw Myra was feeding the horses the hay.

“Myra… she’s a decent hunter. You know that, you trained her more than my Jake and I did. When it were the three of us… we shared the work… all of it. Both Myra and I have been out in the fields. I can hunt, I can carry a knife or use a gun. But I tell you, you keep me here… I’ll skin this fat old coot and serve him for dinner!”

“Watch your damn mouth you crazy, goddamn fishwife!”

Sadie gave a small screech and leapt at Pearson, but was stopped by Arthur, “Enough! Both of ya.”

“Well, come with me then,” Arthur suggested, “You wanna head out there? Run with the men? So be it… I took on Myra as a hunting parter because we were lying low in the mountains and near Valentine. I took her because I didn’t think that we would be followed. But we are, Mrs. Adler. We are being hunted. And them things hunting us… well they got guns of their own. You wanna risk your life, risk what little bit of young Myra’s past life is left just because you’re bored here?”

Sadie looked over and saw Myra looking towards the three of them.

“I ain’t risking nothing, I’d be protecting what I have left.”

“…Fine,” Arthur said as he looked towards Pearson, “You need anything, Mr. Pearson? Maybe me and Mrs. Adler are gonna take a little ride.”

Pearson grabbed a few items and said, “Yeah, sure. Here’s my list and… can you post this letter for me… while you’re there?”

“Sure,” Arthur said.

“Come on, princess,” Arthur said as he walked towards the wagon.

Arthur walked a few feet before looking back at Sadie, “Are you coming with me then, woman?”

“I want Myra to come with,” Sadie said as she approached Arthur.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t act like a fool. She’s nearly gone loony from all that’s happened these past few weeks. I ain’t asking for much. Just a trip to the store, like you said,” Sadie said.

“…Fine. Kid, get over here,” Arthur yelled.

Myra walked over and asked, “Yes, Mr. Morgan.”

As Arthur looked at Myra, he saw the unrest in her eyes. She seemed thinner and tired.

“Your momma wants to head into town for a bit and wants you to come with,” Arthur said.

“Okay,” Myra said as she hopped onto the back of the wagon.

Arthur walked to the front and took the reins.

“So, I’ve graduated from chopping vegetables to shopping,” Sadie said.

“Shut your goddamn mouth,” Arthur said as the three rode the wagon out of the camp.

  
“Myra, how are you feeling,” Sadie asked as she turned to look at her daughter.

“Tired…”

“Oh, I know sweetheart, I know. Why don’t we see if there are any chocolate bars in the general shop,” Sadie asked.

“Sure,” Myra said, seeming unamused by the idea which made Sadie somewhat sad.

“What is it with you two and candy bars.” Arthur asked.

“When I first met Myra, she was not very trusting of me. Around the second or third try to talk with her, I offered to buy her some food and she asked for a candy bar. I decided to make that our little treat once in a while.”

“…”

“So is it safe to assume that you’ve calmed down,” Arthur asked.

“I guess… And I ain’t no scullion, and I sure as hell ain’t taking orders from that sweating halfwit, especially with the way he speaks about Myra.”

“Well, I guess we all gotta do our share, Princess.”  
  
“If that were true, then Swanson, Micah, and Uncle would be kicked out of camp by now,” Sadie said.

“Hey kid, I was riding a bit north of here and came across this part of the water that was swarming with fish. I was wondering if you’d be interested in going with me,” Arthur offered as the three saw Rhodes in the distance.

“F-Fishing,” Myra asked, remembering Agent Ross.

“It won’t be like last time, I promise you that,” Arthur said.

“Come on, Myra, it’ll be fun,” Sadie said.

“Okay,” Myra said.

“Good,” Sadie smiled as they got closer to Rhodes.

“Alright you two. This is just a simple shopping trip. That means no violent outbursts or any other crazy nonsense,” Arthur said as they rode into town.

“And here I was thinking we was outlaws,” Sadie said as they rode up to the general store.

_Outlaws…_

“Outlaws… not idiots. We rob fools that rob other people. These people, they’re just trying to get by,” Arthur said.

_Rob…_

“Here,” Arthur said as he handed Sadie some money, “you two head on in there, and you buy us some food to eat. And no guns…”

“Are you sure,” Sadie asked as Myra hopped down.

“This time. There’ll be time for killing soon enough.”

_Killing…_

Myra looked towards them as Arthur said, “I’m gonna go check the mail and check in with someone on the other side of town, nothing exciting. I’ll be back in about ten minutes.”

As he walked away, Myra walked up and said, “Momma, can I talk to you?”

“C’mon, we can talk on the way in,” Sadie said.

The two proceeded towards the store as Myra said, “How much longer do you reckon we’re gonna be with the others?”

“I don’t know if I’m being honest,” Sadie said, “Why?”

“It’s just that… I thought we were planning on going back North to try and repair the ranch once we were back on our feet.”

“Myra, you said that there was practically nothing left. The amount that it would take to get the supplies, rebuild the ranch, and get a profit? You and I’ll be dead before then.”

“But—”

“Myra, we need to face the facts… the ranch is… well, it’s gone, and I don’t see it coming back. Besides, with everything that’s happened, being with the others is our safest bet. If we went on our own now, you would likely be arrested and killed the second we return to the Heartlands. Do you understand,” Sadie asked.

“…Yes, Momma,” Myra said.

“It won’t be forever, sweetie. I promise,” Sadie said as they entered the store.

“How can I help you, miss,” The shopkeeper asked.

“It’s Mrs. So I need potatoes, carrots, onions, flour, oats, salt, eggs… apples if you got ‘em, and two chocolate bars.”

“Sure, not a problem. Big family, have you?”

“Something like that,” Sadie said, “And you sell clothes?”

“We do. Not the widest range of ladies’ fashion, I’m afraid.”

“That’s alright, we’ll look at everything you got,” Sadie said.

“Of course, Mrs…?”

“Owens,” Sadie said.

“Okay, I’ll grab your supplies and meet you out front. The clothes catalogue is right here,” The man pointed at the catalogue.

“Thank you kindly,” Sadie said as she grabbed the book. Turning to Myra, Sadie had a small smile on her face as she said, “Come on, let’s pick some new clothes out.”

“Are you sure we have time,” Myra asked.

“Myra, look at you, you’re wearing more sweat than cloth from this heat. You need some new clothes.”

Myra looked down and touched her clothing and it was rather disgusting.

“Okay,” Myra said.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sadie said.

Myra and Sadie browsed the catalogue, seeing new outfits and accessories. As they browsed more and more, Sadie noticed Myra forming a small smile from their small spree. They tried on hats, boots, everything. At this point, Sadie had a yellow shirt, black pants, and some old boots, while Myra had a white shirt, blue jeans, and another pair of worn boots. As they continued on, Sadie noticed Myra seeming happier the more time she spent acting like an actual kid.

Myra grabbed a worn out hat and put it on her head and said, “Look Momma.”

“Well, don’t you look like a proper cowgirl,” Sadie smiled.

Myra chuckled before looking at Sadie and saying, “Momma, kneel down. I wanna see how this looks on you.”

Myra took off her hat and walked up to Sadie, who kneeled down and lowered her head as Myra placed the hat on Sadie’s head. Sadie stood up and looked in the mirror and smiled as she tipped her hat, “My, My Myra, maybe you should decide my wardrobe from now on.”

Myra gave a small smile, enjoying this moment with her mother.

Sadie looked to the left and saw a blue scarf hanging. Grabbing it, Sadie looked at Myra’s new white shirt and said, “Come here, Myra. Let me see your neck.”

Myra lifted her hair as Sadie wrapped the blue scarf around her neck.

“We should get you a haircut soon. Any longer and your hair could be used as a lasso.”

“I was thinking that we could tie it into a ponytail,” Myra said.

“Oh sure thing, sweetheart. We can do it when we get back to camp,” Sadie said, “Now let’s go pay for these clothes.”

The two walked out of the clothing area and back towards the front of the store, where the owner had all of the supplies outside.

**Elsewhere**

“Thank you,” Arthur said as he got a bit of money from the fence owner, “Now then…”

  
As he walked back towards the general shop, he saw Sadie and Myra leaning against the wagon, eating the chocolate bars as the owner was finishing packing up the wagon.

“That’s everything,” The owner said.

“Thanks… here, take that for yourself, okay,” Sadie tossed a quarter to the owner.

However, the owner simply grabbed it and rolled his eyes, “Thanks…”

“Well, give it back then. Jesus… We didn’t ask for his damn help. Myra, why don’t you stay back here and keep an eye on the supplies.”

“Okay,” Myra said as she hopped onto the back of the wagon, “Hi Mr. Morgan.”  
  
“Hello Miss Adler, how are you?”

“Better, I think,” Myra said.

“That’s good. Mrs. Adler, why don’t you drive us back to camp?”

“Okay,” Sadie said as she approached the wagon.

“Come on, lady, get a move on.”

Sadie hopped up and said, “I like Sadie, not lady. And my daughter’s name is Myra, not kid.”

“I know,” Arthur said as the wagon began to move, “So, you get everything?”

“I think so.”

“And some… new clothes, I see?”

“Don’t start. Myra and I can wear what we damn well want. Like I told you, the Adlers shared all the work,” Sadie said, “Myra and I weren’t dumb girls with a flowers in our hair, baking cherry pies and dreaming of pretty boys all day.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that. You sure look the part now,” Arthur said, “Won’t be long before you’re smoking cigars and playing the harmonica.”

“I’ll have you know I used to love playing the harmonica before, well, my house and everything we owned got burned to the ground.”

“I know… I’m real sorry. About what you… you know. Maybe I’ll keep my eye out for another one,” Arthur said as he looked back at Myra and winked.

Seeing this, Myra reached into her satchel and grabbed the harmonica case.

“I don’t want no pity,” Sadie said, “Just treat me equal and know… nobody’s taking nothing from Myra and I ever again.”

“Just don’t kill the camp cook… please,” Arthur said.

“Momma,” Myra said.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Before what happened in Valentine, Mr. Morgan and I went back to the ranch and… well, we found this,” Myra said as she handed Sadie the harmonica case.

“My harmonica,” Sadie gasped, “What were you two doing in the mountains again?”

“Miss Adler here wanted to bury your husband,” Arthur said.

Upon hearing this, Sadie shut her eyes to keep her tears at bay. Looking towards Myra, she gently grabbed her daughter’s hand, “Thank… Thank you, Myra. And thank you, Mr. Morgan.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Arthur said as he heard horses coming up alongside them.

“Hey there,” The strange rider said.

“Hey,” Arthur said.

Myra looked behind them and saw another ride coming up alongside them.

“Momma?”

“Stay calm, dear,” Sadie whispered.

“What are you folks up to,” The stranger asked.

“Just heading home,” Arthur said.

“You’re in Lemoyne Raider country. You need to pay a toll to pass through here,” The stranger said.

Sadie casually placed her hand near her holster.

“Keep it cool, Sadie,” Arthur mumbled before saying, “No, I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so,” The stranger asked, “How about you pull over right now?”

“Pull over,” Arthur asked.

“That’s what I said,” The stranger said.

“Hey.”

Myra watched as Sadie grabbed her gun and said, “How’s about this?”

As soon as she said that, Myra watched her mother aim the gun at the stranger’s face and pull the trigger, shooting the man in the head. As she saw this, Myra let out a small scream.

  
“Kid, get down,” Arthur yelled as he grabbed his cattleman and began firing, “Shit, let’s get the hell outta here, go!”

Myra leaned against the side of the wagon and covered both her eyes and ears as Arthur fired off a few shots.

“What the hell was that?”

“They was gonna rob us,” Sadie said.

“A new pair of pants and you think you’re Landon Ricketts,” Arthur said as they saw another raider up ahead.

“I’m gonna run this son of a bitch down,” Sadie said.

Despite her attempts to block out everything, Myra heard everything before feeling the wagon running the man over, causing her to try and block everything out even more. Soon, the wagon came to a halt as Arthur and Sadie hopped down.

“Momma,” Myra said.

  
“Myra, stay in the wagon,” Sadie yelled, “Arthur, you handle the left side and I’ll handle the right.”

“Well, you wanted to see some action, lady, now you got your wish,” Arthur yelled.

As Myra looked out from her hiding spot, she watched as Sadie was firing and killing without a second thought. One raider ran up and grabbed Sadie’s shoulder, but she pulled out a knife and stabbed the man in the gut, causing Myra to shut her eyes. After a few moments, the sounds of gunshots slowly dissipated and Myra heard Sadie yell, “Myra.”

Myra opened her eyes to see Sadie standing outside of the wagon closest to her. Her face had a spray of blood on it, but her emotion only showed concern.

“Are you okay?”

Myra nodded her head before slowly looking towards the bodies. But, Sadie grabbed Myra’s head and turned it back to face her.

  
“Don’t look over there, just keep looking at, okay?”

“You killed them…”

  
“I was defending us. They was gonna kill us, okay?”

Myra slowly nodded before looking ahead as Sadie hopped onto the wagon, “Alright, I’ll drive us back.”

“No, pass those reins here,” Arthur said as he took the reins.

“Why?”  
  
“Because you’ve caused enough trouble already,” Arthur said, “Besides… anymore sudden adventures like that and Miss Adler may just have a heart attack."

“I do not need you to lecture me on how I protect my child, Mr. Morgan. Besides, they was clearly planning to bushwhack us.”

“I must admit, you did good. But that’s a lot of mess to make near camp. Hope it don’t bring anyone sniffing around.”  
  
“Are you going to tell Dutch?”

“Maybe, if he asks. But maybe not,” Arthur said as they rode into camp.

“You didn’t get yourself killed then, Mrs. Adler,” Pearson asked.

“Not quite.”

“Well, I’d like to say I missed your refined conversations, but… I’d be lying,” Pearson said as he grabbed a crate of supplies, “Kid, help me out.”

As Myra hopped down, Sadie said, “I… I enjoyed myself out there.”

  
Myra’s face saddened upon hearing this. Something was wrong…

“Yes, we err… Mrs. Adler did okay,” Arthur said.

“At shopping,” Pearson asked.

“Yes, at shopping…”

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan,” Sadie said.

“Don’t mention it. I would ride with you again, Mrs. Adler… if you will ride with me.”

“Maybe… if you prove you can handle yourself.”

“Well, they say I lack finesse, but… I ain’t afraid of raiders.”

“Oh yeah, take the kid with and it can be a family event,” Pearson said as he set down the crate, “We got this, Arthur… you’ve already done me a big favor today.”

As Arthur turned to walk away, he saw Myra staring at the wagon. As he approached, he saw the spray of blood on the wagon. Assuming what she was thinking, Arthur placed a hand on Myra’s shoulder and gave her a pat.

“You okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Morgan… I just… I wish that it didn’t have to come to that,” Myra said.

“We all do… yet it did and it’s passed now,” Arthur said.

Myra looked down as Arthur said, “Come on, why don’t we go to that fishing spot I told you about? We can see if Hosea would like to join, he loves fishing.”

“…Maybe another time, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she walked away.

“Oh, well… Alright then,” Arthur said as he walked away.

Myra walked to her sleeping area and sat down. Pulling out her journal, she turned to a new page and wrote.

‘ _I do not know what is happening to Momma. When we were in the general store, she acted completely normal. But then… she just started killing these folk. Lemoyne Raiders, I think they called themselves. But I... the look in Momma's eyes… she seemed... happy, in a strange way. Perhaps it was just a vision from the heat. But... I worry about what this life is doing to her...'_


	19. Fishing & Promises

‘ _Mrs. Adler, the mother we rescued a while back, might be the craziest one of all of us. She fights like a cornered pole cat, with a rage and a blood lust that frightens the hell out of me. And I doubt I am the only one. She seems more than happy to enter this life, despite it’s limited remaining time. Miss Adler, her kid, seems to be the complete opposite. I took them shopping to stop the woman from filleting old Pearson right in camp and she insisted on bringing the kid along with. Said something about how the kid’s slowly losing it, and upon seeing her after these past few days, I believe it. Anyways, we got jumped and the woman went wild. She looked horrified by what she saw her momma do to those bastards on the way back. I think that I have mistakingly awoken a blood lusting monster._ ’

Arthur looked out and saw Myra and Sadie were sitting at the table, both holding a bowl of stew in their hands. The only issue was that Myra did not seem to be eating any of it.

As he approached, he overheard their conversation.

  
“Myra, sweetheart, you need to eat,” Sadie said.

“You killed them…”

Sadie placed a hand on Myra’s shoulder and said, “Those fools were gonna rob us, kill us, or worse. I did what I did to protect you.”

But Myra did not say anything, she just kept staring at her food.

“Myra?”

“I ain’t scared that you killed them, momma. I’m scared at how… happy you looked doing it,” Myra said.

Sadie was taken aback at this comment.

“I’m worried about you, momma.”

“You don’t have to be, okay? I’m still me, see,” Sadie said as she removed her hat.

Myra slowly pushed her bowl away and stood up, “I have to get to my chores.”

As Myra walked away, Sadie said, “Myra!”

But she did not turn back. Sadie sat down and sighed as Arthur approached her.

“Mind if I sit,” Arthur asked.

“Go ahead,” Sadie said as she pushed her bowl a bit in front of her.

“Family issues,” Arthur asked.

“Something like that…”  
  
“Just give her some time,” Arthur said.

“I hope you’re right, Arthur,” Sadie said as she stood up.

“If you want, I can talk to her,” Arthur said.

“Fine,” Sadie said as she walked away, a sense of anger emanating from her.

Arthur sighed as he saw Myra carrying some bird feed to the chicken coop. Standing up, Arthur approached Myra.  
  
“Kid, you got a minute?”

“Yes,” Myra asked as she set the feed down.

“You wanna come ride with me?”

“Where are you riding to,” Myra asked.

“That fishing spot I mentioned yesterday. I figured that you must need it more than any of us,” Arthur said.

Myra looked over at Sadie, who was keeping watch, and said, “Okay.”

“You wanna go ask your momma if you can go,” Arthur asked.

“We can tell her on the way out,” Myra said as she walked over to her fishing area.

  
Arthur sighed and thought to himself, “Why am I doing this?”

Myra walked back over with her fishing rod and said, “I’m ready.”  
  
“Okay, let’s go,” Arthur said.

The two hopped onto their horses and rode up to Sadie.

“Whoa, where are you two heading,” Sadie asked.

“There’s a fishing spot a bit north of here. Figured that Miss Adler here would appreciate some more peaceful time,” Arthur said, “Is that okay with you?”

Sadie looked over to Myra, who seemed to be looking away from Sadie on purpose.

“Sure,” Sadie sighed.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Arthur said, “We’ll be back in a few hours. Let’s go.”

**Location: Ringneck Creek**

The two rode up to the spot that Arthur had found and said, “Okay, let’s fish.”

“How did you find this place?”

“Javier showed it to me a few days ago,” Arthur said as he pulled out a lure.

Myra pulled out some cheese when Arthur tapped her on the shoulder, “You’ll have better luck with one of these.”

Myra looked and saw it was a river lure.

“Thank, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she took the lure and attached it to her rod.

The two proceeded to two distanced areas of the creek and started fishing.

“So… how have you been these past few weeks, Miss Adler?”

“It’s like a nightmare I can’t wake up from, Mr. Morgan…”

“Yes, I suppose it is, but we’ll get through it,” Arthur said as he reeled in a fish, “Nah, you need some time to grow, little fish.”

“I hope you’re right, Mr. Morgan…,” Myra said as she reeled in a fish. Taking a glance at the fish’s size, Myra tossed it back into the water.

Arthur looked over and hesitantly said, “You know… you should be nicer to your momma.”

“I am not trying to be rude to her, Mr. Morgan. But when I saw her… killing those people yesterday… That look she had on her face… how can I just forget that?”

“Your momma went through a lot in the three days that you two were apart. I very much doubt that anyone would be the same after what happened.”

“I wasn’t exactly being held in a New York manor, Mr. Morgan. I was chained to a pole, barely fed and watered, barely kept warm, and all I could hear was those… monsters… talking about selling me off to some guy in Saint Denis.”

“It’s been hard on all of us, Miss Adler.”

“My entire life has been nothing but hard, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said, “My real Momma died giving birth to me and my poppa ran off, leaving me with my uncle. For eleven years, I suffered from my Uncle’s cruelty. Every day, I questioned how my uncle was gonna yell at me or punish me for some minor thing I did wrong.”

Myra raised her free hand and looked at the scars that will forever remain on her palm, “Whenever I did anything wrong, he would place a cut on my palm. He would tell me that this was to make sure I wasn’t gonna mess up next time… But I never ran, I always tried to reason with that monster… because he was the only family I knew. I tried and tried and tried to help him… but he just cared about hurting me.”

Arthur didn’t bother trying to respond. Instead, he focused on reeling in a fish and placing it in his satchel.

“The Adlers were the only ones who actually seemed to care about me, other than another friend of mine… The way they treated me like a person rather than a beggar or a useless idiot… the more I found myself wishing that they was my real family. And then… when Miss Adler saved me from some of my Uncle’s… friends… and took me to the ranch for work, I thought that it were a dream or a miracle, or something. I couldn’t stop crying… The entire time I was at the ranch, I tried to prove myself to them that I wasn’t worthless… to prove that I didn’t need to be sent back to my uncle.”

“…”

“And then… everything… everything went to SHIT,” Myra yelled as she threw her pole to the ground and fell to her knees, “Mr. Adler… Mr. Adler… Momma…”

At this point, Myra just began crying. Arthur placed a hand on Myra and slowly pulled her in for a hug. Upon realizing this, Myra wrapped her arms around Arthur and cried into his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Arthur patted her back, “It’s okay.”

Myra broke the embrace and wiped her eyes, “I… I’m sorry… Mr. Morgan.”

“Ain’t got nothing to apologize for,” Arthur said as he stood up, lifting Myra up along with him. Seeing her tears still falling, Arthur reached into his satchel ad pulled out a piece of cloth, “Here.”

Arthur handed Myra the cloth, which she began using to dry her eyes, as Arthur said, “Look, the woman may have her issues, but she loves you. Hell, she’d probably kill all of us if something happened to you. She’s willing to do whatever it takes to make you feel safe, even if that means getting some blood on her hands. I ain’t asking you to forgive her, just understand her actions.”

Myra wiped her eyes more and said, “I’ll try, Mr. Morgan… but I can’t promise that my feelings won’t surface again if things don’t change…”

“Well… It’s better than nothing, I suppose,” Arthur said as he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, “We still have a few hours until we should probably head back if you’re still in the mood to fish.”

Myra looked down and grabbed her fishing rod, “I think that I can deal with a few more hours, Mr. Morgan.”

As she began to walk to a new fishing spot, Myra heard Arthur say, “And kid.”

Myra turned to Arthur, “Yes, Mr. Morgan?"

“You don’t have to prove yourself to no one no more,” Arthur said.

Myra slowly nodded.

“Good, now then, let’s fish.”

**Location: Clemens Point**

Sadie was still on watch as Charles walked up alongside her.

“Hello Sadie,” Charles said.

“Hey Charles,” Sadie said.

“Anything?”

“Just some boars.”

“May I ask you something,” Charles asked.

“What?”

“Is everything okay with you and Myra?”

“Excuse me,” Sadie said.

“I didn’t mean that in a negative way. It just seems that for the past few days, she’s been acting rather… different.”

Sadie sighed, “I think that she’s been acting different ever since the ranch.”

“I can imagine… You two have been through a lot in the last few weeks. But while you may have adapted to this life, Myra doesn’t seem too keen to follow.”

“She isn’t meant for it…”

“Back in Horseshoe Overlook, I overheard Hosea and Dutch discussing you two. Hosea seemed more inclined to let you two have some money and send you two on your way.”

“Yeah, he offered us some money to go anywhere, but I turned him down.”

  
“Why?”

“Well, it ain’t like we got a choice now. You heard about Valentine. The second Myra and I step foot there again, they’ll likely hang her,” Sadie said.

“But why did you refuse Hosea before what happened?”

Sadie sighed, “At the time… Myra just seemed so happy. She was singing, laughing, she seemed… normal. I just couldn’t take that away.”

“You think that she’s still happy here?”

“She just needs some time,” Sadie said as she saw two riders coming.

“Who’s that,” Charles yelled.

“It’s us,” Arthur yelled.

As Arthur and Myra rode in, Charles grabbed Sadie’s rifle and said, “I’ll take over for watch.”

Sadie nodded, “Thanks, Charles.”

Charles nodded as Sadie walked towards Arthur and Myra, who were hopping down from their horses.

“How’d you two get on,” Sadie asked.

“We caught quite a few today, didn’t we kid,” Arthur asked.

“Mr. Morgan taught me how to use live crickets for bait,” Myra said, “We caught five fish.”

“Miss Adler, why don’t you let me take your catch to Pearson,” Arthur said.

“Oh, okay,” Myra said as she handed Arthur her satchel.

Arthur gladly took it and proceeded away from the two.

  
Sadie chuckled, “You know, I still remember that time Jake took you fishing and you flew into the water of Lake Isabella.”

Myra cracked a small smile at the memory, “We were fishing salmon when that pike caught the bait.”

Sadie looked at Myra and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Myra, tell me… right now. Do you want to leave?”

“Of course I do, momma. But it’s like you said… I’m a wanted girl in New Hanover and we don’t have any money to rebuild the ranch. We got nowhere to go.”

“I know, but it won’t be for long… I can try to speak with Hosea and figure something out, okay?”

“Okay,” Myra said.

“Good,” Sadie said as she began to do just that.

“And momma?”

“Yes,” Sadie asked as she looked back at Myra.

“I love ya.”

Sadie smiled as she walked up, pulled Myra in for a tight hug, and kissed her head.

“You are everything I care about, you hear? Everything…”

“I know, Momma…”

“Good,” Sadie said as she broke the embrace, “Now go get some food. You look starving.”

“Yes, Momma,” Myra said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the inconsistent posting. I'm trying to get by school and I hope that you guys still enjoy reading! Let me know what you all think so far


	20. A New South

‘ _Yesterday, I went fishing with Mr. Morgan and I may have said more than I expected to say to anyone in this gang. I don’t know what inclined me to reveal so much about myself, but something about Mr. Morgan makes me feel… safe. Perhaps it is based on the amount of time that I have spent with him. Yes, I think that must be the case. Regardless, I have told him that I would forgive momma’s actions. As for our current plans, Momma wants to stay with the gang for now. Despite my personal feelings… I must unfortunately agree. All we can pray for is that things in Valentine settle down enough for us to maybe ride West. I just hope that we can find a peaceful way of getting some money… and Momma and I can get out of here as soon as possible._ ’

“Whatchu writing about,” Sadie asked as she walked over to their sleeping area where Myra was sitting.

“Just stuff.”

“Just stuff,” Sadie asked in a playful, mocking voice as she sat beside Myra.

“Yes, momma, just stuff,” Myra smiled.

Back at the ranch, whenever Sadie put on a playful voice, she would be planning some devious joke.

“Oh really? Well, perhaps, I could… see the stuff,” Sadie asked.

Myra held the journal close and shook her head.

“Aw, come on darling, let me see,” Sadie said as she playfully tried to grab the book.

Myra started laughing as she held the journal close to her chest and yelled, “No!”

“Hey there, you two.”

The two Adlers looked towards the source of the voice and saw Abigail coming towards them with Jack behind her.

“Good morning, Miss Roberts,” Myra said.

“Good morning, Myra,” Abigail said.

“How are you two getting on,” Sadie asked.

“Well Jack here is getting bored of playing with mud and was wondering if Myra wanted to play with him,” Abigail said.

“Is that so,” Myra asked.

Jack nodded.

“Well, Myra,” Sadie asked.

“I can do that,” Myra said as she stood up, “Come on, Jack. We can go to the waterline to try and catch some lizards.”

“Okay,” Jack said enthusiastically as the two kids walked away from their mothers.

As the two kids walked through the camp, Myra saw Arthur cutting wood and said, “Hello Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur swung the axe down and turned to the two and said, “Hey there. Where are you two off to?”

“Jack wanted to play, so we’re going to the waterline.”

“Alright, well, just be careful.”

“Of course, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she and Jack proceeded towards the waterline.

As they passed Dutch’s tent, the two saw Dutch was reading his book.

“Good morning Uncle Dutch,” Jack said.

“Why good morning, young Jack, Miss Adler. What are the two of you up to?”

“We’re gonna go and try to catch some lizards,” Jack said.

“Ho ho is that so? Well, as it so happens, I saw a lizard over there,” Dutch pointed near the boat that the gang recently purchased, “Or perhaps that was Uncle.”

Dutch proceeded to chuckle to himself as Jack said, “What’s that?”

The three looked towards the direction that Dutch jokingly pointed at and saw a puppy approaching them.

“It’s a puppy,” Myra said.

“Here, boy… here boy… whose dog is this? Whose dog,” Jack asked.

Dutch got up and stood in front of both of the kids as the dog approached them. Kneeling down, Dutch offered the dog a hand. Once the dog took a sniff and began licking his hand, Dutch chuckled and said, “Aw you’re okay, boy. Children, it’s okay.”

Myra and Jack walked around Dutch and both gently placed their hands on the dog.

“I don’t think he’s anyone’s around here,” Myra said.

“Well, then he’s ours, I guess for now,” Dutch said.

“That’s so great… hey, boy… hey, boy, what should we call him,” Jack asked.

“Well he’s a wanderer… he probably did something bad… Cain,” Dutch said, “His name is Cain.”

“Okay… hey, Cain,” Jack smiled, “What did Cain do?”

“A real bad thing… so he never stopped wandering,” Dutch said.

“Well then he’s in the right company then.”

The three of them turned to see Arthur, “Dutch, you wanted to see me?”  
  
“Yes, I did. Run along, kids. The adults have some things to discuss. Take Cain with you.”

“Come on, boy,” Jack said as he, Cain, and Myra walked away.

As the three wandered off, Dutch asked, “How you doing, old friend?”

Arthur let out a small cough and said, “Fine.”

“It’s funny… us ending up down here,” Dutch said, “My daddy died in a field in Pennsylvania, fighting this lot. I ever tell you that?”

“Many times…” Arthur said.

“I see I’m boring you, Arthur,” Dutch said.

“Worrying me… we lost men back there,” Arthur said.

“We have lofty goals, Arthur. We’re trying to reform society to a kinder, truer, better way, now of course there’s gonna be casualties.”

“We’re thieves… in a world that don’t want us no more.”

“We are dreamers in an ever duller world of facts, now I’ll give you that, but come on…”

“And despite our best efforts to the contrary, this… this golden age of the West… it’s over. The only fools that still follow it are either dead or dying out, Dutch. You think that Young Jack or even Miss Adler are gonna be gunslingers when they’re our age?”

“I do not prefer thinking about the non-predictable future, Arthur. I prefer thinking about the present, the here and now, when I at least have some sense of what is likely to come,” Dutch said as he patted Arthur on the shoulder, “But enough about that. Come on.”

“Where are we going,” Arthur asked.

“Well… we got the day. It’s nice out. Old Hosea says that there’s a creek around here. I reckon it’s full of fish,” Dutch said.

As the two proceeded to the horses, they saw Sean was sleeping at the camp table.

“Mr. Macguire,” Dutch said.

Sean quickly woke up and said, “Oh Hello there Dutch.”

“We’re heading out. Would you be so kind as to look after the kids and make sure they don’t wander too far from camp?”

“Ey Why don’t you have Marston or that woman looking after ‘em. I ain’t a babysitter.”

“You’re right, young Sean, you ain’t a babysitter. Right now, you’re in my camp and I told you to do something. And when I tell you to do something, I expect you to get it done,” Dutch said.

“…Fine,” Sean sighed as he walked towards the water line.

“That kid has as much respect as he does teeth,” Arthur said.

“He’s good with a gun. That’s all I care about,” Dutch said.

**Along the water**

“Go get it boy,” Jack said as he threw a stick.

Cain, being the energetic dog that he is, immediately ran after the stick as Myra and Jack laughed at the sight of the dog’s energy.

“I think he likes you,” Myra said.

“He’s funny,” Jack giggled.

“So Jack, what do you wanna be when you grow up?”

“A gunslinger,” Jack said.

“Really?”  
  
“Well, Momma wants me to be lawyer or something like that. But when Uncle Dutch explains what they do, it sounds boring,” Jack said.

“Well sure, they sound boring to you now. You’re young. You could really help your momma with a job like that.”

“What about you, Myra,” Jack asked as Cain returned with the stick.

Myra grabbed it out of the dog’s mouth and threw it again.

“What about me?”  


“What do you wanna be when you grow up?”

“Well… I was fine with being a ranch hand for the Adlers. Perhaps when all the tension in New Hanover is done, Momma and I can try to find a few ranch hand jobs,” Myra said.

“What are you two buggers up to,” Sean asked.

At that point, Cain returned. But instead of the stick, it was a rabbit with a snow white pelt. Sean, not knowing that the dog belonged to Jack, pulled out a gun and said, “Kiddies, step back.”

“Mr. Macguire, don’t shoot it,” Myra said.

“It’s a mutt,” Sean said.

“His name is Cain,” Jack said as Cain walked up and set the rabbit down.

Sean looked at Cain and said, “Well, the mutt is lucky then… he’s gotten himself a white rabbit.”

“What’s so special about a white rabbit,” Jack asked as he grabbed another stick and began to poke the rabbit.

“They’re, well… they’re magical.”

“Really,” Jack asked.

“Momma would say the same thing,” Myra smiled.

“Sure. It’s a sign… It’s definitely a sign,” Sean said.

“A sign of what,” Jack asked.

“No idea, yet… no idea,” Sean said.

“Momma would say that a white rabbit means that something good is bound to happen to the one that holds onto a lucky rabbit’s foot,” Myra said.

“Really,” Jack asked.

“Sure, here. I’ll be right back,” Sean said as he grabbed the rabbit and ran back towards his tent.

“What is he doing,” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, Jack,” Myra said.

The two heard a bark and saw Cain was patiently waiting.

“Go get it boy,” Jack said as he threw the stick that he was poking the rabbit with.

As the dog ran off, Sean came back with two rabbit’s foot necklaces.

“Here we are. One for you, young Jack,” Sean said as he handed on to Jack.

“Wow cool,” Jack said as he was handed the necklace.

“And one for you, Miss Adler,” Sean said as he handed the other to Myra.

“What about you, Mr. Macguire?”

“Don’t need one, I’m me own lucky charm,” Sean cackled.

Myra smiled at the man’s youthful attitude.

“Now then, I’m gonna go grab a bottle. Don’t get yourselves killed while I’m gone,” Sean said as he walked away.

“We’ll try, Mr. Macguire,” Myra said.

“Do you think that these really work,” Jack asked.

“Who knows,” Myra asked.

“Well, that man Charles, I think.”

“Yes, he gave me a bison charm for my first bison kill,” Myra said as she turned and showed the bison talisman attached to her hip.

“And Uncle Arthur,” Jack said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he made a trinket like that one with a deer antler,” Jack said.

Myra looked down at her trinket and thought, ‘It seems as though I learned another piece of the treasure hunt, Mr. Morgan.’

**Location: Rhodes**

‘ _Fishing. We were just supposed to go on a fishing trip… how hard could that have been? We rode along the main road and came across a police cart where old Trelawny was in. Slippery bastard was apparently pretending to own a mining corporation. Next thing I know, I’m goingon a wild goose chase alongside the town authorities. Now, I have some redneck moron tied to the back of my horse as I listen to this Archidolt, or whatever he calls himself, endlessly yap while Dutch and Hosea speak with the Sheriff to discuss what is to be done with Trelawny.’_

“You a writer,” Archibald asked.

“No,” Arthur said simply.

Arthur looked up and saw a young man sitting beside the door.

“What are you here for,” Arthur asked.

Before the young man could respond, the door opened and the three men walked out, chuckling and smiling as Dutch said, “So… about my friend here…”

“Your idiot friend is free to go… but no more trouble from you, partner,” Sheriff Gray said.

“I promise you, this was all just a big misunderstanding. However, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart,” Trelawny said.

“I’ll pretend to appreciate that,” the sheriff said as he turned to Dutch and Hosea, “Mr. Macintosh… it has been a real pleasure. The mostly good citizens of Rhodes…”

The sheriff extended his hand, which Dutch gladly shook.

“…we welcome you.”

“Well, we’re just honored to be here,” Dutch said.

“And make your friend behave,” Sheriff Gray said, “We got enough trouble from some of the residents. Old timers who’ve only sadly to seed and lost their dignity.”

“How terrible,” Dutch said as he looked to the others, “Come along now. I will keep this fellow on the straight and narrow.”

“Well, come back and see us sometime soon,” Sheriff Gray said, “Excuse me gentlemen.”

The sheriff turned and said, “Now, Beau… these better be ugly rumors. Is it true you were seen talking to that wretched Penelope Braithwaite?”

As the two walked back into the sheriff’s office, the four gang members proceeded along the main path.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Trelawny said.

“Where have you been,” Dutch asked.

“Around,” Trelawny said.

“And where you staying?”

“I’m renting a caravan on the edge of town, behind the church,” Trelawny said, “It’s horrible, but no one comes looking. The whole town is trapped in this… interminable feud between the two families. His lot, Grays… and Braithwaites.”

“Interesting,” Dutch said.

“Two old plantation houses and falling out over rebel gold and… marrying cousins and not marrying… that sort of thing.”

“Arthur, Hosea… you start poking around… see what you can find out about that,” Dutch said.

“I have missed you boys. I’ve heard about bounties.”

“There’s been a price on my head for thirteen years… it’ll take ‘em months to find us down here, and it seems like we can have a little sport.”

“Well, they’re good bounties.”

“Where you hear this,” Hosea asked.

“Well I was riding through Valentine, or what was left of it, and I saw your faces everywhere. Shortly after, I ran into some fellers near the state line… said there was talk of it… in bars in the north and west for five hundred miles. There was talk of super agents, or some such.”

  
“Super agents,” Dutch laughed, “I’d love to meet one. It’s just talk.”

“I’m sure it is, but I couldn’t not tell you. There’s something else. When I was in Valentine, I saw bounty posters of a Myra Adler. Her face looked like the girl that was with you when I told you about young Sean.”

“Yeah, she was in the thick of that massacre,” Arthur said.

“That would explain the price. It appears as though she has earned herself the most wanted spot in Valentine. If I were her, I’d avoid those parts for the foreseeable future,” Trelawny said as he proceeded ahead.

“We know,” Hosea said.

“Stay outta trouble,” Dutch waved.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Trelawny bowed before walking off.

Arthur thought about what Trelawny said before following Hosea and Dutch.

“So New Hanover is a lost cause,” Dutch said.

  
“This reminds me of Blackwater,” Hosea said.

“This is different.”

“Yes, it is. This time, we have children being blamed for town-wide massacres,” Hosea said.

“Then this time, we will play it smart, Hosea. Okay, so these tow plantation families… Arthur, you strait sniffing around the Grays’ place, see what the story is there.”

“Yeah, I passed by it earlier with our friend Archibald,” Arthur said.

“Good. Hosea, you see what you can find out about these Braithwaites.”

“Alright,” Hosea said, “Thank you, Arthur.”

“Quite a fishing trip…”

“There’s still time. I’m up for it,” Dutch said.

“How ‘bout you, Arthur? Or have you had enough of the chase for one day,” Hosea asked.

“…Sure… why not,” Arthur said.

“Great,” Dutch said, “Hosea? Why don’t you lead us to that spot you were talking about?”

Dutch looked around and said, “I kind of like this place.”

“Yeah, this is where I went with Mrs. Adler and the kid for Pearson.”

“How did they do?”  
  
“Okay,” Arthur said.

“Good.”

“Okay, let’s see if we can avoid any more excitement,” Hosea said.

The three of them whistled for their horses and mounted up.

“So how far is this creek,” Dutch asked.

“It’s a bit of a ride still. And it’s not a creek. It’s the same lake we camped on, just a different part. It’ll be worth it… I some big drum and sturgeon there… should be rock bass, bluegills, perch, pickerel too. It’s a good spot.”

“We’ll see you’re as good at catching fish as you are at catching criminals, Arthur,” Dutch said.

“Trelawny owes me for that,” Arthur said.

“Trelawny owes… everyone for something, but his information is good,” Hosea said.

“Plus we are now ingratiated with the local law, I’d say it was a worthwhile diversion all around,” Dutch said.

“…What Trelawny mentioned about Valentine is concerning.”

“How so,” Dutch asked.

“Well, it makes it harder to get back to Blackwater. It’s more unnecessary targets on our backs,” Arthur said.

“Are you sure there ain’t nothing else bothering you,” Dutch asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Arthur said.

“Of course,” Dutch said, “Regardless, Trelawny made a point. Let’s try and steer clear of New Hanover. Don’t need our new friends to know who we really are.”

“Speaking of which, are you going back to see that Sheriff Gray?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. They don’t know who we are down here,” Dutch said.

“He didn’t seem the sharpest of tacks. Neither did that deputy.”

“If he thinks we can be useful to him, he can certainly be useful to us,” Dutch said, “A little hiding in plain sight.”

“I feel like we’re always hiding in plain sight,” Arthur said.

“But sometimes more smartly than others,” Dutch said as the three arrived at the lake.

“This is the spot, I saw some boats around last time. Be good to get to deeper water.”

The three rode around the corner and saw some boats were lined up along the shore.

“I’m sure nobody would mind if we borrowed one of these. Come on,” Hosea said as he hopped down.

Dutch and Arthur followed Hosea to the closest boat as Hosea clapped his hands together, “Alright… this looks like a fine vessel.”

“Okay,” Dutch said as he spat on his hands, “come on, Arthur, let’s get her in the water.”

As they turned the bow of the boat towards the water, Hosea said, “I got a good feeling about fishing here… supposed to be some incredible sturgeon.”

Arthur walked to the opposite side of Dutch and said, “Okay, here we go.”

With the proper leverage, the three quickly dragged the boat into the water and hopped in.

As Arthur sat up, he saw Hosea looked tired and patted his mentor on the back, “Let me row… you boys are too old for real labor no more.”

As Dutch laughed at Arthur’s comment, Hosea said, “And you’re too dumb for anything else.”

Arthur cackled and said, “You’re still too quick for me, old man.”

“I enjoy picking on children,” Hosea laughed, “Now take us to deeper water and pray for good luck… and stupid fish.”

“But what about stupid luck and good fish?”

“That’ll do too,” Hosea said.

“So Arthur, how does it feel to be in our shoes,” Dutch asked.

“Whatchu mean?”

“You’ve been mentoring the kid for weeks now. Now, it may not be exactly the same way that we raised you, but how is it?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that I’m raising the kid, that’s all Mrs. Adler’s problem. But… I suppose that it’s easier than I was.”

“Yes, I would be inclined to agree. Especially when we found John. You two wouldn’t stop competing,” Hosea said, “But she seems to be acting rather strange lately.”

“Yes, I doubt anyone in the camp hasn’t noticed,” Dutch said.

“Well these past few weeks ain’t been kind to her, that’s for sure,” Hosea said, “Now, she has her mother acting like she’ll stab you if you look at her funny.”

“Oh she will stab you, alright,” Arthur said, “She’s like a momma bear. You mess with the cub, you lose all chances of mercy by the momma.”

“Here’s good,” Hosea said as Arthur stopped the boat, “Let’s go fishing.”

**Location: Clemens’ Point**

_As I stare out into a field of yellow grass, I see a buck. It was so magnificent and beautiful. Beside the buck was a small fawn… a doe. As the two grazed the field, the dawn slowly looked towards me and I could hear my daughter’s voice…_

_“Momma.”_

Sadie shot up from her sleep and saw that she was in the camp still.

“Myra?”

“Sadie? Are you okay,” Tilly asked.

“Tilly, where’s Myra,” Sadie asked.

“She’s still playing with Jack over at the tables,” Tilly said, noticing the odd fear in Sadie’s eyes, “Are you okay, Sadie?”

“Y-Yes, I… It were just an odd dream… Excuse me,” Sadie said as she walked over to the center of the camp.

As she wandered through the camp, she overheard Myra and Abigail talking. Turning the corner, she saw Abigail, Jack, and Myra talking.

“Myra,” Sadie said with a sense of relief.

“Momma, you’re awake,” Myra said.

“How are you, Sadie,” Abigail asked.

“I had a rather odd dream, but I’m fine now,” Sadie said as she sat beside Myra.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Well… it was like I was there… but not there…”

  
“That is mysterious,” Abigail said, “One time, I dreamt that I were in a theatre completely nude.”

Myra let out a small giggle as Sadie said, “Abigail!”

“What? Ain’t my fault I dreamt it,” Abigail said.

The two older women began laughing as Jack just said, “Ew.”

“Hey, I think I see Dutch and the others,” Javier said from the shoreline.

“About time,” Abigail said as she looked at her pocket watch, “They better have pulled up half the ocean if they’ve been gone for that long.”

Myra got up and ran over to see the three rowing towards them.

“Well ain’t this a common sight, Miss Adler is first up and ready to help,” Dutch said, “Alright…”

Arthur pulled the boat up to shore as Dutch said, “I think… I… well, I mean we… are gonna be okay.”

As Hosea hopped out of the boat, Myra walked up and said, “Mr. Matthews, let me help.”

“Thank you, my dear, but let me pretend that I ain’t completely useless yet,” Hosea said.

“I know,” Dutch said as he got up and began to walk on the boat, “I always know whenever I got you two by my side… and maybe one day, Arthur can say the same about you, Miss Adler. Things are gonna be just fine.”

The four took a few steps as Dutch turned to look at the horizon, “This place will be good for us. For now, anyway.”

“I hope so,” Hosea said.

“I think that I’m just gonna… watch the sun set,” Dutch said.

“Kid, come on,” Arthur said as he patted Myra on the back, “So… how was babysitting?”

“It was okay,” Myra said as she began telling all that happened while Arthur was gone.


	21. Liquor and Letters

**Location: Clemen’s Point**

**Time: Afternoon**

‘ _Well, we have met the locals of the town we’re holed up near. Rhodes. Deep in old cotton country. The place has not recovered from the war and those folks that is sober enough to think are still angry. The drunk, which is most of them, are angrier still but perhaps for other reasons. Adding to the absurdity, we appear to be planning to deputize ourselves with the local law enforcement after we took down a major bounty on their behalf, but that was mostly to rescue slippery old Trelawny who had got himself arrested for some of his usual NONSENSE. Seems like there is a long running BLOOD feud between the two old families here, and both Dutch and Hosea believe they may be sitting on a lot of gold. We shall see I guess…_ ’

Arthur was sitting at the edge of the run down dock, finishing is thoughts in his journal, when he he heard someone approaching him.

“Good morning, Mr. Morgan,” Sadie said as she approached with a bowl of stew.

“Good morning, Sadie,” Arthur said, “How are you?”

Sadie sat down and took a bite of her food, “I’m doing okay. Could do with less of this damn heat.”

“We’ll get used to it,” Arthur chuckled, “How's the kid?”

“She’s doing as well as expected,” Sadie said.

“Good,” Arthur said as he stood up, “Alright, well, I’ll catch you later then.”

As Arthur began to walk towards his tent, Susan walked up and said, “Arthur, are you busy?”

“No, why?”

“Well, Dutch and Bill have gone back to visit that sheriff Gray that you boys met the other day and they wanted you to come join them when you had a chance.”

“Alright, I’ll head over then,” Arthur said.

“You do that,” Susan said as she looked over and yelled, “Uncle, get your drunk ass off of the hay. We need healthy horses, not drunk ones.”

“Herr Morgan.”

Arthur looked over and saw Strauss waving at him, “Do you have a moment?”

Arthur coughed a little and cleared his throat, “Herr Strauss.”

“How are you enjoying yourself here?”

“Well enough I guess… and you?”

“Well, it terms out the pursuit of freedom is not a cheap business. Not for us… and not for some of the locals.”

“Sharking already,” Arthur asked.

“I prefer to call it banking,” Strauss sternly responded.

Arthur leaned in and said, “You ain’t the one handing out the beatings.”

“No, but I am the one feeding the women and children in the camp. What choice do we have, Mr. Morgan?”

“Ah, I don’t know, I… Well, come on then. Tell me who.”

**Meanwhile**

Myra was cutting up some carrots and pouring them into the stew pot as Pearson was unconscious from drinking when she saw Arthur talking with Strauss.

“Mr. Pearson,” Myra said.

“Blegh,” Pearson groaned drunkenly.

“Mr. Pearson,” Myra said slightly louder as she shook Pearson.

“What,” Pearson groggily said.

“We need some more supplies,” Myra said.

“Then go get them and let me sleep,” Pearson said.

Myra sighed as she saw Arthur proceed away from Strauss.

“Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she ran over.

“Miss Adler,” Arthur said.

“Where are you off to?”

“I’m off to meet Dutch and Bill in Rhodes, why?”

“We’re running low on some of the camp supplies. Most of the supplies, we can get at Rhodes. Can I come with? The list isn’t that big, I’ll only need Skye.”

“I don’t know, the roads aren’t too safe.”

“Then why don’t I tag along,” Sadie asked as she walked up alongside Myra.

“You sure you can contain yourself,” Arthur asked.

“So long as no one tries anything funny,” Sadie said.

“Alright. Grimshaw,” Arthur yelled, “I’m taking the Adlers to Rhodes. Expect them to be back with some supplies.”

“Alright Arthur,” Grimshaw said.

The Alders and Arthur hopped onto their horses and rode towards Rhodes.

“So Arthur, what is the sheriff like?”

“I can’t say for sure. All I know is that he despises some pompous family around here known as the Braithwaites.”

“What about those raider morons that we encountered,” Sadie asked.

“They’re the local ruffians around these parts. Luckily, the Rhodes authority doesn’t appear to take them too kindly. Town seems to be the safe zone of this region,” Arthur said.

“Perhaps myself and some of the other women can find some work around here for a short while. Earn some extra money,” Myra said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Too many sudden workers may draw attention. Besides, this town seems… off somehow,” Arthur said.

“How you mean,” Sadie asked.

“Something bout it all just seems… fake. Like all them fools in there are just watching us. I’d prefer that the camp avoid entering as much as possible,” Arthur said.

  
The three continued riding into Rhodes in silence.

**Location: Rhodes**

The three rode up to the sheriff’s office before Arthur hopped down.

  
“Okay, I want the two of you to get your supplies and hurry back. And Sadie, no bloodbaths this time,” Arthur said.

“So long as no one tries anything funny,” Sadie said.

As the mother and daughter began to walk towards the store, they heard the sheriff door open and Dutch say, “Of course, of course, Oh, and here is my friend, Arthur Callahan. Boy is a hunter. Boy is a killer.”

Myra and Sadie looked to see the sheriff stumble out drunkenly, holding ajug of something in one hand, and say, “How do you do?”

As the sheriff sat down on the chair out front, Dutch saw Myra and Sadie and said, “And where are my manners. These two are his family.”

“Sadie Callahan,” Sadie quickly said, “And our daughter, Myra.”

“Sadie, Myra, I don’t think that the two of you have been introduced to Mr… oh, I’m so sorry, Sheriff Gray.”

“How are you three doing,” The sheriff slurred.

  
“We’re fine,” Arthur said.

“Tough business you lot had,” the sheriff said.

“We did,” Arthur looked to Dutch.

“Oh there’s no need to pretend with me, sir… life can be tough.”

“So it can,” Arthur said.

“And no man owes another anything,” The sheriff said.

“No, sir,” Arthur replied.

“But still, I feel you were hard done by… losing your employment like that. And even more, to protect your woman’s honor… you are a decent feller, Mr. Callahan,” The sheriff pointed towards Sadie.

“Yes, my husband is a good man,” Sadie said, Myra noticing her tightening her hand into a fist.

“But still, here in Rhodes we have work enough for honest folk,” the Sheriff said as he handed Arthur thejug.

Taking a swig, Arthur winced and said, “That’s some strong stuff. Still… don’t seem to be doing you any harm I guess.”

“Exactly,” The sheriff said as Dutch took thejug and sipped, “Excuse me a moment.”

The sheriff stood up form his chair and quickly fell to the ground.

“Ladies, will you help the sheriff while Mr. Callahan and I speak inside?”

“Yes, sir,” Sadie mockingly bowed.

Dutch and Arthur walked back into the sheriff’s office to see Bill was still inside, drinking and cleaning his rifle.

As they walked in, Myra and Sadie helped the Sheriff back into his chair.

“Thank you ladies, you’s kind folk… if there’s anything I could do…”

“Do you know of any work we could do around here?”

“Myra,” Sadie quickly said.

“Well… I have a few small paying, but honorable jobs. For starters, I need someone to talk that stupid nephew of mine…”

“What’s wrong with him,” Sadie asked.

“There’s rumors going around. I just need someone to confirm them for me. Think that you can go and talk to him. I’ll pay you twenty bucks,” The Sheriff said.

Myra looked at Sadie and said, “It’ll be safe, Momma.”

“…Okay,” Sadie said.

“Great,” The Sheriff said as he removed his badge, “Go to the plantation just east of here. When you reach the entrance, hand this to the guards and tell them that you’re a guest of Leigh Gray.”

Sadie took the badge and said, “Alright, come on Myra.”

“Thank you, sheriff,” Myra said as she followed her Momma back onto the horses.

“Sure,” The Sheriff said as he walked back into his domain.

“Oh, Sheriff Gray,” Dutch said, “You are back.”

“Before you go out there, your girls are fine, Mr. Callahan.”  
  
“Whatchu mean,” Arthur asked.  
  
“There just doing a little job for me. Do not worry, they will be well compensated,” The Sheriff said.

  
“Good, every penny helps,” Dutch said.

“Good. Now listen, sir… there is shine in them woods though. And it is costing this country its good name… and the state a whole lot of income. You boys wouldn’t mind rooting it out… maybe we’ll make you permanent deputies,” The sheriff said before he felt his center of gravity shift, “I gotta sit me down a second.”

“Not a problem, sir, not a problem at all. You are in safe hands now,” Dutch leaned towards Arthur, “And people waste time with the temperance movement. Liquor never dulled a good man’s senses.”

“I’ll be here waiting for your folks, Mr. Callahan,” The Sheriff said.

**Location: Flushing Meadows**

Myra and Sadie were riding towards the plantation when Myra asked, “Why did you get mad when I asked about jobs, Momma?”

“It’s like Arthur said, we don’t know nothing about these folk, Myra.”  
  
“The Sheriff seemed nice."  
  
“The Sheriff seemed drunk. You think that he would have offered a job this personal if he were sober?”

“I don’t know.”

“You and I knew the folks in Valentine. We don’t know any folks around here. For all we know, we’re heading in for a trap.”

“You think that he do something like that,” Myra asked.

“I ain’t sure. But until I am sure, I’ll be doing the talking,” Sadie said as they turned into the plantation.

“Yes Momma,” Myra said.

The two rode up to the front gate and saw two guards stand at attention.

“You ladies lost,” One of the guards asked.

“That depends. Is this here the Gray plantation,” Sadie asked.

The guard that asked quickly aimed his gun at Sadie and said, “Yup. Caliga Hall. And that’s as close as you two are getting to it.”

“Momma,” Myra asked nervously.

Sadie slowly raised her hand up and grabbed the sheriff’s badge and tossed it to the other guard.

“Sheriff’s orders. He gave us a job to have a word with some folk on the property.

“Giving women a job? And I suppose Leigh was drunk when he did it… fine, you can come in, but you ain’t talking with me.”

“Obliged,” Sadie said with a hint of venom.

Both Sadie and Myra rode in towards the main establishment of Caliga Hall and saw one of the servants brushing the front steps.

“Excuse us,” Myra said.

The butler looked up and said, “Women’s quarters are that way.”  
  
“We ain’t no servants, mister. We’re here to talk to Beau Gray.”

“Oh, well, Beau is likely by the store houses. Try there.”

Sadie shook her head as she and Myra rode past the house and towards the store houses.

“Us… servants.”

“But I was a servant for you and Poppa, right,” Myra asked.

“No, Myra, there’s a difference. If that feller asked to leave, these folks would probably kill him.”

  
“Oh…”

“Look around, you see any Gray folks working out in them fields?”

Myra looked out and only saw black people working.

“No.”

“Exactly, these aren’t servants, they’re slaves. These Grays probably still think that the war is still going on,” Sadie said, “Anyways, let’s talk about that later. I think I see Beau up ahead.”  
  
Myra looked ahead and saw a man leaning against the wall, reading a book.

“Beau Gray,” Sadie said.

“Excuse me, friends,” Beau said.

“We friends,” Said asked as she and Myra got off of their horses.

“Not yet, but here’s hoping.”

“I guess,” Sadie said.

“I’d like to be friends,” Myra said.

“Myra,” Sadie snapped.

“That’s great, a positive thing to happen around here… that’s a first.”

“Not much happens around here, huh,” Sadie asked.

“Well, we don’t get a lot of traveling folk here… then suddenly there’s a whole phalanx of mysterious but strangely helpful Yankees about the place.”

“Is there,” Sadie asked.

“What’re you doing here?”

“We’re just looking for work,” Sadie said.

“Well, looking for something.”  
  
“Meaning,” Sadie asked.

“Meaning we all got secrets, Miss. I’ve got a secret of my own,” Beau said.

“Are you secretly normal,” Sadie asked.

“Excuse me,” Beau asked.

“Never mind,” Sadie said.

“The thing is,” Beau looked towards the main house, “I don’t care if this whole lot dies overnight… them and the Braithwaites.”

“We don’t kill folks that don’t deserve it,” Sadie said.

Myra looked at Sadie as she said this before Beau said, “I love her, you know.”

“Love who,” Sadie asked.

“Penelope,” Beau said, “But it’s impossible…”

  
“Well, love tends to be complicated,” Sadie said.

“She’s a Braithwaite,” Beau said, “I’m Beau Gray, son of Tavish Gray… nephew of Leigh Gray, the sheriff… grandson of old Murdo Gray. We Grays have been loyal to the State and murderers to the Braithwaites for so long now, no one can even quite explain why. Beyond blind loyalty and stupidity. I’m supposed to be loyal to some nonsense, while she… She’s amazing. She’s like a woman from the future. She’s like… tomorrow, if tomorrow turns out fine.”

“Well, we’re sorry for your predicament,” Sadie said.

“Would you help,” Beau asked.

“Look, mister, we were just asked by the sheriff to come by to see if some rumors about you were true,” Sadie said.

“Wait, wait, wait, I’ll pay,” Beau said, “Double what he’s paying. We Grays, we’ve always got money… no brains, mind, but money.”

Sadie turned and asked, “What’s the job?”

“I know she loves to sit out in the gazebo… on the edge of the Braithwaite property,” Beau said as he grabbed a letter from his book, “Take her this letter… and this bracelet. Please.”

Sadie grabbed the letter and bracelet before she looked at Myra, “Will it be safe?”

“Well, I ain’t ever heard of a Braithwaite shooting the messenger. But I suppose that two messengers would be suspicious,” Beau said.

Sadie turned to Myra and said, “Myra, are you alright waiting here for an hour or so?”

“I guess,” Myra said.

“I promise, no one will lay a finger on her,” Beau said.

“I’ll be remembering that, Mr. Gray,” Sadie said before she grabbed both sides of Myra’s face and pecked her forehead, “You be good, okay?”

“Yes, Momma,” Myra said as Sadie hopped onto her horse and rode off.

“You’re her kid?”

“Adopted,” Myra said.

“What’s that?”

“Like when you buy a person I think,” Myra said.

“So you’re her slave?”

“What? No,” Myra said, “Like how you would buy a dog and take care of it.”

“…So you’re her dog?”

“No,” Myra said.

**Location: Swamp**

Arthur walked up to his hat and picked it up from the mud as he looked across a field of dead raiders.

“Arthur, come on. We should get back to the wagon,” Bill said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur said as he followed Bill back to the wagon.

“Well done,” Archibald said as he and Dutch approached the wagon.

“Well, forgive me but, me and my men must return to our lives,” Dutch said as he saw the moonshine in the back of the wagon, “Oh, seems like we failed to destroy the last of the moonshine.”

“Sure,” Archibald said.

“Would you like us to,” Dutch asked.

“Well, I normally take it for personal consumption… it’s sorta part of the job. But, I better get back home. Why don’t I just take a jug or two and leave you boys the rest… to show there’s no hard feelings on account of the war.”

Dutch grabbed a jug and handed it to Archibald and said, “We are all Americans.”

“Of course. My cousin… Webster… he used to say, ‘Some of us is not as American as others. If you know what I mean.’ Only I didn’t quite,” Archibald said before looking at the group of men that were tied up, “Come on you degenerate, no good, white trash, hillbilly piece of scum. I know you, Billy Lime…”

As Archibald walked off with the men, Dutch started laughing and said, “Finally… finally… We have alighted… on a land so stupid… a backwater so backwards that even we are like geniuses.”  
  
Arthur and Dutch began laughing before the latter yelled, “Bill! Get this stuff outta here!”

As Bill took off, Dutch patted Arthur on the back and said, “Come on, you ride with me.”

“Okay,” Arthur said.

“Should I stash this somewhere near the camp, boss,” Bill asked.

“Yes, show it to Hosea, I’m sure he can find a use for it,” Dutch said as he looked towards Arthur, “You having a bit of trouble back there, Arthur?”

“Ain’t there always,” Arthur asked, “From what they was yelling, I think they were the buyers.”

“Old Archibald didn’t ask too many questions so neither should we,” Dutch said.

“I ain’t planning to,” Arthur said.

“That was worth the effort, though. Deputized and hiding in plain sight. These lawmen, these two families… I mean, I really think we can play this from all sides. It’s got Hosea written all over it.”

“With this relationship with the law around here, maybe we can have some of the other camp members get some jobs in Rhodes. It would provide more money.”

“Perhaps. But it would also risk someone following them back to camp. I think that we should stick to just a small amount of people leaving camp for a while. Speaking of which, didn’t young Myra and Miss Adler go and do a job for the sheriff?”

“Yeah, I should probably go check on them,” Arthur said.

“Very well, I’ll see you back in camp. You know… I had fun with you today. You’re,” Dutch rode up and placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “I was gonna say you’re like a son to me… but you’re more than that.”

“Sure Dutch,” Arthur said.

“Now then, bring that family of your’s back, Mr. Callahan,” Dutch cackled.

Arthur shook his head and laughed as he rode off towards Rhodes.

**Location: Rhodes**

Arthur rode into the town and saw the sheriff was asleep.

Hopping down from his horse, Arthur approached the sheriff and shook him awake.

“Wha,” The Sheriff shot up before groaning, “Oh that was a bad idea…”

“Sheriff, have my family come back yet?”

  
“No… They’re likely still at the plantation east of here.”

“Alright, I’ll bring ‘em back for their reward,” Arthur said.

“Sure,” The Sheriff groaned.

**Location: Caliga Hall**

Arthur rode up to the front gate and saw the same two guards.

“Who are you?”

  
“The name’s Arthur Callahan, I believe that my family has been through here.”

“Woman and a kid?”

Arthur nodded.

“Well, the woman rode off, but the kid and Beau went over by the stables.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said as he rode off to the stables.

“Then why don’t you just leave?”

Arthur stopped his horse as he heard Myra’s voice.

“It ain’t so simple, Miss Callahan. I may hate my family with near everything in me, but there is still that inkling left… and it’s that they’re my family.”

“I understand that… more than anything, Mr. Gray.”

“How do you mean,” Beau asked as he saw Arthur rounding the corner, “Who’s that?”

Myra turned and said, “That’s my… my Poppa.”

  
“Ah, Mr. Callahan.”

  
Arthur saw Beau was brushing his horse and Myra was standing outside of the pen.

“Hello, er darling, how is your job going? Where’s your Momma?”

“…”

“I offered your missus a job as well, double what Leigh is offering, and she should be back any moment.”

“And the moment is now,” Sadie said as she rode up.

“Ah, Mrs. Callahan, how did your transaction go?”

Sadie hopped down and approached the stable pen, “You got our money?”

“Sure,” Beau said as he handed Sadie a bill fold, “Did she give anything… for me?”

“Yeah, I think that it’s one of her poem or some such…”

“Might I have it,” Beau asked as he grabbed the pen door.

“Sure,” Arthur said as he placed a hand against the door, “but it’ll cost you.”

Arthur looked at Myra and saw her look of confusion by his sudden demand and sighed, “Oh, I can’t be bothered. Give him the letter, Sadie.”

Sadie pulled it out and handed it to Beau.

“Here, take it,” Sadie said.

“Thank you, Callahans. You folks are… thank you,” Beau said as he quickly opened it.

Arthur looked to Myra and Sadie and said, “Alright, you two, let’s get back to the sheriff’s and we can—”

“My god… what a woman. She’s… This’ll get her killed for sure.”

“What,” Myra asked.

“Women’s suffrage,” Beau said, “Round here, they don’t even like men voting. They’d bring back the monarchy given half the chance. Progress is a dirty word in these parts… unlike incest.”

“What’s that,” Myra asked.

“Nothing, Myra,” Sadie said.

“I don’t wanna marry my cousin Mathilda. I wanna marry Penelope. But they’re gonna… They’ll kill her at one of those rallies they’re holding. Look, you folks are the only ones I can frankly trust, you gotta help.”

“No, I’m afraid we don’t want no part of it,” Arthur said.

Myra stepped down and said, “I’ll go.”

“No you won’t,” Sadie said.

“This Penelope girl is in trouble, Momma, surely you can understand,” Myra said.

Sadie turned to Myra and said, “I—”

“I’ll pay. My family, we’ve still got some money,” Beau said.

“…Fine,” Arthur said, “But if it gets too dangerous, I’m looking after my family before you.”

Myra looked at Arthur with a sense of shock and surprise that he referred to her as his family.

“I understand. Thank you,” Beau said, “Come on, we’d better get going.”

As Arthur and Beau walked towards their horses, Myra was stopped by Sadie.

“What was that about?”

“Mr. Gray needed help. I offered to help,” Myra said.

“And I said no,” Sadie said.

“Yes, I noticed,” Myra said.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Arthur said, “Ladies, let’s go.”

“This conversation is far from over,” Sadie said, “Let’s go.”

“Yes… Momma,” Myra said as the four of them got onto their horses and began to ride into Rhodes.


	22. The Rally

Arthur, Beau, Sadie, and Myra were riding towards Rhodes to hopefully stop Penelope, Beau’s love, from getting herself killed at a progressive rally. But Beau is not the only one dealing with personal issues.

“We’ll go around the property and take the road to town,” Beau said.

“You two alright back there,” Arthur asked.

“That depends. Are we alright, Myra,” Sadie asked.

“I am fine,” Myra said.

The four rode out of Rhodes as if Hell was following them.

“Easy, boy,” Arthur said to Beau, “Calm down.”

“I can’t be calm! If we don’t get there in time, my true love may be shot…”

“If she wants to rally, you got to let her rally,” Arthur said.

“Good as the cause is, I can’t let her become a martyr to it. I want to marry a flesh and blood woman, not a statue in her honor,” Beau said.

“I’m sure they know what they’re doing,” Arthur said.

“I think I see something up ahead,” Sadie said as the four rode up to a wagon.

“Yes! There they are,” Beau said.

The four came to a halt as Beau quickly jumped down.

“Ladies, this is just another day—”

“Beau,” Penelope said, “What are you doing here? Oh, Mrs. Callahan, how are you?”

“Well.”

Penelope looked at Myra and said, “This must be Myra. Your Momma told me about you.”

Myra just nodded.

Beau held Penelope’s hands, “I cannot let you go through with this… you’ll be killed.”

Penelope backed away from Beau and said, “I’m prepared to die for the cause, Beau. You know that.”

Beau looked to Arthur and said, “Do something, please.”

“Do what? Fight this mob,”Arthur asked as he saw the leader of the rally speaking, “They’d eat me alive.”

“This ain’t no laughing matter, sir. They need protection from certain elements. Mostly my family,” Beau said as he begged again, “Penelope, I beg you.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Penelope said, “Your friend here can drive the wagon for us. It’ll allow us to shout all the louder, and you two ladies can join us too if you wish. It’ll be fun.”

“From what Beau said, _fun_ ain’t the word I’d use,” Sadie said as Penelope ran up to the rally leader.

“Ms. Calhoon! Ms. Calhoon,” Penelope grabbed the woman’s hand and pulled her towards the “family” and Beau, “my friend here brought his family with him and says he can drive the wagon.”

“Well… Olive Calhoon,” Ms. Calhoon offered her hand, “Normally, I like to drive myself… but today, I feel like a man joining us sends the right message.”

“Well, I ain’t never been in a protest march before, madam. But my er daughter really wanted to come,” Arthur patted Myra’s shoulder.

“Ah, it is refreshing that at least some men are willing to acknowledge that women deserve better. And this must be your wife,” Calhoon said as she looked at Sadie.

“Pleasure,” Sadie said.

“Well, why don’t you two ladies grab some signs and join us in expressing our voice, and your husband can be our guide,” Miss Calhoon said as she hopped onto the cart.

“Anything I should look out for,” Arthur asked.

“No, sir. Just treat us like the sheep and the folks attacking us like the wolves and I’m sure you’ll feel right at home,” Miss Calhoon said as she patted the seat, “Shall we go?”

“Alright,” Arthur said as he looked at Myra and Sadie, “You two… uh… march on.”

“We know our song is a good one and we know our cause is a pure one,” Miss Calhoon said, “Let us begin!”

As the wagon began to move, Myra and Sadie began marching alongside.

“Isn’t this fun, Momma,” Myra asked.

“It’s dangerous is what it is. Beau’s family can attack from any side and with his uncle being the Sheriff…”

Myra sighed and simply kept marching.

“Take us down Main Street, right through town to the steps of the Bank of Rhodes. What is your name again,” Calhoon asked.

“Arthur Morgan.”

“Very good, Mr. Morgan. Not too quick and not too slow. We need them to hear our voice.”

  
“They will hear it alright,” Arthur said.

“Tell me, Mr. Morgan, are you a friend of the Movement?”

“I’m just a driver, Mrs. Calhoon. And maybe a shotgun messenger if it comes to it… but I hope it won’t.”

“Our message will be delivered peaceably, Mr. Morgan. You can keep your shotgun to yourself. We don’t want to startle our supporters and your daughter now, do we?”

“No, I suppose not,” Arthur said.

“Stay on Main Street. It’s a left up here, Mr. Morgan. Tell me, how did your daughter hear of the Movement?”

“Well uh… I guess she and her momma have always believed in, what do you call it, the Movement?”

“Ah, then you must be from New York where it started.”

“Yes, we moved here to get away from all of the corruption,” Arthur said.

“I can imagine. It seems near impossible for anyone to survive on their own in New York these days, at least those without silver spoons.”

“HA You’re right about that,” Arthur said.

“Look at these people. It’s about to get exciting… I can feel it,” Calhoon said.

“I believe you might be right,” Arthur said as he saw the sheriff walking out.

“Good day, Sheriff! I trust you’ll make sure it’s a peaceful assembly,” Calhoon asked.

“Sure… I’ll get right on that,” The Sheriff groaned.

  
As the wagon continued on, Sadie noticed all of the citizens of Rhodes were walking out of the buildings and began screaming, “Head home! Head home!”

“Oh, do give it a rest. You sorry fool,” Miss Calhoon said, “Mr. Morgan, I give you the male of the species.”

“That’s a pretty dumb specimen, I grant it.”

“A little further please. Stop just past the bank,” Miss Calhoon said, “Ah yes. This spot is fine, sir. Ladies, get down.”

Myra, Sadie, and the other ladies turned to see the men approaching the wagon, saying things like, “Go home!”

“It looks like the circus is in town.”

“Myra, get behind me,” Sadie said as she placed her hand on her holster.

“No weapons, Momma. This is meant to be peaceful,” Myra said.

“I’ll be nice so long as they are,” Sadie said.

Miss Calhoon stood in front of the bank and said, “Ladies and gentlemen, this is a great day for all of us. For today is the day we begin to live as equals.”

“Equals? HA,” One of the men laughed.

“Yes, equals, sir. Fair and equal,’ Calhoon said.

“This is unnatural… this is nonsense,” The man said.

“Mister, what if it was you in our position. Would you not at least want to be treated right,” Myra asked.

“Well we ain’t in your little world. We’re in the real world and in the real world, women aren’t supposed to be acting so stupid,” The man said.

“Yes, we have been stupid mister,” Calhoon said, “Stupid enough to believe in such an outdated belief that women are inferior to man for as long as we have. But that time of stupidity is over. Now, we wish to be treated the same as you, my good man. Fair, equal, and free… just as theFounding Fathers intended.”

“Founding Fathers, not Founding Mothers… you silly old goat.”

Arthur looked over and saw two rather intimidating men beginning to walk through the crowd. So, Arthur snuck through the crowd until he stood next to Myra, Sadie, and Penelope.

“That’s right, you tell her,” Another man said.

“Hey,” One of the intimidating men said to Beau, “What the hell you doing here, boy?”

“Keep your voice down, I’m trying to listen to the speech,” One of the women said.

Beau sighed and said, “Hello, darling cousin…”

Hearing Beau’s tone, his cousin said, “Don’t you ever speak to me like that! What are you doing here?”

“Listening, I suppose.”

“Go help Beau, his cousin is a moron and stop them from ruining the speech,” Penelope said.

Arthur looked to Sadie, who nodded, and said, “Sure.”

Arthur then pushed through the crowd as he heard Beau’s cousin say, “You’ll learn yourself some manners, cousin.”

“Haven’t you got anything better to do,” Beau asked.

“You always was a cocky little—”

“Beau,” Arthur said, “Weren’t we just leaving?”

“Who the hell is this,” Beau’s cousin asked.

Arthur pointed down the alley and said to Beau, “Follow me around here.”  
  
Sadie and Myra watched Arthur and Beau walking down the alley before Myra asked, “Are they gonna be okay?”

“Arthur can handle himself. Don’t you worry,” Sadie said.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Beau quickly hopped onto some spare horses as Beau said, “I better go before they think twice… Oh Lord.”  
  
“I’ll come with you.”

“What about your wife and kid?”

“I’m more scared of my missus than I am of your cousins.”

“Well, here’s hoping she kills the bastards. Anyways, follow me. I know a place. It's an old battlefield no one goes to.”

“You don’t want to go back and hear the speeches? I ain’t voted before… but I’m getting hot for voting rights.”

“I don’t know whether to take you seriously, Mr. Morgan. My cousins are my primary concern right now… if everyone knows about Penelope and me…”

  
“Everyone knows about Penelope and you. I know about Penelope and you and I’ve known you for all of ten minutes. Sooner it’s out, sooner it’s resolved.”

“The sooner it’s dealt with, you mean… we’re dealt with. Our families, the Grays and the Braithwaites, we bury our secrets and we bury them deep.”  
  
“Your secrets and your treasure,” Arthur said.

“You know, Catherine Braithewaite’s got a daughter… no one’s seen her in years… she weren’t right and Penelope said—”

“I ain’t heard about daughters, I heard about gold…”

“Well, whoever finds that gold, they’re more than welcome to it,” Beau said.

“Goddamn it,” Arthur mumbled to himself.

“This is awful,” Beau said.

“Nobody died… ain’t that awful,” Arthur said.

“My cousins are vindictive bastards. My brothers are vindictive bastards… my cousins are worse.”

“They started it,” Arthur said.

Beau patted down his vest as he said, “I know, but…”

“I overheard you talking with Myra… about leaving. You should.”

“I will, as soon as I have enough money… when my family… We have money, but I don’t.”

“Is your family very rich,” Arthur asked.

“Yes, well, I believe so… but, uh… they keep me out of the discussions. I have more of a artistic temperament, so…”

“Is that what they call it,” Arthur asked.

“Yes,” Beau said as he saw Arthur chuckling, “Oh, you made a joke. I really love her… I do.”

“Well, stick around… maybe you can die for her as well,” Arthur said.

“I thought you were trying to make me feel better,” Beau asked, “Tell me, if you and your missus were in my and Penelope’s shoes… what would you do?”

“Let me tell you something. I have been in your shoes, boy. I loved someone very dear to me. But her family did not approve of me. Rather than draw it out and only hurt the woman I love… We decided that it would be best if we just… just ended our relationship.”

“Do you regret it?”

“…Every day of my life,” Arthur said.

“But the missus… and your child…”

“They may not be mine by blood, but I treat them as such,” Arthur said.

“Well… I suppose that I can understand that… even respect that a little. I gotta go,” Beau said as he hopped back onto his horse.

“Me too,” Arthur said.

“Oh, damn, I’m gonna be late,” Beau said as he looked at his watch, “My uncle is quite as bad as you would imagine. Here, your payment. A bit extra for Myra and Sadie. Thank you. Excuse me.”

Beau hopped onto his horse and rode off as Arthur rode back to Rhodes.

**Location: Rhodes**

**Time: Afternoon**

The rally was over and the ladies began to head home. Meanwhile, Myra and Sadie were speaking with Penelope.

“Do you think that Beau’s cousins caught up with them?”

“I’m sure that Beau is safe,” Sadie said, “Besides, Arthur is able to handle himself.”

“Oh… can you go see if his cousins have run off? Please Sadie?”

Sadie sighed and said, “Myra, stay here.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Penelope said

“Penelope, I do appreciate you granting us the ability to hold a rally here,” Calhoon said as she approached the group.

“You’re quite welcome. The Grays and Braithwaites may hate each other for reasons unknown to me, but that sheriff is more than happy to have some of our money,” Penelope said.

“Myra, how was the rally for you?”

“It was fun,” Myra smiled.

“I can tell that you did. Why I heard you singing so loudly, I bet the women of Blackwater felt your power,” Calhoon chuckled.

“Oh no, was it that loud,” Myra scratched her neck.

“Do not be ashamed, my dear. Be proud. Let the simple minded fools hear your voice,” Calhoon said as she pumped her fist up, “You know, your father told me that you three came all the way down from New York.”

Thinking quickly, Myra said, “Y-Yes, we did.”

“The other ladies and I were planning on heading there to join our fellow sisters in arms and I think that they would love to have someone like you to join.”

“Really?”

“Yes, would you be interested in returning home?”

“His cousins wandered off,” Sadie said, “Nice rally, Miss Calhoon."

“Thank you. I was just offering Myra, with you and your husband obviously, a place in our caravan to New York.”

“We appreciate the offer, but we’re gonna have to decline,” Sadie said.

Myra was shocked to hear this. This was their chance to leave the gang!

“Momma—”

“Well that is too bad. But, should you change your mind, we’ll be in Saint Denis for the next couple of weeks. Ladies, let us return!”

As the other ladies walked away, Myra said, “Momma, what are you doing?”  
  
“Come on,” Sadie said with a hint of anger as she whistled for their horses.

**Location: Southfield Flats**

Myra followed Sadie to the region just outside Rhodes when she came to a skidding halt. Stepping down from her horse, Sadie hitched Hera and said to Myra, “Get down.”

Myra did so and hitched her horse at a tree.

“What is going on with you,” Sadie asked, “Disobeying orders, talking back to me…”

“I wasn’t talking back to you, Momma…”

“Oh, so that was someone else saying ‘ _I noticed_ ’ when I told you to stay back.”

“…”

“Jesus, Myra, do you realize how dangerous an empowerment rally is in a town like this? They’d likely hang a woman for saying no. You saw how agitated the men were getting. What would have happened if things got violent? You think that the Sheriff would have done anything? He’d more likely join the bastards.”

“Then let’s leave with the other women, Momma,” Myra said as she grabbed Sadie’s hands, “They’re nice, Momma, I can tell. Please.”

“I will never go to New York…”

Myra sighed in defeat when Sadie said, “But I do hear that the winters are nice at this time of the year…”

Myra looked at Sadie, who continued, “Look, I’ll tell you what…I will _consider_ speaking with Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea tonight about leaving. If Hosea is willing… maybe we can even get some money from their next job.”

“Really,” Myra asked.

“If you really want to leave Myra, we will. But we need some money, definitely more than a measly forty between us,” Sadie said.

“Yes, Momma,” Myra said.

“Good, now come on, we better get back to camp,” Sadie said.

“Right,” Myra said as the two hopped onto their horses and rode back to camp.

Little did they know… someone was watching from a distance.


	23. Fishing and Drinking

**Location: Clemens Point**

**Time: Evening**

Myra and Sadie rode into camp to see Arthur was speaking to Lenny when he saw the two girls.

“We’ll talk more later, but that lead sounds interesting,” Arthur said.

“Alright Arthur,” Lenny said.

“Myra, why don’t you go get some stew? You’ve barely eaten today,” Sadie said.

“Okay Mamma,” Myra said as she walked away.

“So are the two of you okay,” Arthur asked.

“I ain’t sure anymore… she hates it here.”

“Who doesn’t hate this swamp,” Arthur asked as he began to walk back to the stew pot.

“I mean the gang,” Sadie said, “She wants to leave.”

Arthur stopped in his tracks as Sadie continued, “I told her that I would speak to you, Dutch, and Hosea about leaving when we get the next big job.”

“That ain’t how it works around here,” Arthur said as he turned to Sadie, “We split the pot in half, one half to the camp and one half is split among those who did the job.”

“Then let me in on the next big job,” Sadie said.

“That could take weeks,” Arthur sighed, “Tell you what… Hosea told me that he plans on taking a moonshine wagon that we got from some of those Lemoyne Raiders to the Braithewaites to sell it to them. But Lenny has a lead on where the Lemoyne Raiders are hiding out and wants to pay them a social call, so why don’t you go with Hosea in my place and you can get some money.”

“You sure?”

“Sure,” Arthur said, “Oh, by the way, _Mrs. Morgan_ …”  
  
Sadie rolled her eyes as Arthur handed her forty bucks, “Beau wanted you and Myra to have this. Payment for the job you did.”

  
“Thank you, Arthur,” Sadie said as she took the money and walked over to Myra, who was grabbing some stew.

Arthur watched as Sadie grabbed a bowl of stew and joined Myra at campfire.

“Reminds me of Annabelle,” Dutch said as he walked up beside Arthur and offered a cigar.

“How do you mean,” Arthur asked as he took the cigar and lit it.

“Wild… yet caring…”

“Something special, alright,” Arthur said as he blew some smoke.

“Yes… something special indeed,” Dutch sighed, “Well, I better get back to it. Good night Arthur.”  
  
“Night Dutch,” Arthur said as he smoked a bit more of the cigar before putting it out and into his satchel.

Walking up to the campfire, Arthur saw Kieran, Sean, the Adlers, and Pearson were already present.

“Mr. Morgan, you wanna sit with us,” Myra asked as she and Sadie scooted closer together on the log seat.

“Sure,” Arthur said as he took a seat next to Myra.

  
“The big man decides to grace us with his presence,” Sean chuckled drunkenly.

“Are you drunk again,” Arthur asked.

“When aren’t I?”

“Well when you’re being held upside down from a tree I suppose,” Arthur said.

“You’re funny, Morgan… a funny man,” Sean said as gave a quick sniffle, “Pearson… you still got that accordion?”

“Of course,” Pearson said as he wandered back to his wagon.

“Hey, lassies,” Sean asked, “Have ya ever heard of Amble?”

“Amble,” Sadie asked.

“It’s me hometown… wonderful place…”

“Why did you leave,” Myra asked.

“Leave? HA,” Sean said as he drank, “That’s funny, lass.”

Pearson walked back with his accordion and sat down, “What song are you thinking?”

“You know the song ‘Home, Dearie, Home’?”

Pearson nodded and readied himself. Sean took another swig and began singing, “Oh, Amble is a fine town, with ships about the bay… And I wish with my heart, that I was only there today… Oh I wish with my… my heart, I was far away from here… sitting in my parlour, and talking to my dear. And it’s home, dearie, home… Oh it’s home I want to be… My top-sails are hoisted and I must out to sea; For the oak, and the ash, and the bonny birchen tree; They’re all a-growing green in the North Country; And it’s home, dearie home! Oh there’s a wind that blows, and it’s blowing from the… the West; And of all the winds that blow, ’tis one I like the best; For it blows at our backs, and it shakes the pennon free; And soon it will blow us home to the North Country; And it’s home, dearie, home… Oh, it’s home I want to be… My top sails are hoisted, and I must out to sea. For the oaks and the ash, and the bonny birchen tree. They’re all a-growing green in the North Country; And it’s home, dearie, home…”

As Sean finished his song, he raised his bottle and began to drink until he fell back onto the ground.

“And… he’s out,” Arthur sighed as he stood up, “I better get some shut eye.”

As Arthur walked away, Pearson stood up and said, “Yeah, I need to go check the supplies for spoiled food.”

“Come on, Myra, we should be getting to sleep,” Sadie said.

Myra, however, got up and walked over to Sean. Grabbing Sean’s arms, Myra began to drag him back to his tent. When she reached Sean’s tent, Myra set him down gently and shifted him to his side to avoid choking on any vomit.

“It’s okay, Mr. Macguire… I miss my home too,” Myra said as she patted Sean’s shoulder and stood up.

With that, Myra walked back to Sadie and the two went to bed.

**Location: Clemens Point**

**Time: Morning**

Myra woke up and saw that Sadie had already woken up, gotten dressed, and was eating some stew near Pearson’s wagon, talking with Arthur and Abigail.

Standing up, Myra approached the three as Sadie said, “Well, look who’s up sleepyhead.”

“Good morning,” Myra stretched her arms.

“Your Momma was just telling me about the job she’s about to do,” Abigail said.

“Job,” Myra asked.

“Hosea and I are going to be making a delivery. Surely we’ll be able to make some money from it,” Sadie said.

“Okay, then perhaps Mr. Morgan, we can go hunting?”

“Sorry kid, I already promised Lenny that I’d help him with a job that’ll be too dangerous for you…”

“Oh… Okay,” Myra said.

“Um Excuse me?”

The group turned to Kieran as he approached them.

“If you’re looking for some work, I was planning on going fishing. There’s a spot down the river that is supposed to have some big ones,” Kieran said.

“I…” Sadie looked at Myra and sighed, “I want someone to join you two.”

“I ain’t gonna do nothing, Ma’am. You can trust me.”

“It ain’t trust. It’s for protection. I ain’t letting no one aim a gun at my daughter’s back again like back at the last camp,” Sadie said.

Arthur looked around and shouted, “Sean! Get over here.”

As Sean walked us, he asked, “What do ya want, Morgan? I already did my chores around camp.”

“I need you to be a guard for Miss Adler here and Kieran.”

“What are they? Lovers or something,” Sean chuckled.

“N-No! Not in a thousand years,” Kieran quickly said as he saw Sadie place a hand on her knife.

“Good,” Sadie said.

“Have no fear, mum,” Sean said as he wrapped his arm around Kieran, “If the bastard tries anything funny, I’ll be sure that he eats his balls before he dies hehe…”

“Thank you, Sean,” Sadie said.

“Hey Arthur,” Lenny asked as he approached the group, “You ready to head out?”

Arthur ate the rest of his stew and tossed the plate to the ground and said, “Let’s go.”

“I should get going too,” Sadie said as she finished her meal, “Myra, be good.”

“Be safe, Momma,” Myra said.

As the three road out of camp, Sean looked at the two and said, “So what time do ya want to head out?”  
  
“Well, I suppose that now would be the optimal time,” Kieran said.

“Great, then let’s head out,” Sean said.

**Location: Near the Camp**

Sadie rode up to the moonshine wagon to see John and Hosea standing around the wagon.

“Mrs. Adler? What are you doing here,” John asked.

“Arthur was asked to do something with Lenny, so he sent me instead,” Sadie said.

“Well alright then,” John said.

“So what are we doing?”

“Selling this stuff back to where it came from,” Hosea said.

“Why? Don’t y’all know some shady fellers?”

“Not for moonshine. Plus, if they made it, they must have someone to sell it to,” Hosea said as he handed a jug to John to load onto the wagon, “Stuff looked kinda lonely out here. I think we’ll get ourselves a deal.”

“Well, that’ll be good.”

“Yes… Dutch and Arthur do their jobs in acquiring… and we do our jobs at redistributing,” Hosea said as he hopped onto the wagon.

“Alright, wagon’s all set. I should get going now,” John said as he began walking back to camp.

“Thank you, John. We’ll see you later. Waiting on you, Mrs. Adler,” Hosea said.

“Oh hush,” Sadie said as she hopped up.

As the two began to ride for the Braithwaite Manor, Hosea asked, “You know the way to the Braithwaites?”

“Yeah, I been there,” Sadie said.

“Good, so what was this job Arthur had,” Hosea asked.  
  
“Don’t know, something to do with Lenny,” Sadie said.

“Ah… Yes, Lenny told Dutch and I about that. Well, let’s hope that they find and take care of the morons,” Hosea said, “How is Myra?”

“I think that she’s dealing with it as best as she could… but she’s unraveling… I’m starting to regret not taking your offer when we had the chance,” Sadie said.

“Well… maybe once things settle down, I can speak with Dutch again, and doing jobs for him will help you significantly.”

“I’m willing to do anything… within reason of course,” Sadie said.

“Well, John is looking into a job that has to do with the Braithwaite horses, I think. It can be a decent cut for the people who take part in it,” Hosea said.

“I’ll need to think about it,” Sadie said.

“Okay,” Hosea said.

“So what exactly are we doing? You mentioned that this moonshine belongs to the Braithwaites, yet we is selling it to them,” Sadie asked.

“Arthur, Dutch, and Bill took down one of their moonshine operations in the swamp and this is what’s left. I think the good citizens taking the trouble to return their stolen goods deserve some reward, don’t you,” Hosea asked, “And it’s time we made a formal introduction, like Dutch told us. Look, these are too big old plantation houses and all I keep hearing is that they hate each other so much they can't see past it.”

“I know, I’ve seen it. There's a Gray boy and a Braithwaite girl carrying on a secret affair. Arthur, Myra, and I, well, we helped ‘em the other day.”

“I heard about that,” Hosea said, “You think they’re of use?”

“Doubt it… They don’t seem too involved in the rest of it. But you never know,” Sadie said as they approached the manor.

“Well, I’m sure there’s money in this for all of us somewhere, if we can get in the middle of it,” Hosea said, “Now we may experience some pushing around, so promise you won’t go crazy.”  
  
“Fine,” Sadie said as they approached the gate.

“Modest little homestead, isn’t it,” Hosea sarcastically said as he saw the guards approaching. Clearing his throat, Hosea waved, “Hello, gentlemen, how are you?”

“What’s that in the back there,” One of the guards asked.

“Moonshine, my fine fellow,” Hosea said, “May I have a word with the man of the house?”

“The ‘man’ of the house is a lady. Mrs. Catherine Braithwaite.”

“May I speak with her? I want to discuss a business opportunity,” Hosea said, “I mean no harm… no harm at all… you may happily shoot me if I do.”

“Okay… Okay. She’s at the house. We’ll be watching you,” The guard said as one of the other guards hopped into the back of the wagon.

“You heard the man. Driver, proceed, please,” Hosea said.

The three rode into the plantation and saw Catherine Braithwaite walk out of the manor and yell, “What you want?”

“Found something… out in the hills, thought… thought maybe you was in the market for it,” Hosea said as he and Sadie hopped down.

“For what,” Catherine asked.

“Some liquor.”

“I ain’t in the market for what’s already mine,” Catherine said.

“Way we see it, it’s ours,” Hosea said, “What with us possessing it, and I-I checked all over, for the life of me I couldn’t see your name on it.”

Catherine placed her hands on her hips and chuckled as a few boys walked up behind her with multiple guns aimed at the two.

“Hosea…”

“Shut it,” Hosea quickly whispered as he said, “Relax, I ain’t here to rob you. Though it seems that’s easy enough. Wanna do a deal. What do you sell that stuff for?”

“Dollar a bottle,” Catherine said.

“Then give us fifty cents.”

“It’s already ours,” Catherine said.

“Look on it as a reward, for finding the property. Alternative is we go sell it someplace else,” Hosea said.

“The alternative is you get shot,” One of the guards said as they aimed their weapons at the two.

“Now, who wants to get shot over a bottle or two of liquor,” Hosea asked.

As Catherine was about to make a decision, one of her guards walked up and whispered something into her ear. She grabbed the guard’s gun and pulled it up. Chuckling, Catherine said, “Pay them.”

The guard reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and tossed it to the two.

“Pleasure doing business with you. And, listen… we didn’t take it… least not without orders from…”

“Oh, I know exactly who gave you your orders. Old Sheriff Gray. In fact, my boy here just informed me that Gray’s planning on prohibiting us from selling it at the local tavern. You know what? Keep it. I don’t want it. In fact, sir, now you can do me a favor… there’s an extra ten bucks if you do. Drive that stuff into Rhodes, head over to the tavern run by Mr. Gray… and give the stuff out for free.”

“Momma,” One of the men said.

“Hush now. I believe that they call that a promotional expense,” Catherine said.

Hosea chuckled and said, “As you wish, madam.”

“You two come back sometime and tell me how you made out. Maybe we’ll play a little cribbage,” Catherine said as she walked back inside.

The two hopped onto the wagon and began to ride back to Rhodes.

“That was close, Hosea,” Sadie said.

“We walked out of it, didn’t we? And we even got to keep the money and liquor.”

“Sure…”

“Okay… this could get ugly… seeing how Dutch and Arthur already have that… thing going on in town with the sheriff.”  
  
“Yeah, Mr. Gray thinks that Myra and I are Arthur’s family.”

“Mr. Gray… correct. Now we’re… inserting ourselves into his blood feud… We’ll need something. To make sure that you can’t be identified…”

“I ain’t playing dress up,” Sadie said.

“Of course not, I’m simply suggesting… how about you remove a button or two,” Hosea asked.

“The hell you say,” Sadie asked.

“Jesus woman, I ain’t asking you to get naked, just make yourself more… appealing for those dumb drunks. And wear a hat. Anything that can cover your face without being too obvious.”

“I ain’t a harlot,” Sadie said.

“No, of course not, you’re a… distant… idiot… cousin.”

Sadie gritted her teeth and said, “Hosea…”

“Just keep your head down, don’t kill anyone, and pour drinks. Even Jack can do that. Tell you what, you can have the full ten dollars if you do it.”

Sadie sighed as she handed the reins to Hosea and turned away from him to unbutton a single button. Turning back, Sadie said, “You tell anyone about this and I’ll make sure you’re buried alive.”

Hosea chuckled and said, “Understandable. Now, you can’t speak. You turned idiot.”

“Got it…”

“Quite broke poor Momma’s heart,” Hosea said dramatically, “It’s okay, Melinda, there there. Don’t get mad, now.”

‘I just hope Myra’s actually having fun…’

**Location: Scarlett Meadows**

**Time: Morning**

Myra and Sean followed Kieran to a strip of water along the shoreline.

“Here we are,” Kieran said as he hopped down, “Yeah, this strip of shore looks perfect, pick a spot. Sean, you uh, do what you want.”

“If I could do whatever I wanted, O’Driscoll, I’d be waist deep in liquor and women,” Sean chuckled as he stood guard.

“Here Myra, some worms are best for what we’re after,” Kieran said as he handed Myra some live worms.

Myra took the worms and placed one onto her hook.

“Alright, let’s fish,” Kieran said as he flung his hook into the water.

Myra followed shortly after and the two began to wait.

“So how did you get into fishing, O’Driscoll,” Sean asked.

“I ain’t an O’Driscoll! I told you fellers a hundred times. I’d only been with them a couple of months. I was just a runner, helping out with the horses mainly. Bottom rung of the ladder.”

“And to think that was the high point of your career,” Sean said.

“Colm goes through men like cigars. They ain’t like you folks… He barely knew my name. I’m more Kieran van der Linde than Kieran O’Driscoll at this point, honest to God… but mostly I’m Kieran Duffy, like Myra here calls me.”

“Well that’s because it’s your name Besides, I don’t think I can call everyone Mr. or Miss Van der Linde. That would get confusing,” Myra said.

Myra felt a bite on the line and whipped her rod up, hooking the fish and began reeling it in. Reeling in the line, Myra grabbed the fish and saw that it was a mere pickerel.

“You’re a bit too small for me little guy,” Myra said as she tossed the fish back into the water.

“Yeah, I got one too,” Kieran said as he tossed another pickerel back into the water, “Why don’t we go over to this little plot of water. Sean, we’re just moving down a bit.”

“Don’t care,” Sean said.

The two walked over to the edge and began fishing again.

“So Myra, do you think that the gang trusts me?”

“Well, I think that they trust you to be around camp,” Myra said.

“I just want to prove that I can be trusted,” Kieran said.

“Well, you are kind of from another gang…”

“Well, how can I earn their trust?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Duffy. Perhaps the best thing to do is to wait for the right opportunity,” Myra said.

“I’ve been waiting… and I still can’t win. I promise loyalty, he says, ‘but you wasn’t loyal to Colm’… if I say I got no allegiance to nobody, he says ‘how do I know you won’t turn on us, then?’”

“Well, imagine if you was Mr. Van der Linde. A member of your gang is a recently turned member from your rival’s gang and h keeps trying to get close to you.”

“I suppose…”

“Just wait, Mr. Duffy, I’m sure that something will happen. You just need to wait for a sign,” Myra said.

“Yeah, maybe… what in the world?”

Myra looked at Kieran and saw something approaching them. Walking up alongside Kieran, she looked out and saw a man, completely naked, swimming.

“Oh my God,” Myra said as she quickly shut her eyes.

“The hell you up to, O’Driscoll,” Sean asked as he appeared, gun drawn.

Kieran raised “No, no, no, there’s a feller naked out in the water.”

Sean looked out and saw the man swimming and chuckled, “Well I’ll be a moldy ale, you’re right. Oy, you’re about to get a hook in ya bum!”

The nude swimmer stopped and said, “Whoa! I nearly gulped down a minnow. Sorry folks, didn’t see you there. Why don’t you take a break, come on in? The water’s wonderful.”

“No thank you Mister,” Myra said, her eyes still shut.

“Oh whoops. Sorry miss, didn’t mean to embarrass you.”  
  
“We were just fishing, mister,” Kieran said.

  
“Oh, well just so you fellers know, there are some real big ones over that way. Like this,” The stranger raised his arms widely to show the size, but ultimately fell under the water. Quickly emerging again, the man said, “Well, I’d better keep the blood pumping. Hope you folks catch something!”

“Yeah? Maybe we’ll take a look. Thanks,” Kieran said.

As the man swam away, Myra asked, “Is he gone?”  
  
“Yeah, lass, he’s gone,” Sean said.

Myra opened her eyes and began walking back to the horse, with Kieran shortly behind her.

“A bit more action than expected to see today, eh lass,” Sean asked as he patted Skye’s mane.

“I just wasn’t expecting to see… that,”Myra said.

“Well you haven’t seen the Reverend after two bottles of whiskey. It’s like he thinks cloth is sinful,” Sean chuckled.

“Alright, let’s go,” Kieran said as the three rode off.

**Location: Rhodes**

**Time: Afternoon**

Sadie and Hosea pulled up to the tavern as Hosea said, “Okay, Melinda, now grab two cases of that stuff and follow me.”

Sadie did so, making sure that it covered the more exposed region of her torso, and followed Hosea to the door, where there were two men standing. Hosea walked up and said, “Gentlemen, gentlemen! Quite the tow you have here, we just rode in from up north.”

“Hey,” One of them said.

“Hello… hello, I’m Melvin. This is my distant cousin, Melinda. Don’t mind her, don’t madden her, she’s turned idiot,” Hosea said, “Drove her mother crazy, but it weren’t her fault. How’d you boys… how’d you boys like a couple of bucks?”

Hosea set down a jug and pulled out some money, “I bet you would… One for each of yous. We’re in the new trade of advertising which is an American art form about ensuring people but the correct things.”

“I don’t know,” One of the men said.

“One more dollar says give us half an hour, what harm can we do in half an hour,” Hosea chuckled, “Go along now… enjoy the money!”

The two men looked at one another and walked away as Hosea said, “Come along Melinda… just hand out the liquor.”

Sadie followed Hosea to the bar where Sadie set up shop as Hosea yelled, “Gentlemen! Gentlemen!”

The music stopped and all eyes were on them.

“My name is Melvin. That’s my distant cousin Melinda… she’s a bit funny, but boy can she pour drinks fast. For the next thirty minutes… the drinks in this here bar in this here town… are entirely free!”

This earned a room full of cheers and clapping.

“The only rule is that you gotta drink them… so hurry up, put young Melinda to work. Don’t get her mad though… her Momma made her mad… and now she’s in an insane asylum… poor thing.”

As the men lined up, Sadie began pouring.

‘This is gonna be a long night,’ Sadie thought to herself.

**Location: Scarlett Meadows**

**Time: Afternoon**

“I think this is the place that naked feller was talking about,” Kieran said as he, Myra, and Sean rode up.

The three looked out and saw a giant bluegill fly up and back into the water.

“Did you see that amazing bluegill,” Kieran asked.

“Yes I did,” Myra said.

“Alright, let’s fish,” Kieran said as he hopped down with his fishing rod.

Myra did the same and followed Kieran to the shore line, with Sean right next to them.

“I don’t understand the point of fishing. Ya stand still and hope that the fish are dull?”

“Pretty much,” Kieran said.

“Mr. MacGuire, would you like to try,” Myra asked.

“Oh ho no, lass, I’m more than fine keeping an eye out,” Sean shook his head.

“Come on, Mr. MacGuire,” Myra said.

“It’s real easy, Sean,” Kieran said.

“Well you’re a master at it, so that must be true,” Sean chuckled.

Kieran chuckled and said, “See? You should try it.”

“I… ugh fine,” Sean said.

Myra reeled in her line and handed the rod to Sean.

“Alright, what am I supposed to do,” Sean asked.

“You go like this,” Kieran said as he held the line back, “And just… whisk.”

Sean followed Kieran’s instructions and the line went into the water.

“So what, now I just wait,” Sean asked.

“Well yeah,” Kieran said.

“How could ya fools enjoy this?”

“It’s fun,” Myra said.

“Fun is when you rob a dumb O’Driscoll and then give em a nice bullet between the legs,” Sean cackled.

Myra and Kieran looked at one another before Sean said, “Oh hold up, I feel something…”

“You may be getting a nibble, maybe you should—”

Suddenly, Sean was yanked into the water.

“Mr. McGuire,” Myra yelled.

A few moments later, Sean stood from the water soaking wet. He stared at the two before he began cackling.

“Fishing doesn’t kid,” Sean cackled, “I love it!”

Myra and Kieran began laughing when Myra suddenly said, “Wait… Wait where’s my fishing pole?!”

Sean looked around the water and shrugged, “Damn fish musta taken it as a trophy or something.”

“No… no, no no,” Myra said as she jumped into the water and began searching for the fishing rod.

“What’s got ya knickers in a twist,” Sean asked.

“That was the fishing rod my Poppa gave me… oh where is it?”

Kieran reeled in his line and walked towards Myra and Sean as Myra was beginning to move farther from the shore.

“Kid,” Kieran said.

“I can’t lose it… it’s one of the few things I have left of Poppa,” Myra said.

But before she could go any further, Kieran grabbed Myra by the arm and said, “Miss Adler, it’s gone! It can be anywhere now…”

“Let me go,” Myra yelled.

“Sean! A little help,” Kieran said.

Sean and Kieran pulled Myra back to the shore as she desperately tried to get free to continue searching. Without thinking, Myra bit Kieran’s hand.

“Ow!”

Sean grabbed both of Myra’s shoulders, shook her, and yelled, “LASS!”

That seemed to catch Myra’s attention as she looked at Sean as he said, “It’s gone.”

Myra looked down and began crying.

“We uh… we should get back,” Kieran said.

“Right,” Sean said as he looked at Myra, “I’m sorry.”

Myra looked at Sean as he said, “But drowning yourself for a fishing rod ain’t worth it. Now, let’s get back to camp before either of us freeze in these wet clothes, yeah?

“…Okay,” Myra said.

“Great,” Sean said as he guided Myra to her horse.

The three got onto their horses and rode back to camp…

‘I’m sorry Poppa…’

**Location: Rhodes**

**Time: Evening**

“Another bottle, Melinda! These men are dry,” Hosea said.

Sadie poured another line of shots and handed them out.

“You are a fine woman, Melinda,” One of the drunk fools said, “A fine woman. Don’t listen to your cousin.”

“I just wish all women turned idiot… oh wait they already are!”

This earned a room of laughter.

‘Morons,’ Sadie thought to herself.

“Drink up, my fine gentlemen, drink—”

Suddenly, a handful of Lemoyne Raiders walked in.

“It’s the Lemoyne Raiders,” One of the men whispered.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Hosea said, “Quiet libation?”

“You.”

“Me,” Hosea asked.

“You’re the bastards who stole the liquor we was going to buy,” The raider said.

“And you’re probably with those bastards who hit our hideout,” Another raider said.

Hosea raised his hands and said, “Gentlemen, we’re in advertising… come on in, have a drink.”

“That’s our goddamn liquor,” The raider said as he pulled out his revolver.

“An honest mistake,” Hosea said.

“Boys, get ‘em,” The raider said.

The raiders opened fire, which caused both Hosea and Sadie to dive for cover.

“Sadie, let’s get the hell outta here,” Hosea yelled.

Sadie pulled out her cattleman and shot one of the raiders in the leg. Hosea pulled out his guns and shot the two other raiders in the shoulder and neck.

“Let’s go before the Sheriff arrives,” Hosea said.

The two ran out the back and got to their wagon.

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Hosea said as he grabbed a rifle and Sadie grabbed the reins.

“Hyah,” Sadie yelped as she stirred up the horses.

As the two rode out of town, Hosea sighed, “I think that it was just those idiots… I reckon that those ‘bastards’ that hit their hideout was Arthur and Lenny.”

“Maybe… But those fellers seemed real sure that it was us. You think that woman set us up?”

“No, I don’t think so. Maybe… this place is odd.”

“Yeah, this is the second or third time I’ve seen those fellers,” Sadie said as she buttoned up her shirt.

“Yeah, some local militia. Clearly not too happy to have some new competition,” Hosea said, “I’ll go visit old Ma Braithwaite, see what’s what.”

“Why,” Sadie asked.

“We been making money. The chest is filling up again, slowly but surely. Part of me thinks we just get ourselves good and lost… but we still need a lot more money before that can happen. And besides, you two will need a decent share if you still plan on leaving.”

“We do,” Sadie said.

“Right, so for now, let me give old Mrs. Braithwaite some of this moonshine as well… let’s call it a peace offering. If you could, let Arthur know and have him join me.”

“Fine,” Sadie said.

“Here,” Hosea handed Sadie a ten dollar bill, “That was fun, Melinda. We’ll make an actress out of you yet.”

“I’d rather jump in front of a train instead of doing that again,” Sadie said.

Hosea cackled as he rode off with the wagon.

Sadie looked down at the ten dollar bill and sighed, “Slowly but surely, Myra… we’ll be out of here soon.”

**Location: Clemens Point**

**Time: Evening**

Sadie rode into camp to see Myra was sitting at their sleeping area, a towel wrapped around her and seeming sad. Hopping down, she saw Sean and Kieran speaking with Arthur over by the stew pot. Approaching the three, Sadie asked, “How was she?”

“Well… something happened,” Kieran said.

“What,” Sadie asked as she reached for her knife.

“Nothing bad, Lass, the kid just lost her da’s fishing rod.”

“How,” Sadie asked as she looked back at Myra

“It was my fault… she offered it to me to learn how to fish, and I was yanked into the water.”

“Oh…”

“I offered to make her a new one, but she didn’t say anything,” Arthur said.

“If you could, Arthur, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it over time,” Sadie said.

“Of course,” Arthur said.

“By the way, Hosea said that he was going to head over to the Braithwaite Manor to speak with the head of the house and he wanted you to join him.”

“Alright, I’ll head over now,” Arthur said.

  
“I’ll come too,” Sean said.

“Fine, let’s go,” Arthur said as the two walked to their horses and rode off.

Sadie looked to Kieran and just nodded before walking to Myra.

“Hey,” Sadie said.

“…”

“I managed to make some money for us,” Sadie said as she pulled out the ten dollar bill.

“…”

“Hosea also said that he thinks we’re gonna get a decent cut form the gang’s chest when we go. I just need to help out a bit more and we can get out of here, yeah,” Sadie asked.

“…Poppa gave me that fishing rod… when I was with you two for a month. He wanted me to learn how to fish so that I could take care of myself. I promised him I would never lose it.”

“You didn’t lose it, Myra, Sean did.”

“But I gave it to him…”

“You couldn’t have known Myra,” Sadie said.

“…”

“We lose things all the time, Myra, what matters is if you treated the things you lost as well as you could have. Did you treat that fishing rod well?”

“Like it were my own child,” Myra said.

“Then you did all you could,” Sadie said, “And I know that Jake would be proud of how well you took care of it.”

“You think so?”

Sadie smiled and pecked Myra on the forehead, “I know so. Now… I need to get some sleep… I’ve been serving drinks all day…”

“Yeah,” Myra yawned, “I need to forget the naked man I saw…”

Sadie’s eyes shot open and she simply asked, “What?”


	24. Magic & Horses

**Chapter 22: Magic and Horses**

‘ _I’ve met some charming women in my time. Catherine Braithewaite, the mother hen to that particular bunch of roosters ain’t one of them. A sourer old jug of piss and bullshit I ain’t never met. I guess Mrs. Adler decided to not mention that when she told me about Hosea meeting with her… Apparently she refused our offer of selling her back her shine and instead got the two of them to give it away to annoy the saloon owners in town. Apparently it was going well until they got interrupted by the bastards the fellers and I robbed when grabbing the stuff. Luckily, they escaped. On the other hand, we seem to have a connection with one member in each family. The Gray family — BEAU —- and his forbidden Braithwaite love — Miss Penelope — quite the most alive creature we have met down here. Mrs. Adler did a mission for Beau and before I know it, me, Sadie, and Myra are marching as suffragettes. The looks of loathing on the faces of the locals delighted me, while their leader — a Mrs. Calhoun amused me. I don’t know much about good causes, nor the joys of democracy, but I enjoyed my little experience riding alongside them._

_And it appears that Miss Adler did as well… since her Momma told me that she wanted to leave the gang and run off with them. She hates it here. Apparently, she told Sadie as much. The tow have also come to terms that they will leave after the next big job we do, granted that Sadie actually help with it. You don’t earn the Devil’s treasure without sinning…_

_Regardless, I went to the Braithwaite Manor with Sean, where may have… relieved the Gray plantation of their tobacco fields.I just hope that they weren’t able to figure out it was us._ ’

Arthur shut his journal as he saw Myra was feeding the chickens. Standing up, Arthur walked over and said, “Hey kid.”

“Hello Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she tossed some more feed onto the ground.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay… I apologize for losing my temper yesterday. I was…”

“No need to apologize. That pole meant something to you. Just like this hat means something to me,” Arthur said as he removed his hat and looked at it.

“Your Poppa’s?”

“Yes… it was,” Arthur said, “Anyways, where’s your Momma?”

“She went to the Gray residence. She said something about doing a job with Mr. Marston and Mr. Escquela.”

“What,” Arthur asked.

“She said that it wasn’t going to be dangerous,” Myra said.

“God dammit,” Arthur said as she walked away, leaving Myra somewhat confused.

“Dutch,” Arthur said as he approached Dutch, who was at his tent.

Dutch, who was reading a book, looked up at Arthur and said, “Arthur, how are you?”

“Fine, but we got a problem.”

“What is it,” Dutch asked.

“Sadie went to go do a job for the Grays with John and Javier,” Arthur said.

Dutch started chuckling, “That’s it?”  
  
“You ain’t surprised?”

“Surprised? I told her she could go,” Dutch said.

“Dutch, we’ve been doing a lot of jobs around Rhodes and each job seems to have drawn unnecessary attention.”  
  
“Arthur, my boy,” Dutch chuckled as he stood up, “You are being paranoid. We have it in good with the folks on both sides of this ridiculous feud. As long as we stay safe, we are in the clear.”

“I suppose but…”

“Look, I think I know why you’re acting this way. You’re worried about what Trelawny said about those super agents,” Dutch said.

“It has been on my mind these past few days, yes,” Arthur said.

“Well, if it bothers you so much, then why don’t you pay Mr. Trelawny a visit and find out exactly what he knows and who he spoke to. Take Charles with you,” Dutch sighed, “Oh, the sight of the pair of you would make a statue sing out its secrets.”

Arthur sighed and said, “Alright Dutch, but after this job, have Sadie lay low here at camp,” Arthur said as he walked away from Dutch and towards Charles.

“Of course,” Dutch said as he went to sit back down.

“Charles,” Arthur said as he approached Charles, who was carving something with his knife, “I need you for some business in town. Come on.”

“Okay,” Charles said as he set down the wood and sheathed his knife.

The two hopped onto their horses and rode off to visit Trelawny.

**Location: Gray Plantation**

**Time: Morning**

Sadie rode up to the Gray plantation and saw the same guards from the last time she was there.

“The hell are you doing back here,” One of the guards asked.

“I was supposed to meet a few friends of mine here. They arranged to meet about some horses,” Sadie asked.

“A feller with a scar and a Mexican,” One of the guards asked.

“That’s right,” Sadie said.

“Out by the stables,” The guard pointed.

“Thanks, and here,” Sadie tossed a quarter to the guard, “You earned it.”

Sadie then turned and rode towards the stables. As she approached the stables, she overheard John, Javier, and an old man having a discussion.

“Look, mister… we’re good men. Like you,” John said.

“You don’t know me… you turn up in this town and you’re helping everybody. And everywhere… there’s troubles. Who are you,” The man asked.

“Like I said… we had a run of bad luck in the west,” John said, “Lost some money on a failed railway speculation. We heard good men can do well in this country.”

“Sure… and bad men,” The man said as he saw Sadie, “Who’s that?”

John and Javier looked and saw Sadie before John said, “This our assistant, Sadie Adler. I believe that you may have heard of her?”

“No?”

“I did a job for your son, the sheriff.”

“You did? Well he didn’t mention that,” The man said.

“Well, he didn’t exactly have his head on straight, sir. He was drunk,” Sadie said.

“That don’t surprise me,” The man said.

“Mr. Gray here was saying how he had… problems with a family… a family of degenerates.”  
  
“Oh well, nobody likes degenerates,” Sadie said.

“That hag and her inbred sons… they’ve ruined this county. They killed my uncle, you know. And just last night, they burned my tobacco fields.”

“And that ain’t right,” John said.

“Problem is we can’t be seen to get too close,” Mr. Gray said.

“And,” John asked.

“We’ve got gold, Yankee,” Mr. Gray said as he stood up and got closer to John, “we’ve got gold.”

“I ain’t no Yankee, friend… I ain’t nothing… my daddy came over on the boat from Scotland.”  
  
“I’m Scottish,” Mr. Gray said.

“And the Braithwaites,” John asked.

“Goddamn peasants,” Mr. Gray said as he walked away, “I don’t know… mongrels… slave fuckers… all you got to do is look at them.”

“How much gold,” Sadie asked.

“Why should I tell you, woman,” Mr. Gray asked.

“Because we ain’t gonna do this job for pennies. How much,” John sternly asked.

Mr. Gray scoffed and said, “Enough. These are prized horses I’m talking about… them they’ll get you… five thousand.”

Sadie’s eyes widened as John chuckled, “Five thousand? For horses?”

“Easy,” Mr. Gray said.

“And where do we sell them, these five thousand dollar horses,” Javier asked.

“Over in Clemens Cove. Feller over there will run them out of state… and give you fifty cents on the dollar.”

“Mister, you got yourself a deal,” John extended his hand.

Mr. Gray shook John’s hand and said, “Just keep us away from this… publicly, I mean.”

“Family’s all we got in this world, can’t tarnish that, can we,” John said, “Besides, my sense is we keep all the horse rustling away from the public.”

As John and Javier walked away, Sadie noticed Mr. Gray almost glaring at her.

“Adler, let’s go,” John said.

“Good day, Mr. Gray,” Sadie said as she walked to Hera, hopped on, and the three rode off.

**Location: Outskirts of Rhodes**

Arthur and Charles rode up to Trelawny’s cart and saw the door was busted open.

“This can’t be good,” Charles said.

Arthur drew his cattleman, hopped down, and walked into the home.

It was a mess. The bed was unmade, dishes either broken or scattered, blood on the ground.

“Shit… well the bed’s not made, so he must’ve been here recently,” Arthur said.

“Big struggle I’d say, I guess, maybe, uh… twelve hours ago,” Charles suggested.

“But no body,” Arthur asked.

“Not yet,” Charles said, “Wait… look, tracks. They went down the path here… how’s your tracking these days?”

“Alright, I guess. Haven’t had much time for hunting these last few days. I think the last time I went hunting was with Miss Adler.”

“Maybe she might enjoy another chance to go,” Charles said, “The camp could use some extra food.”

“I ain’t the person to talk to about that,” Arthur said.

“Well… why don’t you polish off your skills and lead us,” Charles asked.

“You know, that was not the kind of place I’d expect to see Trelawny staying in,” Arthur said as he followed the tracks.

“No,” Charles asked.

“Normally scams himself into the best hotel in town,” Arthur said.

“You know… when me and Javier went down with Trelawny to get Sean, after the bar fight? I swear he talked the whole way and never actually said a damn thing,” Charles said.

Arthur chuckled, “I thought you knew that’s his special talent.”

Arthur then sighed as he looked at the tracks and said, “They could be twenty miles away by now.”  
  
“We can track them that far if we need to,” Charles said, “Depends on how much you want to find them.”

“Yeah… I still ain’t sure about that.”

“So back at camp, why did you freak out about Sadie doing a job with John and Javier?”

“It ain’t who she was doing it with, it’s that she was doing it. I get that she wants to get some money to leave with her and the kid, but she can’t take on every job, especially jobs on both sides of a blood feud. One lucky glance and our whole plan crumbles.”

“From what I’ve seen and heard, John and Javier have been doing this for a while. I’m sure she’s in good hands,” Charles said, “Hey, they must’ve crossed over the tracks.”

Charles took the lead and said, “These tracks lead into the forest here.”

As they rode past the forest, Arthur noticed a few fellers were camping out.

“Hey, look. Let’s go see what those fellers have to say,” Arthur said.

The two rode up and hopped down from their horses before approaching the camped men.

“Excuse me,” Arthur said.

“Yeah,” One of the men asked.

“Have you seen… we’re, uh… we’re looking for our friend.”

“I don’t think he’s here…”

Arthur chuckled and said, “Nah… you seen a strange sort of feller… sort of formal?”

“Strange, sure. Formal, no.”

Charles walked up and saw something on the ground, “He uses a cane, looks a lot like this one.”

Arthur sighed and said, “Alright you two… Where the hell is he?”

As one of the men began to get up, Arthur pulled out his cattleman and fired a round into his kneecap.

“OH GOD,” The man screamed as he fell to the ground in agony.

“Jesus,” The second man said as he fell to the ground.

“Where is Trelawny,” Arthur pointed his gun.

“T-T-They-They-They took him to a cabin, over by the-the cornfields.”

“Which cornfields,” Arthur asked.

“Left… down the path there… by the Braithwaite Manor.”

Arthur shook his gun to let the man go, an offer which the man quickly accepted. The man helped his partner up and they ran off.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Arthur said as he hopped onto his horse.

“Follow me, I think there’s a way around so we don’t have to go through the Braithwaite’s place.”

“Yes, I went there once and that was more than enough time there. After you then,” Arthur said as he followed Charles’ lead.

“What was it?”

“Did a job with Sean. Burned the Gray’s tobacco farms.”

“All this noise… you think that these two families are catching on?”

“I don’t know… maybe…”

“Well what do you think they want with Trelawny,” Charles asked

“Could be any one of a hundred things,” Arthur said, “Just depends if any of them involves us.”

“You think he’ll talk,” Charles asked.

“Of course he’ll talk. He’d sell his own sister to save a train fare! He don’t know how not to talk… he don’t know where we’re holed up, though. Least, I don’t think he does…”

“I don’t know why Dutch still deals with him,” Charles said, “Always disappearing for weeks on end.”

“He’s got his uses and, well… loyalty matters to Dutch.”

“Of course, but is Trelawny loyal?”

“Well, kind of… I guess Trelawny ain’t exactly disloyal… just got a big mouth. Don’t worry. If he talked, I’ll goddamn find out what he said.”

**Location: Braithwaite Manor**

**Time: Afternoon**

John, Sadie, and Javier rode up to the back gate of Braithwaite Manor as Javier said, “We got a guard.”

“I’ll speak to him, okay,” John asked.

“Alright then,” Sadie said.

“Can I help you folks,” The guard asked.

“Yeah, we’re here to see about some horses…”  
  
“Horses,” The guard asked.

“Yeah, we had a-an appointment with Mr. Braithwaite, I believe…”

  
“Yeah, I never heard about any of this.”

“Our partner wanted to make a significant investment in some stables down here,” John sighed, “but perhaps we should look elsewhere…”

“Well, I… okay then,” The guard sighed as he opened the gate, “Head on up to the stables… Someone’ll come for you.”

The three rode into the territory. They cut around the main house and through some of the crop fields.

“That’s it, nice and easy. No need to rush,” John said, “We don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention.”

The three rode a bit further and came across the stables.

“Heads down, play it cool,” John said, “Head around the front. Hitch up there.”

Riding up to the stable gate, the three hopped down and hitched their horses.  
  
“I got this,” John said as they approached the stable hand, “Hello sir.”

“Can I help you folks?”

“I hope so,” John said, “Heard you got some horses.”

“We always got horses.”

“Fine horses, I mean,” John said.

“I don’t get you, friend,” The stablehand said.

“Yeah you do, come on…”

“Listen, why don’t you get out of here. You, the beaner, and the strumpet.”

“The hell you call me,” Sadie asked as she placed a hand on her holster.

“Look, we’re just connoisseurs. Looking to do some breedings. Come on now, partner…”

The stablehand sighed and said, “Okay fine, follow me.”

The four walked into the stable and began to look at the horses. Sadie stood on the far right, Javier stood on the far left, with the stablehand and John being in the center.

“These here’s mainly the studs available for purchase or for working if that’s what you’re interested in. What is you folks interested in,” The stablehand asked as he walked to the center horse.

“We represent a famous, uh…stable and stud farm from, um… Saratoga,” John said.

“Is that so,” The stablehand turned to John.

“Unofficially,” John said as he looked to Sadie.

In a second, Sadie pulled her gun out and whacked the stablehand with the butt.

“Call me a strumpet, will ya. Well that’s the only butt of mine you’ll ever get to feel,” Sadie spat.

“Ok, bandanas on. Don’t need nobody recognizing us, you most of all Sadie.”

Sadie looked down and tied Myra’s blue scarf around her face. Tightening the knot, Sadie walked up to the Arabian and said, “Alright, I’ll grab the white one in the middle, you get the other two.”

“Hey, why don’t we tether the horses to mine,” Javier asked.

“Alright,” Sadie said.

“I’ll take point. Adler, cover up the back. If there’s any problems… regroup at Clemens Cove.”

“Okay,” Sadie said.

As the three tethered their horses to Javier’s horse, they heard a Braithwaite hand yell, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Let’s go, quick,” John said.

The three hopped onto their horses and rode off with the horses.

**Location: Near the Braithwaites**

“You hear something,” Charles asked as he looked towards the Manor.

“Perhaps John and the others doing their job… shit, we better not stay here too long,” Arthur said.

“Don’t have too, I think I see them,” Charles said as they rode up to a small house that had three individuals coming out. Two of them were strangers and the one in the middle was Trelawny. His usual formal garments were now torn and beaten. The same could be said about the wearer.

“Let’s get you outta here, come on boy,” One of the men said.

“The thing is, after that shack, this will be remembered like a good time.”

Charles pulled out his double barrel and Arthur pulled out his cattleman and said, “Put the man down, gentlemen.”

The two slowly dropped him and ran off. Charles holstered his gun and ran up to untie Trelawny’s hands.

“Is that all of them,” Arthur asked.

“I…I think so,” Trelawny said as Charles finished cutting Trelawny’s binds and ran after the bounty hunters.

“So you’re alive,” Arthur said.

“Allegedly,” Trelawny sighed as Arthur tried to cut Trelawny’s legs free.

“Don’t worry, they won’t be for long,” Arthur said as he looked towards the fields.

“Go get them, Arthur,” Trelawny said as he began working on his bound legs, “I can handle this.”

Arthur nodded, pulled out his cattleman, and ran towards the fields.

“Don’t let ‘em get away. Could’a have told ‘em anything,” Arthur said as he caught up to Charles.

“They’re trying to hide in the fields,” Charles said.

“You take the left side, I take the right,” Arthur said.

Charles nodded and ran into the field to their left and Arthur, to their right.

Arthur ran to the center of the field and stopped. Listening carefully, he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw one of the bounty hunters running. Arthur quickly aimed and fired, killing the hunter in an instant.

“Charles, I got one of ‘em,” Arthur yelled.

The sound of a shot rang from Charle’s field, which caused Arthur to be mildly concerned. Those concerns were eased in moments when he heard Charles say, “Same.”

“Good, let’s check out that b—AGH,” Arthur was interrupted when he felt a rope wrap around his neck.

Being dragged to the ground, Arthur heard a bounty hunter chuckling as he saw Charles run up to them. The bounty hunter aimed his gun and said, “He’s mine! Let me take him… you get outta here.”  
  
Charles raised his hands and said, “You have my friend.”

“He’s not your friend… I’ll give you money,” The bounty hunter said as he holstered his gun to grab some money.

However, Charles quickly grabbed a throwing knife and got the bastard in between the eyes. Arthur, with a ragged breath, removed the noose and slowly stood up.

“Come on,” Charles said.

“Y-You shoulda taken the money,” Arthur said.

“I know, I’m a fool,” Charles said.

Arthur looked to the barn and said, “Come on, let’s go see that barn.”

**Location: Clemens Cove**

**Time: Afternoon**

“I think we lost them,” John said.

“Well… that could’ve gone smoother,” Javier said.

“Is it common that simple jobs turn into gunfights,” Sadie asked.

“Not usually, but it’s happening more and more lately,” John said, “The cove is just over here. Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

As they got close to the “sellers”, Javier asked, “You think they look like they’re paying five thousand for horses?”

“They better. One of these horses is all Myra and I need.”

“I guess we’ll see,” John said.

Once the three of them rode up, John and Sadie hopped down as Javier stayed on his horse. As they approached, the first man who was reading his book looked up and asked, “What you folks want?”

“Heard you was uh,” John hesitated for a moment, “Heard you paid good prices for horses.”

“Oh, we’ll buy more or less anything, pop.”

“That so,” John asked.

“Sure, pop. I’m Clay Davies, that’s my brother, Clive. We’re twins,” Clay said.

“John, Javier, and Sadie.”

Clay hopped down from his stone fence and approached Javier and asked, “So what are you? Cuban?”

“No,” Javier said.

  
“I don’t like Cubans.”

“That so,” Javier asked.

“Maybe… why what do you care? You ain’t Cuban,” Clay said.

“Maybe I like Cubans,” Javier said, causing Clay to chuckle.

“You’re funny,” Clay pointed and chuckled before looking to Clive, “He’s funny. Ain’t he funny Clive? Clive don’t talk, we’re twins, but I was born first… he came out all yellow and black, but he’s okay.”

“Sure,” John said.

“Yeah, I know these horses. They ain’t yours,” Clay said as he turned to the three of the gang members, “But I like ya… and I’ll give ya… I can give you six hundred and fifty for ‘em.”

“Oh that ain’t gonna do at all,” Sadie said.

“Excuse me,” Clay asked.

“We was told we could get up to five thousand dollars for ‘em,” John said.

“And I was told that the moon was made of ladies’ tears… only it ain’t true. Not one lil’ bit.”

“But—”

“I like you folks,” Clay said as he sat back on the stone wall, “but I ain’t got more than seven hundred on me. You want it, or you want to ride them fellers into town? And maybe someone there’ll hang you.”

“We’re gonna need more than that,” Sadie said.

“I ain’t got no more money, lady,” Clay said as he threw the money to John, “Here. Take it, or leave it.”

“Alright,” John said.

“Goddamn it,” Sadie muttered.

“Ain’t no one round here got five thousand dollars, folks, but nice meeting you. See you folks again I hope,” Clay said as he grabbed the reins of the three horses.

John handed Sadie her cut and said, “It’s better than nothing. Come on, let’s go.”

Sadie sighed and followed.

**Location: Braithewaite Fields**

**Time: Afternoon**

“WAIT N—”

Arthur pulled the trigger, killing the last bounty hunter in the barn.

“Arthur, you good?”

Arthur sighed and said, “Just a scratch or two. Nothing bad.”

“Come on, let’s go see how Trelawny’s doing.”

Arthur began to walk out when he saw a rifle on the ground. Picking it up, Arthur chuckled and said, “Well thank you Mr. Bounty Hunter.”

Placing it on his back, Arthur then proceeded out of the barn. As the two walked up the hill, they saw Trelawny was still at the small shack, resting from his interrogation.

“Well, he’s still here at least,” Arthur said to Charles before yelling, “Put your feet up, why don’t you?”

As they got closer, Arthur asked, “You okay?”

“Never finer,” Trelawny groaned.

“So, who was they,” Arthur asked.

“They were bounty hunters… attached to Cole Stoudemire,” Trelawny said as he tried to get up.

“Okay,” Arthur said as he helped Trelawny up.

“They weren’t looking for me, perse,” Trelawny said as they walked down the steps.

“No,” Arthur said as he whistled for his horse, “What’d you tell ‘em?”

As the horse approached them, Trelawny said, “Not much. I… told them I was an intellectual… come down here from Oregon… looking for a job at the university. Course they didn’t believe me.”

As he slowly got onto the horse, he said, “Seems you stirred up quite a hornet’s nest in Blackwater.”  
  
“So I keep hearing,” Arthur said.

“It might be best if I stay with you gentlemen for a while,” Trelawny said, “I can’t go back to that caravan now.”

“Alright then, let’s head back to camp then…”


	25. Bank Heists and Deceit

**Location: Clemens’ Point**

**Time: Night**

*WHACK*

Arthur sighed as he sat the axe against the wood block and grabbed the fresh firewood.

currently grabbing some stew from the pot when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw Sadie holding two beers in her hands. Extending one to him, she asked, “You want one?”

Arthur sighed and took the bottle and said, “Thanks.”

As he began drinking, Sadie said, “You know, Charles told me about what you said while looking for Trelawny.”

Arthur lowered the bottle and asked, “Did he now?”

“Look, I appreciate that you’re looking out for me, but I can handle myself.”

“Believe me, woman, it ain’t a lack of faith I have in you. It’s the fact that you’re suddenly doing deals on both sides in a matter of days.”

“As is half of the other folks here… except Micah it seems,” Sadie said as the two of them stared at Micah, who was sharpening his knife at his tent.

“Except only one of those folks are doing jobs for BOTH families, not one,” Arthur said as he took another swig.

“I’m being careful.”

“What you’re being… is a fool. Running headfirst after the first dollar you see like you’re some harlot or something,” Arthur said.

Sadie delivered a swift punch to Arthur’s arm, who simply chuckled and said, “It’s okay. I understand. Hell, after we lost our money in Blackwater, I did the same thing in Valentine… look what happened there.”

“…”

“How much have you managed to make anyways?”

Sadie pulled out her money and counted, “‘Round a hundred and fifty or so. It ain’t much to start a new life between the two of us…” Sadie then looked over to Myra, who was writing in her journal at the camp table, “…but perhaps it’s enough to at least figure out what we should do next.”

Arthur looked at Myra as well and sighed, “Look… Bill came to me earlier and mentioned that he got a job from the Sheriff tomorrow. Something about extra security for a prison transfer coming through jail. Why don’t you take it?”

“What happened to taking fewer jobs,” Sadie asked.

“I know what I said, but seeing how low key this sounds, and you won’t be attacking the Braithwaites, I figured that it can be some safe money for you. Now do you want it?”

“Of course I’ll take it, but what about you,” Sadie asked.

“Well… that comes for your second surprise.”

“Whatchu mean,” Sadie asked.

“Lenny, Miss Jones, Javier, and I will be going back to Valentine to rob the bank. Javier’s been going back there occasionally. Checking in on when the best moment to strike is. Every few days, the bank receives a massive amount of money from livestock auctions. Javier estimates around twenty thousand will be in that bank tomorrow.”

Sadie scoffed and asked, “Well why am I doing a small security job if you’re teasing me with that?”

As she took a sip of her beer, Arthur looked at her and said, “Because I am giving you half my cut.”

Sadie spit her drink and asked, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Arthur said as he took another swig, “With the way we do things, I’ll get around two grand and seven hundred, which would give you just under fifteen hundred dollars.”

Sadie couldn’t believe what he just said… Arthur Morgan, a man who she did not know existed three months ago, was offering to give her almost one and a half thousand dollars for her and Myra to restart everything.

“I’m giving it to you, no strings attached except one,” Arthur said.

Sadie narrowed her eyes and said, “It better not be any funny business.”

“No, jesus,” Arthur chuckled, “What I want is that you make sure that kid of your’s lives a normal life. Get her away from all of this. Get a decent place to stay, have her go to school, get a decent job somewhere. The rest of these folks… they’re too into this life, but you and Myra still have a chance.”

Sadie looked down, recalling all of the horrors that she faced at the ranch, and said, “After what happened to us, to me… I don’t know if I can ever go back to normal, Arthur.”

“Then get as close to normal as you can. Take the money, leave tomorrow, and go… somewhere. North, West, East, Europe, I do not care. Just leave all this behind.”

Sadie looked at Arthur and chuckled, “Myra always did want to see the Eiffel Tower.”

“There we go,” Arthur smiled.

“I…I just don’t know what to say, Arthur,” Sadie said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

“Don’t say anything. Just be ready to leave tomorrow,” Arthur patted Sadie on the back.

“I… I suppose I should tell Myra the good news,” Sadie said as she wiped her eyes and turned to proceed towards Myra.

**Meanwhile**

‘ _Momma told me about the job she did. Escorted horses to some fellers for the Grays. It was supposed to give Momma and I more than enough to start again, but it was just more lies… She managed to get some money, but she says that it ain’t enough to leave. I don’t give two rats about money… if it were up to me, I’d leave right now… I just want to go somewhere quiet… maybe West, or what’s left of it, before whatever small our luck is… runs out._ ’

  
As Myra was finishing her last statement, she saw Sadie and Arthur walking up together. What seemed to surprise Myra the most was how big Sadie’s smile was.

“Hey Myra,” Sadie said as she sat down.

“Hello Momma,” Myra said as she shut her journal, “Hello Mr. Morgan.”

“Hey kid,” Arthur said.

“Myra, I have something to tell you,” Sadie said as she held Myra’s hand, “I just spoke with Arthur… and… we’re going to be leaving.”

Myra, confused, asked, “What, like you’re going on another job?”

“No, Myra. I mean you and I… Arthur’s gonna help get more than enough for us to start over. We can leave tomorrow.”

Myra’s eyes widened as Sadie said this. Looking to Arthur, she nearly screamed in joy as Arthur nodded.

“Oh my goodness, Momma. You ain’t lying,” Myra asked.

“God may strike me down if I am, sweet heart,” Sadie smiled.

“What about Dutch? Don’t he have to give permission,” Sadie asked.

“Yes, he does.”  
  
The three of them turned to see Dutch and Hosea approaching with beers in their hands as Dutch continued, “And as it so happens, I was coming here to deliver the news myself. All that I ask of you two is to follow two rules: Once you leave, you do not talk about us and you don’t come back.”

Sadie nodded.

“Great, then let us enjoy this final night with the Adlers,” Dutch said as he then yelled, “Everyone! Get over here!”

In a few moments, everyone was surrounding the camp table. Dutch stood atop one of the chairs and said, “It is with a heavy heart that I announce that the Adler family is going to be moving on.”

There were multiple “No…” and “Aw…”’s through the group as Dutch continued, “I know, and I understand that you have all enjoyed their time with us just as they have enjoyed their time with us. In light of this, let us enjoy one last night with them. Pearson, bring out the whiskey!”

The group cheered as Uncle began playing the banjo, Pearson brought out the whiskey, and people began dancing. Sadie and Myra watched all of it from the table as Arthur said, “Well, I suppose I should join in on the festivities. Mrs. Adler. Miss Adler.”

Sadie nodded and said, “Thank you Arthur.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said.

Arthur nodded and walked towards one of the whiskey crates. Myra and Sadie sat at the table, watching the festivities taking place, with the widest smiles on both of their faces. As they continued to watch, they saw Hosea approaching them with something behind his back.

“So have you two decided on where you’re going to go?”

“Not yet, but I’m thinking somewhere warm… maybe out west perhaps.”

“Well as someone who has lived in the open West for nearly his whole life, I will agree that it is beautiful… something about it makes you feel closer to the sky. Anyways, I was told about what happened to your fishing rod, Miss Adler. So I made you this,” Hosea revealed a brand new fishing rod, “I just finished it a few hours ago. Figured that now is the best time to give it to you.”

Myra reached out and grabbed the fishing rod and said, “Thank you Mr. Matthews. It’s very nice.”

“I will say, I will miss someone who seems to enjoy doing chores around here daily,” Hosea chuckled, “Anyways, I won’t disturb you any further. Good luck tomorrow, Mrs. Adler, and good luck in the future.”

“Thank you, Mr. Matthews,” Sadie said.

As Hosea walked away from the two, Abigail walked up and said, “Sadie… come here.”

Chuckling, Sadie stood up and hugged Abigail.

“I’m so happy for you,” Abigail said, “Do you have enough money?”

“I’m doing one last job tomorrow that should give us more than enough,” Sadie said.

Abigail smiled again and said, “Well, if you’re going to be doing a job tomorrow. Do you think that Myra can look after Jack? I’ll pay a dollar.”

“Oh, that ain’t necessary,” Sadie said, “Right Myra?”

“Right Momma,” Myra said.

“Great, Jack and I’ll see you tomorrow Myra,” Abigail said.

As Abigail walked away, Sean walked up and said, “Oi lass, what is this I’m hearing about ya leaving. Ya weren’t planning on leaving without saying goodbye, did ya?”

Myra chuckled and said, “No, Mr. MacGuire. In fact, I wanted to give you something.”

Myra stood up and reached down to her hip and detached her rabbit’s foot charm that Sean gave her.

“Here,” Myra said as she handed Sean the foot.

“But it’s your’s lass.”

“I know and I want to give it to you,” Myra said.

Sean looked down, took the charm, and placed it inside of his coat.

“I’ll treasure it for as long as I live, lass. Mark me words,” Sean chuckled as he walked away.

As Myra sat back down, they saw Micah approaching and Sadie instinctively lowered her hand near her knife.

“My dears, I must say that you two leaving does put a weight on my heart. I do hope that we come across one another again some time,” Micah said.

“If we ever see you again Micah, all you’ll get from me is a bullet,” Sadie said.

Micah cackled and said, “All bark and no bite. Just like that stupid mutt walking around here.”

With that, Micah began walking away from the two. Once he was far enough away, Sadie looked at Myra and said, “Alright, missy, it’s getting late. Let’s get you to bed.”

“But I want to see the party,” Myra said.

“No buts, you and I have a big day tomorrow. We need our beauty sleep, you hear,” Sadie asked.

“Yes, Momma…”

Arthur watched the two ladies walk off to their sleeping area as Hosea walked up next to him.

“She’s a good kid,” Hosea said.

“Yeah, she is…”  
  
“She’ll be alright,” Hosea said.

“I know,” Arthur said.

“Then quite your moaning and keep drinking,” Hosea chuckled.

Arthur chuckled as well before re-joining the festivities.

**Location: Clemens Point**

**Time: Morning**

“…thur…. up… Arthur…. wa… u… Arthur, wake up.”

Arthur woke up feeling a rather large headache after drinking so much the night before. Looking to his left, he saw Lenny standing over him, already dressed and energized.

“Come on, old timer. We got a heist to pull off,” Lenny chuckled.

“Wha… What time is it,” Arthur asked.

“It’s just after six. If we leave now, Valentine should still be mostly asleep. Get ready,” Lenny asked.

“Where are the others,” Arthur asked.

“Grabbing some stew.”

“Okay… Just give me a few and I’ll join you,” Arthur said as he sat up.

“Sure,” Lenny said as he walked away,

Arthur sighed as he looked towards the sun’s glow just over the horizon. However, something out of the corner of his eye caught Arthur’s attention.

A letter sitting just on top of his bedside table. Grabbing it, Arthur looked at the letter and read it’s content.

‘ _Mr. Morgan,_

_As me and Momma's time at the camp draws closer to its conclusion, I could not help but think of all that you have done for me. You saved Momma from those terrible men, saved me from likely a terrible death up in the mountains, looked after me during our time in New Hanover, taught me how to shoot straight, and helped me honor Poppa by giving him a proper burial. While I can not even begin to describe how happy I am that Momma and I are leaving this camp, I feel a sense of sadness that I will never get to go riding with you again. I know that it may be a terrible thing to say… Oh dear, I hope Momma doesn’t read this, but I did find myself at times thinking of you as a father figure just like I did with Mr. Adler. You are kind and caring even if you act sometimes like you ain’t. I think that you will be one of the folks that I will miss the most. I do hope that our paths cross again some time. Hopefully to not rob us though… sorry I was trying to make a joke._

_Sincerely,_

_Myra Elizabeth Owens-Adler_ ’

Arthur could not help but chuckle as he put the letter into his satchel. Standing up, he looked over and saw that the Adlers were still asleep. Deciding to let them sleep, Arthur walked over to the stew pot and saw Javier and Karen were already eating. While Javier was wearing his normal attire, Karen was in a rather formal outfit.

“Morning Arthur,” Karen said.

“Morning,” Arthur said as he scooped up some stew and began eating.

“You ready for this,” Javier asked.

“Hang on,” Arthur said as he chugged down the remainder of his stew and tossed his dish down, “Okay, let’s go.”

“We all set to go,” Lenny asked as he approached.

“Yeah,” Arthur said.

“Great, let’s go then,” Lenny said.

“What’s got him so excited,” Arthur asked.

“Well, it is our first real heist in a while,” Javier said as the four walked towards their horses.

“Mr. Morgan,” Strauss said as he approached the group.

“Herr Strauss,” Arthur said.

“That man, the debtor, Thomas Downes… apparently, he’s dead.”

“Dead,” Arthur asked, “Well, no he didn’t seem very well.”

“His wife… he has a wife and child. She will assume the debt of course.”

“Of course,” Arthur said.

“When you can, head up there and collect. We lent them a lot of money,” Strauss said.

“Okay,” Arthur said.

“Gentlemen,” Karen said as she hopped onto her horse, “let’s go rob ourselves a bank.”

“What’s the plan then,” Arthur asked.

“We’re thinking of sending Karen on in ahead as a distraction. Then we’re gonna rush in afterwards. Being a small bank in a little town, nothing big in the way of security, even less security with the town being half asleep. But we can never be too careful. Figured you can be our insurance policy,” Javier said.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Arthur said.

“Alright then, let’s go,” Lenny said.

With that, the four rode off towards Valentine.

**A Few Hours Later**

The rest of the camp was more or less awake and active. The remaining ladies of the camp were taking down Sadie and Myra’s tent, and most of the men were already in Rhodes or Valentine by now, leaving only Charles and Hosea as the watchers. Meanwhile, Sadie and Myra were currently packing some of their supplies onto Myra’s horse.

“You got your blankets?”

“Yes, Momma.”

“Your pillow?”  
  
“Yes, Momma.”

“What about your journal and satchel?”

Myra patted her watched and pulled out her journal.

  
“Great, then that just leaves me,” Sadie said.

“Don't you have the job in Rhodes?”

“Yeah… how about this? Why don’t I do that job and then we can finish packing when I get back?”

“Okay,” Myra said with a smile on her face.

Sadie noticed this and said, “Aaaand if I just so happen to have some extra time afterwards, I might get us some candy bars before we head out West.”

“Ooooh yes please, Momma,” Myra said.

Sadie smiled and patted Myra on the head, “Now go on, don’t have Abigail wait any longer.”

“Okay, be back soon, okay Momma,” Myra asked.

“Oh are you giving me orders now, young lady,” Sadie chuckled.

“No… maybe,” Myra said.

Sadie smiled and said, “Go on. I’ll be back in no time.”

As Myra jogged off, Sadie hopped onto Hera and rode off to join the boys in Rhodes.

**Location: Valentine**

**Time: Morning/Afternoon**

Arthur and the others just passed the border, riding into New Hanover when Arthur looked at Lenny and said, “Reckon we’ll skip the saloon this time, kid.”

Lenny laughed and said, “No doubt.”

“A night to forget.”

“Yeah, next time I’ll know what you mean by ‘a couple of drinks’.”

“Whiskey’s got me in more trouble than a pistol ever has,” Arthur sighed.

“What’s that about whiskey,” Karen asked.

Arthur nervously chuckled and said, “Keep going, Miss Jones. However, I am glad that you are along for this, Miss Karen."

“Someone’s gotta keep you boys outta trouble. I ain’t even sure Lenny can be relied on to keep his head… especially not after that night you two had in Valentine from what I hear.”

“I’ve been trying to forget that, what little of it I remember,” Arthur said.

“You’ve always been a bad drunk,” Karen said, “and before you say it, I know… takes one to know one.”

“Guess we’ll never learn. But I must say, I did not expect we’d come back here for a while,” Arthur said.

“Yeah, so what’s going on with these two families? The Grays and… whatever the other one’s called…”

“It’s more Dutch and Hosea’s thing,” Arthur said as the rounded the corner and Arthur could see Valentine in the distance, “an old feud they’re trying to get in the middle of.”

“You don’t think that they may catch on,” Karen asked.

“Doubt it. They seem so angry with one another, you could probably shoot a Gray in broad daylight and the family will think it was the Braithwaites. But… we’ve been getting careless. After this job Sadie and the boys are doing, I think it’s best that we lay low for a bit. Let the two families go back to focusing on each other.”

“Sure thing,” Lenny said.

“Alright, everyone quiet down now, we’re here,” Arthur said as they rode into town.

**Location: Rhodes**

**Time: Afternoon**

  
Sadie rode into town and saw Micah and the others leaning against the walls of the Rhodes’ bank. Hitching her horse, she hopped down as Micah said, “We been waiting for you, woman.”

“Well, I’m sorry to have kept you, Micah,” Sadie said his name with pure venom.

Micah rolled his eyes and leaned off of the wall, waving at the others before saying, “Come on. Let’s get going.”

“So what’s the plan,” Sadie asked.

“We’re meeting a couple of the Grays over at the saloon. They spoke to bill about a job… needing security.”

“Why the saloon? Why not the sheriff’s?”

“I do not know and I do not care. We have our orders and we follow ‘em. We need to stay with these folks since they are paying.”

“Isn’t this a prison transfer though,” Sadie asked as she saw one of the citizens slowly stepping back into their home.

“You got a problem with the choice of locale, you can say it to Sheriff Gray when we get there,” Micah said, “Now come on."

“I’m just being cautious,” Sadie said as she saw the newspaper boy spot them before quickly walking away.

“Ya think they might be catching a whiff,” Sean asked.

“Well, they said there was some… big misunderstanding about them horses,” Bill said.

“And… what about burning their fields,” Sean asked.

“They don’t know we had anything to do with that,” Micah said.

“They think that it was the Braithwaites,” Bill said, “Listen, I know these Gray boys a bit now. This is on the level. They were saying that Catherine Braithewaite…”

“Wait,” Sadie said as she looked around, “This don’t feel right…”

As Sean walked a few feet ahead, he turned and asked, “Now it don’t feel right? I could have told you tha—”

However, in the blink of an eye and the pull of a trigger, the three saw a bullet go right through Sean’s head, killing him instantly. The three looked and saw one of the sheriff’s atop the station before more of them started coming from corners and even houses. Micah quickly drew his guns and started firing wildly, Bill rain behind one of the free corners, and Sadie dove behind some barrels for cover. Pulling out her revolver, Sadie inhaled, exhaled, and then… she unleashed hell.

**Location: Shoreline by the camp**

**Time: Afternoon**

Myra and Jack were playing along the shoreline, Myra testing out her new fishing rod while Jack was playing with a stick in the mud.

“Myra?”

“Yes Jack,” Myra asked.

“Where are you going,” Jack asked.

“I’m standing right here aren’t I,” Myra asked.

“I mean with your Momma,” Jack said.

“Oh… well, I think Momma is thinking of heading out West. With the money Mr. Morgan is going to give us, we should have more than enough to build something like the Adler ranch again.”

“Are you going to miss us,” Jack asked.

Myra turned to Jack and saw his face seemed sad. Reeling in her fishing rod, Myra placed the rod against a nearby rock and kneeled down in front of Jack.

“Of course we’re gonna miss you all,” Myra smiled.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Maybe… you never know,” Myra smiled.

Jack nodded before he looked behind Myra and asked, “Who’s that?”

But before Myra could even turn around, she felt a massive hit to the back of the head and everything went dark.

**Location: Valentine**

**Time: Afternoon**

The plan was currently going off without a hitch. Karen walked in, acting like a lost rich girl before the rest of the group ran in. Arthur got the manager to open the vault, and now, he was cracking the safes open.

“How’s it going in there, Arthur,” Javier asked as he continued aiming his gun at the manager.

Arthur turned the dial one last time before hearing the final click.

“Opening the last safe now,” Arthur said.

“Good, then your job is done,” Javier said to the manager before knocking him out.

Arthur collected the money and walked out of the vault. Proceeding out into the main area with Javier, they saw Karen entering the bank again.

“I… I think we’re fine. C’mon, I’ll lead the way,” Karen said.

“Let’s go, everybody stay calm,” Arthur said before looking at the hostages, “All of you count to a hundred and keep your mouths shut, you understand me?”

With that, Arthur and the others calmly walked out of the bank and back to their horses. It was all going well, until they heard someone yell, “Oh my god, someone’s robbed the bank!”

The group saw the sheriffs tun out and make eye contact with them before drawing their weapons.

“Shit,” Arthur said, “Horses. Now!”

The group ran to their horses and quickly hopped on before riding out of town like a bat out of hell.

“To your right, brother,” Javier said.

Arthur looked and saw a lawman riding up alongside them and drawing his gun. Arthur, however, was faster and shot the lawman right in the stomach, knocking him off his horse.

“Lenny, straight ahead,” Arthur said as he saw a lawman riding over the ridge.

“On it,” Lenny fired, hitting the lawman in the shoulder.

Arthur turned around and saw five lawman on their tail. As they rode further, Arthur saw a train was coming in the opposite direction as them. Spotting the opportunity, Arthur said, “We can lose them if we get over the tracks before the train crosses.

The group turned towards the tracks and ran over them as the train just missed them, cutting off the group’s pursuers. The four rode out of New Hanover and into Rhodes, stopping in a small, secluded forest.

“Alright,” Arthur sighed, “I think we lost ‘em.”

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Karen chuckled, “That was…”

“Stupid and dangerous,” Arthur said as he handed out everyone’s cut, “Still, this is a very good take. Dutch’ll be happy… even if it did come with a heap of trouble.”

“Ahh, it was fun,” Karen said.

“Well, maybe you’re right… Now, go on, get out of here. I have some other business to attend to,” Arthur said, “Don’t head directly back to camp… and make sure you ain’t followed!”

As the group rode off, Arthur sighed and said, “Okay… Mrs. Downes.”

**Location: Rhodes**

**Time: Afternoon**

Sadie was covered in blood, her guns were still smoking, and the look in her eyes showed she was furious.

“See that,” Micah cackled, “Those cowards are running away.”

“Seems like most of them,” Sadie said as she holstered her guns.

“Not all of them,” Micah said.

“Sheriff Gray,” Sadie gritted her teeth.

“And Bill? Where the hell is he…”

“We’ll find him later, come on,” Micah said, “Sheriff Gray! You need to get a hold on this town, it’s going to hell!"

As the two walked up to the Sheriff’s office, they heard Gray shout, “Who do you think you are? A bunch of two-bit thugs from God knows where? You’re so dumb to think we don’t know what you been doing.”

“C’mon out, Sheriff. It’s over,” Micah said.

“We put down far worse than you,” The Sheriff yelled, “A hundred times over. This is the Grays’ town. Always has been, always will be!”

Micah waved his arms and looked around before saying, “Only Grays I see left around here… is you!”

There was a brief silence before the Sheriff said, “You want us to come out? We’ll come out!”

The door opened to show Bill stumble out before the Sheriff appeared with a gun to Bill’s head.

“Oh… Bill,” Sadie sighed.

“Guns on the ground now! Both of you,” One of the lawmen said.

“Don’t do it,” Bill said before the Sheriff wrapped his around around Bill’s neck and placed the gun against Bill’s temple.

“You know we can’t do that. You put the gun down, Sheriff,” Sadie said.

“I’ll blow his brains out,” The Sheriff yelled.

Before another word was spoken, Sadie quickly drew her gun and shot the Sheriff’s hand, forcing him to drop his gun. This gave Micah the chance to go wild and quickly killed the other three lawmen.

“Shit,” Bill said as he wiped some of what was left of the Sheriff’s head off of his shoulder.

The three then turned to their fallen friend. Sean, with a bullet right in his forehead… dead. Sadie walked up and kneeled down to shut Sean’s eyes when she saw the rabbit’s foot… resting in his coat pocket.

“I’ll make sure Myra has it, Sean… I promise,” Sadie said as she pulled the foot out and placed it in her own pocket.

“Well, how the hell was I to know,” Bill asked.

“Arthur was right…”

“How,” Bill asked.

“Well, Bill,” Sadie scowled as she stood up, “We enter their town just a few days ago and in that time, we were not only set up by them once before, we also burn down their farm, stole horses for them, and kept prying for their goddamn gold!”

“Oh shut it, woman. He was out trying to find a lead, same as the rest of us. Besides, why do you even care? You’re about to get a whole lotta money from Arthur and be rid of us.”

“I care because right now I’m staring at a friend of our’s with a bullet in his head,” Sadie said.

“And yet when you were gunning down Grays left and right, I did not see the same sense of mourning. You may believe that you still have some sense of morality because of that brat of yours, but in reality, you’re no better than the rest of us. You’ve ridden with us for what, a month now? And whenever you are not taking care of that kid, you’re as wild and blood thirsty as me.”

Sadie picked up Sean and said, “I ain’t like you, Micah.”

“What ever you say, Hellfire,” Micah said.

“Sadie, put Sean on my horse. I can take care of him,” Bill said.

“Make sure it’s proper… somewhere quiet,” Sadie said.

“On it,” Bill said as he rode off.

Sadie hopped onto her horse and both her and Micah rode back to camp.

**Location: Downes Ranch**

**Time: Afternoon**

Arthur rode into the Downes Ranch to see Mrs. Downes and her son, sitting outside of the house. As Arthur approached the two, Mrs. Downes looks at him and says, “My husband’s not cold in the ground, and you’ve come back here. Archie…”

Her son stood up and walked back into the house.

“I nearly paid off what was owed,” Mrs. Downes said.

“Your husband knew the rules when he took that money. Now, I’m real sorry about the way things turned out… but he had a choice. Ain’t my fault about the way the world is.”

As Arthur spoke, Mrs. Downes’ son walked out with a bag. Mrs. Downes saw him and walked up to help him.

“He didn’t have a choice,” Mrs. Downes said as she grabbed the bag from her son, “He was good, and he did good. There wasn’t no choice in that. And you’ve as good as killed him yourself… and don’t kid yourself. You had a choice.”

“You speak as if killing were something I cared about,” Arthur said.

“You ever wonder about eternity? You should,” Mrs. Downes said.

“I hope it’s hot and terrible, Mrs. Downes… otherwise I’ll feel I’ve been sold a false bill of goods. Now, please… give me that money.”

Mrs. Downes walked into the house as her son walked out with another bag. As he did so, Arthur noticed the glances that the boy was giving and said, “Either you’ve got a lazy eye or a lack of respect. Which is it, boy?”

“I ain’t got no lazy eye… nor respect for the likes of you,” The son said as he turned to Arthur.

Arthur walked up to only a few inches from the boy and said, “Well, maybe when your mother’s finished mourning your father… I’ll keep her in black… on your behalf. You think on that, boy.”

“Well maybe you shall, sir… and maybe other events will transpire.”

Arthur looked down at a collection of books and said, “You best stick to them books because mark my words on this… vengeance is an idiot’s game.”

Arthur then saw Mrs. Downes walk out and smiled, “Ah, Mrs. Downes… thank you for your punctuality. It’s next to godliness isn’t it?”

As Mrs. Downes handed Arthur the money and he began counting, she said, “That’s cleanliness.”

“I’ll have to take your word on that,” Arthur said as he pocketed the rest of the money, “Good day.”

With that, Arthur left the two to their business and rode back to camp.

**Location: Clemens’ Point**

**Time: Afternoon/Evening**

Sadie rode into camp, a sad look on her face as she hopped down and said, “Myra… Myra, where are you?”

  
No response. However, she saw Dutch, Abigail, and Kieran talking at the center of the camp. Approaching them, she saw Abigail was on the verge of tears and Kieran was holding a fishing that looked awfully similar to Myra’s rod.

“What’s going on?”

“Sadie,” Abigail said through a hoarse voice, “Someone took the children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell? We're 2 away from 1000 hits? Y'all are fools for reading this. In all seriousness, thanks for reading it and I hope I am at least acting like a decent writer. Hope you all are enjoying it. Leave any criticism you have please.


	26. Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern

**Location: Clemens’ Point**

**Time: Evening**

Arthur rode into camp, separating the debt money from his cut of the bank heist, when he heard screaming and arguing coming from within the camp. Quickly hopping down, Arthur walked into the camp to see members of the gang clustering around Dutch.

“What the hell’s going on here,” Arthur asked.

“Arthur,” Dutch said as he pushed through the crowd, “have you seen the boy Jack? Or Miss Adler?”

“No, I—”

“Arthur,” He heard Sadie yell as she approached them, Myra’s fishing rod still in her hand, “Where is Myra?”

“Where is my goddamn son,” Abigail asked, “They took them, didn’t they? They took them.”

“Who took them,” Arthur asked.

Hosea ran up and said, “We think the Braithwaite woman took them. Kieran said he saw a couple of fellers… sounded like Braithwaite boys. And we found this…”

Hosea gestured to the fishing rod.

“I am gonna skin that woman alive and throw her into the goddamn ocean if she so much as hurts breathes on my daughter,” Sadie said as she pulled out her gun.

“We will find them, we will bring them both back to the both of you,” Dutch said as John appeared, “and we will kill any fool that had the temerity to touch a hair on either of their heads. Abigail, Sadie, you have my word.”

“Just get me back my son,” Abigail said.

“I will get that boy back, so help me God… right now,” Dutch said as he made a line towards the horses.

The rest of the boys ran up, with Bill saying, “Dutch, we heard about the kids. You need some extra guns?”

“Yeah, why not,” Dutch said.

“I’m coming too,” Sadie said.

“Fine, I ain’t got time to argue. Micah, Kieran, anyone strange turns up… you kill ‘em,” Dutch yelled the last part, “Rest of you, let’s ride. Okay… let’s go get those kids back.”

“They must’ve figured out what we was up to, Dutch,” Hosea said.

“We were also ambushed by the Grays in town,” Bill said, “Sean…”

“I know… I heard about Sean too. I don’t wanna even think about that right now. We have to focus on those kids.”

“I swear, I’ll kill everyone there,” John said.

“Leave that bitch to me,” Sadie said with sheer venom.

“Easy, you two. Try to stay calm,” Arthur said.

“I’m fine,” John said.

“I will be fine once Myra is back,” Sadie said, “I mean… How the hell did they get to the kids without anyone noticing?”

“I don’t know, Mrs. Adler, but we are getting them back and they will pay. I promise you that,” Dutch said.

“What about the gold,” Bill asked.

“Who gives a damn about the gold? They have the kids,” John said angrily.

“I hate to break it to you, but… I don’t think there is any gold. Or if there is, it’s hidden somewhere no one knows,” Hosea revealed.

“You mean to tell me that we helped these families for nothing,” Sadie asked.

“I’ve turned every stone,” Hosea said.

“For Christ’s sake, Hosea. After all that? Another perfect scam,” John said.

“We underestimated them,” Hosea said.

“You don’t say,” Sadie said.

“No, they underestimated us. Enough talk. There’s no point arguing how we got here, this is where we are. And we are going to fix it. So come on,” Dutch yelled as they turned down the path of Braithwaite Manor, “Okay, get your heads right. Nobody makes a move until I say so.”

“Speak for yourself, Dutch,” Sadie said.

“Easy, Sadie. Any sudden moves and the kids may get hurt… or worse,” Arthur said as the group rode up to the front gate.

“Alright everyone, dismount and come to me,” Dutch said, “We’ll go in on foot from here.”

The gang dismounted from their horses and pulled out their weapons.

“First Sean, now the kids. We should have stayed out of all this,” Lenny said.

“Bit late for that, ain’t it,” Bill asked.

“Quiet, we’re going to fix this right now,” Dutch said as he pulled out his guns, “Come on, let’s get this done.”

Dutch looked towards John and Sadie and asked, “John, Mrs. Adler, you sure you’re okay?”

“Like I said, I’m fine,” John said.

“Let’s get this over with,” Sadie said as she cocked both hammers of her guns.

  
“Good. Follow my lead,” Dutch said as he proceeded through the main entrance, shortly followed by Sadie and John, then the others, “Both these redneck families think they can ruin us? I don’t think so…”

“I see movement,” Arthur said as he pumped his shotgun.

“I see it too,” Hosea said as he readied his Litchfield.

“Who the hell steals children as vengeance…” Dutch said.

“I’m gonna let fly at those sons of bitches,” John said.

“Not until I scalp every one of them first,” Sadie said.

“John, Sadie, I need you to stay calm,”Dutch said before screaming, “GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU INBRED TRASH.”

One of the Braithwaites walked up and asked, “What the hell do you want?”

Hosea saw the look in John’s eyes and said, “Easy John…”

The gang came to a halt, but Dutch took a few steps more and said, “We’ve come for the children. You must’ve known we would.”

“Shouldn’t have messed with our business now, should you,” The Braithwaite boy said smugly.

Dutch inhaled and said, “Whatever complaint you have with us, alleged… or otherwise… you took members of our family. A young girl who wouldn’t lift a finger to hurt a fly and a boy so young, he doesn’t even know what we do. That is not the way you do things. Hand them over.”

“Get the hell off our land,” The Braithwaite said as others started walking out of the house, guns at the ready.

  
Dutch sighed and said, “If you ain’t gonna be civilized about this…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Dutch whipped out his guns and fired, killing the two Braithwaites in front of him. And so it began… gunshots rang on both sides. Arthur was the one who was taking out most of the Braithwaites with his cattleman as Sadie pulled out her knife and threw it at an approaching Braithwaite, hitting him in the knee.

“Cover me, Arthur,” Sadie said as she ran up to the screaming Braithwaite, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him behind a small wall for cover.

“Where is she,” Sadie growled as she gripped her knife.

“Fuck you, whore,” The man spat.

Sadie smirked and twisted the knife a few degrees, “Where is she?”

“Fuck… you…”

Sadie pulled out the knife and placed the knife over his nether regions.

“Tell me where she is or I will turn YOU into a whore, you hear me,” Sadie yelled.

“Alright! Dammit! She’s on the second floor,” The man said.

“Thank you,” Sadie said as she then plunged the knife into his chest, killing him, “Dutch, he said they’re on the second floor!”

“Good work, Mrs. Adler. Let’s move,” Dutch said as the gang slowly moved towards the house.

With the current numbers on both sides, the gang was quickly able to advance on the house slowly but surely.

“Arthur, Mrs. Adler, John, Hosea, with me. The rest of you, watch out here for any other arrivals,” Dutch said as he walked up to the front door and kicked it open, “Get in there! Find the kids! And find that Braithwaite woman!”

Sadie rushed in and up the stairs, screaming, “Myra! Myra, where are you?!”

“Jack,” John yelled, “Jack, can you hear me!”

“Jack! Myra! Either of you in here,” Arthur asked.

As Sadie reached the top floor, she saw two Braithwaites with loaded guns. Without even thinking, Sadie whipped her guns up and shot them both in various areas of their bodies until they went limp.

Opening every door, Sadie saw neither the kids or the woman in any of them. Reaching one door at the end of the hall, Sadie tried to open it, only to hear the sound of a shotgun cocking. Jumping to the side, the door suddenly had multiple holes in it from the gunshot from inside.

“Get the hell out of my house,” Catherine yelled.

“Not until I have my daughter back, you bitch,” Sadie said.

The rest of the boys inside the house showed up and Dutch said, “What happened?”

“She’s in there,” Sadie pointed.

“Shit! Okay… John, Arthur, we’ll hold her down here,” Dutch said.

Arthur and John ran outside as Dutch said, “Miss Braithwaite, I suggest that you give up now and hand over the children. You do that and I promise you, we will let you live.”

“You think that you can just waltz in here and expect me to meet any demand of yours after what you have done. You all come here, expected us to hand over our riches like a chocolate bar to a child. Then when you’re discovered, act as though we betrayed you for not letting you steal from us. You expect the world to be dumber than you, Mr. Van der Linde, but that is not how it works. Now GET THE HELL… OUT OF MY—”

Suddenly, there were gunshots from inside as Dutch and Hosea took this opportunity to push open the doors. Sadie ran in and saw neither the kids or the woman. Dutch, however, saw the other door, walked up to it and kicked it open. Hearing Catherine Braithewaite’s scream, Sadie had a sense of hope… but when Dutch walked out, holding Catherine Braithewaite only and shaking his head, that hope turned to anger. Dutch turned to Catherine and threw her against the wall. Pulling out his Schofield revolver and cocking the hammer, he asked, “You want me to kill you too, old woman?”

“You bastards,” Catherine said.

“Where’re the children,” Hosea asked.

“We have lived in this house for a hundred and twenty years. We never had no problems ‘cept for Yankees.”

“Where are the children,” Hosea asked again, “Who took them?”

“You killed my sons,” Catherine said.

“OH And I will surely kill the rest of them… unless you start talking,” Dutch said.

“Oh, I know your type. Common scum,” Catherine said.

Dutch leaned in and growled, “Where… are… the children?”

“You filth,” Catherine said.

“Alright… we get her outta here,” Dutch said.

“And what about them,” Arthur asked as he looked down at the bodies on the ground.

Dutch saw one of them still moving and shot him in the head, causing Catherine to scream.

“Let’s get this hag outside. Any more of her sons to deal with,” Dutch asked as he proceeded down the stairs.

“Nope, reckon they’re all dead,” Arthur said as Sadie passed him.

“Noooo,” Catherine said as she grabbed onto the railing of the staircase.

“Keep moving,” Sadie said as she took out her knife and sliced the top of Catherine’s hand, forcing her to let go.

“Burn this dump to the ground,” Dutch said, “You boys sure the kids ain’t here?”

“We searched everywhere, Dutch,” Hosea said.

As Sadie, Dutch, Catherine, and Arthur walked downstairs, they saw John and Hosea burning the first floor.

“I guess that’s the end of the goddamn cribbage game,” Hosea said.

Dutch looked at Catherine as she was crawling away and said, “Yeah… come here…”

The group walked out of the burning house, Dutch holding Catherine over his shoulder while Sadie thought of how many different ways she could kill this woman.

“Put me down! You damn yankee,” Catherine said.

“There you go,” Dutch said as he dropped Catherine onto the ground.

Catherine looked up to see Hosea and said, “I never liked you.”

“Why’d you take the children, Mrs. Braithwaite,” Hosea asked.

“You stole my liquor.”

“Children are off limits,” Hosea said.

“You stole my horses. Ain’t no rules in war, Mr…”

“Matthews,” Hosea said.

“Yes… yes, that’s it,” Catherine said.

“Goddamn it,” Sadie said as she kneeled down and yelled, “WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!”

Catherine chuckled as she turned around and said, “My sons gave both of them to Angelo Bronte. So my guess is Saint Denis. Either there… or halfway on a boat to Italy!”

“Let’s go,” Dutch said, “Sadie, Arthur, come on!”

“What we doing with her,” Arthur asked.

“Leave her,” Dutch said.

As the gang members began to walk away, Sadie said, “No.”

Standing up, Sadie grabbed Catherine by her hair and dragged her back towards the house.

  
“Sadie! What the hell are you doing,” Arthur asked.

Sadie pulled out her knife, placed Catherine against one of the pillars and stabbed Catherine deep in the shoulder.

“I hope it’s agonizing,” Sadie said.

Catherine turned to Sadie and smirked, “And I hope that Bronte enjoys his gifts.”

Sadie gritted her teeth, pulled out her revolver and shot Catherine in the head, killing her. Proceeding away from the burning house, she didn’t even realize that her blue scarf had fallen off… the scarf that Myra got her back in Rhodes.

Sadie walked up to Arthur and could not help but start crying. Arthur walked up and patted Sadie’s shoulder and said, “We’ll find them… I promise.”

“She’s probably so scared, Arthur…”

**Location: Saint Denis**

Myra opened her eyes to see that she was in… a bed? And not just a bed, but rather a very comfortable bed. Looking around, she saw rather odd sculptures. Looking down, she realized that she was no longer wearing her clothes. She was wearing a silk undershirt.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Myra called out, “Momma?”

But almost as soon as she said that, a door opened and a man in rather formal clothing walked in and said, “Miss Owens.”

Myra was confused. How did he know her name… or her former name?

“Y-Yes.”

“Master Bronte has been waiting for you to wake. You have some more presentable garments to the right of you. I shall be outside when you are ready.”

The butler then proceeded out of the room, leaving Myra to change. Once she had, she saw what she was wearing… over her white silk pajamas was a white cotton shirt, a red silk jacket, and a black skirt that went to her knees. Then, she looked down and saw some form of shoe and put them on. They felt… very nice.

Proceeding out of the room, she saw the butler was waiting and said, “Follow me please.”

Myra followed after him and asked, “Excuse me, is my Momma here?”

“Your step-mother is likely still near Rhodes.”

“And where are we?”

“The illustrious and modern city of Saint Denis,” The butler said as they descended the staircase, “Now then, you may speak to Master Bronte only when spoken to. Do not approach unless he gives permission. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes,” Myra said.

“Good,” The butler said as he approached a pair of doors. Opening it, he said, “Then allow me to introduce you to Angelo Bronte, master of this residence.”

Myra walked in and saw Angelo Bronte reading a book next to Jack when he saw Myra and asked, “Ah yes… I was wondering when you might wake up. How are you, Miss Owens?”


	27. The Eighth Wonder of the Civilized World

**Location: Clemens’ Point**

**Time: Morning**

It’s been a full night since what happened at the Braithwaite Manor and the mood at the camp was nothing but an eerie silence. When Sadie returned, she just sat at her sleeping area, staring at Myra’s journal that she left behind… she didn’t sleep, eat, or drink anything. She just stared at the journal. Currently, she was still in the sleeping areaas Arthur, John, Hosea, and Dutch were discussing things.

“It’s gonna be okay, John… it’s gonna work out, listen to Dutch,” Hosea said.

“Look, I don’t expect you to understand this… but I have never been more proud of you than I am right now, brother. And Mrs. Adler… words cannot even begin to describe the amount of respect that I have for her after what she has been through these past few months,” Dutch said as he looked back at Sadie.

“If I don’t get the boy back safe… I’m… she… She’ll kill us all,” John said.

“We’d be lucky if Sadie killed us quickly,” Arthur said as he looked at her as well.

“I know, but… looking at this logically, the children are fine,” Dutch said, “They took him to scare us. Nobody takes a child to harm them.”

“He’s right, John,” Hosea said.

“What do you think Arthur,” Dutch asked.  
  
“I think the boy’ll be fine, but Myra… remember what Sadie and Kieran told us about the O’Driscolls’ plans with her? Add that on top of the fact that Sadie was one of the sole people playing both sides.”

“Yeah, I remember them talking about selling her off to some shady trader in Saint Denis… you think that she may have been taken there,” Hosea asked.

“I ain’t sure, but I’d be luckier finding a flying rat than an honest trader in Saint Denis trader.”

“Perhaps you should talk with Kieran. He may be an O’Driscoll, but he does at least seem to care about the girl,” Dutch said.

“Fine…”

“Something else on your mind Arthur,” Dutch asked.

“It’s just… We killed all those people… stirred up all this trouble… for nothing—”

“No, no,” Dutch said, noticeably getting angry, “not for nothing. For living. Now we get those kids back… and we go. Sadie and Myra can go wherever they wish and we… we’ll stick to the plan. Trust me.”

“Hey Dutch,” Lenny said, “We got a problem.”

The four turned to see Lenny approaching with Agents Milton and Ross as Milton said, “Not a problem… visitors… a solution. Good day fine people. Mr. Van der Linde. Mr. Matthews, I presume. And…” Milton halted as he saw John, “who are you?”

“Rip Van Winkle,” John said.

“Huh… good day, sir. Agent Milton, Pinkerton Detective Agency. Agent Ross,” Milton said as he saw Arthur, “Ah, Mr. Morgan… nice to see you again.”

“And to what do we owe the pleasure… Agent Moron,” Dutch asked, refusing to even face them.

“I don’t know if you’re aware but this… this is a civilized land now. We didn’t kill all them savages… only to allow the likes of you to act like human dignity and basic decency was outmoded or not yet invented. This thing… it’s done.”

“This place,” Dutch said as he stood and faced them, “ain’t no such thing as civilized. It’s man so in love with greed… He has forgotten himself and found only appetites.”

“And as a consequence that lets you tale what you please… kill whom you please and hang the rest of us,” Milton yelled, “Who made you the messiah to these lost souls you’ve led so horribly astray?”

“I’m nothing but a seeker, Mr. Milton,” Dutch said.

“You ain’t much of anything more than a killer, Mr. Van der Linde. But I came to make a deal. It’s time… You come with me… and I give the rest of ya three days to run off… disappear and go live like human beings someplace else.”

“You came… for me? Risked life and limb in this den of lowlifes and murderers… so that they might live and love? Ain’t that fine.”

This earned a small round of chuckles around the gang as Milton said, “I don’t wanna kill all these folk, Dutch… just you.”

Dutch raised his hands and said, “In that case… it’d be my honor… to join you… Excuse me, friends… I have an appointment to keep with…”

In an instant, everyone had their guns out and cocked.

“I think your new friend should leave now, Dutch,” Grimshaw said.

“You’re making a big mistake… all of you,” Milton said.

Dutch chuckled and said, “We have got something… something to live and die for. How awful for us, Mr. Milton. Stop following us… we’ll be gone soon.”

“I’m afraid I can’t… and when I return, I’ll be with fifty men. All of you will die… and I mean it when I say no one will be spared. Run away from this place, you fools. Run!”

“Come on,” Lenny said as he grabbed Milton’s arm.

“Get your damn hands off of me, boy,” Milton said as he walked away from camp with Ross.

As they walked away, Arthur asked, “What now?”

“We get outta here… and quick. Any ideas?”

“I know a big old house… hidden in the swamps outside Saint Denis. I’m sure they’ll find us eventually… but it should buy us a few days,” Arthur said.

“A few days is all we need,” Dutch said.

“It’s a spot out by Shady Belle. Lenny and I got into that dispute with the previous occupiers. Place is well hidden.”

Dutch looked at John and said, “You and Arthur ride out and make sure no one else has moved in. Lenny… you go follow these fools outta here… make sure that they leave.”  
  
“Okay,” John said as he began to walk to the horses.

“And John… Mrs. Adler… we’ll get those children back and we’ll get gone. Rest of you get packing!”

Arthur looked at Sadie, who just stared ahead blankly before walking back to her sleeping area to pack. Sighing, Arthur proceeded to his horse to head off to their new potential camp spot.

**Location: Braithwaite Manor**

**Time: Morning**

“Wake up.”

Myra opened her eyes to see Pierre, Bronte’s butler, was standing at the foot of her bed.

“You are approximately three minutes late for breakfast and you are making Master Bronte wait. Please dress in a presentable fashion and meet me downstairs within the next few minutes,” Pierre said as he stepped out of the room.

As Myra slowly got out of bed, she took a fresh look at her surroundings… the interior was unlike anything that either of the children saw… and the beds… There were two beds for both of the children, but both beds were designed for what Myra thought were kings… and they were so soft that Myra felt like she was going to sleep forever. There was a balcony that was too high to fall from without serious injury for Myra and likely death for Jack, but the doors were locked so it didn’t matter. There was a fireplace that was constantly tended to overnight. What really shocked Myra was the armoire that was in the room… it had gold on it! Actual gold! On furniture! It was like she was living in both a dream and a nightmare…

Myra walked up to the armoire and saw the clothes that were inside. Instead of raggedy and dirty clothes that she’d been wearing for weeks on end… it were clothes that looked freshly made just for her. After getting dressed, Myra walked out, wearing a yellow dress that felt very comfortable, white under clothing, and white shoes that felt rather uncomfortable. Stepping out of her room, she slowly walked to the stairs and saw Pierre was waiting for her.

“Hurry along girl,” Pierre said.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, both Pierre and Myra walked towards the front entrance before turning right into the living area to see Bronte reading a newspaper article as Jack was sitting across from him, eating some food.

“Master Bronte, Miss Owens is here,” Pierre said.

Jack looked towards Myra and smiled, “Myra! You’re awake.”

“Jack,” Myra said as she walked up and hugged Jack.

“Pierre, have the chefs bring Miss Owens some food.”

“Right away, Master Bronte,” Pierre said as he walked away.

“Have a seat Miss Owens,” Bronte said.

“I told you last night… my last name is Adler,” Myra said as she and Jack sat down opposite of Bronte.

“You did… and like I told you last night as well, I would prefer to speak to the real you rather than the persona that you have made of yourself,” Bronte said as he lowered the newspaper,

“A what,” Myra asked.

Bronte sighed, “Giuro, questi buffoni sono una causa persa… A persona is a something that you are pretending to be. You believe that because a measly piece of paper can decide who you are?”

“It does when there’s a price under the name,” Myra said.

Bronte gave a small chuckle as he said, “You are definitely right about that, my dear. Speaking of which, it appears that the price for this… Sadie Adler… has risen significantly.”

Myra’s eyes widened as she asked, “How do you—”

“See for yourself… if you can read,” Bronte said as he set the newspaper on the table.

Myra grabbed the paper and read it’s contents…

‘ _Outrage and fear has struck the town of Rhodes after a devastating firefight has left the town without proper law enforcement. The fight began when the local law tried to capture four members of the infamous Van der Linde gang. One officer managed to shoot down one member, who was identified as Sean MacGuire, but were unsuccessful in taking down the other members known as Micah Bell, Bill Williamson, and Sadie Adler. Witnesses say that they saw Adler and Bell slaughtering the local law like nothing, cackling as their body count rose to unimaginable numbers._ ’

Myra’s eyes widened as she lowered the paper and said, “No… No Momma ain’t like that.”

“Is she really not like that? Or just not like that when you are not around?”

Myra looked back at the paper.

“Humans all hide something about themselves, Miss Owens. Sometimes… even from those they care about,” Bronte said, “But enough of that. For now, you should have some food before you get to work.”

Myra was concerned as she asked, “Work?”

“I have gone ahead and sold your services to the ‘Mayor’ of this city, Henri Lemieux. You will be acting as his personal servant as long as you are here.”

Myra looked at Bronte and asked, “And if I say no?”

“Well, then you will be on the first ship to Italy where you will work for one of the many contacts. However, the occupations that they would have are not as… generous as this one. So what will it be,” Bronte asked.

**Location: Lemoyne**

**Time: Morning**

Arthur and John were currently riding towards Shady Belle, discussing the current dilemma that they are facing.

“We should be going for the kids,” John said.

“We will, but we have to move everyone first before that bastard Milton comes back with an army. We ain’t no use to the kids in jail, or at the end of a rope,” John said.

“I don’t even know what to think no more,” John said.

“Just gotta keep our cool, be smart about this.”

“Smart? Are you joking,” John asked, “We made too much noise once again. We drew’em right to us. I mean, how many people we killed the past few weeks?”

“Far too many,” Arthur said.

“It’s Dutch playing his games. Hosea too,” John said.

“Getting involved with those two families… The master con men working their magic…”

“They thought there was a lot of gol—”

“Yeah, they thought there was money. Ain’t there always?”

“Look, Marston. I don’t know what to tell you. Things don’t always work out, that ain’t nothing new.”

“Jack and Myra are gone, we lost Sean, Mac, Davey, Jenny… and for what?”

“We can’t change what’s done, we can only move on.”

“But one day we need to start learning from our mistakes,” John said.

“Come on, it ain’t all bad. We’ve had a rocky run, but we’ll be okay,” Arthur said, “We’ll get through it.”

“Dutch’ll fix it. Dutch’ll come up with a big plan. Right now, every plan gets us into worse trouble. We’re getting further form where we’re meant to be going,” John said.

“Now you can’t put all this on Dutch. You’re worked up and rightly so. Just don’t get too far into your head with all this, or you’ll never get out,” Arthur said.

“Those poor kids… We chose this life, they didn’t.”

"Not to mention the fact that the Adlers should have been gone by now,” Arthur said.

“Speaking of which… last night, I swear that woman was killing like she were the damn devil,” John said.

“Yes, I’ve seen her wild side more than once now. She’s a force to be reckoned with… more so when Myra is in danger.”

“I’m just worried that she’s going to turn that force on us if we don’t hurry,” John said.

“Turn left up here,” Arthur said as the two got close to Shady Belle.

“Let’s just focus on the task at hand. Once we settle down, we can start looking around in Saint Denis, okay,” Arthur said, “We have some potential leads and we can check the more popular areas like always. Anyways, let’s save it for another time. I see it up ahead.”

“Four walls and a roof, we’re moving up in the world,” John said sarcastically.

“You ain’t seen inside it yet,” Arthur said.

“Come on… sooner we get this done, the better,” John said.

With that, the two hitched their horses and cleared out any leftover vermin inside the house.

**Location: Clemens Point**

**Time: Afternoon**

The caravan was packed and ready to move out. As they were deciding who sat where, Sadie was standing away from the gang, tears in her eyes as she continued to stare at the journal.

“M-Mrs. Adler…”

Sadie turned her head to see Kieran, his hat in his hands as he said, “I… I just… Myra, I… I’m sorry… I’m sorry about Myra… I saw some of the Braithwaite fellers a while before, but… I had no idea. I just thought that it was some business matter… seeing how Hosea had dealings with them… I didn’t know… I feel like a fool… I would gladly give my life for either of them… not that it matts or that it works that way… I… I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

As Kieran began to walk away, Sadie said, “Hey Kieran…”

Kieran turned to Sadie, shocked at hearing her call him by his actual name, as she saw her step up to him and said, “That night… when those O’Driscolls came… I heard Colm say your name. I know that you didn’t… besmirch my honor. It’s one of the two reasons I haven’t skinned you alive… And the other reason is… well… Myra told me what you did for her when she was being held captive by them… I never thanked you for that.”

“I don’t deserve thanks for that, Mrs. Adler… I just did what any real man would do. And I definitely don’t deserve no thanks now… I messed up,” Kieran said, “B-But I promise… I will do anything I can to help bring her back. I promise.”

“I know, Kieran… I know,” Said said as the two saw John suddenly return to camp.

“Okay folks, Arthur and I found the spot and cleared it out. Should be safe to move out,” John said.

“Then let’s move out,” Dutch said.

“I suppose I should be getting to my horse now,” Kieran said before bowing, “Mrs. Adler.”

“Kieran,” Sadie said as she walked towards her designated wagon.

Sadie hopped into the back of her wagon and saw Abigail was already sitting there, crying as she stared down at the book Arthur got for Jack while he was out exploring New Hanover. Sadie looked down at Myra’s journal, then at Jack’s book, before placing a hand on Abigail’s. Abigail lifted her head up to look at Sadie and saw the same pain in the woman’s eyes…

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Afternoon**

As the caravan arrived at Shady Belle, the gang saw Arthur walk out through the front doors and said, “Welcome home… all of ya… to my humble abode. We got fine living. Ignore the corpses and the alligators, it’s paradise…”

Dutch chuckled and spun in a circle as he said, “I love it! Miss Grimshaw, Mr. Pearson… would you two kindly work your magic?”

Arthur looked towards one of the caravans and saw Sadie and Abigail getting down from their wagon. However, his focus was directed elsewhere as Dutch patted him on the shoulder and said, “Arthur… take a ride with me.”

“Sure,” Arthur said.

“Come on,” Dutch said to his horse as Molly ran up.

“Dutch?”

“Yes,” Dutch answered.

“Could I have a word with ya,” Molly asked.

Arthur and Dutch hopped onto their horses as Dutch said, “Not now.”

Molly seemed saddened by this and slowly walked away as Dutch said, “Come on, Arthur. Can you believe that girl? All I’ve got going on and she wants to talk.”

“Everything okay with you two,” Arthur asked.

“I got far more important things to worry about right now than Molly O’Shea,” Dutch said.

“So, where are we going,” Arthur asked.

“To take a look at this ‘Eighth Wonder of the Civilized World’ Saint Denis, I keep hearing about. According to the map, the road up this way should lead us right in there.”

“Alright, I guess this day ain’t over yet,” Arthur said.

“Not quite… good work back there, Arthur. Everything went okay,” Dutch asked.

“Few loose ends, nothing major,” Arthur said.

“And John,” Dutch asked.

“About what you’d expect. He’s taken it hard.”

“The same can be said of our dear Mrs. Adler… we’re going to get those children back, whatever it takes. I need you to start asking around in the city for Bronte, subtly of course… public places, maybe start with the saloon. Anyone who can put us in contact with him.”

“Well, there is a possible lead I have, but I’ll need Kieran.”

“So long as it will help us find those children, I do not care,” Dutch said.

“Of course. And what about the Pinkertons,” Arthur asked.

“I’m fairly sure nobody followed us. We moved out fast. We should be safe for a few days here,” Dutch said.

“And then,” Arthur asked.

“Well, first we bid the Adlers farewell. I do not believe that they need to suffer any longer than necessary. Then, I think we need to move a little further. Put some ocean between us and all of this. The mess with those two families… losing Sean… I see things differently now. For a long time, I truly believed a paradise lay somewhere in the West for us… but I just… don’t know any more.”

“So, we’re leaving the country now,” Arthur asked.

“Maybe. I’m still thinking about it… Whatever we do, we need money,” Dutch said as they arrived at the city limits of Saint Denis. Dutch waved his hand and sarcastically said, “Okay, there she is… a real city… the future.”

Arthur saw the coal smoke, the pollution, this wasn’t the future… this was destruction…

“And in all that… are our two children,” Dutch said, “God help them…”

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Afternoon**

Myra was sitting inside of a stagecoach, facing Bronte, as they were heading towards the Mayor’s home.

“I trust that you will not be a nuisance,” Bronte asked.

“No… sir,” Myra said.

“Good. I have given the little _scarafaggio_ explicit orders that you are not to be given any duties that would, how you say, besmirch you. You are expected to clean the bedrooms, cook the food, and if need be, greet guests for parties. You will be expected to return to the manor by dusk. If you do not, then you will be punished most severely. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Myra said.

“Good, then I shall be expecting you back at five o’clock this evening,” Bronte said as the stagecoach came to a halt, “Now go.”

Myra quickly stepped out of the coach and approached the manor. The exterior was beautiful, though not as nice as Bronte’s. Walking up to the door, Myra looked down at her servant uniform, sighed and knocked on the front door. A man opened it and said, “Ah, you must be Miss Owens.”

Myra nodded as the man continued, “Well the Mayor is currently busy with meetings, so why don’t you begin by cleaning the second floor?”

“Right away, sir,” Myra said as she walked inside the Mayor’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you all think, like is there too much/little of something? Let me know.
> 
> BTW Quick question: For the ending of this fic (A long ways away, don't worry), would you all prefer a high honor styled, low honor styled, or both ending?


	28. Help a Brother Out

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Morning**

‘ _We’ve moved again. More trouble with the Pinkertons. More trouble with them locals. More trouble all around… Both Little Jack and Miss Adler have been kidnapped, so we’re trying to find them. Apparently some fella in Saint Denis, Señor something or other, took umbrage to our presence and kidnapped them or, heaven forbid, worse._

_We burnt down Braithwaite Manor when we went hunting for them, in an almighty scrap. Mrs. Adler… I have seen my fair share of violence, but that woman… I do not believe I have seen someone so bloodthirsty before. The way she killed that Braithwaite woman… I do not wish to go that way. But ever since then, she has done nothing but stare at Myra’s journal. I tried to take her mind off of it by giving her the money from the bank job, but she keeps saying she’ll take it when she gets Myra back._

_We had a meeting with Agent Milton again… they definitely ain’t too pleased with us. Shortly after, we arrived in Shady Belle. As the other folks got the camp readied up, Dutch and I rode to the limits of the city to see what we were up against. It made me remember why I like the West so much… I could actually breathe in the air without feeling coal in my lungs._

_I went in, searching bars and shops and no one seems to know who this Bronte feller is and those that do seem to know don’t want ME to know. I don’t know who this feller is, but given how many times I’ve heard folks telling me to stay away, the more I fear about what may have happened to those children_.’

Arthur finished the last line as he walked out of the house into main camp area and could feel the overall mood of the camp… depression.

As Arthur walked towards the stew pot, he saw Abigail, Sadie, and Karen were at the camp’s main table. Sadie was still staring at Myra’s journal as Abigail was crying incessantly while Karen tried to comfort Abigail.

  
“I know Abigail… but we’ll find them, don’t worry.”

Arthur walked up and said, “Hey folks…”

“Hey Arthur,” Karen said as she looked at him, “Have you made any progress in the city?”

“Not yet, but I have a few ideas. Do any of you know where I can find Kieran?”

“He’s keeping watch by the water,” Karen said.

“Don’t worry ladies, we’ll get them back,” Arthur said.

“I know Arthur,” Karen said as she went back to comforting Abigail.

As Arthur began walking away, Sadie stood up and said, “Arthur.”

“Sadie,” Arthur said.

“You have a possible lead,” Sadie asked.

“Like I said… I have a few ideas,” Arthur said.

“Let me come with you,” Sadie said.

“I don’t think so,” Arthur said, “Dutch wants us to be discreet in this city until we find this Bronte feller. And you, well, let’s just say that discreet doesn’t seem to be your strong suit. Besides, your face is likely all over Saint Denis after what happened in Rhodes.”

“I…” Sadie realized that he was right and sighed, “Dammit fine…Just… just find her… please.”

Arthur placed a hand on Sadie’s should and said, “I promise that I will do my best.”

Sadie nodded and walked away from Arthur as he proceeded towards the backside of the plantation house.

“Arthur,” Hosea said as he approached him, “Did you get to Saint Denis?”

“Just to the limits. I felt like I smoked twelve packs before I even entered.”

“Any idea where you’re going to start searching,” Hosea asked.

“Well, from what I remember, Colm was planing on selling Myra to some shady feller in Saint Denis. I’m about to ask Kieran if he knows the feller. He might be someone who knows who this Bronte feller.”

“Well… here’s hoping,” Hosea said as he walked away.

Arthur saw Kieran was sitting at the shoreline, facing out into the muggy swamp.

“Kieran,” Arthur said.

“Oh… Hello Mr. Morgan,” Kieran said as he stood up and turned to Arthur. As he turned, Arthur saw the bottle of gin in Kieran’s hand.

“You okay,” Arthur asked.

“Yes, sir, of course…No,” Kieran sighed as he dropped the bottle.

“Look, I need your help with something. Something important… something that can help us find the children,” Arthur said.

“Anything,” Kieran replied quickly.

“You were there when Colm and the others attacked the Adler ranch,” Arthur said.

“Yes sir,” Kieran said.

“You remember what they planned on doing with Myra,” Arthur asked.

“Colm wanted to sell her to a feller in Saint Denis, why,” Kieran asked.

“You know this feller,” Arthur asked.

“I-I don’t know him personally, but I have a general guess as to where his shop is,” Kieran said.

  
“Alright, well let’s go,” Arthur said.

Arthur and Kieran walked to their horses and rode off towards Saint Denis.

“So… how are you liking the new camp spot,” Arthur asked.

“I ain’t really thinking about my personal feelings about our current setup, Mr. Morgan,” Kieran said a bit harshly.

“Look, Kieran, you can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened,” Arthur said, “You can’t see the future, Kieran. How were you supposed to know?”

“I don’t know, I… I just can’t stop feeling guilty whenever I see Miss Roberts crying,” Kieran said as the two cross the bridge into Saint Denis, “Okay, we’re gonna be heading to the lower part of the city. Follow me.”

“Don’t worry, Kieran, we’ll find them,” Arthur said as they rode past the point and the horse stables, “Let’s focus on this shady feller. Who is he?”

“He’s the owner of the fence here. Sells all kinds of stuff… Colm has been dealing with him for a while.”

“People,” Arthur asked as they rode past the market and began making their way alongside the tracks.

Kieran looked down and said, “Yes… though Myra was the first kid he’s ever ordered to have sold to this feller.”

“Jesus,” Arthur sighed as Kieran turned left and the two began walking down the pathway.

“We’re getting close,” Kieran said.

“Okay, be careful… No need to draw any unnecessary attention here,” Arthur said.

As the two reached the entrance to the marketplace, they saw a monk standing outside and looking over the wall.

“Hey Father, the door’s right there,” Arthur said as he hopped down from his horse.

The monk turned to the two and said, “Oh, kind sirs, how are you?”

“I ain’t so kind,” Arthur said as the two approached the monk.

“Yes you are, sir. You have it in you I can tell,”

“I’m a nasty bit of work, Father,” Arthur said.

“You’re wrong on two counts, sir. I’m a humble Brother. A penitent monk, not a priest and you’re a magnificent bit of work. You may have made some… some poor choices, but which of us hasn’t?”

“That’s what my Pa used to tell me,” Kieran said, “No fool’s pure of heart.”

“Exactly,” The Brother said.

Arthur chuckled and said, “You fools have no idea. Come on Kieran.”

“But you do,” The Brother said, “and God does, and that’s enough for me and for him.”

Arthur leaned against the wall and said, “We shall see.”

“That we shall, sir… but why don’t you hedge your bets and give two bits to the poor… there are so many that will go hungry tonight,” The Brother gestured to the donations bowl.

“Sure,” Arthur sighed as he pulled out a few dollars and tossed them into the pan.

The Brother smiled and said, “Bless you, sir.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Arthur nodded.

“How are your donations going,” Kieran asked.

“These are a somewhat apathetic lot I’m afraid,” The Brother said.

“Hmph That don’t surprise me,” Arthur said, “My, um… my Mentor says that America is designed to induce apathy in people.”

“That’s a wonderful insight,” The Brother said, “He must be a wise man, your Mentor…”

“Well sometimes he’s a downright fool but… usually, he’s the best man I know,” Arthur said.

“That’s wonderful. The, the thing is I’m… well, poverty will always be with us… but slavery, I-I thought we had banished that,” The Brother said as he looked over the wall, “But Saint Denis is acting as a staging post for shipping slaves out to some of the islands.”

Arthur looked at the Brother and asked, “You know where this place is?”

“Well I have never seen it, but I hear that the pawnbroker down the block… around the corner… the one with the green door… well they say he sells more than forlorn trinkets.”

Arthur looked inside the marketplace, he turned back to Kieran and said, “Come on.”

“Right behind you, Arthur,” Kieran said.

The Brother watched as both Arthur and Kieran walked in before looking back out towards the main drag and asked, “Help the poor…”

“You hearwhat he said, Mr. Morgan,” Kieran asked.

“Yes… green door,” Arthur said as he saw the door, “Okay, I want you to stay outside in case this feller makes a break for it. I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Kieran said.

“Good, then I’ll be right back,” Arthur said as he walked into the store.

As he entered, Arthur heard the store owner say, “Welcome to my store. Which one of my priceless are you interested in?”

“I’m in the market for some… high value pieces,” Arthur said as he walked up the small set of steps.

“Well, I got some nice recipes for a man who seems to fancy his weapons. For example, I have a pamphlet here that will teach you how to properly craft a bullet that explodes like a shotgun blast and—”

“I’m looking for more… lively merchandise,” Arthur said as he walked right up to the cashier counter.

The man seemed somewhat cautious as he said, “W-Well I got some exotic animals, that’s for sure. You looking for some parrots or iguanas?”

“I’m talking people,” Arthur said.

“I have no idea who you think I am, sir, but this is 1899. I ain’t in that market,” the man said.

Arthur sighed and said, “Alright… well, I just heard differently I suppose. All the best now.”

Arthur turned to walk away when he quickly pulled his cattleman and turned back to aim his gun at the man’s head. The man was scared senseless as he quickly rose his hands.

“Now listen here, you maggot, and you listen good…”

“Oh lord…”

“I know about what you do here, so why don’t you show me where they are,” Arthur said.

“O-Okay,” The man slowly moved towards the small room across from the counter and stood in front of the book case. Looking towards Arthur, he only saw Arthur cock the hammer of his revolver before quickly opening the secret entrance. As it opened, the man stood to the side and said, “There… go on…”

“Uh uh, you go down first,” Arthur said as he grabbed the man and pushed him inside, “Myra! You in there?”

“Alguien viene acá…” Arthur heard.

“Kid,” Arthur asked as the two descended down the stairs, “Keep moving.”

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Arthur saw the secret room. Chains on the walls, blood on the floor, both dry and fresh, and two Mexican men chained to walls.

“Help…” One of the men said in a hoarse voice.

The sight of these men made Arthur both disgusted and angry, disgusted by the sight and angered by the thought of Myra or Jack being here. Turning towards the shop owner, Arthur grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the wall.

“I am going to nicely ask you once,” Arthur asked as he placed his cattleman against the man’s groin, “Have you received any children in the last few days? One of them is a boy around seven, the other a girl nearing a teenager.”

“No sir, I swear,” The owner said.

“Then how about Bronte, you know him?”

This seemed to catch the man’s attention as he said, “How do you know him?”

“Where can I find him,” Arthur asked.

“Please, sir… you don’t wanna mess with that man,” The man said.

“Tell me, or your balls turn to mush,” Arthur said as he pressed the gun closer to the man’s groin.

  
“H-He’s usually at his home…”

“Where,” Arthur asked.

“Big house on Flavian Street opposite the park,” The man said.

  
Arthur slowly let go of the man and said, “Thanks…”

Arthur then shot a round in the man’s leg, making him fall to the ground in pain as Arthur turned to the two men chained up.

Arthur holstered his gun and raised his hands, “I ain’t gonna hurt either of you.”

Arthur used his lock breaker and opened the chains for both of the slaves.

“Come with me,” Arthur said slowly as he motioned up the stairs.

“Gracias,” One of the men said.

As they reached the top of the staircase, Arthur turned and saw the owner trying to climb the stairs and said, “Why don’t you stay down there and think about your problems for a bit?”

“WAIT NO,” The owner said as Arthur shut the secret door, locking it into place.

Arthur walked back into the store area and saw the cash register.

“Hey, you two, come here,” Arthur said as he approached it.

Arthur used the lock breaker again to open the register and pulled the money out and placed it on the counter.

“Both of you… take half,” Arthur said as he split the money in half and pointed one half to each of them.

“Gracias,” They both said as they took their shares.

“Good, now follow me,” Arthur said as they walked outside and saw Kieran.

“Arthur, you okay? I heard a shot,” Kieran asked.

“I’m fine,” Arthur sighed as he said, “The kids didn’t come here…”

“That’s good in a way…”

‘It is. Even better, the owner told me where this Bronte feller is.”

“He did,” Kieran asked.

“Took a bit of convincing, but yes,” Arthur said as the two slaves walked out.

“Who are they,” Kieran asked.

“Some poor fools that were trapped in there. I’m gonna take them back to the monk around the corner. Head back to camp to tell Dutch and John to meet me at the park on Flavian Street,” Arthur said.

“Not Mrs. Adler,” Kieran asked.

“…No, we need to make sure that the kids are still with this feller first.”

“Okay, I’ll ride as fast I can,” Kieran said as he ran out of the marketplace.

Arthur turned back to the two and said, “Follow. Follow.”

Arthur and the two walked out of the marketplace to see the monk still standing at the sidewalk.

“Brother,” Arthur asked.

“Brother Dorkins, friend,” Dorkins said.

“Arthur. Arthur Morgan,” Arthur said as he gestured the two men to the Brother Dorkins, “You were right. I found these two imprisoned in that shop…”

“Oh my,” Brother Dorkins said, “That’s… well, they are blessed to have met you, Arthur.”

“Yeah, sure…”

“Yet you do not seem satisfied with this good deed,” Brother Dorkins said as he looked back inside the marketplace, “When I mentioned that shop, you helped me in an instant… something tells me that you were heading there already?”

“Yes… Some friends of mine lost their kids and we thought that they ended up here. As you can see, that didn’t really work out.”

“Oh… well, I am sorry,” Brother Dorkins said, “But do not give up. I am sure that with enough faith, you will find them again.”

“Yeah… faith,” Arthur said.

Brother Dorkins nodded and turned to guide the two men, “My brothers, come. Let’s go get something to eat…”

“Hey, you forgot this,” Arthur said as he lifted the donation pan.

“Oh, yes,” Brother Dorkins said as he grabbed the pan and stayed for a moment, “Thank you, I… here. Payment… for your services. I could not have freed these men myself.”

Arthur waved his hand and said, “Give it to the poor,Brother.”

Brother Dorkins smiled and nodded, “Thank you, I will. Like I said, magnificent.”

The Brother then looked to the two men and said, “Come on, come, come, come. Come see me again sometime, Mr. Morgan. I often work at the old church on Gasper Street in Saint Frances.”  
  
Arthur nodded as he walked away and thought to himself, “Hang on, kid… I’m getting closer.”


	29. Angelo Bronte, a Man of "Honor"

**Location: Bronte Manor**

**Time: Morning/Afternoon**

Bronte was sitting opposite of Jack in the living quarters, teaching him some Italian words.

Bronte lifted a slipper and said, “So this is…”

“Pantafola?”

“Yes, Jack, bravissimo,” Bronte chuckled as he pointed at the bed, “And how about this?”

“Letto?”

“You are a quick learner, dear boy,” Bronte said.

Just as Bronte was about to quiz Jack on another word, there was a knock on the door.

“What is it,” Bronte asked.

“Master Bronte, I have some news that you must hear,” Pierre said.

“Enter,” Bronte sighed.

Pierre entered the room and immediately stood at attention, “Master Bronte, our contact in the poorer marketplace was attacked.”

Bronte chuckled and said, “And who would dare attack one of my contacts?”

  
“He said that it was a man asking for two children…”

Bronte sighed, “I see… and what did he say…”

“Well… I…”

Bronte turned to Pierre and said, “Pierre, you can tell me… what did he say?”

“He… He told the man where you live,” Pierre said.

“I see,” Bronte said as he looked at Jack, “Relieve the man of his services, then reach out to our associates in Van Horn for a replacement.”  
  
“What about his attacker,” Pierre asked.

“Gather some of our men and have them keep watch around the manor.”

“Right away sir,” Pierre said as he walked away.

“Is everything okay,” Jack asked.

“Excuse me, my boy, I must prepare for some guests. Stay here for the time being and I will have someone bring you some more spaghetti,” Bronte smiled as he walked out of the room.

“Okay,” Jack said as he walked over to the toy chest and started playing with some of his toys.

**Location: Outside Bronte’s Manor**

**Time: Afternoon**

Arthur was sitting at a bench, looking at his pocket watch, when he heard the sound of horses riding up fast behind him. Turning to look, Arthur saw Dutch and John were hitching their horses.

“Arthur,” John said as he ran up, “You found him? This Bronte feller?”

“Yes I did,” Arthur said.

“Where is he,” John asked.

“Just right there. Now I’ve been keeping an eye on the place and there’s been a big increase in security. I think they know we’re coming,” Arthur said.

“Have you seen any of the kids,” Dutch asked.

“No,” Arthur said.

“Okay… at least we know where he is. So… what are you thinking,” Dutch asked.

“I’m thinking we need to be smart about this, which means no bloodbaths. First, we meet this feller, then we find out if he still has the kids, then we… improvise I suppose.”

“Well, I suppose that is the best we can do… give our current lack of knowledge on this Bronte feller,” Dutch said.

“So… we ready,” Arthur asked.

“I’m ready,” John said.

“Then let’s go,” Dutch said as he began to walk towards the house, “So what else do you know about this guy?”

“Not much, just that he’s some slick, little, greasy-haired European who’s clearly got power and money. Now, let me remind everyone here, if we go in guns blazing, the kids are gonna get hurt. That I guarantee. I’ve seen the amount of protection this feller has on the outside.”

“Ain’t no one gonna get shot, Arthur, so everyone just relax. We’ll charm him,” Dutch said as they started crossing the street, “Trust me. This the place?”

“It’s what the feller in the pawn shop said, so it must be,” Arthur said before delivering a small cough, “How are things back at camp?”

“Tense,”

“You okay John,” Dutch turned to John.

“I guess,” John said.

Dutch stepped up to the gate, saw a man standing right behind it, and loudly said, “Excuse me, sir. We have an appointment to see Mr. Bronte.”

“Who are you,” The man asked as he approached the gate.

But before Dutch said another word, he quickly grabbed the man and pulled him into the gate, making him fall to his knees. Then, Dutch pulled his gun out and aimed it at the man’s head and said, “You get your boss down here and now so we can talk about this like common individuals.”

Dutch then holstered his gun, lifted the man back up and gave him a small push before saying, “Run along now, boy.”

As the man ran off, the front doors opened and multiple armed men walked out as John asked, “Is that the special Dutch charm I’ve heard about?”

“Relax… I got this,” Dutch said as he raised his hands.

John and Arthur raised their hands as one of the men opened the gate and gestured for them to come inside with his gun.

As the group walked inside of the property, Dutch said, “Don’t worry, boys, we come in peace. We just need straighten a couple of things out with your boss.”

The three were escorted into the living quarters where they saw Bronte sitting at his couch, reading a book. He looked up to see them and shut his book before speaking in Italian.

“Chi sono questi buffoni,” Bronte asked.

“Sono venuti per i bambini che abbiamo preso,” One of the guards said.

“Con soldi,” Bronte asked as he looked at Sadie, “Assicurati di avere una pistola in più addestrata su di lei.”

Sadie noticed another guard aim his gun at her and glared at Bronte.

“Why did you take our kids,” Dutch asked.

“Excuse me,” Bronte asked in an almost shocked and hurt expression.

“I said… why did you take his son,” Dutch pointed at John, “And why did you take our friend’s daughter? We ain’t got no problems with you, sir… nor you with us…”

Dutch then lowered his hands near his guns, “But if you wanna start one… there is gonna be a lot of folks dead in this room before it’s done.”

The rest of the guards raise their weapons as Bronte inhales, “So, you walk into MY city, stinking of shit and looking like this… you come into MY house before you have a bath… and YOU tell ME how to act? You ask me to show compassion? Have I not shown you almost infinite compassion already by simply allowing you to breathe in my presence?”

“Indeed you have,” Dutch raised his hands again and walked towards the couch, “Now… we are simple country folk. All we have is each other… So you can imagine how we may react when you took some of our own over some dispute with some inbred ex-slavers. It ain’t got nothing to do with any one of us.”

“You had nothing to do with destroying the liquor business,” Bronte yelled.

“We was innocent bystanders… and that which we weren’t innocent of, well we… we most surely were ignorant of,” Dutch said.

  
“You, you, you twist words… you lie shamelessly… you think you are better than everyone else,” Bronte said before smiling, “Ti adoro…”

Bronte then looked to his men, laughing as he said, “Dai da bere a questa gente.”

Bronte stood up and grabbed Dutch’s hand and shook it, “Angelo Bronte.”

Dutch began laughing as he said, “Dutch van der Linde…”, before introducing Bronte to the other three.

“Arthur Morgan,” Dutch said as Bronte shook his hand.

“Arthur, the pleasure is mine…”

“John Marston,” Dutch said as Bronte shook John’s hand.

“Please have a seat,” Bronte said.

As Arthur, John, and Dutch sat down, a butler arrived, holding a platter of drinks, and offered them to the boys.

“So, can my friends here have their kids back?”

“Of course, of course… but… should I be out of pocket over a misunderstanding? Of course I know you would not want that, eh?”

The three looked at one another before Dutch shook his head, “No.”

“No, no, no, so, how about this? You perform a simple job for me… and you get to be reunited with your children,” Bronte asked.

Arthur sighed as he asked, “What is it?”

“A couple of people have taken to grave robbing in the cemetery. That is a fine place for it, the best.”

Bronte started laughing as he said, “I love this guy, I love you. See they’ve taken, not only to desecrating the dead… but they’ve done so without paying a tribute to the living. Thing is, they see my men, of course, they run a mile. So maybe you two,” Bronte pointed at Arthur and John, “head off and you, while Mr. Van der Linde… Why, you tell me more about my manners.”

Arthur looked at John and Sadie before the boys stood up and the three walked out of the building as Dutch and Bronte began laughing and chatting.

The two walked out of the complex and walked to their horses.

“You know where the cemetery is,” Arthur asked.

“I think so, pretty sure we rode by it earlier. It’s real impressive,” John said.

“You did good in there, holding your tongue,” Arthur said.

  
“That smug bastard…”

“Do you trust one word that comes out of that bastard’s mouth,” John asked, “We don’t even know where the kids are.”

“Listen, we found Bronte, we got in there… Dutch is with him now. All things considered, it could’ve gone a lot worse.”  
  
“Those poor kids. This life… it ain’t for them… I hope… they’re okay,” John said.

The two arrived at the courtyard as Arthur said, “They’ll be fine. I figure… the Braithwaites were going to hold Jack and Myra ransom, for all the money we cost ‘em. They must have sent them here so we couldn’t get to them. But… Bronte knows by now there’s no Braithwaites left to pay him. Jack and Myra ain’t much use to him anymore. Let’s just get this done… and let Dutch handle the rest.”

“I just hope you’re right,” John said as the two hitched their horses.

“Now then, let’s get this over with,” Arthur said as the two walked into the cemetery.

**Location: Mayor’s House**

**Time: Evening**

“So then, you fold it like this,” Myra’s current boss, Luca Napoli, said.

“Like this,” Myra said as she clumsily folded the same way.

“You have the technique, but not the care,” Luca said.

“Sorry sir,” Myra said.

“Since it is your first day and you have been traveling with… lesser people… I shall allow it. However, I request that you work on it more before returning tomorrow,” Luca said.

“I will try, sir,” Myra said.

“Very good,” Luca said as he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, “My goodness, it is getting late. Return to Master Bronte’s manor and work on your technique and we shall resume tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Mr. Napoli,” Myra said as she ran out of the room.

Myra ran to the door and opened it to see Pierre standing there, waiting for her.

“Ah Miss Owens, I am glad that I caught you,” Pierre said.

“It ain’t exactly hard to find me, Mr. Macchi,” Myra said.

“Hmph… Your childish and disrespectful tone will be adjusted over time, Miss Owens,” Pierre said, “But that is not why I am here. I am here to give you this.”

Myra looked down to see a small bag. Grabbing it, Myra opened it to see clothing. Confused, Myra looked up as Pierre said, “You will be staying here now for the time being… as will I be.”

“Why,” Myra asked.

“That is of no concern for you,” Pierre said as he walked in, “What you SHOULD be concerning yourself with is that Master Bronte and Mayor Lemieux will be hosting a party here tomorrow and will require a cleaner establishment than… this…”

As Pierre walked in, Myra looked at the gate and saw two armed guards staring at her. Lowering her head, Myra turned around and walked back inside.

“Luca,” Pierre yelled.

Luca ran into view and stood at attendance, “Yes, Mr. Louis?”

“I will be taking this one off of your hands as we prepare for the party tomorrow,” Pierre said.

Luca looked at Myra and nodded, “Very well, Mr. Louis.”

  
Pierre turned and said, “Well? What are you doing just standing here? Get to work!”

Myra jumped a bit and ran off to continue working.

**Location: Bronte Manor**

**Time: Evening**

Arthur and John returned from their little escapade and saw Dutch standing outside of the house. The gate watch opened the gate and let the two inside. As they approached, Dutch said, “Well… you took your time.”

Arthur responded by asking, “Where’s your host?”

“Like I said, you took your time,” Dutch said as he stood up.

Turning to face the guard standing at the front door, Dutch said, “Okay, my friends did their part, now will your boss do his?”

The guard turned to knock on the door and Bronte walked out with Jack.

“My friends, you have done me a great service and for that, you are to be rewarded,” Bronte said as he looked to Jack, “Go on, child.”

Jack ran down the steps and towards the others. John ran up and yelled, “Jack!”

“Pa,” Jack smiled as the two embraced.

John picked up Jack and sighed, “Am I glad to see you.”

“Good, I look forward to our next partnership, good evening,” Bronte said as he began to walk in.

“What about Myra,” Arthur asked.

Bronte turned and said, “Did Dutch not tell you?”

Arthur and John turned to Dutch.

“Bronte and I… came to an understanding. John gets Jack back for doing this job… and in exchange for Myra, we are going to do another job for Bronte,” Dutch said.

Arthur threw the money from the grave robbers onto the ground and said, “What the hell Dutch? This wasn’t what we agreed on!”

As Bronte’s men aimed their weapons at Arthur, Bronte said, “I suggest that you be _very_ careful with your next action, Mr. Morgan.”

Dutch placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and said, “This is our only option Arthur…”

Arthur looked down and sighed. Kneeling down, Arthur picked up the money and tossed it up to Bronte. Bronte caught it and smiled, “Salute, Mr. Morgan.”

“Yeah… sure,” Arthur said.

“Let’s get going,” Dutch patted Arthur’s shoulder and walked towards the front gate.

Arthur glared at Bronte as the Italian walked back inside. Arthur shook his head as he followed Dutch, John, and Jack out of the gate and towards the horses.

“Dutch,” Arthur said.

“I know what you are going to say, Arthur, but don’t worry. Bronte promised me that Myra is being treated fairly at the Mayor’s house, which might I add that Mr. Bronte has invited us to for a garden party. But we can discuss that later. For now, let’s go. We have a new camp set up, Jack, you’re going to love it. Alright, let’s get this boy back to his mother/“

Arthur was silent.

“I understand that you are upset, Arthur, but this is good for us,” Dutch said.

“How exactly is this good for us,” Arthur asked, “Myra’s still in captivity.”

“She’s being safely held in the Mayor’s house as a servant. Bronte gave me his word that she is safe. We just need to do one more job for him and then we get her back,” Dutch said.

“Uh huh… and how are we sure that he’s gonna keep his word,” Arthur asked.

“We got Jack back didn’t we,” John asked, “You sure you’re okay, son?”

“I’m fine… Papa Bronte said you’d come for Myra and I.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” John said.

“What for,” Jack asked.

“For… that… for taking so long,” John said.

“I had a fun time. Myra and I had our own room with two beds and a toy box. And lots of books.”

“Did they… do anything to either of you,” John asked.

“Have you ever had spaghetti,” Jack asked.

“What? What’s that,” John asked.

“It’s food… it looks like worms, but it’s delicious,” Jack said.

“Is that right,” John asked.

  
“Jack, how was Myra last you saw her,” Arthur asked.

“Well, Papa Bronte had lots of talks with her. He asked her about Mrs. Adler a lot. But then she left to go to Papa Bronte’s friend’s home.”

“And she seemed fine,” Dutch asked.

“I think so,” Jack said, “Why?”

“We just want to make sure that Myra is okay. Mrs. Adler can be a bit… angry if something were to happen to Myra.”

“Like if I got hurt, Momma would get mad,” Jack asked.

“Exactly,” John said, “She would most definitely be angry.”

“Did she miss me,” Jack asked.

“She sure did. Like you wouldn’t know,” John said.

Arthur looked at Dutch and said, “So… you had a nice night then.”

“Other than accepting Bronte’s negotiations for the children… it was most enjoyable. The man is an intolerable, heartless blowhard, but he stocks a fine bar. How did you fellers get on? Any problems?”

“A whole heap of them. We about doubled the population of that graveyard,” Arthur said.

“You know, I thought I heard gunshots but the gramophone was playing,” Dutch said.

“Unbelievable,” Arthur said.

“Each to their strengths, Arthur. I went in there with a gun and left with a party invitation.”

“Yeah, and only one kid,” Arthur said.

“You know, you should be thanking me. That weasel was going to keep both Jack and Myra and this job was going to be payment for your little adventure to the pawnbroker, Arthur. The amount of ass kissing I had to do just to get this deal… I do not wish to bring it up.”

“Well, you better ready yourself for the song and dance of your life, Dutch,” Arthur said as they turned down the path towards Shady Belle, “So… this garden party. What can we expect.”

“It’s a big gala at the mayor’s house. I’m told every rich fool in Lemoyne will be there.”

“And Bronte,” Arthur asked.

“Oh he’ll be there too… seems to more or less run this city, at least that’s the way he sees it. Could open up some opportunities for us. In addition, we have a person on the inside who would likely know a fair bit about the building. It’s been a chaotic few days, but we’re close to getting back on our feet again,” Dutch said as they approached the camp.

“Hey, they’re back! I think I see Jack,” Bill yelled.

Arthur saw Sadie and Abigail running towards the camp entrance and could not hide his guilt.

“Abigail,” Dutch waved, “Abigail! We managed to get your son back…”

“Momma,” Jack said.

“He’s fine,” John said as Abigail was running as fast as she could.

“I’m fine, Momma… they fed me good. Italian food,” Jack said as John helped him down, “You ever eat that?”

As Abigail ran up and hugged Jack tightly, Sadie saw only four figures besides Abigail. Looking to Arthur and Dutch, she asked, “Where’s Myra?”

“Mrs. Adler, I ask that you remain calm right now,” Dutch said as he raised his hands, “but we were not able to get Myra back.”  
  
Sadie backed up, tears in her eyes as she asked, “I-Is she…”

“She’s alive…” Sadie sighed in relief and fell to her knees as Dutch continued, “but the feller that has her, Angelo Bronte, he wants us to do another job for him in exchange for her return. Now, I tried, Mrs. Adler… Lord knows that I tried, but this was the best deal that we could get,” Dutch said, “Now, we just need to do another job for him and she is your’s again.”

Sadie stood back up and wiped her eyes as Arthur placed a hand on Sadie’s shoulder, “I’ll get her back, Mrs. Adler. I promise.”

Sadie just walked away. As Arthur watched her walk off towards the shore line, Abigail walked back towards the house with Jack as she said, “Arthur… thank you… thank you for getting me back my son…”

As Abigail and Jack walked back to the house, Hosea walked up and asked, “So?”

“Well… we met Mr. Bronte,” Dutch said, “He is… quite a character.”

“Is he now?”

“You ever meet an Italian strong man before,” Dutch asked.  
  
“Not outside of a circus. One thing I see now, however, is that we’re still missing one of the children,” Hosea said.

“I’ll fill you in on the situation. John, you go be with your family. Arthur,” Dutch said as he placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “I appreciate you trusting me on this…”

Arthur put a cigarette in his mouth and just nodded.

“Boys, we got some work to do… interesting and important work. Need to plan this out carefully. We are close, gentlemen!”

As Dutch walked away, John looked down and said, “Thank you, Arthur, I… I don’t know how to say it… thank you.”

Arthur looked at Sadie as she just sat down on the tree stump and looked up into the night sky, “I understand…”

“And… if you need any help with Myra… I’ll be right by your side, brother,” John said.

“Go be with your family,” Arthur said as he put out the cigarette.

Sadie was staring at the moon and trying her hardest to hold back her tears as Arthur walked up.

“Mind if I join you,” Arthur asked.

Sadie just shook her head slowly as Arthur sat down across from her on the ground.

“When she was with us these first few days, Myra would walk out of the ranch, sit on the ground… and speak her thoughts to the moon. When I walked out and asked her, she said that the moon was the only person that she felt comfortable with telling her thoughts. So Jake and I… got her this,” Sadie said as she handed Arthur Myra’s journal, “and ever since, she was writing almost every thought she had.”

“…Hosea would often tell John and I that a journal is what religion fails to be, a place to speak your sins without judgement,” Arthur said as he pulled out his own journal, “I tend to focus on more… eventful interactions that I happen to come across throughout my journeys.”

“You and Myra are a lot alike, Mr. Morgan,” Sadie said.

“I know. I guess… ,” Arthur sighed, “I guess that’s why I feel so focused on helping the two of you get out of here as soon as possible. It’s like I’m keeping Myra from following in my footsteps.”

Sadie looked at Arthur as he was looking away. Sadie then stood up, walked over to Arthur, and sat down beside him. Arthur looked over to Sadie and felt her grab his hand.

Looking up at the moon, Sadie said, “We’ll find her, Arthur… We’ll find her…”

Arthur nodded and stared up at the sky with her.

**Later that evening…**

Arthur woke up after falling asleep and saw that he was still laying outside of the house. Looking to his left, he saw Sadie was still there too, only she was resting on his shoulder.

Arthur sighed and said, “Okay, Mrs. Adler… let’s get you to your bedding area.”

Arthur gently removed himself from Sadie as she began mumbling something, “Nnnngh… Jake…”

Arthur lifted Sadie up and carried her back to her tent. Gently setting her down, Arthur patted Sadie’s back gently before walking back to his own bed. Walking into his room, Arthur sat on his bed and pulled out his journal. Opening it, he re-read Myra’s note and sighed.

“Soon kid… soon…”

Opening a new page, Arthur began writing…

‘ _I always heard Saint Denis was one of the seven wonders of the world. If this is so, I don’t care much to see the other six. It’s a depressing place that shows you the only thing worse than people is a whole lot of people._

_There does seem to be only a few good people left in this place, like the Brother feller I met with Kieran… he seems to be the only gold nugget in a mountain of shit. He pointed the way to the feller who may know where Myra and Jack went. When I found this fool, he didn’t have either of the kids, but he knew where this Bronte feller lived._

_And then we found him._

_I have not ever met a lizard in a suit before, only now I have and his name is Angelo Bronte. He is either our salvation or our damnation. This city’s strongman, arrived from Italy a few years ago and now knows and controls everything and everyone. He had not harmed Jack, nor does it seem that he has harmed Myra yet. He gave us Jack back in exchange for a job we did, but expects another job in exchange for Myra. Personally, I don’t trust him more than I’d trust any hungry animal not to try and eat me, but for now, we have no choice but to follow Bronte around like a group of lost puppies. This whole place gives me the creeps… I can only imagine what Myra is feeling._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Cowpokes


	30. A Gilded Cage

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Morning**

Arthur was currently eating some food near the camp table when Sadie walked up and said, “Hey Arthur…”

“Morning Sadie,” Arthur said.

“Mind if I sit here,” Sadie asked.

“Course not,” Arthur said as he gestured to the table seat.

“So… I suppose it were you who helped me back to my bedding,” Sadie asked.

“Yes it were,” Arthur said as he took a bite out of his cooked venison.

“Okay good… for a while I thought that it was Uncle or Micah,” Sadie said.

  
As Arthur and Sadie began eating, Hosea walked up and said, “Ah Arthur, there you are. I assume that Sadie’s told you that she’s joining us this evening,”

Arthur seemed confused as Sadie said, “I was… just getting to that, Hosea.”

“What,” Arthur asked.

“This morning, I spoke with Dutch and Hosea and they agreed to let me come with you to this garden party.”

“Hosea, are you crazy,” Arthur asked, “Sadie’s face will be all over this country.”

“Which is why we are heading into the city to get properly cleaned up for this event,” Dutch said as he approached the table, “Bill’s already looking for an appropriate stagecoach to rent while us ‘civilized individuals’ go and get dressed for the occasion. So come along you two, let’s go and get some gowns.”

Arthur and Sadie quickly finished their meals before following the two oldest members of the gang to their horses.

“Son of a bitch,” Arthur sighed as he hopped onto his horse.

Once all four were saddled up, Dutch lead the way.

“So what’s the plan,” Arthur asked.

“First, we head into the city and get ourselves some nice attire, then Bill drives us to the party where we will socialize among the commoners. We told him to wait for us at the tailors in case we spend a long time at the tailor’s. Now, the main priority is Bronte. Seeing how he seems to more or less run the place, we need to stay on his good side. If we’re lucky, he will give us an opportunity to do our second job for and get Myra back to us,” Dutch said.

“We need to be careful with what we say to that man,” Hosea said, “I don’t trust him.”

  
“I don’t either, but gave us Jack back, so that’s something I suppose,” Dutch said.

“It’s possible he gave us Jack because he wanted us to believe he could be trusted,” Hosea said.

“I don’t care if he is some patron saint, he ain’t keeping my daughter any longer than need be,” Sadie said.

“Look, for now… our best approach is that we go along with what he asks of us. Especially with how things are right now,” Dutch said as the group entered Saint Denis, “One wrong move could potentially cost us dearly…”

“We need to do what that bastard says, but we also need to be careful,” Arthur said as they pulled up to the tailor.

“Exactly,” Dutch said, “Anyways, let’s settle down. We’re here. Mrs. Adler, being a woman, would you like to go first?”

“How kind of you,” Sadie said sarcastically as she hopped down, “Next thing I know, you’ll be buying me a glass of milk with some of that dark chocolate that I’ve been hearing about.”

“Oh if only,” Dutch said as he hopped down before the four walked towards the tailor.

“Hey Arthur, mind if I have my cut from the Valentine job now,” Sadie asked.

“I thought you wanted it when we got Myra back,” Arthur said.

“Well, I gotta pay for my dress with something, don’t I,” Sadie said.

“Okay fair enough,” Arthur said as he pulled out her cut and handed it to her, “It’s all there in case you want count it.”

Sadie nodded and pocketed the money as they entered the store.

“Welcome to Charles De Coursey’s Tailor, the best location for the gentlemen and ladies of fashion. How might I assist you,” The tailor asked.

“Hello, my good friend,” Hosea said as he approached the man, “We are heading to the Mayor’s garden party and would like to be in some more… presentable attire.”

“Ah I see, might I suggest that you look inside of this catalogue. We have some well-assorted items for both the men and women,” The man said as he looked at Sadie.

  
**A Few Hours Later**

Dutch, Arthur, Sadie and Hosea walked out of the tailor shop with their outfits on. Arthur, Hosea, and Dutch all had their own alterations of suits, Dutch having his iconic red vest underneath, Arthur having a rather unique deer skin vest, and Hosea had a blue vest that he bought inside. Meanwhile, Sadie had a rather uncomfortable yellow dress with a white scarf covering her top. On her wrist, however, was a small blue piece of cloth that was meant to replace the scarf Myra got her in Rhodes… the same one she lost back during the Braithwaite Manor attack.

“Well, I don’t know if I should compliment you or rob you fools,” Arthur said.

“Very funny Arthur, now come on. Bill should be waiting for us,” Dutch said.

As the four began moving, Arthur noticed Sadie stumbling a little and asked, “You okay, Mrs. Adler.”

“Yes, I… ugh, it’s been a while since I wore any shoes that didn’t go halfway up my leg,” Sadie said.

“Here, let me give you a hand,” Arthur said as he offered his arm.

Sadie sighed as she leaned over and placed a hand on his arm for balance.

“Don’t be getting any funny ideas, Arthur,” Sadie said.

“Of course, Mrs. Adler,” Arthur chuckled as the two walked down the steps to the sidewalk. As they reached the bottom, they heard Bill yell, “You two done yet?”

“Shut up Bill,” Sadie said as the two walked up to the coach and stepped inside.

Once inside, Dutch said, “Okay, Bill, let’s go.”

“On it,” Bill said as he sent the horses into a trot.

There was a brief silence among the four inside before Arthur released a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny,” Dutch asked seriously.

“Look at us… four ‘civilized’ folk,” Arthur said.

There was another brief silence before Hosea slowly started laughing, then Arthur, and then Dutch. Sadie was the only silent one inside.

“We are ridiculous,” Dutch said.

“Utterly,” Hosea coughed.

“I ain’t never been to a ball in my life,” Arthur said.

Dutch was uncorking a bottle of champagne as he said, “Nor have I, if I am being honest.”

“I used to quite often,” Hosea said, “there could be fine pickings.”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no,” Dutch said, “No pickpocketing. We are here to make real contacts… and reunions.”

“What kind of contacts,” Arthur asked.

“Well I don’t know. We’ll find what we can. All I know for sure is we are going to a party at the mayor’s house and the guest of honor is the worst crook in town.”

“And it’s where Myra is,” Sadie said as she looked at Dutch.

“Yes… and I promise that I will do anything to ensure that we will get her back alive and safe,” Dutch said as he raised his glass, “To Myra’s return.”

“To Myra’s return,” the other two men said as they pulled up.

As the four walked out, they approached a guard as he said, “Gentlemen and Lady. I’m afraid the mayor does not allow guns at official functions after last year’s incident.”

Dutch turned and nodded, prompting the other’s to dispense their firearms. Once they were all turned in, the man said, “Luca here will take you to Mr. Bronte. I believe that he is expecting you.”

Luca approached and said, “Follow me, lady and gentlemen.”

“I’ll be waiting nearby,” Bill said as he rode off.

Dutch smiled and patted the on the shoulder as they walked in. As the other men followed Dutch’s action, Sadie just walked passed the man, making sure to look at every inch of her surroundings for a sighting of Myra.

“This way please, lady and gentlemen. Signor Bronte will be so pleased that you made it,” Luca said.

“We are honored to be here,” Dutch said.

“That’s wonderful, wonderful. Come come, this way,” Luca said as he opened the doors, “What a beautiful evening it shall be. Mr. Bronte is very good friends with the mayor. Good evening, Pierre.”

“Signor Napoli,” Pierre said as he walked past the four.

“A-As long as the mayor behaves himself. Mr. Bronte he has, uh, that thing, you know? Respect,” Luca said as the five people walked through the doorway under the stairs.

“Hosea, why don’t you join the party,” Dutch said, “We’ll meet you out back after we pay our respects to Signor Bronte.”

“I’ll meet you on the balcony when you’re done,” Hosea said as he walked outside.

“Sadie, any sign,” Arthur asked as they began walking upstairs.

“No,” Sadie said, “I’m getting worried Arthur.”

“Don’t be,” Arthur said as they reached the top.

Once at the top, the group followed Luca to the doors leading to the second floor balcony and outside to see Bronte. He turned around and said, “Ah, the angry cowboys, you’ve arrived… and you’ve washed. Per la prima volta questo mese senza dubbio…”

“This is quite the party you invited us to,” Dutch said as he shook Bronte’s hand.

“Yes, it is quite something… although I’m not quite sure what,” Bronte said as he saw Sadie and smiled, “And who might you be, my love?”

“Sadie Adler,” Sadie said.

Bronte chuckled, “Ah the Rhodes Butcher… Would it offend if I say that I am somewhat intimidated by you hehe s _commetto quaranta dollari e quel vestito scivola via in un istante_. Angelo Bronte.”

As Bronte’s friends continued laughing, Bronte reached his hand out for a shake, but Sadie simply crossed her arms and said, “You took my daughter.”

“Oh Dutch,” Bronte sighed, “I had thought that we had already moved passed dramatic introductions.”

“Forgive her, Mr. Bronte, but you must understand… the girl you took is practically all Mrs. Adler cares about.”

“Yes, I understand. Have no fear, Mrs. Adler, I have ensured that your child is well taken care of in your absence,” Bronte said.

“Absence,” Sadie angrily asked, taking a step towards Bronte but was stopped by Arthur, “You kidnapped her.”

“Mr. Bronte, please discipline your woman,” Mr. Bronte said.

“I apologize, Mr. Bronte. Mrs. Adler, please… allow the men to speak,” Dutch said.

Sadie opened her mouth but Arthur whispered, “Just humor the oily bastard.”

“I ain’t gonna let some slime ball disrespect me like that,” Sadie whispered back.

“Do it for Myra,” Arthur whispered back as Luca appeared with a case of cigars.

“…Fine,” Sadie sighed.

“…certainly are afraid of me. Like that one,” Bronte chuckled as he pointed down at the crowd.

The old man was well dressed and had a top hat.

“See that wretch… he’s the Mayor. Henri Lemieux. That man will do anything for a dollar and I mean anything,” Bronte said.

“Politics is a foul business,” Dutch commented.

“Yes. Oh, and that one too,” Bronte pointed.

The man seemed to be a military official.

“Alberto Fussar,” Bronte said, “He owns a sugar plantation out on the island and he comes here to whore and despoil himself. Oh, oh, and that…”

The man was overweight and had a rather young looking woman beside him.

“…that is Hobart Crawley,” Bronte said, “A confederate major in the war. A big hero they say, but that is his… his very young wife. I mean… a you mistress. That’s the natural order of things, yes? But a young wife… it’s unseemly.”

Sadie clenched her fists tightly at this statement as Bronte continued through chuckles, “Oh, oh, the redskins. I have no sympathy for them because… whoever is stupid enough to be tricked by the Americans… they get what they deserve, huh?”

The group watched as the natives offered a paper to the Mayor.

“Yes, hand a letter to the mayor. Oh yeah… that’ll save you,” Bronte said, “And that…”

Another well dressed man.

“…that is Hector Fellowes. The self-righteous newspaper man,” Bronte looked at the gang members said, “Maybe, maybe you will kill him for me eh? Perhaps that can be the job that will get you your precious daughter back, no?”

As Bronte continued laughing, Arthur continued monitoring Sadie. Dutch, however, said, “Well, we’re not paid killers as such… even if it were in exchange for one of our own.”

“I did not know you were so particular that you uh… wouldn’t do anything to help both a fellow member of your gang… and a friend,” Bronte said.

“Oh, I’m willing to help in any way I can… within reason,” Dutch said.

“I’m going to pretend to understand what that means,” Bronte said.

  
“I meant no offense, sir,” Dutch said.

“None taken… none taken,” Bronte said happily as he looked back out, “All these vulgar people… they hate me…”

Bronte then waved his cigar hand and said, “ _Non vedo l'ora di vederti morire_ …”

As Bronte and his friends were laughing, Dutch said, “Well, uh, it has… been wonderful conversing with you. But I can tell that you are very busy and I won’t waste anymore of your time.”

“Yes, yes, yes, go enjoy yourselves and mingle with these vulgar scum. It’ll make you long for the days when you could shoot each other and screw cows out on the open range.”

“…Those sure were the days,” Dutch said, “Good day.”

Bronte sighed, “Good day to you. But before you go… what exactly are your plans here?”

“We’ve not made any… We’re mainly focused on getting Miss Adler back. But… well… we are in need of some money.”

“Money… yes, of course. Well, there’s, there’s money at the trolley station. They keep a lot of cash there in the day. Now I could not involve myself in such matters… but you… as a guest, yes. As my guest, do it.”

“What about the girl,” Arthur asked.

“Well, I can deal one or the other, so you will have to choose. Money or Miss Owens,” Bronte asked.

“Well, I… uh… Will you allow me to speak with my friends here and decide,” Dutch asked.

“Of course,” Bronte said as he turned to his friends to discuss.

“No need,” Sadie said as she stepped up, “Mr. Bronte, I have an offer for you,” Sadie said as she reached into her pocket, which prompted Bronte’s men to aim their guns at her.

Arthur watched with concern as Sadie raised her hand and pulled out… all of her money!

“This,” Sadie shook her hand with the money in it, “is every single dollar, quarter, and dime that I own. I am willing to give you all of it… in exchange for Myra to come home with me…tonight.”

“Sadie, what are you—”

“Quiet Arthur,” Sadie said.

“Hmph,” Bronte smiled before beginning to chuckle, “I like you.”

Bronte then looked at Luca and said, “Luca.”

“Yes, Signor Bronte?”

“Go fetch Miss Owens, tell her that she will be returning home, and she will be .”

The gang members all looked at one another with happy expressions as Bronte took the money from Sadie and said, “Luca will be waiting for you with Miss Owens at the front entrance. Now then, if you will excuse me.”

As Dutch and the others started walking away, Bronte turned to his friends and said, “ _Ragazzi... ora il buon vino_.”

Sadie could not hide the smile on her face as she walked away.

“I’ll show you to the party, lady and gentlemen. If you will follow me please,” Luca said as he walked past an open door. Luca quickly shut and locked the door before proceeding,

Once at the bottom, Luca said, “Gentlemen and lady, enjoy your evening and welcome once again to Saint Denis. I shall be waiting for you with Miss Owens at the main entrance.”  
  
“Well, then we shall not take too much time,” Dutch said as the three walked outside to see Hosea waiting for them.

“How did it go,” Hosea asked.

“Good… very good,” Dutch said as he turned to Sadie, “You did well up there.”

“Wanted to tear that bastard’s face off,” Sadie growled.

  
“Yes, but because you held yourself… for the most part, we are getting Myra back tonight,” Dutch said.

“We are,” Hosea asked.

“A butler here’s going to be waiting for us at the front with her,” Dutch said.

“Well, then we better be quick about this,” Hosea said.

“Yeah, but all it cost was giving him all of her money,” Arthur said.

“Money can be regained, Arthur… lives cannot,” Dutch replied, “We can discuss the Adlers’ financial situation later. For now, lady and gentlemen… let’s go ingratiate ourselves. Go find the mayor if you can, and stay outta trouble. And steal nothing… unless it’s information. Hosea, you go find us some place to rob. Sadie, why don’t you stay with Arthur, see if you can hear anything interesting.”

Arthur looked at Sadie and offered his arm and said, “My lady.”

“Oh shut up, Arthur,” Sadie said as she held Arthur’s arm and the two descended from the staircase.

“What you did was quite entertaining, Mrs. Adler… and it was also very stupid,” Arthur said as they walked around the party.

“How about you leave your opinions on my actions to yourself, Mr. Morgan,” Sadie said as she grabbed a glass of champagne, “Like I said, I’m willing to do anything for Myra.”

“You think Bronte knew you had that much money on you? He would have likely had the same reaction if you had forty bucks. But now, you have Myra back and no money to leave on your own.”

“I don’t care about money, Arthur.”

“Yes, but you care about Myra. And she wanted to leave the gang as soon you had the money from Valentine, which you just gave to her captor,” Arthur said as they saw a man choking on something.

Arthur walked up and smacked him on the back, freeing the man’s airway.

“You okay,” Arthur asked.

“Oh, my Lord…The pesky nut… what a way to go, eh,” The man said as he looked at Arthur, “Thank you, sir, oh… yes… thank you…”

Arthur walked back next to Sadie and the two gradually walked back toward the center of the party.

“So I need some money. Big deal. Based on what Bronte said, there’s going to be a lot of money in the trolley station,” Sadie said.

“Well, that’s only if he’s telling the truth,” Arthur said as they proceeded towards the group where the mayor was.

“It ain’t complex, Lemieux… and only an idiot like you, buddy, would try to make it so,” One of the men said drunkenly.

“I will not deny idiocy, sir, but perhaps now is not the time.”

The drunk man laughed loudly, “Typical pansy.”

“You’re drunk, Ferdinand,” The mayor said.

“I'm not drunk, you fool… but this man,” Ferdinand said as he placed his hand on a man’s shoulder, "this man loves darkies.”

“I’ll be right back,” Arthur whispered before walking up to Ferdinand and patted his back, “You are pretty drunk. What’s say you and me cool off?”

As Arthur escorted the man away, Sadie stepped up and said, “That man definitely does not know to put down the bottle.”

“Ferdinand considers manners to be a form of restriction, I’m afraid,” Mayor Lemieux said, “Was that man your husband?”

“Yes, my husband, Tacitus Kilgore, and I am Eleonore Kilgore,” Sadie offered her hand.

“Well, Tacitus is a rather lucky man to have such a beautiful wife,” Mayor Lemieux took Sadie’s hand and kissed it.

Arthur returned without Ferdinand and the Mayor said, “Mr. Kilgore, I must thank you. I was just telling your wife that Ferdinand is not as fond of manners as other men of our status.”

“My pleasure,” Arthur said.

“Henri Lemieux. I hope you’re enjoying my party,” Lemieux said.

“The mayor,” Arthur asked.

“Allegedly,” Lemieux replied.

“That’s quite a place you got here,” Arthur commented as he looked at the house.

“It's not mine and the city is horribly and debt… but we can still put on a good show,” Lemieux said, “Do you know Evelyn Miller?”

“My lord,” Arthur pretended to care, “the writer?”

“Well, we seem to have another deranged drunkard on our hands,” Miller said as fireworks began going off in the sky.

“Excuse us,” Lemieux said as the groups turned their attention to the fireworks.

Sadie and Arthur looked up at the sky and both of them were somewhat amazed by the sight.

“You think Myra can see them,” Sadie asked.

“I bet the folks at home can see them,” Arthur said as he looked at Sadie.

Sadie looked back at Arthur, gave a small smile, and looked back at the sky.

“Excuse me, excuse me, pardon… Messieurs, please…”

Sadie looked slightly to the right as Pierre snuck up to Lemieux and grabbed him.

“Mr. Cornwall was quite insistent, I’m afraid… he shouted down the telephone for several minutes,” Pierre said.

“Mr. Cornwall is a horse’s ass… and a bad horse,” Lemieux said.

  
“I’m very sorry, sir,” Pierre said.

“It’s not your fault. I’m a fool for trusting him. I’ll come and sign it in a minute… let me enjoy the fireworks.”

  
Dutch then walked up beside Sadie and Arthur and asked, “Did he just say something about Cornwall?”

“Yes,” Arthur said.

“Find out what,” Dutch said.

“Sure,” Arthur said.

“Sadie, you follow me,” Dutch said as he offered his arm.

As Arthur walked away from the two, Sadie and Dutch began walking back to the area where they started from.

“So Mrs. Adler… you are about to have your daughter back. What happens next,” Dutch asked.

“Well, seeing how I am currently without a single penny and both Myra and I are wanted in both New Hanover and most of Lemoyne, I don’t see many options other than staying with the gang until I can get some more money.”

“You’re starting to sound like me… a broken record,” Dutch chuckled as the two walked up the steps towards the back patio, “But if what Bronte told us about the trolley station is true… well, then perhaps you will have your wish sooner than expected.”

“I hope you’re right Dutch,” Sadie said.

“I know I’m right. Why would Bronte want to betray us,” Dutch asked.

“Well, from what Arthur told me, Bronte wasn’t too happy with our… involvement… with the Braithwaites.”

“When I spoke with him, he seemed to understand that we did not do it of our own volition. He knew that the Braithwaites were having a century long feud with the Grays, so he accepted our apologies,” Dutch said.

“I don’t know Dutch, nothing makes more money than like illegal liquor in America,” Sadie said, “And forgive me for not trusting him since the last time that we thought that we were on our… business associate’s… good side, we lost Sean and the children were taken.”

“This is different, I have a good feeling,” Dutch said.

Suddenly, Arthur appeared before the two.

“Hey you two,” Arthur said.

“Find anything,” Dutch asked.

Arthur patted his pocket and said, “I think so. Did either of you manage to find any leads?”

“No… and something tells me that we won’t find anything worth risking,” Dutch said.

“You may be wrong,” Hosea said as he stepped up to the three, “Are we all set?”

“I think so,” Arthur said.

“Myra’s waited long enough,” Sadie said.

“Well then… I think we’re done here,” Hosea said as Dutch began walking towards the front of the house.

“What did you find out,” Dutch asked.

“There’s plenty of money moves through here, of course, and I… I think I found out how we can grab some of it. A big bank… a real one, I mean, but not yet,” Hosea said.

“A city bank,” Dutch asked.

“Maybe… and a stuffed one,” Hosea said.

“If we’re gonna leave, that could be the one thing we need,” Hosea said before turning to Sadie, “More than enough to give you and Myra enough to start over.”

“There’s also that trolley station Signor Bronte told us about, and before the fireworks, I heard about a high stakes poker game,” Dutch said as he walked up to the front doors and opened it.

Once they were open, the gang saw Luca standing at the front gate with Myra, who was wearing a formal servant outfit.

“Myra,” Sadie said loudly.

  
Myra smiled as she said, “Momma!”

The two ran towards one another, with Sadie wrapping her arms tightly around Myra and twirling her around. Sadie was so happy, she began crying as she said in a raspy voice, “Oh baby girl… Oh baby girl, you have no idea how much I missed you…”

“Momma,” Myra said again, “Is what Mr. Napoli said true? I’m going home with you?”

“Yes, my dear,” Dutch smiled.

Myra looked at the other three and said, “Mr. Morgan? Mr. Van der Linde? A-And Mr. Matthews? What are you all doing here?”

“We can explain on the way back,” Dutch said as he and Hosea continued on towards the front gate.

“Come on, Myra, let’s get you back to some familiar faces,” Sadie said as she and Myra followedthe two men.

Arthur followed behind, hearing Sadie and Myra mumbling how much they missed one another. As they walked through the front gate, Luca gave each of them their weapons back.

“Here comes Bill,” Dutch said.

Bill pulled up and said, “Holy Hell, is that Myra?”

“Yes it is, Bill. We got her back,” Dutch said happily, “Alright, let’s get in… and go home!”

The set up was Arthur, Myra, and Sadie on one side of the stagecoach and Dutch and Hosea on the other. As the stagecoach pulled away, Dutch said, “Miss Adler, may I be the first to say how grateful I am to see you back with us.”

  
Myra smiled as she looked around the coach and said, “Thank you, Mr. Van der Linde… I missed all of you… Where’s Jack?”

  
“Jack is fine,” Hosea said, “He’s back at our new camp.”

Myra’s smile vanished as she said, “And… is what happen to Mr. Macguire true?”

“Yes, my dear… an unfortunate and heartbreaking incident to say the least,” Dutch said.

“Bill made sure to bury the body properly,” Arthur said.

“I liked Mr. Macguire… he was funny in a way,” Myra said.

“I know kid,” Arthur said.

Sadie reached into her pocket and pulled out the white rabbit’s foot Sean made for Myra and handed it to her, “Here… I know you gave it back to him, but he would have wanted you to have it back.”

Myra grabbed the white rabbit’s foot and stared at it. Closing her eyes to hold back the tears, Myra said, “So that means what I also read was true… the Grays attacked us?”

“As did the Braithwaites, though we uh… we dealt with them already,” Hosea said, “But that ain’t important anymore. What’s important is that the gang is back together again.”

As everyone cheered, Myra slowly looked down. However, she quickly lightened up when she heard Hosea ask, “So Myra, what was it like living in high society for the last few days.”

“Well… it felt strange… like I was in a prison or something. A prison without any shackles,” Myra said.

“Well, that’s sort of the point of it isn’t it,” Dutch said, “let the people imprison themselves.”

Arthur reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and said, “Here’s them papers I took.”

“Anybody see you take this,” Dutch asked.

“I don’t think so,” Arthur said.

Dutch opened it and read the paper, nodding his head and said, “I have an idea… let me think on it.”

Sadie didn’t care about any of that nonsense, all she cared about… was that Myra was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! So I'm gonna make the next chapter a non-main mission chapter, which means the celebration and maybe a handful of side missions. Just a heads up


	31. Horsemen, Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Stay safe

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Morning**

Arthur slowly woke up to the feeling of a bright light shining in his face. Looking towards the front of his room, Arthur saw the sun reflecting right at him due to the old glass on the door. Sighing, he stood up, walked over, pulled out his knife, and hit the glass with the handle of the knife, shattering it. As he was kicking the glass outside, he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Arthur, are you okay? I heard something break,” Arthur heard Sadie’s voice.

“I’m fine,” Arthur sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

“Alright then.”

Arthur looked back at the pile of glass and waved his hand. Opening the door, Arthur saw Sadie was already dressed and was walking back down the stairs.

“Glad to know that Miss Adler is safe,” Arthur said.

“You could say that again,” Sadie chuckled lightly.

“Speaking of which, where is the kid,” Arthur asked.

  
“Chores around camp. I think right now, she’s feeding the horses,” Sadie said.

“Isn’t that Kieran’s job,” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, but Myra said that she couldn’t find him, so she’s doing it for him,” Sadie replied.

“He’s probably relieving himself,” Arthur said as the two walked outside, “Anyways, how is she doing?”

“Well… I think she’s okay. She was pretty tired when we got back. I reckon she was working almost round the clock before we found her. So, I let her sleep in some,” Sadie said as she looked back at Myra and sighed, “You know… it’s been quite a journey since… well, since Myra and I joined you fellers.”

“Yes,” Arthur nodded.

“And now you, Dutch, and Myra have joined high society,” Sadie chuckled, “My Lord above.”

“Oh, are you not joining in on our little bandwagon of high society folk,” Arthur chuckled.

Sadie sighed, “I think my days in polite society are over.”

“Well… I just saw you in a fancy yellow dress, speaking all polite like to a bunch of high society fellers as easy as telling Micah to go to hell, so forgive me if I ain’t convinced yet,” Arthur said, causing both him and Sadie to chuckle.

“Speaking of which… did ya get any leads,” Sadie asked.

“I think so,” Arthur said.

“You know so, Arthur Morgan,” Dutch said as he walked up to the two, “Come on, we need to talk.”

  
As Dutch walked up to the door, he looked at Sadie and asked, “Mrs. Adler will you excuse us?”

“When you gonna let me come robbing with you, Dutch,” Sadie asked.

“My Lord, few more like her… we could take over the whole world,” Dutch chuckled as he walked in.

  
“Heh… Few more like her, there wouldn’t be much of a world left,” Arthur said before the doors closed.

As she heard Arthur and Dutch walking inside of the house, Sadie looked back towards Myra as she was cleaning one of the horses. But her current mood turned sour as soon as she saw Micah approaching Myra.

“Did you run into a forest, girl,” Myra asked as she pulled another branch out of the horse’s mane.

“No, the stupid horse wasn’t listening to me,” Micah said as he walked up.

Myra didn’t even look towards Micah. Instead, she just said, “Hello Mr. Bell.”

“Oh what, no welcoming embrace for a friend,” Micah asked sarcastically.

“Forgive me for sounding harsh, Mr. Bell, but I do not consider you as a friend,” Myra said.

“Oooh, you wound me, dearie. You really are becoming like your Momma— oops, sorry, _adopted_ Momma,” Micah chuckled.

Myra turned and glared at Micah, which prompted him to raise his hands and say, “Oh no, looks like I hit a soft spot. Careful everyone, if she’s like her fake Momma, then this camp’s about to turn into a bloodbath.”

“Momma ain’t a killer like you, Mr. Bell,” Myra said.

“Oh did she not tell you,” Micah asked.

“Tell me what,” Myra asked.

“Back in Rhodes, when we were surrounded by the law? That woman made bullets seem like rain. She killed everything that dared to breathe in her presence.”

_Witnesses say that they saw Adler and Bell slaughtering the local law like nothing, cackling as their body count rose to unimaginable numbers_

“No she didn’t,” Myra said.

“Your Momma killed near twenty of those fools and seemed eager to kill more,” Micah said.

‘ _Humans all hide something about themselves, Miss Owens. Sometimes… even from those they care about_ ’

Myra turned and yelled, “Stop it!”

“What the hell’s going on here, Micah,” Sadie asked as she approached the two.

“Oh nothing, heh… I was just telling the kid about our little incident at Rhodes… and how excited you seemed to be when the shooting started,” Micah said.

Sadie, glaring at Micah, grabbed Myra’s hand and led her away from the man. Walking behind the plantation house, Sadie turned and asked, “You okay Myra?”

“Yes, Momma,” Myra said.

  
“Don’t listen to that weasel. He’s just trying to frighten you,” Sadie said as she looked back towards the camp.

“Momma,” Myra asked.

“Yes Myra,” Sadie replied.

“Now that I’m back, can we go,” Myra asked, “I can get my bag ready in just a few minutes and Skye and Hera are almost done eating. I gave a few extra carrots.”

When Myra asked that, Sadie’s eyes slightly widened and said, “Myra, I—”

Bet before she could continue, the two heard a loud scream coming from the camp.

Sadie and Myra ran to the camp to see the gang watching a horse ride in with a horrific sight atop.

“It’s Kieran,” Mary-Beth yelled.

The body of Kieran Duffy was resting atop the moving horse… his decapitated head being held like a gift in his own hands. His eyes gouged out, his ears sliced off, and blood dribbling from his mouth, signifying that his tongue was removed.

The sight of it caused Myra to scream as well.

“EVERYBODY TAKE COVER,” Dutch yelled, “O’DRISCOLL BOYS ARE COMING!”

Sadie turned to Myra and said, “Myra, go hide in the shack behind the house.”

“But Ma—”

“JUST GO,” Sadie yelled.

Myra turned and ran towards the shack to hide.

Meanwhile, Sadie pulled out her guns and began firing.

Myra ran as fast as she could behind the behind the house. Seeing the rundown shack, Myra ran through the open doorway and sat in the corner of the shack, clutching her legs together as the gunshots grew both louder and more frequent.

**Meanwhile**

Arthur burst through the front doors of the plantation house as all of the other camp members flooded inside for safety.

“Get inside, fast. Come on, quick,” Arthur yelled, “Don’t let anyone bad through that door!”

**Meanwhile**

Myra was currently hiding in the shack as the firefight was taking place. As she was waiting, she heard an unfamiliar voice from outside say, “Come on, hurry up.”

Looking through a crack in the back wall, Myra saw boat of O’Driscolls rowing up to the shoreline behind the house.

“Hey, you think that Colm will let us keep the women,” One of the O’Driscolls chuckled.

“Quiet, ya damn fool,” Another O’Driscoll said.

Myra looked down and saw her gun in her holster. Pulling out her revolver, Myra opened the cylinder to see she had all six bullets. Taking a deep breath, Myra cocked the hammer of her gun and aimed through the crack. Myra watched as the boat pulled up and the O’Driscolls began jumping out. As she took aim, Myra inhaled again, waited for an empty lung like Arthur taught her… and fired.

“AGH!”

The shot hit one of the O’Driscolls in the leg, but didn’t kill him.

“Oh no,” Myra said as she quickly tried to cock the hammer again.

“Fire at that shack,” One of the O’Driscolls yelled.

Myra dropped her gun and ran out of the shack as the O’Driscolls opened fire.

“Hey it’s a kid,” One of the O’Driscolls said.

“Get ‘em!”

Myra was trying to run back to the house, but the O’Driscolls easily caught up to her and grabbed her.

“NO,” Myra yelled. She tried to elbow the man and managed to hit him in the shoulder, but she just heard the O’Driscoll laugh and say, “We got a fighter!”

“MOMMA,” Myra yelled as the O’Driscolls dragged her back behind the shack.

“Oh, she’s a cutie ain’t she,” One of the O’Driscolls asked as the three O’Driscolls slammed Myra against the shack wall.

“Say, isn’t this the brat we took from that ranch a few weeks ago?”  
  
“Oh shit, I think you’re right,” The O’Driscoll yelled, “Should we take her back to Colm?”

“Nah, let’s just have our fun with her here and now,” One of the O’Driscolls said as he pulled out a knife.

“NO PLEASE,” Myra yelled.

But before they could advance, a knife was thrown right into the O’Driscolls' neck, causing him to cough blood right into Myra’s face. The O’Driscolls, in shock, dropped Myra, who fell to the ground and looked to see Sadie running as fast as she could towards them.

“EARL,” One of the O’Driscolls yelled. The dying O’Driscoll fell down to the ground as Sadie released a gut-wrenching scream and pulled out another throwing knife. As one of the O’Driscoll’s pulled out their revolvers, Sadie threw it at the O’Driscoll’s leg, hitting him dead in the kneecap, causing him to yell in pain and lean against the wall. Pulling out her dagger, Sadie stabbed the second O’Driscoll on her right, pulled out the dagger before running up and stabbing the wounded O’Driscoll in the jugular.

“Momma,” Myra asked.

But Myra watched as Sadie then proceeded to pull out and stab the O’Driscoll multiple times, slowly pushing him to the ground and continuing to stab the, now dead, man.

“Momma!”

Delivering a final stab and releasing a violent scream, Sadie looked towards Myra. Myra noticed Sadie’s face shift from sheer fury to soft sympathy as she extended her hand and said, “Myra… come on.”

Myra looked at Sadie’s blood soaked hand and then back at Sadie’s blood splattered face. But as she was about to take Sadie’s hand when Myra saw the O’Driscoll that Sadie stabbed in the chest slowly aim his gun at Sadie’s back.

“MOMMA LOOK OUT,” Myra yelled.

Sadie turned around and saw the man cock the hammer of his revolver. Rather than reaching for her gun, Sadie extended her arms as wide as she could and positioned herself in front of Myra. Closing her eyes, Sadie waited for the sound of the gunshot.

But before the man could pull the trigger, the O’Driscoll was shot right in between the eyes. Sadie and Myra turned to see Arthur with his revolver out.

“Mrs. Adler, kid, you two okay,” Arthur asked.

“Yes, we’re fine,” Sadie said as she stood up.

“Why didn’t you get inside,” Arthur asked.

Myra noticed the small chuckle Sadie gave before she said, “I told Myra to hide here in the moment… besides, why would I miss all this?”

Sadie turned to Myra and said, “Myra, head into the house.”  
  
“But what about you,” Myra asked.

Sadie looked down, grabbed the O’Driscoll’s gun and said, “I got some business to attend to. Now go.”

Sadie looked at Arthur and said, “Come on, Arthur.”

As Sadie and Arthur ran off, Myra ran back to the house.

“I see Myra,” Tilly yelled.

“Open the door,” Hosea said.

The back door opened up and Myra nearly ran through Hosea as he caught her and said, “It’s okay, Miss Adler. You’re safe.”

“Momma and Arthur are still out there,” Myra said.

**Meanwhile**

Arthur and Sadie were slowly advancing past the house when Charles and an O’Driscoll burst through the window before Charles quickly stabbed him with a machete. Standing up, Charles asked, “You two okay?”

“Come on, Charles,” Sadie said as the three continued fighting off the O’Driscolls.

As the three progressed back to the camp grounds, they saw Dutch and a few of the boys fighting off the O’Driscolls when Arthur said, “Look, they’re retreating.”

Dutch saw this and yelled, “COWARDS!”

Hosea and Swanson were the first to leave the house, with the former asking, “We okay?”

“I think so,” Dutch said, “Except for Kieran here…”

The present gang members walked up as Dutch sighed, “Poor kid…”

Turning to Swanson, Dutch asked, “Mr. Swanson… would you take this boy and bury him… someplace near, but… not too near.”

  
“Of course,” Swanson said, “Charles, help me with the body.”

Hosea, who was staring at the decapitated head of Kieran Duffy, said, “We need to get this place cleaned up.”

Picking up the head, Hosea turned and shouted, “Mr. Pearson! Miss Grimshaw!”

“Already taking care of it,” Grimshaw said, “Come on now, work!”

“I better go see Myra,” Sadie said as she holstered her guns.

“Yes. Once you’re done, come speak with me, Sadie. Perhaps you can be useful in more ways than cooking,” Dutch said.

Sadie nodded and jogged back towards the house as Dutch continued speaking with Arthur, “Colm O’Driscoll…”

Sadie ran up the steps into the house and yelled, “Myra?”

“Up here, Sadie,” Abigail said.

Sadie ran upstairs and saw Abigail, Jack, and Myra were in the Marston Quarters. Opening the door, Abigail turned and said, “Myra, your Momma’s here now, okay?”

Myra slowly looked up and said, “Momma…”

Despite being covered in blood, Sadie put on a smile and said, “Hey… hey, it’s okay, Myra. I’m here.”

“Momma,” Myra repeated as Sadie kneeled down and the two shared a calming embrace, “Momma… I wanna go… I wanna go now, while we still can.”

Sadie sighed and said, “Myra… there’s something I have to tell you.”

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Evening**

It was pouring at the moment as Myra was sitting at the table inside of the plantation house, using a lantern to write yet another entry into her journal.

‘ _I asked Momma when we could leave and she told me about the deal she made with Mr. Bronte. We are once again without any money. At this point, I’m willing to leave without a penny to our name… but I know that it isn’t how the world works. I just feel so overwhelmed by everything that is happening and to hear this news… I feel like I am on the verge of going insane._

_I feel as though I have gone from one prison… to another. Only this prison has a bunch of familiar faces… some good, some bad, some… I do not know anymore. Two faces are currently stuck in my mind. The first is Mr. Duffy. Oh Mr. Duffy… I am so sorry for what happened to you. You saved my life in the mountains, yet I was unable to save you when you needed it most. I feel like it was my fault… I do not know if the sight of what they did to you shall ever leave my mind._

_The second… is Momma. When she fought those men, it was out of defense. But… the way she acted, the way she killed… it was like she was enjoying it. I do not know if the sight of what this life is doing to you shall ever leave my mind, Momma. Please, Momma… don’t let Mr. Bronte be right._ ’

As Myra shut her journal, she saw Arthur walking down the stairs.

"Kid, what are you still doing up?"

"Just writing my thoughts down," Myra said as she held up her journal.

"I can imagine," Arthur said as he sat next to Myra, "That was some bad business..."

"Mr. Morgan... can I talk to you about something?"

"Depends on what it is," Arthur said.

"Does Momma seem... different?"

"Well, she definitely isn't the same woman we rescued in those mountains," Arthur said, "Personally, I tend to think of Mrs. Adler as a Momma bear. She's defensive of those she cares about. And if you try to hurt those she cares about... you won't be seeing that sunrise."

"Okay..."

"Why did you ask," Arthur asked.

"Just... Just curious," Myra said.

"Kid, you are a terrible liar," Arthur said.

Myra sighed and said, "I'm worried about Momma... about what this life is doing to her. It hasn't even been a day and she's already killed three people and was covered in blood."

"I understand you're concerned, Myra. But we can't afford a different life... not yet anyway," Arthur said as he looked at his pocket watch, "Speaking of which, I better get going."

"Where are you going," Myra asked.

"Dutch is sending Javier, Strauss, Trelawny, and I on a job that can get us a bit of money. A river boat full of fools who aren't going to be missing their valuables," Arthur said.

"Okay..."

"Look," Arthur placed his hand on Myra's shoulder, "We just have to do these last three jobs and the money you had in Rhodes will seem like chump change compared to that. You and Mrs. Adler will leave this life behind and the rest of us will disappear from the law forever."

Myra looked at Arthur and said, "The thing I worry about... is that Momma will not wanna leave this life."

"Well... I guess that's up to her," Arthur said before he stood up, "I have to go. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Okay Mr. Morgan..."

As Arthur walked out of the house, Myra turned to her lantern and blew it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought


	32. A Fine Night of Debauchery

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Night**

Sadie was keeping watch when Lenny walked up beside her.

“Anything,” Lenny asked.

“No… and that’s what I’m afraid of the most. Can’t see two feet in this swamp at night,” Sadie said.

“Well from how Dutch describes Colm, he’s either plotting another attack… or drunk off his ass,” Lenny said before he suddenly said, “Oh no, I almost forgot to tell you. Dutch sent me to tell you to come talk with him and Hosea. They’re in the house right now.”

“Okay,” Sadie said as she handed Lenny her rifle, “You see anything odd, you shoot it!”

As Sadie walked over to the house, she looked over to her tent and saw Myra was laying on her bedroll. Looking back towards the house, Sadie saw Abigail stepping outside with a cigarette in her hand.

“Smoking Abigail? Really?”

“After all that’s happened these past few days, I feel like I’ve more than earned it, Sadie,” Abigail said.

“Fair, I suppose,” Sadie chuckled.

Abigail patted her pockets and sighed, “Do you have any—”

  
Sadie was already ahead of Abigail as she pulled out a match and her own cigarette. Striking it, Sadie lit both of their cigs and the two ladies took a moment to inhale.

“So… I assume from all the yelling I heard earlier and the fact that you’ve been on watch for almost two shifts… you told Myra about the money?”

“Yeah,” Sadie sighed as she took another inhale.

  
“I remember when I was first introduced to this gang… well, let’s just say that I wasn’t really here as a gang member…”

“Really,” Sadie asked.

“Actually… it was Uncle who, shall we say, introduced me to the gang. I was a… well… I was a woman of a dishonorable lifestyle.”

Taking the hint, Sadie simply said, “Ah…”

“Yeah… When I was with these fellers, all I wanted to do was perform my duties and move on to the next group of sad drunks.”

“What happened,” Sadie asked.

“Well, I spent some time with these fellers and felt myself growing close to a lot of these folks, so I made a choice,” Abigail said as she took another puff, “I chose between this life… or the other life. And I don’t regret a damn thing. But not all of us are meant for this life. Myra’s young. She’s still got a choice… but at some point, she’s gonna have to make that choice.”

Sadie looked towards her tent and said, “I know… and if Dutch is right about this boat job… and this trolley job, then we can be on the first boat anywhere and be rich enough to live out our days in comfort…”

Abigail started chuckling, which prompted Sadie to ask, “What’s so funny?”

Abigail tossed her cigarette down and stepped on it as she said, “I know someone who sounds exactly like that… and you’re about to talk to him. I better get back to bed. See ya in the morning, Sadie.”

As Sadie walked up the staircase, she could hear Dutch and Hosea discussing some things.

“We have to get out of here Dutch. If Colm knows we’re here, then the Pinkertons definitely know we’re here,” Hosea said.

“We don’t know that,” Dutch said, “But what we do know is that once Arthur and the others finish that boat job and we hit both the trolley station and the bank, we will be seeing nothing but sandy beaches and coconuts for the rest of our lives.”

“That’s a big dream Dutch… and it’s gonna require a lot of money.”

“Trust me, Hosea,” Dutch said as Sadie knocked on the door, “Come in.”

Sadie opened the door, to which Dutch said, “Ah, Mrs. Adler. Welcome.”

“Evening Dutch. Lenny said that you wanted to speak to me?”

“Yes,” Dutch said as he pulled out three glasses, “Would you care for a drink?”

“Sure, I suppose,” Sadie said.

Dutch nodded and began pouring three glasses, “You asked me earlier if I would ever take you robbing with the men? Tell me… why?”

“You know why,” Sadie said.

“Are you willing to do something so… dishonorable,” Hosea asked as Dutch handed him a glass of whiskey.

“Yes,” Sadie said as Dutch handed her the glass of whiskey.

“And what about Myra,” Hosea asked.

“All Myra cares about at the moment is getting out of here as soon as possible,” Sadie said, “And the only way to do that… is by robbing. If anything, she’ll be mad for a few days, but she’ll understand.”

“Well, as it so happens… we have a few jobs coming up that I suppose we could include you in on. I assume you understand how the shares are dispersed,” Dutch asked.

“Half to the camp and half divided equally to the people who did the job,” Hosea said.

“It may not sound like a lot, but with these next few jobs. It’ll be more than enough for you and your daughter. But this ain’t the same as drunk fools wielding rusty rifles, Mrs. Adler. These are lawmen we’re going against. Every shot you make at them, the price on your head triples. So I ask you, Sadie,” Dutch said as he raised his glass, “are you willing to join us?”

Sadie raised her glass and said, “I am… for Myra.”

Dutch chuckled as the two clinked their glasses and said, “For Myra.”

As the two drank, Hosea merely sat next to them and sipped his drink in quietly.

**Location: Riverboat**

**Time: Night**

Arthur and Trelawny were proceeding towards the main game room, discussing what they were going to do. Something that was noticeable about Arthur was that he had his beard trimmed down to a neat cut, his hair trimmed down and pomaded, and his attire was that of a fancy suit.

“Okay,” Arthur sighed.

“You seem unsure,” Trelawny said.

“Robbing a heavily armed river boat without a gun just a few hours after a massacre went down back at camp tends to bring out the self-doubts in me,” Arthur said as the two came to a stop.

“These people are virtually idiots,” Trelawny waved into the other room, “This is simple stuff.”

The two opened the doors and proceeded into the game room as Trelawny loudly said, “Now have a good time, but don’t lose too much money or your wife is going to kill me.”

Arthur chuckled and said, “Whatever you say.”

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Night**

Myra was trying to sleep, but found herself unable to. The events of the day still haunt her. But as she was trying to get to sleep, she overheard something. It sounded like singing. Getting up from her bedroll, Myra walked towards the camp fire and saw Pearson sitting at the log, staring at the ground, singing.

“…of all the old frontiersmen that used to scout the plain. There are but few of them that with us remain. Day after day they're dropping off… they’re going one by on. Our clan is fast decreasing; our race is almost run. There were many of our number that never wore the blue. But faithfully they did their part as brave men, tried and true. They never joined the army, but had other works to do… in piloting the coming folks, to help them safely through. But brothers, we are falling; our race is almost run. The day of elk and buffalo and beaver traps is gone. Oh, the days of elk and buffalo… it fills my heart with pain… to know those days are past and gone, to never come again. We fought against the redskins over valley, hill and plain. We fought him in the mountaintops and fought him down again.”

As Myra got closer, she heard Pearson sniffle and his voice grow hoarse as he continued, “But…But those fighting days are over; no Indian yells resound… no more along the border; Peace sends for sweeter sounds. But we found great joy, old comrades, to hear and make it die. We won great homes for gentle ones. And now, our West… Goodbye.”

“Mr. Pearson,” Myra asked.

Pearson turned and quickly composed himself, giving a small chuckle and said, “Ah… Miss Adler, how are you? If you’re looking for some food, I’m sure I can see if there is any jerky or fruit.”

“I’m okay, Mr. Pearson… actually that’s a lie,” Myra said as she looked down.

“Because of what happened to Kieran,” Pearson asked.

Myra nodded.

“I’m sorry. I know that the two of you were close… like siblings, I mean,” Pearson said.

“He saved my life… up in those mountains,” Myra said.

“I know he did,” Pearson said.

“And now… I feel like I can’t close my eyes without seeing his face.”

“Well… when I was in the navy, something that we did when we lost someone close to us… was sing,” Pearson said.

“Is that why you were singing?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Pearson sighed.

“What was that song… I liked it,” Myra said.

Pearson sighed and sat back towards the fire, “It was a song my brothers in arms and I would sing whenever we returned during our time in the Navy… every time we set out, we returned to a city we did not remember. Wood turned to brick… natural roads turned to asphalt and cement… everything was changing… still is I suppose.”

Myra walked up and sat beside Pearson.

“When I was in Valentine, I would like to lay against the saloon walls and listen to the music,” Myra chuckled lightly, “Plus when Uncle Chester got drunk, I could get there before he got too violent with anyone else…”

But as she mentioned her uncle, Pearson noticed her smile vanish, so he quickly asked, “So Myra, what do you want to when you grow up?”

“Well… if Momma and I ever get out of here… I haven’t really thought about it. I really liked being a ranch hand… maybe I’ll do that again.”

“Small and honest, I can respect that,” Pearson said.

“What about you Mr. Pearson,” Myra asked.

“Oh, I reckon that I’ll be dead before I leave this gang. But if something were to happen that caused the gang to disband… I’d like to manage my own store. Actually make a buck giving out my food,” Pearson chuckled.

“Myra?”  
  
Myra turned and saw Sadie approaching.

“What are you doing up? It’s late,” Sadie asked.

“I couldn’t sleep… so I was talking with Mr. Pearson,” Myra said.

“Yeah, the kid was okay. Really rude however since she decided to let me sing alone,” Pearson said.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry,” Myra said.

Pearson shook his hands and chuckled, “I was kidding, kid. But… next time, why don’t you join me? I can give you some campfire songs to memorize.”

“I’d like that, Mr. Pearson,” Myra said.

“Come on, Myra,” Sadie said.

**Location: Riverboat**

**Time: Night**

“Shit… SHIT,” The remaining poker player, Mr. Blythe, yelled as he threw his cards on the table after Arthur had won again.

  
Arthur chuckled as he set his cards down and began raking in his poker chips, saying, “Guess my luck held.”

“Is that you done,” The dealer asked.

“Done,” Blythe asked.

“Bust,” Arthur said, “or… you got something else to play with?”

“Meaning,” Blythe asked.

“Well, I heard… well, I heard there was some big boys on this boat. Maybe that’s not you… no offense,” Arthur egged the man on.

And it worked…

  
“Sit your hillbilly ass down,” Blythe said.

Arthur set one of his chips down on the table and asked, “Why?”

“I have a watch…”

“Look at you,” Arthur said snidely.

“An expensive one… real fine… Swiss… a Reutlinger no less. It’s in the safe upstairs… it’s worth more than you.”

Arthur chuckled, “Okay, I trust you.”

Arthur sat back down, eyed towards Strauss, who was positioned behind the dealer, and gave a very small nod. Strauss did the same, and Arthur said, “Now then… let’s play.”

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Night**

As the two women walked away from Pearson, Sadie turned and said, “I spoke with Dutch and Hosea… and we may be getting some money again soon.”

“Really,” Myra asked, “How? When?”

“Well… there a few jobs coming up. Dutch and Hosea have offered me a place alongside them, which would give us the money we need,” Sadie said.

“You mean you’re gonna be robbing folks,” Myra asked.

Sadie sighed and said, “Myra, with the money that we get from these two simple jobs, the two of us can be out of here in just a few days.”

“Okay, Momma,” Myra said, noticeably less excited than Sadie expected.

“That is what you want, ain’t it,” Sadie asked.

“Of course it is, Momma,” Myra said as she turned to Sadie, “But we can make money by getting jobs, earning a decent wage, living honorably…”

“We ain’t got the luxury for that Myra,” Sadie sighed, “We are desperate. The O’Driscolls know where we are, the Pinkertons are getting close as well, you and me is wanted in two different states…”

Sadie placed a hand on Myra’s shoulder, “You know I care about you, Myra. If I need to die protecting you, I will… but if we are gonna escape the noose, we’re gonna have to do some things that we ain’t too proud of. Now Dutch has invited me to partake in the Trolley job tomorrow with Arthur and Lenny, and I intend on going. From what Dutch believes, there should be a few thousand dollars worth. Add that to the bank heist that Dutch and Hosea are scheming, and then… we can go wherever you want and live honestly.”

Myra looked at Sadie and said, “Promise… These two jobs… the trolley station… and the bank. After that, we go… money or no money.”

Sadie saw Myra extend a fist with her pinky out, to which Sadie hooked her own pinky around and said, “Promise.”

**Location: Riverboat**

**Time: Night**

“Hard lines, Mr. Blythe. Mr. Callahan wins with an ace-high diamond flush,” The dealer said.

“Goddamn you… n-no offense,” Mr. Blythe said.

Arthur leaned forward and said, “None taken.”

“Well played sir.”

Arthur looked between the dealer and Blythe to see a man approaching the table.

“Unlucky, Desmond,” The man said to Mr. Blythe.

“Now… forgive my lack of discretion, but… where might I find this watch,” Arthur asked.

“It’s upstairs,” The man said, “shall we go and have a look?”

“Why not,” Arthur asked as he got out of his chair and followed the man.

The two walked up to the door, where the two ran into Javier, who was dressed in a guard’s outfit.

“Gentlemen… are you new,” The man asked.

“I-I started last week,” Javier said.

“Good… sure. Perhaps you could escort us up to the office,” The man asked.

“Yes, of course, sir,” Javier said as he opened the door, “Follow me gentlemen.”

“Come with me, sir,” The man said as the three proceeded up the stairs, “Well, you are having quite the night!”

“Yeah, so far,” Arthur said.

“I cannot believe someone gave a greaser a job,” the man said as the three got to the top of the stairs and proceeded through a doorway leading into the second floor of the game room.

“We live in strange times,” Arthur said.

“Personally, I wouldn’t trust one with a gun, uh, but fear not,” the man said as he pulled out a revolver, “I’ve got my own little law giver right here.”

“Very good,” Arthur said.

“Next, we’ll be hiring blacks,” The man chuckled.

“Yeah, I know… I know,” Arthur chuckled as the three walked outside and up the stairs to the top deck of the ship.

“I think you’re going to like this watch, sir,” The man said, “I saw it earlier and it really is a handsome piece. Foreign-made, but you can’t have everything.”

“Indeed,” Arthur said as they walked up a small set of stairs.

“Well… here we are,” The man said as the three walked into the safe room.

Arthur noticed another guard keeping watch next to the safe. The man turned around and said, “Just give me one second, sir.”

“Of course, take your time,” Arthur said.

Javier walked up and stood beside the second guard and looked towards Arthur as the man opened the safe. The instant the man opened the safe, Javier turned and hit the other guard with the butt of his repeater and aimed his gun at the man.

“Don’t reach fro that gun,” Arthur said.

“Take his gun, Arthur,” Javier said.

Arthur walked up and grabbed the gun from the man and shoved him aside, causing him to slam into the wall before saying, “I guess you were right… only an idiot would give a greaser a gun.”

Arthur turned to loot the safe when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

“Idiot, huh,” The man asked.

Arthur, gun still in hand, turned to see the man stand up and aim his gun at Arthur. Arthur quickly fired a single shot, hitting him in the chest. The man stumbled back and slid against the wall to the ground.

“Shit! Let’s hope no one heard that. Quick, clear the safe, let’s get outta here,” Javier said.

“Can’t believe that asshole had another gun,” Arthur said as he quickly looted the safe, “The view in here is looking pretty good.”

“How much is in there,” Javier asked.

“Must be a few thousand. Plus the watch,” Arthur said as he grabbed the watch, “Got everything.”

“Nice. Now, let’s get outta here, come on,” Javier said, “Let’s go meet the others.”

“Sure,” Arthur said as the two walked outside of the room.

“I reckon we’ve only got a few minutes to get out of here,” Javier said.

“If we’re lucky,” Arthur said as they acted normal by walking down the path towards the gaming room.

As the two were moving, they heard guards beneath them ask, “Was that a gunshot?”

“It sounded like one. C’mon!"

“And… how exactly are we getting outta here,” Javier asked.

“I ain’t too sure. This is what tends to happen when you leave Trelawny in charge of planning. All garnish, no meat,” Arthur said as they proceeded down the stairs, “Probably involve us dressing up as dancing girls and can-caning off the side. Nice uniform, by the way.”

“Thanks. They’ll give anyone a job these days,” Javier said as they walked back inside of the riverboat, “Anyway, we shouldn’t give ourselves away, ’til we know we need to. Maybe we could still blend into the crowd when it all goes crazy.”

“Which it surely will,” Arthur said as he got back into character, “To the bar, señor!”

“I hope you had fun, sir,” Javier said.

“The time of my life… you boys sure know how to put on a show,” Arthur chuckled.

“That’s wonderful… Ah, look, there’s your friend,” Javier nodded.

As Arthur got closer to Trelawny, Arthur heard him saying to Mr. Blythe, “No sir, my friend is not a ‘no good cheat’ and I beg you to take back the insinuation!”

Arthur walked up beside Trelawny and Strauss as Mr. Blythe point and say, “There he is!”

“Now, don’t be a sore loser, friend,” Arthur said.

“There’s something I don’t like about the pair of you,” Blythe said as he pointed at Trelawny and Arthur.

“There’s plenty I don’t like about you,” Trelawny said, “but I have the good manners to keep my mouth shut.”

But before anyone could say another word, a man in his undergarments came out and pointed at Javier, “There he is, shoot that man!”

Javier turned and shot another guard. Turning to Arthur, Javier tossed his repeater to Arthur. Arthur ran around the bar for cover.

“Come on, Arthur,” Javier yelled, “we gotta get outta here.”

Arthur looked towards the many doorways and saw one that led outside.

“Follow me gentlemen,” Arthur said.

Arthur and the others started running and gunning, Javier and Arthur firing blindly at the guards as Strauss and Trelawny were hiding behind them.

“Come on, let’s get the hell out of here,” Arthur yelled.

“I don’t see a boat,” Trelawny yelled.

“Jump,” Arthur yelled.

The four leaped into the ocean and swam back to shore.

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Night**

Arthur rand the others got back to shore and were catching their breath.

“Well… never a dull moment,” Trelawny said.

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it,” Arthur said.

“So… how much did we get,” Trelawny asked.

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out the take.

“A few thousand I think. Pretty good,” Arthur said as he handed out the money.

“Yes, indeed,” Trelawny said.

“And we have a watch. Apparently it’s worth a bunch, a… Swiss, a… a Reutinger or something?”  
  
“Let me see,” Strauss said.

Arthur pulled it out and handed it to Strauss, who examined it and said, “Nice watch. Yes, it’s a Reutinger alright.”

“Well give it back then,” Arthur said.

As Strauss did so, Arthur turned and said, “Alright, come on.”


	33. Urban Pleasures

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Morning**

_As I stand in the open field of grain, I see a tree in the distance… it’s leaves are flush and green and there is a doe eating the leaves that have fallen to the ground. As I call out to the doe, she looks in my direction and a blinding light is all I see._

Myra woke up, gasping after having a rather odd dream. Looking around, Myra saw that she was still in Shady Belle. Sighing, Myra saw Sadie was not sleeping next to her. Looking around camp, she saw that she wasn’t there either. Standing up, Myra turned to get dressed when she saw a few pieces of paper sitting on the barrel beside her tent. Grabbing the papers, Myra saw that they were a bunch of song sheets. Looking towards Pearson’s wagon, Myra saw that he was staring in her direction. Smiling, Pearson raised a cup of coffee to her. Smiling back, Myra nodded her head at Pearson as she put the song sheets into her satchel before she proceeded to get dressed.

After dressing in her normal attire, Myra walked towards the house to see if Sadie was there. As she was proceeding up the steps, the doors opened and both Arthur and Sadie were walking out, dressed for a long ride. Sadie looked towards Myra and said, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Don’t take too long,” Arthur said.

As Arthur proceeded towards the horses, Sadie smiled as she approached Myra and said, “Well, look who’s up.”

“What’s going on, Momma,” Myra asked.

Sadie kneeled down and said, “Arthur and I are off to join Lenny and Dutch in Saint Denis. We’re doing the Trolley Job. But before you panic, Dutch assured us that he had Bronte’s permission to hit it, so the danger’s gonna be low. This will be some easy money for us, Myra.”

Myra looked at Sadie and said, “Where have I heard that one before?”

“You’re right to feel doubtful, Myra. But I promise, I have a good feeling about this. This will all be over soon,” Sadie said as she patted Myra’s head.

“Mrs. Adler! Let’s go,” Arthur shouted.

“I better get going,” Sadie said as she stood up.

“Wait,” Myra said as she reached for her hip and pulled out the white rabbit’s foot, “Take it… for luck.”

Sadie smiled and grabbed the rabbit’s foot and attached it to her hip, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Myra watched Sadie hop onto her horse and the two rode off.

“Girl, are you gonna just stand there like a gazelle hearing a twig snap? Or are you going to help me,” Pearson asked.

Myra turned and said, “Right away, Mister Pearson.”

As Myra walked over to the wagon, Sadie and Arthur rode out of camp.

“So is everything fine between the two of you,” Arthur asked.

“She understands… for now at least.”

“Any idea on what you want to do,” Arthur asked.

“I think so. Myra and I are wanted here in Lemoyne and in New Hanover… but West Elizabth is ripe for the picking. We can go up around Annesburg, head West through the East Grizzlies, and reach Strawberry in a few days. We can get some decent jobs there and after a while, I can buy the material that we need to get ourselves a new ranch.”

“You’re forgetting that this whole plan relies on us getting the money,” Arthur said.

“I trust Dutch, Arthur.”

“I do too. But lately, we’ve been drawing a lot of unnecessary attention. Every decision seems to have only gotten us into further trouble,” Arthur said as they approached the station, “Anyways, let’s hold off on that now. We’re here.”

Hitching the horses to the station, Arthur looked around and saw Lenny and Dutch’s horses nearby. Looking towards Sadie, Arthur said, “Follow me.”

Sadie and Arthur proceeded to a nearby alley where they hopped off and approached Lenny and Dutch, who were discussing some things when they saw the pair.

“There you two are,” Dutch said as he began walking, “Come on, keep walking. You’re late.”

“A couple days in this place, you’ve turned into some clock watching city boy,” Arthur joked, “What’s the urgency?”

Dutch turned and placed a hand on Arthur’s chest, “We need to leave… all of us… forever. We’ve been doing well, making money… but if we’re all gonna leave, we need enough money for a boat. Now I found a friendly ship captain… he’s willing to take us to Australia, or Tahiti. We just need to pay for passage and give him money for land when we get there. As for you, Miss Adler, I believe that you already have your plans with your daughter arranged?”  
  
“Yes I do,” Sadie said.

“Good… We’re close. Soon… we will disappear. Be reborn,” Dutch said.

  
“Well, where the hell is Tahiti,” Arthur asked.

“South Pacific,” Dutch said, “An untouched paradise.”

“Who lives there,” Arthur asked.

“Tahitians, I guess,” Dutch said, “Come on.”

The four proceeded closer to the trolley station, with Arthur falling behind as he said, “We made a bit of money on that riverboat job, but… not enough for us to leave and live peacefully. You sure that this place is gonna have the money we need?”

“Why do you think we’re here,” Dutch asked as he got even closer, “I don’t know if you have noticed, but we are on the clock. I reckon we got a few days before the Pinkertons show and then, well, we’re done. Now, we need money…”  
  
As Dutch readied himself, so did the others.

“Bronte said this place has got money,” Dutch said as he drew his revolvers, “Come on.”

Dutch then turned around and kicked open the doors and yelling, “Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery… behave as I tell you, and none of you will die. Annoy me, and you all will.”

“See what these fools are carrying,” Arthur said to Sadie.

Sadie drew her gun and aimed at the man closest to her, “Give me your money ‘fore I geld you on this nice tile floor.”

“Lord curse you,” The man said as he tossed her his wallet.

“He already has,” Sadie said as she grabbed it.

As Sadie and the others were robbing the folks outside of the safe room, Dutch aimed his gun at the trolley employee inside and said, “Dying is your choice, not mine. Kindly open that gate and let my acquaintance inside?”

The man was silent.

“…I said open the gate and let my acquaintance in,” Dutch said sternly.

“Yes, of course,” The man said.

“There’s nothing much here,” Lenny said as he walked out of another room.

“What,” Sadie asked.

“There’s nothing really here,” Lenny said again.

“You’re sure,” Dutch asked.

“Yes,” Lenny said, confused.

“Then get out here and get ready for company,” Dutch said before looking at the hostages and yelling, “All of you! Behave. We don’t want to hurt any of you.”

The door opened and Arthur stormed inside.

“Mr. M, check the safe,” Dutch said.

“Sure,” Arthur said as he grabbed the station clerk and shoved him towards the safe.

“Miss A, how are we looking outside?”

“Nothing yet,” Sadie said.

“Open it,” Arthur said to the clerk.

“I don’t think they keep much cash in there,” The clerk said.

“Open it,” Arthur said angrily.

The clerk opened the safe and quickly backed away for Arthur to steal the “bounty”.

“There’s almost nothing here,” Arthur said.

“What,” Sadie yelled.

“There should be stacks of cash in there… her told us there was… look again,” Dutch said.

“There’s no stacks… a few dollars and coins, that’s it,” Arthur said.

“Damn,” Dutch said.

“Boys,” Sadie yelled.

“We got a problem,” Lenny said as he looked in the same direction as Sadie.

Cops… swarming like rats outside.

“There’s a ton of cops out there,” Lenny said.

“Come out now,” One of the cops yelled.

“Bronte,” Sadie growled.

“That greasy son of a bitch,” Dutch said as he walked to the center of the station.

“I said come out now,” The cop yelled again.

“He set us up,” Dutch said.

“You think,” Arthur asked.

“This seem like a good time for sarcasm to you, Arthur,” Dutch asked.

“What are we gonna do, folks,” Lenny asked.

“Something,” Dutch said as he turned around.

Looking outside, they saw the trolley riding past them, when Dutch said, “The trolley… the trolley!”

Dutch pushed the doors open and yelled, “Follow me, folks!”

Sadie, Arthur, and Lenny ran after Dutch as he hopped onto the trolley, shortly followed by everyone else. Dutch grabbed the trolley driver and pushed him outside. But unknown to the group… he accidentally broke something on the way out.

“Does this trolley go to Tahiti,” Arthur asked as he hung off of the staircase on one side of the trolley.

“I hope so,” Dutch said as he looked at Lenny and Sadie, “Lenny, take the front, Sadie, you take middle, I’ll figure out how to work this thing.”

“On it,” Lenny said.

“Sure,” Sadie said as she aimed her guns and started firing wildly.

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Afternoon**

Myra was tending to the horses when she saw Charles walk up and said, “So I hear that your time with us is likely to expire soon.”

“Well, if this job is as good as Mr. Van der Linde says… maybe Momma and I can get out sooner than expected. Maybe she won’t even need to hit the bank.”

“Oh she’ll hit the bank alright,” Micah said as he walked by.

“Shut it Micah,” Charles said.

  
“Brat, have you ever heard that phrase wolf in sheep’s clothing?”

“Yes, Mr. Bell,” Myra said.

“Well, you’re Momma is the wolf and you’re the sheep. She acts like she’s with you, but once the right or wrong moment happens, the wolf shows itself to the sheep,” Micah chuckled as he walked away.

“Don’t listen to him,” Charles said.

“…What if he’s right? Every time I think we’re about to leave, something bad happens… what if they’re in danger right now,” Myra asked.

“I’m sure that they’re fine,” Charles said.

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Afternoon**

“Oh damn, we’re really moving here,” Dutch said, “Sadie, slow us down!”

“On it,” Sadie said as she ran up to the console, “Wait how?”

“I don’t know, just slow this thing down,” Dutch yelled, “Arthur, help her!”

“I’ll try,” Arthur said as he ran up and saw a lever.

Trying to pull it, Arthur saw that it was broken… that damn driver.

“We’re gonna crash,” Arthur said.

“What,” Sadie asked.

Arthur walked back towards Dutch and said, “The thing’s broke…”

Walking to the end of the trolley, Arthur held onto the bars and yelled, “HOLD ON!”  
  
Sadie grabbed onto the bar next to her and held on tight.

The trolley crashed through a wagon, causing it to derail and land on its side. During this crash, Sadie’s grip on the bar broke and she hit the bar opposite of hers. Groaning, Sadie rubbed the front of her head. Looking back, she saw Dutch hit his head as well, with Lenny standing behind him.

“Dutch,” He said.

Arthur, on the other hand, seemed to be fine and was crawling out of the trolley before providing covering fire.

As the other three crawled out, Arthur looked at them and asked, “You two okay?”

“Sure, just about,” Dutch said.

“I could be better,” Sadie groaned as she sat against some cover.

“Lenny, look after them,” Arthur said.

“I’m fine,” Dutch said as he started shooting at the cops that were coming.

“We’re gonna get outta here, ‘kay,” Arthur asked as he fired off a few more shots, killing more cops.

“I see an opening. This is our chance to move! Let’s go,” Dutch yelled as he slowly got up.

  
“Lenny, take care of Dutch. I got Mrs. Adler,” Arthur yelled as he ran up to Sadie and grabbed her by the arm.

“Get your hands off of me,” Sadie groggily said.

“Save it for when you’re not about to be shot,” Arthur said as he pulled her up and guided her behind Lenny and Dutch.

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Afternoon  
**

Myra was finished with her chores, so she was currently reading some of the song sheets near the campfire when Uncle walked up next to her and asked, “Mind if I sit here?”

“Go ahead, sir,” Myra said.

“How long have we known each other now, kid? You can just call me Uncle,” Uncle chuckled.

“If it’s okay with you, sir, I would prefer not to… for personal reasons,” Myra said.

“Oh… Oh yes, I remember now. I didn’t mean no offense,” Uncle said.

“It’s okay… You know… it’s been so long since Valentine, it almost doesn’t feel real,” Myra said, “Heck, none of this feels real still. I keep thinking that one night, I’m gonna wake up and this was all just some bad dream.”

Uncle chuckled and said, “You remind me of me when I was young. So full of optimism…”

“What is your story, anyhow Uncle,” Myra asked.

“Well… it all started when I was young,” Uncle said as he began his tale.

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Afternoon**

As the group walked past the church, shooting any cop that comes towards them, Dutch pointed at a wagon and said, “That’s our way outta here! Let’s go!”

  
“Arthur,” Sadie groaned, “If… If I—”

“Shut it, ya hear? You’ll be fine,” Arthur said as he fired a few more shots.

“Please… take care of Myra,” Sadie said.

“Sure, but that ain’t gonna happen cause you’re fine,” Arthur said as the two walked up to the wagon. Arthur helped Sadie up and set her down as Dutch hopped up.

“Lenny, you drive. I’ll cover you. Dutch, look after Mrs. Adler,” Arthur said as he hopped to the front of the wagon.

“You okay Dutch,” Lenny asked.

“Took a hard bump back there. I’m seeing three of everything,” Dutch said.

“Sadie’s feeling the same,” Arthur said, “Just stay down, I’ll hold them off.”

The gang rode through the city, shooting any cops that came their ways. In a matter of minutes, they were exiting the city.

“I think we made it,” Dutch said.

“You see any more,” Lenny asked.

“Just keep going, kid,” Dutch said.

“How are you two holding up,” Arthur asked.

Sadie leaned up and sighed, “I’ll be fine… just need some rest.”

“Don’t worry about us, just get the lot of us out of here,” Dutch said.

Lenny continued riding for a few miles when he looked down the path and sighed, “I think we’re clear.”

Arthur sighed and hopped down as he said, “You know what, Dutch… next time, let’s not damn discretion.”

“Seemed like a good lead,” Dutch said as Lenny hopped over into the back of the wagon and

Arthur pulled out the money and said, “I know, but—”

“Well, we made it… thanks to you,” Dutch said to Lenny.

“Don’t mention it,” Lenny said.

“Yeah,” Arthur said as he was counting what little money there was, “You’re a good kid.”

Arthur walked up and handed out their shares and said, “We each got… eleven dollars. Oh, and a quarter,” Arthur said as he pulled out the lone quarter, “Don’t forget the quarter.”

“Shut up, Arthur,” Dutch groaned as he got down, “He set us up. Played me like a yokel. Put the law on us.”

“He was working with that gang in Rhodes,” Sadie said as she sat down in the back of the wagon, “He may be working with the O’Driscolls as well.”

“What did we do to him,” Dutch asked, “What did _I_ do to him?”

“I guess he thinks he’s the king round here,” Arthur said as he turned to Dutch, “He don’t want the likes of you. So… what’re we doing next, Dutch?”

“We just need money… one more decent take and we’re gone. With what happened… the bank is our bet. Hosea agrees,” Dutch said as he hopped up onto the wagon.

“Even after that,” Arthur asked.

“Especially after that,” Dutch said, “I don’t feel so good.”

“Tell me about it,” Sadie said from the backseat.

“Ah, you two just hit your heads is all,” Arthur said.

“I’m taking them back to camp,” Lenny said.

“Hey, Lenny and Sadie? You two did real good there, just wish it could have turned out better,” Arthur said.

“I do too,” Sadie said.

“Well, can’t win ‘em all,” Lenny said as he started heading back to camp.

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Afternoon**

“And so… after everything that happened, I realized… thus life isn’t for me anymore. This is the life I feel most comfortable with now,” Uncle said.

“But you had a chance to be good again,” Myra said.

“Being good is a matter of perspective, kid,” Uncle said, “For example, what you think is good is likely different from what scum like Micah Bell think is good. What your Momma thinks is good is different than what Colm O’Driscoll thinks is good.”

“I—”

“We’re back! We got some injured folks!”

Myra turned and saw Lenny riding in on the wagon with Dutch and Sadie. Standing up, Myra ran towards the wagon and yelled, “Momma!”  
  
“Dutch,” Molly yelled, “What happened?”

“We were set up,” Dutch said as he hopped down, “By Angelo Bronte. The trolley station had nothing… save a few bucks.”

“Something felt odd about that slimy bastard,” Hosea said.

“Hosea… let’s talk about the bank,” Dutch groaned, “After some rest.”

Meanwhile, Myra ran up to Sadie, who was slowly getting down and said, “Hey Myra…”

“Momma, are you okay?”

“We crashed a trolley… hit my head pretty hard,” Sadie said, “I need some sleep.”

“If you want, I can’t try and ask Mr. Strauss—”

“Just,” Sadie turned and gritted her teeth. But upon realization of what she did, Sadie sighed and said, “Sorry, Myra… I just... need some sleep.”

As Sadie walked away, she walked past the camp table, where Micah was watching. Looking towards Myra, he simply started laughing and said, “A wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

Myra just stood there… unsure of what to do.


	34. Country Pursuits

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Night**

Myra was sitting beside Sadie, who was currently sitting there in silence, when they saw Arthur walking up to them.

“Hey, you two. Mrs. Adler, how is your head,” Arthur asked.

“Still hearing bells, but I can manage,” Sadie said.

“Momma, don’t push yourself,” Myra said.

“I ain’t pushing myself, Myra. I’m fine,” Sadie said.

“Well… at least you ain’t dead,” Arthur said.

“I’m worse, Arthur. I’m broke again… this,” Sadie said as she pulled out the eleven dollars, “won’t even get the two of us a train to Valentine.”

“Don’t worry… we still have the bank,” Arthur said.

“Sure… until that job ends up being for nothing,” Sadie said as she stood up and walked away.

“Momma, where are you going,” Myra asked.

“I need a smoke,” Sadie said as she walked away.

Sighing, Myra looked back towards Arthur and said, “Sorry you had to see that Mr. Morgan.”

“She’s just upset the job… it happens,” Arthur said as he kneeled down, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Myra said as she turned to look at Sadie huffing a cigarette.

“Arthur!”

The two looked towards the house and saw Dutch up on the balcony.

“Come up here! We need to talk,” Dutch said.

“I better go see what that’s all about. Just stay by her side,” Arthur said as he stood up.

“Okay, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she looked back at Sadie.

Arthur walked into the house, up the stairs, and onto the balcony to see Hosea and Dutch waiting for him.

“Hey, you two,” Arthur said.

“Hey, how’s Mrs. Adler,” Dutch asked.

“Well, she isn’t dead,” Arthur said.

“Is she capable of hitting the bank,” Dutch asked.

“Maybe,” Arthur said.

“Well, that’s still IF we hit the bank,” Hosea said, “Which is why you’re here, Arthur. You’re the deciding vote.”

“For what,” Arthur asked, “The bank?”

“No, not the bank. You’re here to decide if we should take an insult and scurry off like cockroaches or deal with business the right way,” Dutch said.

“We don’t need to take revenge, we hardly know the guy,” Hosea said.

“This ain’t about revenge, Hosea. Angelo Bronte don’t mean shit to me. This is about the fact that we are planning to rob a bank in his town. A bank that he no doubt protects… a town where his men are gunning for us. Before we do that… we need to put him out of commission,” Dutch said.

“I disagree. There’s always an easier way,” Hosea said.

“There ain’t no easier way. Now, I know his type. He is a vindictive little power broker who rules by fear,” Dutch said as Hosea rolled his eyes, “Now, we pull that stunt in his cess put of a town… we’re doomed. You wanna leave this place? Leave this country? We need that money.”

“It just don’t feel good, Dutch,” Hosea said.

“This is it. This is the last job that we are ever gonna pull. Before the year is out… we are gonna be harvesting mangoes in Tahiti,” Dutch said as Hosea groaned, “Farmers. But we need seed capital… You know it. I know it.”

“Forgive me if I can't think too much about the mango harvest,” Hosea said as he stood up, “I’m—”

“This is it,” Dutch said again as he looked at Arthur, “Trust me. Arthur…”  
  
“Arthur… if we do this… they will know it’s us. They will put a target on ALL of us… including Myra,” Hosea said as he extended his hand.

Arthur sighed and said,“…If it’s business, well… business is business.”

Dutch smiled as he turned to Hosea and said, “Angelo Bronte stands between us and our future.”

Hosea glared at Dutch and said, “You’ll damn us all…”

The smile on Dutch’s face vanished as he began to walk back inside, saying, "Come on, Arthur…”

“You better be right about this one, "Arthur said as he followed.

“I am,” Dutch said.

“I’ve heard that before,” Arthur said.

“And usually I have been right,” Dutch said as he proceeded down the stairs.

“If you say so…”

“Quit doubting, Arthur. It does no favors,” Dutch said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, “Come on, we need to go see a man about a boat.”

“A boat,” Arthur asked.

“We’re headed to a settlement called Lagras,” Dutch said as he opened the doors, “I met a boatman there called Thomas who knows these waters like the back of his hand.”

“Why do we need a boat,” Arthur asked.

“So we can attack Bronte’s mansion from the swamp, catch him off guard. He knows we survived the trolley station, so he’ll expecting some kind of reprisal.”

“Ah, right. Okay, makes sense,” Arthur said.

“See, I do still possess some capacity for rational thought, Arthur,” Dutch said as they hopped onto their horses, “Okay, follow me.”

As Dutch and Arthur rode for the entrance to Shady Belle, Sadie ran up and said, “Where are you two going?”

“We’re preparing to make a social call,” Dutch said.

“Can I come,” Sadie asked.

“No, you rest for now,” Dutch said as he and Arthur pressed on.

As the two rode out of the camp, Dutch said, “Thank you.”

“For what,” Arthur asked.

“For taking my side back there,” Dutch said.

“It ain’t about sides,” Arthur said.

“Feels like Hosea’s lost his spine,” Dutch said, “I mean did you see how he tried to use Myra to get you to side with him? Disgusting…”

“Tell me, though, this move on Bronte… is it for the bank job… or revenge for what happened at the trolley station?”

“Both, neither, what does it matter,” Dutch asked, “We need to hit that bank and Bronte has the police and just about everything else in Saint Denis in his back pocket. He also set us up and, lest we forget, took both young Jack and Miss Adler.”

“I understand. We’ve got a lot of pots on the boil given all the folks who’s out gunning for us,” Arthur said.

“You all seem to have forgotten how money is made and what it takes to support twenty one people, let alone what it takes to give twenty one people a new life overseas.”

“Well, it’s actually nineteen since Myra and Sadie plan on leaving after this bank job,” Arthur said.

“If they wish to live out the rest of their lives in this parasitic country, then so be it. We… We will be free, TRULY free in Tahiti.”

“With all due respect, Dutch, is this Tahiti plan really going to work out?”

“You tell me, Arthur. Is it? Have some goddamn faith. I am bending over backwards to make a future for us.”

“I know, but…”

“But, but, _but_ … ever since you rescued Miss Adler from the mountains, you’ve gotten so small-minded. If you’d rather we break up the family, go our separate ways, just tell me.”

“Of course not,” Arthur said.

“If I have to hear that girl complain about being stuck at camp one more time, I am going to go insane. This isn’t a prison camp. I am not forcing anybody to stay. So either we’re in this together, working together to get out together, or we’re not. There simply isn’t a reality in which we do nothing and get everything.”  
  
“I know. You’re right. Just feels like we’re on borrowed time again. I mean, the O’Driscolls found us.”

“Yeah, we need to move and soon. Haven’t I made that clear,” Dutch asked, “I feel like I’m going in circles with all of you. Micah is the only one left with any loyalty.”

“Now, that ain’t fair,” Arthur said.

“You’re talking like John… I swear that woman is poisoning him against me. I’ve seen it before. In fact, the same is happening with that girl and her mother. They stay with us out of the kindness of our hearts and what does she do… whine and complain that she wants to leave.”

“She’s just a kid, Dutch,” Arthur said.

“And I killed folk when I was younger than her. What’s the problem here? You think Micah would question going after Bronte,” Dutch asked, “No, he’d say ‘let’s go’.”

“I’m here, ain’t I? I’ve been at your side for twenty years!”

“I know… I… I… I’m sorry, son,” Dutch said, “It’s just… the endless debate about everything is wearing me down. The others I can take… but when you’re not behind me, it hurts.”

“I’m behind you,” Arthur said.

“Blackwater, Valentine, Rhodes, Sean, Kieran… I promise… none of it will be in vain. We are going to make it.”

“I know we will,” Arthur said.

“And… just so you know… I’m sorry about what I said about Myra. I know that you see something in her… much like how Hosea and I saw you. You care about her. But I need you to remember the bigger picture.”

“I do, Dutch,” Arthur said as the two rode into Lagras.

“Here we are, let me do the talking,” Dutch said as they came to a halt and hopped down from their horses.

Approaching a house, the two saw a man tending to a small cage.

“Thomas,” Dutch said as he approached the man, “It is good to see you, my friend.”

The two shook hands as Thomas said, “Hello, Mr. Dutch.”

“Thomas, have you met Arthur,” Dutch asked as he pointed at Arthur, who was walking up the steps, “Arthur, Thomas is quite the boatman. He’s gonna help us get close to our prey.”

Dutch walked to the railing facing the water and said, “The other night, we had quite the adventure fishing for catfish…”

Thomas and Arthur walked up behind Dutch as he continued, “Now, my friend… can I call in that favor?”

“What do you need,” Thomas asked.

“You know Angelo Bronte?”

Thomas turned and spat.

“Well exactly,” Dutch said, “We need to make a… social call. We were hoping you could row us in quietly one evening… around the back of his house.”  
  
“If anyone can, I can,” Thomas said.

“We’ll pay you for your trouble,” Dutch said.

“If you’re bringing him trouble… it won’t be no trouble for me,” Thomas said.

“Good,” Dutch smirked.

“My business partner, Jules, he’s out on the skiff… I’ll need to check with him,” Thomas said as he walked away from the house, “plus, I need to check the traps. Would you come with me?”

“Of course,” Dutch said as he grabbed a lantern, “Arthur?”

“Why not,” Arthur said as he followed.

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Night**

Sadie was sitting at the fire place, drinking some coffee when she saw Myra walk up and sat next to her.

“Hey, what are you doing up? It’s cold,” Sadie asked.

“I’m okay,” Myra said.

“Well, come closer,” Sadie said.

Myra scooted over and felt Sadie wrap her arm around Myra and pull her in tight.

“I’m sorry how I acted. I was being an ass,” Sadie said as she looked at Myra, “I was just… a lotta stuff happened on that job and I was feeling a bunch of emotions all at once… I shouldn’t have taken them out on you.”

“I understand, Momma,” Myra said.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Sadie said as she looked back at the fire, “We just need to do this last job… then we will have more than enough. The two of us will head up to Annesburg. Take a train to Strawberry. We can buy the lumber and iron we’ll need to rebuild the ranch.”

“We’re rebuilding the ranch,” Myra asked.

“Well sure,” Sadie smiled, “We’ll get cows and chickens like we had before. It will be just like before… except…”

Myra looked at Sadie and saw that she was sniffling for a moment before saying, “It will be like before… and no one is gonna hurt us again.”

Myra nodded and the two sat there, staring at the fire.

**Location: Swamp**

**Time: Night**

“We really should have run into Jules by now,” Thomas said as he looked at Dutch and Arthur, “I reckon we should split up so we can search both sides.”

“Okay. Arthur, since you appear so at home here, you take right,” Dutch said, “We’ll go left.”

“What,” Arthur asked.

  
“Just keep your eyes open,” Thomas said as he and Dutch walked off.

Arthur waded through the muddy water, yelling out Jules’ name. As he got deeper into the swamp, he saw a dim light in the distance up in the trees.

  
“That must be him,” Arthur said to himself before yelling, “Hey! You in the tree. What are you doing?”

Jules, who was hiding in the trees, said, “There’s a monster… a monster!”

“You okay up there,” Arthur asked.

“There’s a monster,” Jules yelled again.

“Where?”

“Massive, it nearly ate me…”

“And where’d it go,” Arthur asked.

“It’s, it’s out there!”

“What?”

“A big gator, biggest I ever saw! Big and nasty! Knocked me off the boat and chased me over here.”

“You must be Jules,” Arthur said.

“Yes,” Jules said.

“Where is the boat,” Arthur asked.

“It’s over there,” Jules pointed, “I ran, I…”

  
“Okay,” Arthur said as he proceeded to the boat, “and uh… where’d this monster swim off to?”

“I think that way,” Jules pointed in another direction, “Good luck shooting that thing, you’ll need a canon.”

Arthur saw the boat as it was lodged into some roots of a tree. Grabbing the boat, Arthur yelled, “I GOT THE SKIFF… IT’S OVER HERE!”

Arthur pulled on the boat a bit and yelled, “It’s stuck!”

Seeing a possible solution to this predicament, Arthur grabbed a thick branch and began to pull on it. As he broke it off, Dutch and Thomas appeared as Jules climbed down from the tree.

“I got it loose,” Arthur said, “Come.”

“Good man,” Dutch said.

“Alright, let’s get back to the dock,” Thomas said.

“Yes, please let’s go,” Jules said as the group hopped into the boat and began heading back to dry land, “Thank god… So, er, who are these fellers, Thomas?”

“Two new friends of mine, I’ll explain later.”

“Jules, we are very happy to have finally made your acquaintance,” Dutch said.

“I thought I was gonna be out here all night,” Jules said.

“What was you doing hiding up in the trees, boy,” Thomas asked.

“This gator was huge, Thomas,” Jules said, “Twice as big as I ever seen. Twice as angry too.”

Before another word was said, the boat hit something hard.

“Now what,” Dutch asked.

“I think we hit a tree stump,” Jules said.

“Yeah, I’d thought we’d clear it,” Thomas said as he looked at Jules, “You gonna need to jump in and pull us free.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, just do it, won’t take you a minute boy, go on,” Thomas said.

“This is a bad idea,” Jules said as he hopped into the water.

“We’ll see any giant monster heh long before it gets anywhere near you… We got a couple of crack gunslingers here with their guns loaded! You’ll be fine,” Thomas said.

Jules walked a distance from the boat, rope in hand, and began pulling on it.

“Pull boy,” Thomas said.

Jules pulled the boat free from its blockage before suddenly being whipped under the water. None of the trio believed what they saw.

“Jules,’ Thomas asked.

“Shit,” Dutch said.

“He weren’t kidding,” Thomas said as he set the oar down, “No, I’m going in!”

“No, no, we can’t lose the boat. Arthur’ll go,” Dutch said.

“I will,” Arthur asked.

“Quick,” Dutch said.

Arthur jumped into the water and ran towards where Jules was. Suddenly, Jules popped out of the water and yelled, “IT’S GOT MY LEG! HELP, IT’S GOT MY LEG! HELP!”

“Hang on son,” Arthur yelled as he got closer.

Jules was then yanked under again.

“It’s pulling him under,” Thomas yelled, “Hurry please!”

Arthur ran as fast as she could to where Jules was.

“Shit! Where’d he go,” Arthur asked as he turned around a few times.

“He must be close, Arthur. Come on,” Dutch said.

Suddenly, Jules surfaced again, screaming for help.

Arthur turned and saw Jules and ran over to him.

“Help me,” Jules weakly said as Arthur approached him.

“I got ya, son,” Arthur said as he lifted Jules onto his back.

“Oh… God, no…”

“What,” Arthur asked as he turned to see what Jules was looking at.

Big glowing eyes… and a wide jaw heading for them.

  
“Oh Jesus,” Arthur said as he ran as fast as he could back to the boat.

“Hurry up, Arthur,” Dutch yelled, “Just, just don’t look behind you!”

“Fire off a couple of warning shots, just to pretend you care,” Arthur said as he tried to run faster.

“I got you covered,” Dutch yelled as he fired a few shots at the monster, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Arthur ran as fast as he could to boat and ran up alongside it.

“Here, give me the boy,” Dutch said as he ran up to the boat and offered to pick Jules, “Give him here, come on!”

Arthur handed Jules to Dutch and hopped in shortly after. Standing up, Arthur and Dutch pulled out all four of their guns and unloaded everything they had into the giant gator. After a few chambers being emptied, the gator submerged and went back underwater.

“I think he’s going” Dutch said, “Shit, that is one big old gator! Oh, your boy doesn’t look too good there.”

“Here, take this,” Thomas said as he handed Arthur some wrapping, “try to stop the bleeding!”

Arthur approached Jules and said, “You’re gonna be okay, son. You’re gonna be okay.”

Arthur wrapped the bandage around the wound and applied pressure.

“Just thank your old uncle Dutch,” Arthur said.

“I heard that,” Dutch said.

“I’ve stopped the bleeding… I think he’ll be okay, if he don’t get a fever,” Arthur said.

“We can bring down a fever,” Thomas said.

Arthur sat down beside Jules and said, “You’re going to be okay, kid.”

“Sorry, Jules… guess all them stories was true. Big and mad… that’s unusual. Normally the little ones is angry… big ones is lazy,” Thomas said.

“Well, I guess he never outgrew his anger,” Dutch said, “kind of reminds me of you, Arthur.”

“You know… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you squeal before, Dutch,” Arthur said.

“I weren’t the one squealing,” Dutch said.

“Yeah well, you weren’t in the water with him… and this poor boy was nearly dinner,” Arthur said as she approached Lagras.

“Hey,” Thomas yelled to the locals, “We need help! Jules’ been bitten.”

“Oh, my God,” A woman said.

“There’s a monster out here,” Thomas said as they lifted Jules to the locals, “He’s been bitten, but he’s alive. Just keep him warm… feed him garlic for the infection.”

Dutch, Arthur, and Thomas got onto the dock and looked at one another as Thomas said, “Thank you… both of you. I’m at your service anytime you need me.”

Dutch placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder and said, “Thank you, Thomas. Where can we find you?”

“Just meet me back here,” Thomas said.

“Very good,” Dutch said.

“Can one of you help me put the boat back out,” Thomas asked.

“Sure,” Arthur said.

Dutch turned to Arthur and said, “I’m going to head back to camp and placate the… irritable Miss O’Shea, who’s causing more trouble. I’ll collect the boys and Mrs. Adler… figured that she could use this. We will meet you back here, Arthur.”

As Dutch walked away, Arthur sat down to push the boat out as Thomas said, “Mr. Arthur, old Bronte, he’s a bad man.”

“I know,” Arthur said.

“Killed a lot of folks, hurt a lot of people,” Thomas said as he began to row away.

“Well, he definitely lacks a certain charm,” Arthur said as he stood up.

“You be safe… we got monsters out here,” Thomas said.

Arthur sighed as he sat down and waited for the rest of the gang to arrive.


	35. Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Night**

Sadie and Myra were still sitting at the campfire, enjoying the warmth of the flames, when Hosea walked up and sat down across from them.

“Hey, you two,” Hosea said.

“Hey Hosea,” Sadie said.

“Hello Mr. Matthews,” Myra said.

“How are the two of you doing,” Hosea asked.

“Better,” Sadie sighed as she rubbed her head.

“Mrs. Adler, I was meaning to ask you something. In fact, it was something about Miss Adler here.”

“What is it,” Sadie asked.

“I’ve been planning it out while Arthur and Dutch are out and I think that Myra can help us.”

“She ain’t gonna rob a bank with us, Hosea,” Sadie said.

“And I am not asking her to rob a bank. Abigail and I will be heading into town to create a distraction. Now, an old man and a young woman might be suspicious… but a grandfather with his daughter and granddaughter will be less so. All she’ll do is keep a look out for any law that might be coming our way while we prepare the distraction for the rest of you to rob the bank. That way, we can rendezvous, split your share from the rest of ours and you two can go on your merry way.”

“I don’t know,” Sadie said, “Who’s going to be her fake mother?”

“Abigail, of course,” Hosea said, “She looks a lot like Myra.”

Sadie looked at Myra and asked, “What do you think?”

“…If what I’m doing isn’t going to hurt anyone… I suppose I can help,” Myra said.

  
“Splendid, I’ll go tell Abigail,” Hosea said.

As Hosea walked away, the camp heard a horse coming into camp. Looking towards the entrance, Sadie saw that it was Dutch.

“John! Bill! Lenny! Sadie! Get over here now,” He yelled.

The camp gathered as Bill asked, “What is it, boss?”

“Saddle up, we’re going after Bronte,” Dutch said.

“You sure about this,” Abigail asked.

“We voted, we’re doing this,” Dutch said.

“You’re letting me come along,” Sadie asked.

“That is up to you, my dear,” Dutch said.

Sadie looked at Myra before saying, “I’ll go.”

Myra watched as Sadie hopped onto her horse and the group of members rode off. As the other camp members were going back to their chores or sleep, Myra stood there in silence. Hosea walked up and kneeled down beside Myra and said, “They’ll be fine. They’re our best people.”

“But Bronte has more,” Myra said.

“Quality over quantity, my dear,” Hosea said as he stood up, “Why don’t we memorize our backstory with Miss Roberts?”

Myra turned to face Hosea and said, “Okay…”

**Location: Lagras**

**Time: Night**

Arthur was sitting against Thomas’ house, getting some rest, when he heard a team of horses riding into Lagras. Standing up, Arthur saw Dutch and the others ride up and hop down.

“We all set for this,” Dutch asked.

“Should be,” Arthur said.

“Then let’s go,” Dutch said.

As Dutch and the others walked past him, Arthur saw Sadie loading her revolvers.

“Hey Sadie,” Arthur said.

“Hey Arthur,” Sadie said.

“You sure you wanna do this,” Arthur asked.

“Why wouldn’t I,” Sadie asked.

“What we’re about to do… it’ll put a target on all of us,” Arthur said.

“Arthur, everything we’ve done has put a target on us. Besides, this bastard treated us like garbage at his party, had the police ambush us, and stole Myra from me… I need this,” Sadie said as she holstered her revolvers.

Sadie walked past Arthur and towards the boat as Dutch said, “Arthur, come on.”

Arthur approached the boat and sat down next to Sadie.

“Thomas, let’s get going,” Dutch said.

“Right you are,” Thomas said as he pushed the boat out and began rowing out.

**Location: Swamp**

**Time: Night**

As the group was heading towards Bronte’s, Dutch said, “Hey, Bill… you were a sharpshooter in the cavalry weren’t you?”

“What,” Bill asked.

“When we get there… maybe you could help with the suppression fire,” Dutch said.

“I never said I was no sharpshooter,” Bill said.

“Oh, that’s right, w-what was it… the nation’s most loyal latrine digger… wasn’t that it,” Dutch asked, causing the members in the boat to chuckle.

“Yeah, well I fought, and I fought well.”

“So you always tell us,” Dutch said.

“Taught me something you could do with learning… Them Indians were savages,” Bill said.

“Watch your mouth there boy,” Dutch said sternly.

Everyone looked at Dutch as he pointed at Bill, “Watch it. Only type of savages in these… are moonshine swilling, pompous, inbred locals.”

“Dutch, I saw things out there.”

“I don’t doubt you saw things, Bill… but your tiny little mind was too small to comprehend what you saw. What you saw, was people who lost everything to savagery. The savagery of peasants… failures come from Europe to reap some… awful vengeance on God’s last creation. Hell, Mrs. Adler here knows more about that than any of us,” Dutch gestured to Sadie.

“And I ain’t letting no one take from me ever again,” Sadie said.

“Interesting way you folks got of preparing for a killing,” Thomas said.

“For the rest of you, I’m sorry I wasted my life trying to teach you… love you though I do,” Dutch said.

“Well, leaving love aside… you think we got this,” Arthur asked.

“Don’t you never leave love aside, Arthur… it’s all we got,” Dutch said.

**Location: Bronte Manor**

**Time: Night**

Thomas rowed the boat up alongside the back of the Bronte Manor and whispered, “This is as far as I’ll go.”

“This is perfect,” Dutch said as he looked at the others, “Let’s go.”

As the group hopped off of the boat, Dutch turned to Thomas and said, “Now you pick us up yonder.”

“Good luck to you,” Thomas said as he rowed away.

The group snuck up to the wall before simultaneously hopping over the wall. Once over, the group circled up as Dutch said, “Lenny, Bill, you’re with me. Arthur, Mrs. Adler, John, you take the left side. If you see a shot, you take it. Okay? Good luck, gentlemen.”

“Let’s get this weasel,” Sadie said to Arthur as she took the lead.

“Arthur, let’s go,” John said.

The three snuck along the wall to their right and up the small staircase where they saw two guards next to the water fountain.

“Okay… John, you move to small statue over there,” Arthur pointed at said statue, “and Sadie—”

But before another word was said, Sadie had her guns out, cocked, and fingers on the trigger. Two shots were fired, hitting one of the guards in the shoulder and the other in the kneecap.

  
“I’M HERE FOR YOU BRONTE,” Sadie yelled.

  
“Goddamn it Sadie,” Arthur yelled as he pulled out his lancaster and fired two shots into both men, killing them.

“Kill them,” One of guards yelled.

The doors to the manor burst open and ten guards ran out, rifles in hand and opened fire.

“Goddamn it! Gentlemen, light ‘em up,” Dutch said.

“You goddamn bastard,” Sadie yelled as she walked towards the front door, shooting wildly, “You think that you can take my kid without consequence?!”

“Sadie, get to cover,” Arthur yelled as he fired a few shots from his lancaster, hitting various people and covers.

But Sadie wasn’t listening. She fired wildly at one of the pillars that a guard was hiding behind, getting closer and closer until she ran out of bullets. Once she was out, she dropped her guns, pulled out her knife, and charged at the man. As he turned to fire, Sadie tackled him to the ground and jammed the knife into his chest before dragging the blade down his chest. One of the guards turned to shoot Sadie when Dutch shot him right in the neck. As the man was bleeding out on the ground, Sadie pulled the knife out of her victim’s chest and wiped it on her leg, spitting on the corpse as the others ran up to her.

“Mrs. Adler, I am glad that you are on our side,” Dutch said before looking back, “This isn’t over yet! Let’s get into the house!”

“Shoot that lock Arthur,” John said.

Dutch removed a double barrel from one of the guards and tossed it to Arthur, who grabbed it in the air and quickly shot, point blank, at the doorknobs. Once the knobs vanished from the doors, Arthur promptly kicked the doors open.

Once the doors were opened, Arthur saw two men were aiming their shotguns at the entryway and started unloading at their attackers, grazing Arthur’s shoulder.

“Agh,” Arthur groaned as he ran back next to John.

“I got this,” Bill said as he pulled out a stick of dynamite and a match.

Bill tossed the stick inside and shot at it with his rifle, hitting it dead on and exploding at the feet of the guards.  
  
“Move in,” Dutch said.

The gang moved into the house and saw another guard turn the corner, but was quickly shot in the head by Dutch.

“Bunch of goddamn jokers! I’ll kill you all,” Bill yelled.

Arthur ran of to one of the side rooms and saw one of Bronte’s men hiding behind cover. Once the two made eye contact, Arthur shot his revolver and hit the guard square in the head, killing him instantly. Walking back to the main entryway, Arthur saw two guards burst through the front door, guns drawn. Before either of them could react, they were quickly mowed down by Arthur with his dual wield revolvers.

“Alright, let’s spread out. He’s hiding somewhere,” Dutch said.

“I’ll check upstairs,” Sadie said as she went for the staircase.

“Right behind— Look out,” Arthur yelled.

Sadie looked ahead and saw a guard standing halfway up the stairs, aiming his gun right at Sadie’s head. But before the guard could pull the trigger, Arthur shot him square in the chest, forcing him to fly out of the stained glass window.

“Thanks, Arthur,” Sadie said.

“Sure,” Arthur said as he reloaded his double barrel and continued up the stairs.

“Bronte must be up there. Let’s go,” John said.

As the three got to the top of the staircase, Arthur shot at a guard that was running towards them and killed him instantly.

“Check every room! Find that bastard,” Dutch yelled.

Sadie walked up to one of the doors and kicked it open.

“Shit,” She heard.

Running in, Sadie saw a man hiding behind one of the beds. As he stood up, Sadie shot him three times in the chest. Holstering her guns, Sadie turned around to see the toy box that was on the floor. Looking back at the beds, Sadie realized that this is where Myra and Jack were held.

“Sadie,” Arthur yelled.

“Coming,” Sadie said as she walked out of the room.\

  
Walking out of the bedroom, she saw John and Arthur on both sides of one of the doors.

“We think he’s in here. You ready,” John asked.

“More than anything,” Sadie said as she stood behind Arthur.

Arthur nodded and said, “All yours, John.”

John nodded, stood in front of the door and kicked it open.

“Shit,” They heard Bronte yell.

“Bronte,” Sadie gritted her teeth as she ran in.

Upon entering the bedroom, Sadie saw a single guard standing in front of the bathroom wielding a shotgun. Pulling out a knife, Sadie threw it at the guard and hitting him in the arm before drawing her gun and shooting him in the chest.

Once the body hit the floor, Sadie saw Bronte stand up from the bathtub with his pistol and fired… only for the gun to jam.

“Oh CAZZO,” Bronte said before throwing the pistol.

Sadie covered her face and the gun bounced off her arm and hit John in the eye.

“Ah shit,” John yelled.

Then, the three heard Bronte nervously chuckle as he got out of his tub and said, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry friend, I… no, name your price! Name your price, every man have a price… or should I say person. My dear, you wish to leave with your daughter? I’ll give you ten thousand dollars.”

The three looked at one another before Sadie approached Bronte, who quickly said, “Okay, okay, no, I surrender, I surrender! I—”

Sadie quickly punched Bronte in the face, knocking him out.

“Should we kill him,” John asked.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sadie said as she waved her hand around to ease the sting.

“Nah, let’s take him to Dutch,” Arthur said as he picked up the Mauser.

“You can carry him. I ain’t touching that piece of shit,” John said as he walked away.

Sadie kneeled down and started patting Bronte’s body when she felt one pocket had something inside. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a hundred and fifty dollars…

“Anything on him,” Arthur asked.

Sadie shifted her eyes and put the money in her shirt and said, “No… bastard’s all yours.”

As Sadie walked away from Arthur, he looked back at Bronte and sighed, “Let’s go buddy… I think Dutch wants to have a little chat, Mr. Bronte.”

As the three left the room, they heard police whistles outside.

“That’s our cue, gentlemen,” Sadie said.

“Let’s go! Come on,” Dutch yelled from downstairs.

“Put your guns down,” A policeman demanded.

“Come on, you three… we’re getting the hell outta here,” Bill yelled.

As the three walked down the stairs, they saw Dutch and Bill shooting down three cops that were running in from the front entrance.

“Looks like the front door’s no longer an option,” Sadie said.

“I see that you have our guest. Good, let’s go,” Dutch said, “Everyone, cover Arthur. We want Bronte alive.”

Arthur reached the bottom and proceeded towards the back entrance, with Sadie and John protected his back while Dutch and Bill covered his front. The group proceeded just outside when they saw all of the officers waiting for them.

“All right… Sadie and John, take the left side, Bill, Lenny, and I will go left. Arthur, once there’s an opening, run for the boat. The rest of you… kill these fools,” Dutch yelled.

The gang all ran out of cover and opened fire at the officers, shooting either cops or the cover cops were hiding behind. In the chaos of it all, Arthur slowly moved forward, using his revolver to shoot any cops in his way.

“Sorry, boys, nobody’s going to jail today,” Dutch chuckled.

“They’re taking Bronte,” One of the cops yelled.

“Shoot and move, fellers, come on. Stay tight,” Dutch said.

“I think we have overstayed our welcome, folks,” Lenny said.

“I agree,” Dutch said as the group reached the other side of the courtyard, “Let’s get out of here!”

As the group ran out onto the docks, Thomas saw them and said, “Well… I owe Jules thirty bucks. Now then, let’s get going, folks.”

As John jumped into the boat, Dutch looked back at the others and said, “Arthur, put him in the front. Bill, you help.”

Arthur handed Bronte’s body to Bill, who handed him to John, who was already in the boat.

“Where the hell are Sadie and Lenny,” Dutch asked.

The group heard shouting and shooting coming from the courtyard… then silence.

“Shit… We have to go gentlemen,” Dutch said.

“Wait, look,” John said.

Lenny and Sadie ran down the stairs, Sadie covered in a spray of blood and a gunshot wound.

“All right, good, come on,” Dutch said.

“Hurry up, you two,” Thomas said.

Lenny and Sadie jumped onto the boat before Thomas pushed the boat away from the dock and proceed back into the swamp.

**Location: Swamp**

**Time: Night**

As the boat was heading back to Lagras, Dutch approached Bronte’s body and patted him awake. Bronte quickly looked around as Dutch said, “Hey, big man. We gonna ransom you or what?”

Bronte scoffed and said, “You’re pathetic.”

“Oh, I am? Cause from where I’m sitting,” Dutch said as he sat down, “you’re the one deserving of pity my friend. All your men… all your money… it weren’t no match for a bunch of bumpkins.”

Bronte sat himself up and said, “You are nothing. You do nothing. You mean nothing. You stand for nothing. Me? I run a city… and when the law catch up to you… you will die like nothing. I am this country. You heh… you… you are what people are running from.”

“I possess things that you will never understand,” Dutch said.

“You don’t even possess your own,” Bronte said as he looked behind Dutch, “A thousand dollars to the man or woman who kills him… and sets me free.”

His words… fell on deaf ears. Bronte then looked at Sadie and said, “You would allow the life… the freedom of your daughter to be affected because of some petty sense of vengeance?”

Sadie merely stayed silent. Dutch, however, leaned in and asked, “What are you gonna say now?”

Now, Bronte was getting nervous as he said, “T-They are even bigger fools than you.”

“No doubt,” Dutch said.

“The law will find you… already the dogs are on the way,” Bronte said.

“Oh yeah,” Dutch said as he stood up, “Oh, you’re right. You are so right.”

Dutch grabbed Bronte by his head and said, “They are good at smelling filth, huh?”

As Dutch held Bronte’s body over the side of the boat, the others stood up behind Dutch as he said, “So filth has got to be… DISPOSED OF!”

Dutch pushed Bronte’s head underwater and held him there as he continued, “Your friends the Pinkertons… gonna come and rescue you?”

He pulled Bronte’s head from the water and said through gritted teeth, “You repulsive little maggot!”

Dutch let out a scream as he pushed Bronte’s head underwater again and said, “Call them, now! You call them!”

The gang watched as the bubbles slowed down until the water was settled… Bronte had been killed. Dutch released a small sigh as he looked out and saw an alligator approaching. So… Dutch placed a boot on Bronte’s corpse… and kicked it into the water.

As the gator started to enjoy its late night snack, John said, “Jesus… What part of your philosophy books cover… feeding a feller to a goddamn alligator, Dutch?”

“The part that covers weakness,” Dutch said plainly as he looked to John, “That part.”

The boat docked alongside Lagras as John said, “I don’t know…”

“Well I do,” Dutch said as he faced John before stepping off of the boat and facing the occupants of the boat, “It ain’t nice, I know it… but it is us, or him. I figure it might as well be him.”

As Dutch walked away, Arthur, John, and Sadie looked at one another before looking out at the water, where there was a clear darker spot in the water.

“What have we done,” John asked.

“What we had to,” Arthur said… even though he knew that was a lie.

“That bastard would have killed us the second we let him go,” Sadie said.

“I know… just… no one deserves to die like that,” John said.

“Come on, let’s get back,” Arthur said as he hopped out of the boat.

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Night**

“My name is Rossie McLane. Miss Roberts… Momma is Reta McLane and you are my Grandpa, Abel McLane. We were on our way to Annesburg when our wheel broke. Grandpa told me to warn you that our cart contains some mining supplies for Annesburg, including dynamite, so it’d be best if you steer clear,” Myra recited.

“Almost perfect, just need to fix that whole Momma thing,” Hosea said.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay, just focus on that, the rest is spot on,” Hosea said.

“My name—”

  
“Hey! Dutch and the others are coming back,” Javier yelled.

“We’ll finish this in the morning,” Hosea said.

Myra and Hosea stood up and approached the entryway as Dutch and the others returned from their job. Something that Myra noticed immediately was that Sadie was covered in blood… and there was a large red mark on her arm?!

“Momma,” Myra said.

“Myra,” Sadie chuckled as she hopped down.

“What happened,” Myra asked.

“Oh this,” Sadie looked at her arm, “It’s just a graze. No big deal.”

“What matters is that we got it done,” Dutch said.

“I hope you’re right about this, Dutch. I do,” Hosea said.

“I am, Hosea. I promise you that,” Dutch said, “Now… for the rest of you. I recommend that you all get as much sleep as you can. Because tomorrow, we’re packing up, hitting that bank, and disappearing for good.”

“Sounds good boss,” Micah said loudly.

“Now get to sleep. All of you,” Dutch said.

As the members all walked off to their respective areas, Sadie looked at Myra and said, “Hey, let’s go get some shut eye.”

Myra nodded and the two proceeded to their tent. Laying down, Sadie said, “By the way… I managed to find us some money.”

“You did,” Myra asked.

“A hundred and fifty dollars,” Sadie smiled, “This alongside the job tomorrow… we’re almost out of here Myra.”

“I know, Momma… I know…”


	36. Banking, the old American Art Part I

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Evening**

“One more time, Miss Adler,” Hosea said.

“My name is Rossie McLane. My Momma, Grandpa, and I were on our way to the Annesburg mines when one of our wheels broke off. Grandpa told me to warn you that our cart has some mining supplies, including dynamite, so it’s best if you steer clear until we get the wagon moving again,” Myra said.

“Very good, Miss Adler,” Dutch chuckled, “We might make a proper robber out of her yet.”

“I am no robber, Mr. Van der Linde,” Myra said, “I am just distracting anyone from looking closely at Mr. Matthews and Miss Roberts.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Dutch sighed as he at Sadie, who was leaning against the doorframe, “And what about you Mrs. Adler?”

“If this is gonna give Myra and I the money we need to disappear for good, then I’m all for it,” Sadie said.

“Good. Now go. I need to speak with Hosea about what we’re gonna do next,” Dutch said.

“Come on Myra,” Sadie said.

Myra walked out of the house with Sadie as Arthur was walking towards it. Seeing the two, Arthur waved, “Hey, folks.”

“Hello Mr. Morgan,” Myra said.

“Hey. You think we’re ready for the heist,” Sadie asked.

“That depends if we still do it,” Arthur asked.

“We are doing it,” Dutch yelled, “I’m just not sure about HOW we’re doing it.”

“Well, try not to worry about it. Why don’t the two of you go get some grub in ya. You’re gonna need it for the job,” Arthur said.

  
“Okay, Mr. Morgan,” Myra said as she and Sadie walked out of the house.

As Arthur made it to the bottom of the stairs, he heard Dutch say, “I still don’t know about this.”

“I’m telling you, Dutch, this is the way to do this job,” Hosea said, “The distraction’ll buy you all the time you need.”

“I… don’t like it,” Dutch sighed.

“It’s the right plan. We’ve done the work. I’ve been in town, looking… watching and… and waiting. I’ve, I’ve… I’ve tested it as well as I can. It’s the right plan.”

“I know! I just…”

“Well, between you and me, I’m… nervous, I suppose, I suppose that’s it,” Dutch said.

“You’re never nervous, that’s been my job all these years,” Hosea said.

“I know,” Dutch replied.

The two shared a small chuckle before Dutch asked, “You’re sure?”

“Certain. Well… not certain it will be done, but certain it can be done,” Hosea said, “And certain this is the only way I see we can do it. I’ve timed it out more than once.”

“Well, you’re the expert,” Dutch said.

Arthur walked up and said, “Gentlemen.”

“Look,” Hosea pointed at the map, “The bank… Karen, Tilly, Abigail, I sent them all. They all say the same thing. There’s no more than one armed guard. And the police… it’s a city, there are police, but as far as we can tell… the patrols will all be going this way… when Abigail, Myra, and I cause the diversion and that’s the opportunity.”

“What do you think, Arthur,” Dutch asked.

“Well, I don’t see we have a lot of choice. We linger around here we know we’re dead.”

“But the plan,” Dutch asked.

“We got a decent bunch. We know how to fight… at least most of us anyways, but the kid’ll have Hosea with her. Those city cops, they don’t seem so tough. As long as we move fast, I reckon doing it in the day, with a distraction. If that’s what Hosea is saying? It’s as good a plan as any.”

“I, I think I agree,” Dutch said.

“And we do it at night… there’s the drama of just getting into the bank,” Hosea said, “Can’t do that silently. They’ll pick us off far easier.”

“I know. I’m… I’m just making sure,” Dutch said.

Hosea leaned towards Dutch and said, “Every plan is a good plan if we execute it properly. Every problem we had was because we did not… execute… properly. Even Blackwater from my understanding.”

“You’re right,” Dutch said before standing up, “Let’s rob this bastard. Everyone get some rest. We ride out in the morning. Look smart. Travel light.”

With that, Dutch walked away from the table, leaving Hosea and Arthur to themselves. Hosea walked up to the chair and sat down, releasing a long sigh along the way.

  
“You think we’re gonna be good here,” Arthur asked.

  
“Well… if we pull this off… we won’t have to worry about being poor ever again… but I doubt we’d be allowed to set foot in any big city again,” Hosea said.

“We’ll be fine,” Arthur said.

“I’m not worried about us Arthur,” Hosea said.

“Then who? The Adlers? They have a plan too,” Arthur said.

“Yes, Sadie told me. Once we start the heist, we’re gonna rendezvous here,” Hosea point at a crossroad outside of the city, “At Lagras. When we get there, we’re gonna give Sadie and Myra their share and they’re gonna head West hide out near Strawberry. Dutch is still figuring out how we get to Tahiti, but I reckon that we can find somewhere to hole up near Annesberg until we figure that out… and then that’ll be it.”

“We’re gonna be fine,” Arthur said as he placed a hand on Hosea’s shoulder.

“I know… I guess I’m just being paranoid… I need to get some sleep,” Hosea said as he walked away.

Arthur was left in the room alone. Looking back at the plan, Arthur mumbled, “God I hope this works…”

**Location: Shady Belle**

**Time: Morning**

Arthur opened the doors to Shady Belle, wearing a fancy suit. As he walked down the stairs, he heard Dutch ask, “You got everything Arthur?”

“Sure,” Arthur said.

“Mr. Morgan!”

Arthur turned and saw Myra running up to him, wearing the uniform she had on while at the manor party.

“Well, don’t you look the part,” Arthur said.

“Thank you,” Myra said, “I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but… well… good luck.”

“Myra, it’s time to go,” Abigail said.

“Good luck, kid. We can say our goodbyes in Lagras,” Arthur said.

Myra nodded and ran to her stagecoach as Hosea and Abigail proceeded up onto it.

Arthur walked up to his horse and hopped on. Turning to his right, he saw Sadie was atop her horse, Hera.

“You ready,” Arthur asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sadie said.

“So,” Hosea said, “we rob ourselves a bank and within six weeks… we’re living life anew in a tropical idylls, spending the last of our days as banana farmers?”

Once properly settled in, Hosea turned to everyone and said, “Let’s get out of this godforsaken place and go rob ourselves a bank!”

The riders cheered and rode out of Shady Belle, followed shortly after by the wagon being driven by Bill and Javier and the stagecoach being driven by Abigail and Hosea, Myra being inside.

“This is it, folks. The last one,” Dutch said.

“Where have we heard that before,” John asked.

“What has happened to you, John? You lost all your heart,” Dutch said.

“I’m just trying to stay real about all this,” John said.

“‘Real’. Oh, how I detest that word. So devoid of imagination.”

“How soon are we shipping out,” Micah asked.

“Soon as we get a passage organized. Boat down to Argentina and another around the cape.”

“What about the money in Blackwater? We’re just gonna leave that behind,” Micah asked.

“Forget that, it’s gone,” Dutch said, “You all talk like it’s the only goddamn money in the world. We’re gonna take that and more, take it from the people who take it from us. This isn’t some hick town, hundred dollar operation. This is a big city bank!”

“Right. With security, guards, police…”

“Hosea has done his reconnaissance, we’ve been over this,” Dutch said, “The plan. One last time. Hosea, Myra, and Abigail draw out the police, we go in calm and fast. John and Lenny, secure the front doors. Javier and Sadie will take the side exit. Bill, Micah and Charles, control the crowd. Me and Arthur deal with the bank manager and the vault. Got it?”

“Got it,” Micah said.

“Yep,” John said.

“Yes,” Arthur said.

“God it,” Javier said.

“Clear as a summer sky,” Sadie said.

“Good. Alright, that’s enough talk. Let’s get this done,” Dutch said.

“Folks, I think it’s best if we go on ahead,” Hosea yelled.

“How long do you need,” Dutch asked.

“Not long,” Hosea said, “Fifteen minutes or less. You’ll know by the noise. Any problems, we’ll see you in camp.”

“Good luck folks,” Abigail said.

“Myra,” Sadie yelled, “Listen to them!”

“Okay Momma,” Myra said.

“Ride on,” Dutch yelled.

As Myra and the stagecoach rode off, Dutch said, “Everybody know the drill. We head in hard and stay calm. They won’t be expecting us. Any minor trouble, head back to camp. We’ll leave in a few days. You good, Bill?”

“Sure,” Bill said.

“Then ride on with Charles and Sadie,” Arthur said, “We don’t want to be seen heading in like some posse of country outlaws.”

“This is it cowboys! One more time,” Dutch yelled.

“One more time,” Arthur said.

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Morning/Afternoon**

As the stagecoach was heading into the city, Myra pulled out her journal and began writing down her thoughts.

‘ _I do not know what I am doing anymore… It feels like the closer we get to freedom… the darker our path becomes. I detest any form of violence, yet I allowed myself to be involved in a robbery! And not just any robbery… a city one. That means that we’re gonna be on every wanted poster for years. I don’t even know if we can go back to the ranch after this…_ ’

“Myra, are you ready,” Hosea asked.

“Yes, Grandpa,” Myra said as she got into character and placed her journal in her satchel.

“I can’t tell if you are insulting me or if you’re acting,” Hosea chuckled.

“Maybe a bit of both,” Abigail chuckled.

Myra looked outside and saw the tall buildings. Despite being in Saint Denis for almost a week, she never went outside. But upon seeing the buildings of a city… it was like she was in another world.

All Myra could say was, “Wow…”

“Just up ahead and turn left,” Hosea mumbled to himself as he turned, “And here we are…”

Myra felt the stagecoach come to a stop and the sound of Abigail and Hosea hopping down. Stepping outside of the stagecoach, Myra saw that they were in an area with what felt like thousands of alleyways.

“Damn these horses! When will that fool Benz finish with his invention! I can’t stand having to feed these horses,” Hosea said.

“Oh Daddy, you’ve had these horses as long as I’ve been alive,” Abigail said innocently before looking at Myra, “Oh, my sweet, I hope that the bumpy ride didn’t wake you.”

“No, Momma,” Myra said.

“Rosie, be a dear and help me feed these things,” Hosea said, “Reta, keep an eye on the inventory.”

“Okay, Grandpa,” Myra said.

“Okay, Daddy,” Abigail said.

“Good. Now remember, we have to be there by TEN, so we should get going soon,” Hosea said.

As Abigail walked to the back of the stagecoach, Hosea and Myra walked to the horses and began untethering them.

“Okay Myra,” Hosea whispered, “When we’re done here, you hop on your horse, Skye isn’t it? Never mind, you hop on and you follow us like a fly follows manure.”

“Yes, Mr. Matthews,” Myra said.

“Good,” Hosea said as he untethered the last horse.

Suddenly, Abigail ran up and hopped onto one of the horses and said, “Folks, I think it’s time we get out of here.”

“Let’s go,” Hosea said.

As the three rode away, a massive explosion that turned the stagecoach to nothing but ash.  
  
“I think it worked,” Myra said.

“Dynamite hasn’t failed us yet,” Hosea chuckled, “This way. If we hurry, we can get try and—”

But as the three turned the corner, they ran right into something that they didn’t expect… a battalion of Pinkertons. And at the front of it… was Agent Milton and Ross.

  
**Location: Saint Denis Bank**

**Time: Morning/Afternoon**

  
Once they saw the stagecoach explosion drawing the guards away from the bank, the Van der Linde gang quickly got to work. They opened up the doors, knocked out the guard inside, took the folks inside hostage, covered their openings, and opened up the vault. Now, all they needed was for Arthur to open the vaults and get out fast.

“Boys, I recommend that we hurry up,” Sadie said.

“Yeah, the folks outside are getting curious,” Javier said.

“Don’t worry, I just got in,” Arthur yelled.

Arthur opened the safe door and couldn’t believe his eyes.

So… much… money… It was almost double what was left Blackwater. One city bank had more money than the amount that the gang accumulated in nearly twenty years.

“Would you look at that,” Dutch said as he started packing part of the loot from the safe, “Let’s grab it and get the hell out of here.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Arthur said as he joined in on looting the safe.

But as they were filling up their bags, Arthur heard Sadie yell, “Shit! Myra!”

“Get out here,” Bill yelled.

“We got trouble,” John yelled, “Looks like the law!”

“Shit, come on, let’s go,” Dutch said.

Arthur finished cleaning the safe and ran outside to see what the commotion was. Arthur walked out of the vault, handing his loot to Bill, and proceeded to the wall where everyone was.  
  
“Sadie, relax,” Javier said.

“Come out, it’s over!”

‘Milton,’ Arthur thought to himself as he pulled out his revolvers.

“Shit, Abigail,” John said.

“Arthur, they have Myra too,” Sadie said.

Arthur learned out and saw that Myra, Hosea, and Abigail were all being held hostage. Milton grabbed Hosea and pulled him out into the open, pressing his revolver against the back of Hosea’s head. Ross proceeded behind him, holding a sawed-off double barrel to Myra’s head. Another Pinkerton had Abigail in his sights with a repeater as well.

“Dutch, get out here! Get out here now!”

“Someone must have squealed,” Dutch said.

“Or they figured we’d be the only fools in these parts crazy enough to go after a city bank,” Sadie said.

“We never should have gone after Bronte, Dutch,” John said.

“Mr. Milton,” Dutch said, trying to figure out what to say, “let my friends go… or folks… they are gonna get shot unnecessarily.”

“Your friends? Ha, why would I do that?”

“Come on, Milton…”

“No more bargains. No more deals. No more mercy,” Milton said.

Upon this statement, Ross cocked the hammer of his weapon.

“Myra, look at me,” Abigail said.

Myra did so and Abigail gave a tearful smile, “It’ll be okay.”

“Mr. Milton,” Dutch yelled, “this is America. You can always cut a deal!”

“I’ve given you enough chances,” Milton said.

“Mr. Milton, please,” Myra begged.

“Mr. Ross if that girl speaks another word, kill her,” Milton said.

Suddenly, Milton pushed Hosea in front of him. Myra looked back as Hosea took a few steps forwards and said, “It is okay Myra… Bessie’s waiting…”

Hosea took one final step before Milton shot Hosea in the back, right through the center of his torso. Myra let out a loud, “HOSEA” but was quickly kicked in her knee joint to keep her from making any sudden movements.

“NO,” Dutch yelled.

“Goddamn it,” Arthur said.

Everyone watched as Hosea moved around a bit more before going limp… blood pouring out onto the street.

“There’s your deal, Dutch,” Milton chuckled.

Arthur looked at Dutch, who stood there… in shock, simply muttering, “Hosea…”

Dutch then looked back at Milton, gritting his teeth and growled, “Hosea… Goddamn it, kill those bastards!”

Arthur broke the window open and quickly shot at Milton, Ross, and the random guard holding Abigail hostage. As Arthur emptied his guns at his targets, Milton managed to jump out of the way, Ross was hit in the shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun, and the guard was not as lucky as either of the two.

“RUN KID,” Arthur yelled.

  
Abigail grabbed Myra’s arm and the two ran as fast as they could down the nearby alleyway.

“FOLLOW THEM AND KILL THEM,” Milton yelled.

“NO,” Sadie yelled as she opened fire into the wild. Hiding behind cover again, Sadie said, “ I need to go after them.”

“You go out now, and you’ll be dead in seconds,” John said.

“Abigail and the can take care of themselves. We need to focus on getting out of here,” Arthur said.

“Hosea! They killed Hosea,” Lenny yelled.

“Goddamn it! I told you this was a bad idea,” John said.

“Hold them back, I got an idea,” Dutch said.

“What,” Arthur asked.

“Just keep shooting,” Dutch said as he ran to the center of the room and hid behind the counter.

“Hosea ain’t moving,” Javier said.

“Of course he isn’t,” Micah yelled, “He’s dead!”

“And we will be too if we don’t get out of here soon,” Arthur yelled.

Sadie gritted her teeth. Myra was in danger… because of her… again.

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Afternoon**

“Don’t stop Myra,” Abigail yelled.

Myra ran as if hell was on her tail… which it was in a way, because if she stopped, she’d be killed.

“Miss Roberts, where are we going,” Myra asked.

“No clue, just away from these bastards,” Abigail said as they turned another corner.

As they ran, the two passed

But unfortunately for the two, they ran right into a dead end.

“Shit,” Abigail said.

Looking up at the top of the wall, Abigail came up with an idea.

“Myra,” Abigail got on her knees and placed her hands on Myra’s shoulders, “I’m gonna need you to listen to me very carefully.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna help you over that wall,” Abigail said.

“No, I won’t leave—”

“Do you wanna die,” Abigail asked.

“No,” Myra said.

“Then you will do as I say, young lady. You hear me,” Abigail asked.

“This way,” They heard Ross yell.

“Let’s go,” Abigail said as she grabbed Myra by her waist.

Abigail lifted Myra up, who then grabbed the top of the wall and climbed over.

As Myra landed on the other side, she heard Abigail say, “We’ll find you again. Just stay safe! Now run!”

With tears in her eyes, Myra turned and ran off into the cement and brick jungle that was Saint Denis.

  
Unsure of where Myra ran off to, Abigail sighed, turned and faced the five rifles aimed at her and said, “I surrender…”

**Location: Saint Denis Bank**

**Time: Afternoon**

There was not a moment’s peace inside of the bank as every second had a gunshot ringing. In the center of the bank, Dutch leaned up from his cover and asked, “Arthur, are you alive?”

A bullet grazed Arthur’s cover, nearly hitting him, as he said, “Just about!”

“Get over here,” Dutch said.

“Shit, there’s too many of them,” John said.

“I’ll kill every last one of them if they hurt Myra,” Sadie said.

Arthur fired a few shots to cover himself as he ran to the center of the room and jumped over the counter and hid beside Dutch.

“What’s the plan, Dutch,” Arthur asked.

“There’s no way that we are getting out that door,” Dutch said as he handed Arthur a cluster of dynamite, “Take this and blow a hole through that wall.”

“Okay,” Arthur said as he picked up the cluster and threw it at the wall, “Dynamite! Stay down!”

Everyone hid behind some solid cover as Arthur fired his revolver, hitting the dynamite and blowing a hole in the side of the bank.

“Got through,” Arthur said.

“Good, now climb up to the roof and cover us,” Dutch said.

Arthur ran towards the hole in the wall when he heard Sadie say, “Arthur, I’m coming too.”

“Like hell you are,” Arthur said.

“You really wanna argue right now,” Sadie asked as she walked past him and began climbing the ladder.

“Dammit,” Arthur said.

“Arthur,” Javier said, “Here.”

Javier tossed Arthur his repeater before going back and defending the others with his own sidearms. Arthur followed Sadie up to the roof where they took aim.

“If we get out of this, I’ll start praying again,” Arthur said.

  
“If we get out of this,” Sadie said.

The two looked at one another before they started providing cover fire.

“You think Abigail and Myra got away in time,” Sadie asked.

“I sure hope that they did,” Arthur said as he shot a Pinkerton square in the neck.

The two fired off a few more shots as Micah and the others began climbing to the rooftop. As Dutch climbed up, he said, “Arthur… we lost John.”

“Killed,” Arthur asked.

“Arrested… I couldn’t help.”

“Well we better go or we’ll be next,” Arthur said.

“What you think,” Dutch asked.

“I reckon me and Lenny try and find a way across the roofs… so if you’ll cover us,” Arthur said.

  
“Sure, sure,” Dutch said, “Go on!”

Lenny took off first, jumping onto the connected rooftop and looking around. Lenny jogged ahead and said, “We can get across here!”

But as Arthur hopped up, he saw two Pinkertons burst through the door to the rooftop and open fire, hitting Lenny square in the chest.

“NO! LENNY,” Arthur yelled as he shot two rounds and killed both of the Pinkertons.

Holstering his guns, Arthur ran up, fell to his knees and held Lenny’s body as he said, “Dutch… they got Lenny!”

Charles ran up as well and placed his hand on Lenny’s neck before shaking his head.

“He’s dead,” Charles said as he stood up and ran ahead.

“Oh, goddamn them,” Dutch yelled, “We can’t stop now, Arthur, or we’re all dead!”

As the others continued running past Lenny’s body, Sadie stopped and said, “Arthur, let’s go! We can mourn later!”

Arthur looked back at Lenny’s body and gently closed his eyes.

“Rest kid… you earned it,” Arthur said before standing up.

The two ran across the rooftop before jumping across to join the others, where Dutch was planning out what to do next.

“All of you, we gotta keep quiet and keep moving, or we’re going to be dead in the next few minutes,” Dutch said, “Follow me, one at a time. Arthur, you go next.”

The two scaled the roof and began traversing across, overhearing cops and Pinkertons below.

“Keep it down, there’s law everywhere,” Dutch whispered.

“Find these men, all of you,” Arthur heard Milton say, “Find these men!”

“Mr. Milton, we managed to catch Roberts. But Owens managed to escape.”

  
“Then find her, you damn fool,” Milton yelled.

“Shit, looks like they’re heavily patrolling round here,” Arthur said.

Dutch ran up to the window and managed to quietly break the wooden boards down before saying, “Arthur… Arthur! We can get in here.”

Dutch and Arthur climbed in and then began to help everyone else climb inside. As Bill climbed through, Dutch turned to Arthur and said, “I don’t believe it…”

“They knew we were coming,” Arthur said as Micah hopped through the window, prompting Arthur to add on, “just like your ferry job in Blackwater.”

Micah pointed and said, “Ain’t nothing like that.”

As Sadie entered last, Dutch pulled a spare board down to make it look like nothing was off about this window. The group entered an empty room where they finally had a moment to breathe. Bill fell to the ground and said, “What now?”

“I don’t know… I don’t,” Dutch said as he shut the door, “This whole town is filled with cops.”

“Well, how long we gonna stay here,” Arthur asked, “A-a few hours?”

“We go back to camp… they’re gonna get every last one of us,” Dutch said, “I know they’re gonna be watching the roads.”

Then, Dutch came up with an idea.

“I got it… a boat.”

“What do you mean,” Arthur asked.

“We stay here till night fall… then we sneak down to the docks… we get ourselves out of here,” Dutch said as he walked up to Charles, who was sitting in a chair and gestured him to move, which he did.

“Yeah, but where?”

“Any place’ll do,” Dutch said.

“I can’t. Myra is still out there,” Sadie said.

“Then you are welcomed to leave and look, my dear, but know that you will die or get arrested in a heartbeat,” Dutch said, “This is all I got. We leave… we lie low… we come back for the rest in a few weeks.”

“I’m guessing it’s that… or we die out there right now,” Arthur said.

“Exactly… now let’s all calm down,” Dutch said, “I mean… look at us.”

Arthur was looking out the window when he heard sniffling. Looking towards its source, Arthur saw Sadie was sitting on the floor, wiping her eyes. Walking over and sitting next to her, he said, “I overheard some of the men… Abigail was captured but Myra managed to escape.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have forced her to join us. She should be at camp… Now… she’s running around town… all alone… while I’m stuck here doing nothing…”

Arthur put his hand on her shoulder and said, “Myra’s a smart kid… she’ll find a way.”

Sadie placed her hand on Arthur’s and said, “I know… thanks Arthur…”

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Evening**

Myra was running through the alleys and hiding behind anything she could whenever she heard someone coming her way. Her clothes were filthy, her hair was in shambles… and she felt like she was on the verge of going insane. Currently, Myra was sitting against an old house, overhearing some lawmen passing by.

“You think that any of them could have gotten this far?”

“Doubt it. They’re probably hiding near the bank still.”

There was a brief silence before she heard one of them say, “To Hell with this, let’s head back.”

“Fine… let’s go join the others at the city limits.”

As she heard the men walking away, Myra released a defeated exhale… there was no escape. As she sat there, memories of Hosea, Sean, Jake, and even her uncle began to flood her mind. She just sat there in the mud and started crying.

“My dear child, what are you doing here at such a late hour?”

Myra quickly looked up and saw a woman standing in front of her, holding a lantern. Myra stood up and said, “S-Stay back.”

“My dear, you shouldn’t be out here this late. It is quite cold during this time of the year and there are some corrupted souls who like to venture out at night in search of people like you. And my goodness, you are filthy.”

“I… I’m fine,” Myra said as she shivered.

“My dear, you will be dead before the sun rises if you don’t get some fresh clothes soon. My home is not far from here. Why don’t you come join me for the night and you can leave in the morning? It isn’t much, but you will have a warm place to sleep.”

Myra looked down and sure enough, she was disgusting… and if what the officer said is true, the entire city is surrounded.

“Okay,” Myra said.

“Wonderful, let’s go,” the woman said.

“Wait, what’s your name,” Myra asked.

“Oh, call me Sister Calderón.”


	37. Banking, The Old American Art Part II (RE-EDITED)

**Location: Saint Denis**

**Time: Night**

The remaining members of the heist opened up the door into the empty streets of Saint Denis. It was as if the whole town had been deserted.

Taking the lead, Dutch pointed towards the docks and said, “Okay, follow me… and keep your heads down.”

As the gang followed Dutch, Arthur and Sadie were in the back, keeping their eyes peeled for any Pinkertons.

“To the boats. Come on,” Dutch whispered.

The gang rushed ahead towards the train tracks when Dutch hid behind cover and motioned for the others to do the same.

“Guards up ahead,” Dutch said.

“What now,” Arthur asked.

“Just wait a second,” Dutch said, “Everyone stay down and keep quiet.”

“Goddamn it. This night just keeps getting better, doesn’t it,” One of the guards asked.

“Well at least you didn’t have to go on some wild goose chase after that fucking kid,” One of the other guards said.

Sadie’s eyes widened upon hearing this. Meanwhile, Arthur said, “I think they’re gonna stay there.”

“We’ll go through the train, Arthur. Come on,” Dutch said.

As Arthur and Dutch entered the train, Sadie continued listening.

“Yeah, whatever happened with that kid? Owens, right?”

“We lost her in the slums. She could be in the swamps by now. I say let the Night Folk or gators have her. Dutch is the real prize.”

Sadie felt a massive weight being lifted from her shoulders. Myra was still out there… but if she’s in the swamps…

Sadie’s thoughts were interrupted by Charles, who was gently shaking her shoulder.

“Let’s go,” Charles said.

The gang proceeded through the train and regrouped with Dutch and Arthur, who were against the side of a building.

“What’s going on,” Javier whispered.

“We got a group of Pinkertons blocking the way,” Dutch said as he looked at Arthur, “Whatchu think?”

“I don’t know,” Arthur said.

“They’re watching for us,” Charles said.

“Maybe… maybe not,” Dutch said.

“Well, they ain’t just waiting there for no reason,” Charles said.

“Yeah, let me think for a second,” Dutch said.

“I have an idea,” Charles said.

“What,” Dutch asked.

“Charles, hand me your coat,” Sadie said.

“We can’t kill them without drawing the rest of the law… While I distract them, the rest of you go the other way.”

“I don’t know about this,” Dutch said.

“Well… we ain’t got many other options,” Charles said.

“I’m coming too,” Sadie said.

  
“One of us separating is dangerous enough,” Dutch said.

“I ain’t asking for permission. Myra’s out there… in the swamps. I need to look for her,” Sadie said.

“…Okay,” Dutch said.

Sadie turned to Arthur and said, “If anything happens, Arthur, I want you to find and look after Myra.”

Before Arthur could even respond, Sadie and Charles started jogging away. Meanwhile, Dutch looked at Arthur and said, “Oh I like them.”

“Real brave…”

The gang watched as Sadie grabbed Charles’ arm and loudly said, “Oh Celmens, I do so enjoy Saint Denis at night. It feels like I’m in the future.”

“What in the hell,” One of the Pinkertons said, “Hey! Hey stop! STOP! STOP!”

Charles and Sadie did not respond, they just kept running.

“That is one of the most beautiful acts I ever saw,” Dutch said before walking out from his cover, “Come on.”

Arthur looked back at Sadie and Charles before following Dutch towards the boats.

**Meanwhile**

Sadie and Charles ran as fast as they could through the streets of Saint Denis. Due to the rain, their running left no trail, but it did limit their vision slightly. The two were currently jogging past a theater when Charles turned and said, “I think we’re good for now.”

“How are we getting out of here,” Sadie asked.

“With the way this storm is, I reckon we can slip by if we go straight through the river and ride out on the other side near Rhodes. We can then ride back to camp, gather the others, and find somewhere to hide out until Dutch and the others come back. We…”

Charles turned to see Sadie looking around. Knowing what she was doing, Charles said, “Myra isn’t here, Sadie.”

“I know… I… I’m just worried.”

“Myra knows how to defend herself,” Charles said as he approached Sadie, “We need to get back and warn the others. We’ll find a new hideout, then we can send some folks to search for her.”

“…I’m gonna hold you to that,” Sadie said.

“Of course,” Charles said, “Now come on.”

The two ran towards the stables where they found that there were four horses still inside.

“Pick a horse and let’s go,” Charles said as he hopped up.

Sadie hopped onto a Morgan and the two trotted out of the stables.

“Follow me and try to stay quiet,” Charles said as they went right.

“This place went to Hell faster than a dog pouncing on dropped food,” Sadie said.

“I still can’t believe what happened to Hosea… and Lenny…”

“Not to mention Abigail and John being arrested, what do you think’s gonna happen to Jack,” Sadie asked.

“I don’t know… but perhaps you should be the one to tell him,” Charles said.  
  
“Me? Why,” Sadie asked as they reached an intersection before turning left.

“Because you and Abigail are friends… plus I don’t really do well with kids,” Charles said.

“I guess… fine,” Sadie said as they reached the edge of the city.

“Now, we’re gonna cross here. You ready?”

“Ain’t got a choice,” Sadie said.

“True, now let’s go,” Charles said.

The two rode across the river, evading the patrols of Pinkertons and cops that were seen on the bridge. Reaching the other side, Charles and Sadie rode past the run down mine and made it to the border of Caliga Hall before turning left and riding alongside the border.

“I think that we managed to get past them,” Charles said, “Okay… let’s head back to camp.”

“…”

“She may have managed to get back to camp,” Charles said.

“That agent said that she was last seen heading into the swamps, Charles.”

“No, he said that she was last seen in the slums and assumed that she was still running.”

“Regardless, Charles, she is alone.”

“Myra is a smart kid and knows how to survive. She’ll be fine. Once we relocate the camp, we can send some folks into the slums to try and find her. It’s all we can do right now.”

Sadie turned silent.

“Myra is a smart kid. I’m sure that… What’s that up ahead,” Charles asked.

Sadie and Charles looked ahead and saw someone running.

“Hey, you there,” Charles yelled.

The person turned around and aimed a gun at them, prompting Sadie to pull out her pistol and said, “You got three seconds to lower that gun, else your brains are gonna end up on the ground.”

“Sadie,” The figure asked as they lowered their weapon.

The two got closer and saw that it was Abigail!

“Abigail,” Sadie said as she hopped down and hugged her friend, “My god, how did you get away from the Pinkertons?”

“It’s a long story,” Abigail said.

“And we don’t have time for long stories,” Charles said, “We need to warn the others."

“You can ride with me,” Sadie said.

The two women got onto their horse and the three rode off.

“What a complete shit show this turned into,” Abigail said.

“I know… By the way… Lenny died,” Sadie said.

“Oh that poor kid… he had potential, let me tell you,” Abigail said.

“I know,” Sadie said.

“So what happened? How’d you get found out,” Charles asked.

“I have no clue,” Abigail said, “One moment we were riding out of Saint Denis, the next… twenty guns were aimed at the three of us.”

“Someone must have talked then,” Sadie said.

“But who,” Charles asked.

“I don’t know… God… Hosea’s body laying in the street is still stuck in my mind… he was like a mentor to John and I…”

“Abigail, tell me… what happened after the shooting started?”

“Well… when it started, I just took Myra and ran like Hell was behind us. Didn’t have a clue as to where we were going… damn city is like a maze. Before I knew it, we were trapped in some alleyway and the Pinkertons weren’t far behind. To buy her a bit of time, I helped Myra over the wall and told her to hide until she found one of the gang members again. That’s when I was captured. I don’t know where she is now if that’s what you were wanting to know,” Abigail said as the three rode down the path to camp.

“We’ll find her,” Sadie said, “We’ll find her…”

As the three saw the camp ahead, they heard Uncle shout, “Hey, who’s out there?”

“It’s Charles, Sadie, and Abigail,” Charles yelled as they rode in.

“Everyone listen up,” Sadie yelled, “The bank job was a setup. Hosea and Lenny are dead, John was arrested, and the rest of the boys had to escape via a boat to God knows where.”

This sparked murmurs throughout the small group when Sadie yelled, “Shut up! Now, the Pinkertons are on every street corner and they’re likely gonna be here to arrest the lot of us, so we need to get outta here fast. Miss Grimshaw, have everyone pack up and ready to move out within the hour. Charles, you and I will keep watch.”

“Where are we going,” Grimshaw asked.

“Anywhere but here,” Sadie said.

Strauss walked up and said, “I know of a spot. It’s deep in the swamps. It isn’t much, but the locals avoid the place. They think it’s cursed.”

“It’ll have to do,” Sadie said, “Strauss, you’ll ride the front wagon to guide us.”

“Okay,” Strauss said as he proceeded to one of the carts.

“Miss Adler,” Mary-Beth asked as she walked up, “Where’s Myra?”

Sadie lowered her head and said, “She managed to slip away from the Pinkertons, but… she’s somewhere in Saint-Denis…”

Mary-Beth placed a hand on Sadie’s shoulder and said, “I’m sorry…”

“Well… We can’t help her if we’re caught or dead, so let’s get moving,” Sadie said as she walked away from Mary-Beth.

**Location: Slums**

**Time: Morning**

Myra’s eyes shot open to see a wooden ceiling. Looking around, Myra saw that she was currently laying down in a mysterious room. There wasn’t much around the room, just a window, a chair, a book that was on the chair, and the bed which Myra was currently in. Looking down, Myra saw that she was in a clean pair of pajamas.

“What…”

Before Myra could finish her statement, the door to her room opened and a man was standing in the doorframe.

“Good morning,” The man said.

Myra hopped out of bed, grabbed the book and turned to defend herself. The man raised his hands and said, “My dear, it is okay, you are safe.”

“Who are you? Where am I,” Myra asked.

“I am Brother Dorkins. I am a monk that is currently working here in Saint-Denis to help the poor. My colleague, Sister Calderón, found you on the way back here when she found you in the rain last night. She offered you refuge here and you accepted,” The man said.

Myra shifted her eyes downward and asked, “Where are my clothes?”

“They are drying outside. And before you ask, Sister Calderón changed you, I did not,” The man said.

Myra slowly lowered the book and asked, “…How long was I asleep?”

“Just a few hours,” Brother Dorkins said.

“Okay… Thank you for helping me, but I should really be—” Myra stopped when she heard her stomach growl loudly.

Embarrassingly looking towards Brother Dorkins, she saw a small smile on his face as he said, “How about I get you some food? I’ll go let Sister Calderón know that you’re awake and she’ll fetch your clothes.”

With that, Brother Dorkins walked out of the room, leaving Myra alone. Sitting back on the bed, Myra sighed as memories of the day before flashed before her eyes. The explosion, the Pinkertons, Hosea… all of it…

“Momma… I hope you’re okay,” Myra mumbled to herself.

  
“Ah! My new friend is awake.”

Myra looked at the doorway and saw Sister Calderón was there with her clothes.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up,” Sister Calderón said as she set the clothes down on the chair.

“Thanks,” Myra said.

“Now then, why don’t I leave you to get dressed. When you’re ready, you can come out to grab some food,” Sister Calderón said as she shut the door.

**A Few Moments Later**

Sister Calderón and Brother Dorkins were eating some stew at their small table when they saw Myra walk out, wearing her known outfit.

“Ah! There she is,” Sister Calderón said.

“Please, have a seat, child. The stew is still hot,” Brother Dorkins said.

Myra slowly approached the table and sat down. Brother Dorkins poured Myra a bowl and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” Myra said.

“So miss…”

“McLane. My name is Rossie McLane,” Myra said.

“Miss McLane, do you have any family here?”

  
“… My family came here from Rhodes to do some shopping, but… they near that bank when the shooting started happening,” Myra said.

“My goodness…”

“Did anyone you know get hurt,” Brother Dorkins asked.

“…My grandpa. He was killed.”

“May he rest in peace,” Brother Dorkins said a quick prayer.

“What about your parents,” Sister Calderón asked.

“The last I saw my parents… they were in the middle of the gunshots. I don’t know if they’re alive or dead,” Myra said as she stared at her stew.

“Do you know where they may have gone if they are alive,” Brother Dorkins asked.

“My family stays near Rhodes… maybe that’s where they are,” Myra said.

“Oh… then you won’t be seeing them for a short while,” Brother Dorkins said.

Myra grabbedsome of the stew with her spoon and asked, “Why?”

“Well… because of the bank robbery, the police and this group of bounty hunters, the Pinkertons? They’ve closed off the entire city to search for the robbers. No one goes in or out.”

Myra was about to eat the spoonful of stew when she heard that. Slowly lowering her spoon she mumbled, “No escape…”

“I’m sure it won’t be long. They’ve already managed to capture a few of them already,” Brother Dorkins said.

“Yes, I doubt that it will take long. How about this? Brother Dorkins and I could use an extra hand around these parts and seeing how you need a place to stay for the time being, why don’t you stay here and work with us,” Sister Calderón suggested.

“What will I have to do,” Myra asked.

“Nothing too strenuous. Help cook, ask for donations for the poor. That sort of thing,” Sister Calderón said.

Myra looked down at her stew bowl and thought about it for a few moments. Looking back at the two, she said, “I’ll do it.”


	38. Revelations (Re-Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, 1800 views? Thanks so much for reading. I decided to write more original chapters during the Guarma section to focus more on both Myra and Sadie. Let me know what you think
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I used a translation website known as Yandex to translate English to Chinese. If i got something wrong, I am sorry for the bad translation. I played it safe and put what I was trying to say in english to avoid any confusion

**Location: Lakay**

**Time: Afternoon**

Deep in the swamps of Lemoyne, the Van der Linde caravan was riding down a muddy path. Leading the caravan was Sadie and Strauss who were sitting atop the front stagecoach.

“How much farther is it,” Sadie asked.

“Just a bit further,” Strauss said.

Swanson rode up alongside the stagecoach and asked, “How do you even know about this place, Strauss?”

“There is a small village near here. Lagras. I went there a while back to look for any unfortunates in need of a loan. Unfortunately for us, none of them were interested. Anyways, I saw this place on the way here, so I asked about it to the locals. Apparently, they think that it’s cursed,” Strauss said.

“You didn’t think to mention that,” Sadie asked.

“You do not believe in curses, do you Mrs. Adler,” Strauss asked.

“Well, we haven’t exactly been doing well these past few months,” Sadie said.

“Well, I am sure that once Dutch and the others return with the gold, we will finally be able to leave this forsaken country and our luck will be as bright as the sun,” Strauss said.

“Speaking of which, how are they supposed to find out where we are,” Swanson asked.

“I’ll write a few letters with a hidden messages once we get to this place,” Sadie said, “With a bit of luck, we won’t have to wait long.”

“Hopefully Charles returns soon to tell us that the place is fine,” Swanson said, “I’ll ride back to see how everyone is doing.”

“Sounds good, Swanson,” Sadie said.

As Swanson rode back, Strauss asked, “So it seems as though you are our current leader.”

“You against that,” Sadie asked.

“As of now, not at all,” Strauss said, “But I must ask, what are you planning on doing once we make it to Lakay?”

“Right now, I’m planning on getting everyone settled into this new place. Once that’s done, I want to find Myra. Charles, Abigail, and I can’t go back into the city since they’ll likely have our faces on wanted posters. So instead, I’ll send some of the other girls, likely Tilly and Mary-Beth, to look around the Slums where she was last seen. Once we get Myra back, that will give the camp three hunters,” Sadie said.

“Perhaps Mr. Swanson and I can head into town to rustle up some medicine and clients,” Strauss said.

“No, I don’t want you going after any of your _clients_ , Strauss. Last thing we need is some feller going to the Pinkertons and mentioning that you approached them.”

“And how do you suppose we are going to make money,” Strauss asked.

“We’ve got money,” Sadie said, “That big old chest that Dutch has.”

Before Strauss could comment on Sadie’s suggestion, the two heard Charles yell, “Hold! Hold!”

As Charles rode up to the caravan, Sadie asked, “What’s going on?”

“A bunch of men are there. They don’t have guns, but there are a lot of them and they look like they have machetes. Sadie, you wanna help me clear them out,” Charles asked.

“Strauss,” Sadie handed the reins to him, “Be a dear and wait here. If we ain’t back within the hour, head North. There are a few outposts in the mountains that you can use to hide out.”

Sadie hopped down and whistled for her horse, which promptly rode up alongside her. Hopping on top, Charles and Sadie rode out.

**Location: The Slums**

**Time: Afternoon**

Myra, Brother Dorkins, and Sister Claderón were walking down the streets of Saint Denis, en route to the Church of the Blessed Virgin Mary.

“Since you have decided to join us, I figured that it would be best if we showed you the church where we and our lost souls come for our religious service,” Sister Calderón said.

“So… what happens there. Where I come from, there wasn’t really any church stuff,” Myra said.

“The Father of our church, Father O’Leary, reads passages from the Holy Bible and gives lessons for various aspects of life.”

“What’s the point of that,” Myra asked.

“The point is that despite the text being written thousands of years ago, the lessons are all still relevant today,” Brother Dorkins said as the approached the church, “Plus, I figured that since you have decided to join us, I’d ask for a robe for you. Perhaps an acolyte’s will suffice for now.”

Sister Calderón leaned in and said, “Brother Dorkins is always excited for someone to join us.”

“I can tell,” Myra said.

The two ladies chuckled as the trio walked into the church. Currently outside, Father O’Leary was outside, looking at the sky as a pair of crows flew over.

“Father O’Leary,” Brother Dorkins said.

Father O’Leary looked over and said, “Ah, Brother Dorkins. Sister Calderón. How are the two of you?”

“We are fine, Father. How are you?”

“I am grateful that these Pinkertons have allowed the church to remain open. After so much death, the people of Saint Denis need a place to mourn and pray.”

“Yes, that was truly a tragic day,” Sister Calderón said.

Myra looked down.

“In fact, we have some good news,” Brother Dorkins stepped aside and gestured towards Myra, “This here is Rossie McLane. Sister Calderón found her on the way back from her donation run. Her family was in the middle of the robbery…”

“Oh, I am sorry. Are they…”

“I don’t know,” Myra said.

“She’s agreed to stay with us and volunteer on the church’s behalf for as long as the lockdown is in place."

Father O’Leary placed his hands together and said, “She opens her arms to the poor and extends her hands to the needy. My child, anyone who is willing to help those in need are most welcomed here.”

Myra cracked a small smile when the bells of the church began to ring. Father O’Leary looked at the bells and said, “Ah, our service is about to begin. Wouldn’t be much of a service if the Father wasn’t there. Come, let’s go in.”

As she was lead into the church, Myra was awestruck by the sight of the inner church. It was beautiful. The craftsmanship was so unique, the pews and choir benches were made of cherry wood. But what caught Myra’s attention the most were the windows, which had many different colors, constructing that of a mother holding a child in her arms.

“Oh my… my God,” Myra said as she stared at the windows in awe.

“Impressive, no? We received them as a gift from Europe,” Father O’Leary said, “The Blessed Virgin Mary, who received our Savior, Jesus Christ, from God himself.”

“Is that Jesus in her arms,” Myra asked.

“Yes, it is,” Father O’Leary said, “Truly a miraculous story. A woman who received a child she did not expect… and that child became a miracle itself.”

Myra continued to look around the church when she saw a strange structure. It looked like a small hut.

“What’s that.” Myra asked.

“That is our confessional. It is where people go to confess their sins,” Father O’Leary said.

“People sit in there and just reveal what bad things they’ve done?”

“That is correct,” Father O’Leary said.

“Why,” Myra asked.

“To unburden themselves. Imagine every sin you commit is like a rock that is placed upon your shoulders. Over time, more and more rocks will be placed on your shoulders and your body will begin to crumble from the weight. But by confessing your sins in the house of God, those rocks turn to dust and your body feels refreshed."

“Are there any sins that you would like to confess to, Miss McLane,” Brother Dorkins asked.

Flashes of dead people appeared in Myra’s mind. Hosea… Sean… Kieran… Uncle Chester…

Shaking her head, Myra said, “No… not right now.”

“Well, know that you can always reconsider should you change your mind,” Father O’Leary said.

Suddenly, the doors to the church opened and citizens began coming in. Turning to the three, Father O’Leary said, “Well, why don’t you take a seat and we shall begin.”

**Location: Lakay**

**Time: Afternoon**

Sadie and Charles decided to approach the encampment on foot to get the drop on these people.The two were currently hiding behind some trees and looking at the camp.

“How many did you say there were,” Sadie asked.

“Around ten,” Charles said.

Sadie pulled out her binoculars and looked.

“Yeah… definitely ten or so. And it looks like you were right. They only have blades,” Sadie said.

“How do you wanna handle it,” Charles asked.

Sadie pointed at the main path and said, “I’ll run out onto the main path and draw them all towards me while you stay here and surprise them?”

Charles pulled out his tomahawk and sawed off shotgun and said, “I’ll wait for the moment.”

Sadie nodded and walked out onto the main path and said, “HEY!”

As the men all looked at Sadie, they, without saying a word or making a noise, pulled out their weapons and began charging towards her. Once she saw that they were all charging towards her, Sadie pulled out her revolver and yelled, “Let’s go!”

Sadie opened fire, hitting two of the men in the chest, killing them instantly, hitting one of them in the leg, making him fall to the ground in pain, and missing the last two shots.

“Shit, Charles,” Sadie said.

Charles stood up from his cover and fired his two slugs, hitting both targets head on. Because of this new foe, two of the men began charging at Charles now, who quickly prepared to defend himself with his tomahawk.

As Sadie began reloading, she saw that the remaining men were getting too close for comfort, so she stopped reloading and fired what bullets she had in the chamber already. Hitting one more in the neck and another in the shoulder, Sadie tossed her empty gun aside and pulled out her knife as the remaining two standing men who were focused on her.

As one of them took a swipe at her with their machete, Sadie dodged and stabbed him right in the jugular with her knife, causing blood to spray onto Sadie’s face. Knowing that her back was to the other enemy, Sadie quickly grabbed the machete and leapt to the side. As she landed, she heard a meaty whack coming from her original spot. Looking back, she saw that the last foe had his machete stuck in his friend. Standing up, Sadie ran towards the man and stabbed him directly in the hip at an angle that went right through the heart.  
  
Looking towards Charles, she saw that he was already done with is opponents as he was wiping the blood off of his tomahawk.

“Well… I think that’s about it,” Charles said.

“You think that there are more of them,” Sadie asked.

“If there are… we’ll be ready.”

“Yeah,” Sadie said as she looked down at herself, “Say, why don’t I take care of the bodies and you go let the caravan know that it’s safe.”

“You sure,” Charles asked.

“I can handle myself,” Sadie said, “Plus, I’d rather not traumatize the group by being covered in blood.”

“Alright then,” Charles said as he walked away.

As Charles began to walk away, Sadie quickly got to work on cleaning up the new campsite.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Sadie was sitting on a bench, cleaning her gun when she saw the caravan coming in. Holstering her gun, she got up and said, “Welcome to our new home. It ain’t much, but it’s what we have. Pearson, you can use part of the main house as your cooking station. Strauss, you can use the shack over there to house your medicine. I want the rest of the caravans lined up along the path so we can turn them for cover should any one try and attack us. I want at least two people to watch every four hours. We don’t know how long we’re gonna be here or how long Dutch and the others are gonna be gone. So until they come back, we need to work together. Ladies, get some rest. Because tomorrow, you’re going into town to look for Myra and Molly.”

The gang quickly got to work and began setting the new camp up. Meanwhile, Strauss and Charles approached Sadie.

“Mrs. Adler, I took the liberty of writing some letters addressed to various aliases. They all say different things, but the hidden message is in each of them. I trust that you know what to do with them,” Strauss said.

Sadie took the letters and nodded.

“Good… good,” Sadie said as she placed the letters in her satchel, “Well, let’s go, the camp ain’t gonna get built by itself.”

The three then proceed to finish making the camp up.

**Location: Church of the Blessed Virgin**

**Time: Afternoon**

“Aaaaamen,” Father O’Leary finished his chant, “Welcome all to our service. Yesterday was one of the darkest days in this city’s history. Yesterday, a group of criminals came to our city for greedy and selfish reasons. They attacked citizens and threatened to kill them if they did not meet their demands. And they killed more people yesterday than the outbreak of the flu a few years back.”

As Myra heard everyone in the church mumbling in agreement, she sat in an awkward silence.

“We may have lost friends, for some of us,” Father O’Leary looked directly at Myra, “we may have lost family. But are they truly gone? Has their death erased all of their acts from our minds?”

There was a small pause before Father O’Leary yelled, “NO! In fact, while we continue to wander this world, they are now in paradise with our Lord, free of the greed, free of the torment, free of the sins of humanity. Now, it is our duty to ensure that their memories live on. That is how they stay with us. If you wish, perform an act of goodness in the name of your lost loved one… Just as Jesus said to her, ‘I am the resurrection and the life. The one who believes in me will live, even though they die; and whoever lives by believing in me will never die.’ And what about these criminals who have hurt our city, you may ask? It is said in our scripture that those who commit crimes shall be punished for their wicked deeds. But! But if we do not forgive them for their wicked deeds, so too shall we be punished. 'For if you forgive others their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you’.”

_I had never been to a religious service before. Valentine had a church, but the only time any service happened there was when someone had died. In fact, since it was empty most of the time, it was where I would stay for most of the day to stay away from my Uncle. But as I sat in that church, listening to Father O’Leary’s speech, I felt something that I had not felt for the last six months… I felt normal. The way that he spoke about the gang… about me… he did not make me feel like a criminal… he actually made me feel like a person again._

“Now… may the Lord be with you,” Father O’Leary said.

“And also with you,” Everyone, except Myra, said.

“Go now and love in peace,” Father O’Leary said.

“Peace be upon you,” Everyone, again except Myra said.  
  
Myra saw everyone beginning to get up and leave the church. Turning to Sister Calderón, Myra asked, “Is that it?”

“Yes,” Sister Calderón said as the three of them stood up, “That was fun, no?”

“Yeah, it actually was,” Myra said as she stood, cracking another smile.

As they left through the front doors of the church, Myra said, “I liked the speech Father O’Leary made.”

“He has always been a good speaker,” Brother Dorkins said, “Speaking of which, I need to speak with him about some things. Why don’t you two head back?”

“Very well, come along Rossie,” Sister Calderón asked.

  
As Brother Dorkins walked back into the church, Myra and Sister Calderón began walking back towards their home.

“So what was your favorite part,” Sister Calderón asked.

“I liked when he spoke about remembering those that we lost,” Myra said.

“Yes, I imagine that has been on your mind. How about this. When we return, we can write a letter to your family to see if they are safe in Rhodes,” Sister Calderón said.

“I can try sending a letter to my Uncle Tacitus to see if he knows anything,” Myra said.

“Then it sounds like a plan,” Sister Calderón said.

As they passed various alleyways, they saw a prostitute up ahead, trying to entice some workers to her.

“Hey boys, how about you show me the time of my life,” She asked.

For a moment, Myra thought that voice was familiar, but shook that thought away as Sister Calderón said, “I must confess Myra, these areas are quite dangerous for someone your age. There are many here who act in sinful deeds. So if you ever need something from the market, I recommend that you have either Brother Dorkins or myself come along with.”

“Okay, Sister Calderón,” Myra said.

“But since we’re here, why don’t we go grab some food for dinner tonight,” Sister Calderón suggested.

“That sounds good,” Myra said.

As the two walked into the marketplace, Myra could have sworn that one of the prostitutes was staring at her… like she knew her.

Despite the city being locked down, the market was decently populated with people. Not packed, but around ten people walking around.

“Come along Miss McLane,” Sister Calderón said.

“Coming,” Myra said.

Sister Calderón approached a vendor and said, “Ah Hello Jin, how is business.”

“Terrible,” The vendor said, “The Pinkertons rode through here like a 该死的火车 (Fucking train) and destroyed a lot of good fruits.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Sister Calderón said.

“Damn city wouldn’t give me a dime. 我发誓我一有机会就离开这里 (I swear, I'll get out of here as soon as I get the chance).”

“人的愤怒不会产生神的义 (Man's anger does not produce God's righteousness),” Sister Calderón smiled.

Jin waved her off and said, “Leave that bible stuff at church.”

“Tell you what, I will buy double what I normally get. It isn’t much, but it will hopefully help you get back on track.”

Jin smiled and said, “This is why you’re my favorite customer. You and Dorkins. So who’s the kid?”

“My name is Rossie McLane,” Myra said.

“You new around here,” Jin asked.

“Her family came in during the robbery,” Sister Calderón said, “She’s going to be helping Brother Dorkins and I until the lockdown is lifted.”

“Well, here’s hoping that they catch the bastards,” Jin said as he handed Sister Calderón her ingredients, “Apologies, Sister.”

“Good day Jin,”

Tell you what, I will buy double what I normally get. It’s the least I can do.”

“Myra, can you go grab a few pounds of venison from the trapper over there,” Sister Calderón asked as she pulled out ten dollars, “Two should be enough. Meet me by the antique shop when you’re done.”

Myra took the money and nodded. Walking over to the trapper, Myra set the money on the table.

“What’ll it be?”

“Two pounds of venison please,” Myra said.

“Coming right up,” He said.

As Myra waited, she heard a voice behind her.

“Myra?”

Myra’s eyes widened as she heard that familiar voice again call out her name. Slowly turning around, she saw who it was and it shocked her.

“M-Mrs. Downes?”


	39. The Weight of Sin

“Myra?”

Myra’s eyes widened as she heard her name being called by a random stranger behind her. Slowly turning around, Myra saw this mysterious person was in fact…

“Mrs. Downes,” Myra asked.

_The last time I saw Mrs. Downes was back in Valentine. But she looked healthier then. Now… she looked awful_.

Mrs. Downes backed up and said, “No… No. Stay away. Don’t look at me!”

As Mrs. Downes turned and ran out of the market, Myra called out, “Mrs. Downes!”

But the woman was already gone…

Turning back to the trapper, who was holding Myra’s venison in a wrapped cloth. By the look in his eye, Myra could tell that he heard her name.

“M-My venison please,” Myra said.

“…That’ll be eight dollars.”

“Thank you,” Myra said as she slowly handed the Trapper his money, who slowly handed her the meat.

As she walked away from the Trapper, she looked over her shoulder and saw that he was still staring at her. As she walked around the corner, Myra saw Sister Calderón was discussing things with one of the other vendors.

“Ah, there she is. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Welks. Take care,” Sister Calderón waved.

“H-Here you go,” Myra said as she handed the package to Sister Calderón.

“Are you okay,” Sister Calderón asked.

“Yeah, just,” Myra looked over her shoulder, “I’d like to get back.”

“What’s wrong,” Sister Calderón asked.

“I think that someone is watching me,” Myra said.

Sister Calderón looked behind Myra and said, “Okay, well, why don’t we leave through the back way.”

Myra nodded and the two proceeded out towards the train tracks.

“Do you think that you recognize the person?”

“No, it… it was just a feeling,” Myra said.

“Oh Believe me, I know what you mean. I’ve had my fair share of suspicious feelings there,” Sister Calderón said as they approached a staircase, “Here, this will lead us back to the way to the path home.”

As the two walked back onto the path home, Myra saw the Trapper was leaving the market and heading West.

**Location: Lakay**

**Time: Evening**

“How much longer is it gonna be,” Abigail asked.

“You have any idea how hard it is to try and six different letters with the same hidden message,” Mary-Beth asked.

“Well, we ain’t exactly asking you to write Shakespeare,” Abigail said.

“She’s doing her best,” Sadie said.

Mary-Beth wrote bit more and sighed, “Okay… that should do it.”

“And you’re sure that the boys and Myra will understand,” Sadie asked.

“Think so,” Mary-Beth said as she handed the six letters to Sadie.

“Good,” Sadie said as she walked out of the main house, “Charles, Strauss, get over here.”

Charles and Strauss walked over, with Charles asking, “What is it?”

“Mary-Beth just finished the letters,” Sadie said as other members of the gang walked over.

“And you’re absolutely sure that the Pinkertons won’t be able to trace it back to us,” Strauss asked.

“Well, I did my best to make it obvious to the gang. I can’t say for sure if the Pinkertons will be able to tell,” Mary-Beth said.

“Which is why it’s up to you two to figure out where you’re gonna put them,.” Sadie said.

“If I know the boys, they will likely either go to a post office or back to Shady Belle,” Strauss said.

“Saint Denis is a no go still,” Charles said.

“What about that place north of here? Van Horn,” Sadie asked.

“It’s along the water. That could be one spot,” Charles said.

“There is also the mining town of Annesburg,” Strauss said.

“Okay. Here’s what we’ll do. Tomorrow, I want Charles to the post offices in Van Horn and Annesburg. Have them hold onto one letters each. Next, I want Tilly and Mary-Beth to go into Saint Denis, act like you’re locals. Go to the post office and leave two letters there.”

“But the Pinkertons will be swarming there,” Strauss said.

“They will be too busy looking for Dutch and the boys, not two random women.”

“We can get in and out of there quickly,” Mary-Beth said.

“We’ll go through the lower West entrance and leave through the Slums. Should give us a chance to see if we find Myra,” Tilly said.

“What about Shady Belle,” Charles asked, “If Myra is alive and still on the run, she’s bound to run back there.”

“That’s what the last letter is for. I’ll head to Shady Belle myself, try to leave it somewhere safe, and get out before anyone comes sniffing. You’re all going to need to be fast. No dillydallying, ya hear me? I want us to leave early in the morning and get back before noon to avoid anyone noticing us. Especially you two,” Sadie said to Tilly and Mary-Beth, “You go along the path, drop off the letters, ride through the Slums, and if you don’t see Myra… just get out.”

“Are you sure,” Mary-Beth asked.

“…Yes, I’m sure,” Sadie said.

“Okay then,” Tilly said.

“I suggest you all get ready,” Sadie said.

“I’ll go prepare the horses for tomorrow,” Charles said.

“Tilly, let’s go look for some disguises,” Mary-Beth said as the two of them walked away.

As the gang members all left to go do their respected jobs, Sadie opened her satchel and placed the letter into it. But as she was doing that, she felt something hit her hand. Looking inside of her satchel, she saw Myra’s journal was still in there. Pulling the book out, Sadie released a deep exhale and said, “Please be okay… Please be okay…”

**Location: The Slums**

**Time: Night/Morning**

Myra laid in her bed, unable to get any sleep. All she thought about was the Trapper. He heard Mrs. Downes say her name and as soon as she left, she saw him heading off in the direction of the police station. If she stayed, she risked being found by the Pinkertons. If she left while the city is still in lockdown… then she risks being found by the Pinkertons.

Looking out at the moon, Myra sighed. After getting up from the bed, Myra got dressed, pulled out what was left in her satchel, which was around thirty dollars, and placed it on her bed. Slowly opening her door, Myra stepped out and slowly moved to the door. As she got into the main living quarters, Myra saw a pad of paper and a pen beside it. Taking both items in hand, Myra decided to write a message.

**Location: The Slums**

**Time: Morning**

Sister Calderón walked up and knocked on Myra’s door, “Miss McLane? Are you up yet?”

No response.

“Miss McLane, I’m coming in. I hope that you don’t… mind,” Sister Calderón’s voice trailed off as she saw that Myra was gone. On her bed was fifty dollars and a note. Picking up the note, Sister Calderón read it.

_‘Dear Brother Dorkins and Sister Calderón,_

_If you are reading this, then that means that I left. I apologize for the sudden departure, but this was the best option. You two were so kind to me that I think you deserve something of an explanation. My name wasn’t Rossie McLane… it’s Myra Adler. The reason why I left is because someone was able to identify me and I could not risk the two of you getting into trouble on my behalf. I didn’t want it to be this way… I never wanted to be in this life… but all I can pray for is the right opportunity to get out with the only family I got left. I left you with everything I have. Please keep it… and consider it as payment for the horse I had to borrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Myra Adler’_

“Is Miss McLane awake,” Brother Dorkins asked.

“Actually… she’s gone,” Sister Calderón said.

“She is,” Brother Dorkins asked.

“Yes, it says that she left to go home.”

“Well… I suppose that if she felt that it was for the best, then so be it,” Brother Dorkins said.

“Yes… I suppose so,” Sister Calderón said.

Turning to a nearby candle, Sister Calderón lit it and placed the paper over the flame, burning it and ensuring that Myra’s confession stay with her.

“May God be with you, Myra Adler,” Sister Calderón said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I have exams the next two weeks, so I won't be able to focus too much on this. Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear what you all think.


End file.
